


Closer Than Brothers - Part II

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Closer Than Brothers series [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus and Gellert are gay disasters, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Canon Gay Relationship, Conspiracy Theories, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gellert never went to Durmstrang, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Gellert Grindelwald, Grindeldore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Abuse, Period-Typical Homophobia, Soul Bond, Teen Romance, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, bondmates, but it's not his fault, gellert is fucked up, gellert is technically underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 95,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: The adventure continues as Albus and Adalia do their best to figure out what is happening to Gellert as well as dealing with the fact that Madam Dilys knows about Albus and Gellert's secret relationship.   Can Albus be the bondmate that Gellert needs and help him keep up with homework while also coping with his extra duties including prefect meetings, leading a study group, choir, dueling club, AND being the Youth Representative to the Wizengamot?  Or is he doomed to flounder when his responsibilities become all too much and Gellert pulls farther and farther away?PART II NOW COMPLETE!





	1. Visit To Azkaban

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Litsetaure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litsetaure/gifts).



> A/N: STOP! If you haven’t read Closer Than Brothers Part I, immediately go to the series link at the bottom of the page and read that first or else this will make NO SENSE. Thank you. If you have read CTB Part I, please keep reading and welcome back to Grindeldore AU Hogwarts land! 
> 
> I took some liberties with Azkaban, adding some more descriptions. Warning for attempted suicide – not Gellert or Albus.
> 
> Also, the underage tag is very conservative, as Grindeldore won't be consummating their relationship anytime soon.

Disclaimer: JKR owns Grindeldore and the lovely Wizarding World. I love her. 

.~.

_Closer Than Brothers Part II_

.~.

Chapter 22: Visit To Azkaban

_.~._

(Recap)

Gellert eagerly grabbed his wand and drew a glowing golden equilateral triangle in the air, where it hovered. “The Invisibility Cloak represents how the Brotherhood function in secret, their far reach invisible to most who are not in the know.” Gellert placed a vertical line right down the middle of the triangle. “The Elder Wand represents their desire for ultimate power over the muggles and other undesirables. They are rather obsessed with their own invincibility and have taken foolhardy steps to ensure it.” 

Albus noticed that the longer Gellert spoke, the faster he talked, growing more and more animated as he concocted his fantastical tale. 

Gellert added a perfect circle inside the triangle, completing the symbol. “Finally, the Resurrection Stone represents their ability to commune not only with the dead but with other shadowy forces that lurk behind the veil. They’ve already set plans in motion to gather all three of the Hallows. When it is time for me to lead them, my father promised they would give them to me so that I can become the Master of Death.” Gellert looked expectantly at Albus. “I know you only believe they exist in fairy tales, but they’re _real_! Doesn’t that excite you?” The wild gleam only grew in Gellert’s eyes as he spoke. “It’s our destiny, Albus. You and me, we can be the masters of death together!”

“No, I wouldn’t want that,” Albus said firmly, all the while wondering if it was a bad idea to play along. “Besides, that doesn’t fit with what you’ve told me. I thought you said that _you_ were supposed to be their ruler.”

Gellert gave a little laugh at that. “Not _just_ me. It’s useless to resist your destiny, Albus.”

But Albus shook his head. “I’m sorry, Gell. I don’t believe in destiny. I believe we have free will, that our lives aren’t already mapped out.”

“Ha!” Gellert scoffed. “Free will is just an illusion, one that they have created. Our lives have been pre-destined. It is written that you and I will change our world for the betterment of wizardkind.”

Albus’ stomach grew queasy as a possibility flitted through his mind. But it couldn’t be true, could it? “What are you talking about?”

Gellert gazed into his bondmate’s eyes, a now evil gleam present that caused Albus to visibly shiver. “Albus… will you join me… _Light-bringer_?”

(End recap)

“Yes, Albus,” Gellert breathed, setting his wand aside as the triangular symbol slowly vanished into tiny golden particles. “That’s you.” 

Albus inhaled sharply as he considered Gellert’s ridiculous claim. “There’s no evidence that I’m the one mentioned in the prophecy. If it even _is_ a prophecy.”

“The meaning of your name alone implies it!” Gellert’s fanatic excitement resurfaced in his eyes. “And I’m obviously the Dark Seer. The prophecy is about _us_.”

“We don’t know that,” said Albus, but a feeling of horrible realization washed over him. “Let’s not dwell on it now.”

“You can deny it for now, but I… _I_ believe.” Gellert’s unnerving smirk made Albus’ skin crawl. “We will be great together. We will change the world, Albus. We will make it _better_ for wizardkind. And the filthy muggles will pay for what they’ve done to us.”

“The muggles will pay?” Albus shivered. This couldn’t be his Gellert, who had always treated the muggleborn students with respect. “No, Gellert. That’s wrong. I don’t want any part in such cruelty. Not even for you. ”

“Not now you don’t,” said Gellert, his mismatched eyes leering eerily at his bondmate. “But that will change. I have foreseen it.”

“Gellert, this is isn’t you,” Albus pleaded. “Come back to me. Show me that the real you is still in there.” Albus decided to risk using the bond, even though he would probably get a headache. Perhaps it would get through to Gellert when nothing else had.

//Please, Gellert. I need you.// 

//Albus? Is that you?// The evil gleam left Gellert’s eyes as he stared at Albus. Gellert shook himself and his expression visibly softened. “Albus? What’s happened?” 

Albus didn’t dare to hope. Not yet. “You don’t remember what happened this morning in the Great Hall?”

“No.” Gellert seemed genuinely confused. “Why am I in the Hospital Wing?”

“You’ve been sick,” Albus carefully said.

“But I feel fine.” Gellert sat up in bed, about to swing his feet over to the side. “Can I leave with you?” he pleaded.

Albus shook his head, placing a warning hand on Gellert’s thigh. “I don’t think Madam Dilys will let you go just yet.”

“Why? Albus, what’s wrong?” Gellert gave him a concerned look. He reached for Albus’ right hand and intertwined their fingers. “You look rather spooked, love.”

Albus didn’t know how to explain. How could he, when he didn’t understand himself? “You… you haven’t been yourself. I…I couldn’t reach you. It was terrifying.”

“I’m sorry. You know I love you, right?” Albus hadn’t seen the earnest look in Gellert’s eyes all day and it warmed his heart to the core. This was definitely _his_ Gellert, although he didn’t know how long this would last.

“Yeah,” Albus said quietly. “I do. As I love you.” He kissed Gellert’s hand and continued to hold it, needing the physical anchor to remind him that this was the Gellert he knew and loved. “Just please, I need the real you to stay with me.” 

Gellert gave Albus a sweet smile. “I’ll always stay with you, Albie. Don’t you know that-” But mid-promise, Gellert’s eyes glazed over and his hand went slack and flopped down beside him. He threw back the covers and stood up on the bed, looking around in vain for an unseen enemy. 

It was all Albus could do to stay out of his way.

“No, I _won’t_ do it,” Gellert cried, bringing his arms up and crossing them as if to shield himself. “You can’t make me. Not Albus. Please, stop the voices!” Then the young wizard collapsed onto the bed, clutching at his back. “My back. It huuuurts,” Gellert wailed. 

“Gell!” Albus watched as Gellert’s body began to convulse. As much as he didn’t want to leave Gellert, he knew he had to get help. Albus rushed towards the nurse’s office. 

“Madam Dilys!”

But the nurse was already moving towards him and met Albus halfway across the room. “What happened?” She asked as Albus about faced and they hurried towards Gellert.

“I don’t know!” Albus sounded frantic. “He was yelling at someone who wasn’t there and then he just started shaking.”

“I won’t cast any spells on him, not until I know what’s going on,” Madam Dilys informed him although she was tightly clutching her wand. 

The moment they reached the bed, Gellert’s body went slack. “Gellert, can you hear me?” Albus asked, taking his bondmate’s hand in his. “Wake up, please!” Thankfully, a few seconds later, Gellert opened his eyes. 

“Albus?”

“I’m here, Gell.” Albus took Gellert’s hand in his, which seemed to calm him somewhat.

The nurse cleared her throat, drawing Gellert’s attention to her. “Mr. Grindelwald, are you experiencing any pain?” 

Gellert nodded, blinking back tears. “My back hurts and my ear keeps itching. My head doesn’t feel so great either.”

“I’ll go grab you a potion to ease your headache and your back pain.” The nurse bustled away, giving Albus a golden opportunity.

“You alright?” Albus quietly asked as he sat down on the bed and pulled Gellert into his arms. 

“I’m… so tired,” Gellert choked out, tears leaking out of his right eye. “I feel so out of control. What’s wrong with me, Albus?”

“I don’t know, love.” Albus gently brushed Gellert’s tears away. “But you’re in no state to leave right now.”

Gellert’s eyes widened, as if he’d forgotten something important. “Wait, today’s a weekday, right?”

“Yes?”

“My study group meets at seven. Please, tell them it’s canceled with my apologies.” Gellert shook his head. “They were really counting on me to help them with their next assignment.” 

“I’ll lead it, I don’t mind,” Albus promised, squeezing Gellert’s hand. He was touched that even though Gellert was in a bad way, he still remembered his study group. 

“Are you sure?” Gellert looked doubtful. “You already have so much on your plate.”

“It’s not a problem,” said Albus. He glanced down at his golden pocket watch. “Uh oh, it’s past dinner time.”

“You’d better run, then.” A hint of teasing in Gellert’s voice gave Albus hope. “Go, I’ll be fine here.”

“I’ll tell them you’ll be back soon.” Albus heard Madam Dilys’ sharp heels approaching. “It’ll be alright, Gell. Just take your potion and do what she says.”

Gellert nodded. “Will you come see me before bed?”

Albus smiled and gave his bondmate a quick peck on the cheek before he turned to leave. “Wild hippogriffs couldn’t keep me away.”

.~.

As he hurried down the corridors, Albus’ mind was churning as he tried to make sense of Gellert’s latest episode. After everything that had happened, he just wanted to turn in early after dinner but he had made Gellert a promise and he didn’t take that lightly. As he approached the Great Hall, Albus realized he was dreading dinner. What was he supposed to say when his fellow students came asking questions about Gellert? They had to be worried about him, or at the very least interested in what caused Gellert’s bizarre behavior that morning. 

When he reached the Great Hall, he gathered his courage around him like any brave Gryffindor and stepped inside. Albus glanced up at the lit floating candles, comforted just a bit by their familiar beauty. He also noted that the Gryffindor hourglass was only half-full of rubies, next to the Slytherin hourglass which was almost full of emeralds. How he longed for simpler times where house points were at the forefront of his mind.

A hush fell over the Great Hall as Albus headed towards his spot at the Gryffindor table. Heads turned and whispering could be heard as Albus slid into his usual place next to Elphias. Shacklebolt and McClaggen were seated across from Albus and they gave him expectant looks.

Albus steeled himself before talking. “Before you ask, I can’t tell you anything about Gellert for the sake of medical confidentiality. But he is resting comfortably. That’s all I know.” Albus saw Elphias’ questioning look but he ignored it. Then McClaggen changed the subject to Quidditch, and Gellert was forgotten for the moment. 

Albus picked at his food, his mind elsewhere. He was caught in a weird place – wanting to know what’s wrong with Gellert but at the same time not wanting to know. It figured. They were just starting to get to a turning point in their relationship, where Gellert had forgiven Albus for his stupid mistakes. But then, this morning, it all went to hell. He would give anything if they could go back to their date in the Forbidden Forest, which seemed like a lifetime ago although it was only last night.

Dinner dragged by. Albus ignored his friends’ repeated attempts to draw him into the conversation. He focused on making it through leading Gellert’s study group so that he could finally go to bed and forget this nightmare for a little while. As dinner winded down, Albus waited at the table as long as he could so that he wouldn’t be stopped by other curious classmates. Then he headed to the library, determined to do Gellert proud. 

Minutes later, Albus entered the library and headed towards the table filled with quietly chattering girls. Noting their confused looks, Albus quickly explained that he was filling in for Gellert and that the study group would continue as planned. Albus had never seen so many disappointed glances directed his way. If Gellert hadn’t been in such a dire situation, his pride might’ve been hurt.

“When’s Gellert coming back?” Hattie Slughorn asked.

“Is he alright?” Tilly Travers wondered.

“What’s wrong with him?” Posey Parkinson fretted. “Can we at least come visit? I know Madam Dilys said no visitors, but I want to check on him.”

Albus held up his hand for silence. “I have every confidence that Gellert will be back to his old self soon. He just needs time to sort some things out. Now, will someone kindly inform me how Gellert normally leads your group?”

.~.

Well over an hour later, Albus bid the girls goodnight. While the study group had gone fairly well, Albus got the sense that the girls much preferred Gellert. That was fine, Gellert was who they were used to. Albus was quite proud of his bondmate for making such genuine connections with his female students. He followed the girls out of the library, planning to check on Gellert once more before heading to bed. 

However, Headmaster Black had other ideas. He’d sent word with Nearly-Headless Nick for Albus to meet him in his office. After thanking the ghost for the message, Albus about-faced and headed for the headmaster’s office. A quick glance at his watch confirmed that he wasn’t going to sleep until nine at the earliest. Such were the duties of being Head Boy.

Two dimly lit corridors and three ascending changing staircases later, Albus had arrived at his destination.

“Fomorrah,” Albus muttered before the spiral stone staircase rotated open to admit him. He thought it was an ingenious design, that it was one of the many things he loved about Hogwarts. 

Once he reached the top, he found Headmaster Black deeply engrossed in reading what appeared to be a long letter. While he waited, Albus glanced around the room. He had to admit that the headmaster’s office was rather unique. Of course he would do some major redecorating if he had his way, clear off some of the shelves, get rid of the god-awful curtains, add cheerful tapestries, find a place for his stash of sweets... Albus shook himself out of that strange fantasy. As if he’d ever want the headmaster’s job!

Finally, Black looked up from his letter. “Good evening, Albus.”

“What can I do for you, Headmaster?” Albus said, trying to hide his exhaustive demeanor. It wouldn’t help him or Gellert if the headmaster got wind of their current developments. 

Black leaned forward across his desk and smiled at his favorite pupil. “I wanted to inform you that the paperwork for you to visit Mister Longbottom in Azkaban has been processed and approved.”

“Excellent!” Albus exclaimed, happy to have something to smile about. Although he was admittedly nervous about visiting the prison in such close proximity to his father, Albus resolved to push those feelings aside so he could help his friend. It wasn’t as if he could visit his father anyway. Murderers weren’t allowed visitors. “How soon can I visit Leonard? Next week?”

“I’d suggest that you go right now,” said Black.

“ _Now_? Why?” Albus looked taken aback. “It’s late. Besides, I haven’t even started putting together a defense yet. Shouldn’t I at least wait until-”

Black’s expression turned grave. “Albus, Mr. Longbottom tried to hang himself with his sheets this morning.”

“No,” Albus gasped, feeling like he’d had the wind knocked out of him. He’d never known anyone who had attempted suicide. He couldn’t imagine what it would feel like, being stuck in a situation where killing oneself sounded like a viable, even favorable option. “Did he give a reason?” _Other than being stuck in prison for life._

“Apparently he was being harassed by the guards.” Black shook his head. “They kept calling him a filthy sodomite and the like. It’s such a shame.”

“No one deserves that,” Albus said quietly. “Isn’t there something the prison can do? Change his guards?”

“I’m afraid not,” said Black. “They tend to hire… unsavory types. If Leonard’s going to find a will to survive in there, it will mostly be up to you.”

“Why me?” Albus asked, not wanting yet another responsibility. “What about his family? He’s not a high-risk prisoner.” Albus knew all about that, but once again pushed those thoughts away.

“The Rosiers hit him hard, I’m afraid,” said Black. “Due to this, Mr. Longbottom’s family doesn’t have access to him at the moment, and his former lawyer doesn’t want anything to do with him. But, thanks to an obscure loophole in the law, as Youth Representative to the Wizengamot, _you_ can visit him. His mother contacted me this afternoon about it. She hoped that if one of Leonard’s friends visited, they could talk some sense into him.”

“I’ll go immediately,” Albus vowed, even as his body vehemently protested. “I just need to stop by the Hospital Wing first.”

“Is Mr. Grindelwald alright? I heard he made quite the commotion this morning.”

Albus managed a smile at Black’s perceptivity. “I hope so. He’s in good hands.”

“I’m sure,” said Black. “I’ve arranged a portkey for you.” He handed Albus one of his glass owl figurines that had a crack down the middle. “The prison will provide one to send you back. Thank you, Albus, that’ll be all.”

Albus turned to go. 

“Wait - there was something else I wanted to ask.” 

Reluctantly, Albus turned back around. 

Black’s expression softened as Albus’ eyes met his. “Are you alright with this?”

Albus tried to play it off, keeping his voice light. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Black pursed his lips. “Well, with your father and all…”

Albus had been praying Black wouldn’t bring that up, but no such luck. He stood up straight, squaring his shoulders. “I can handle it, sir.”

“Very well. You’re truly a Gryffindor worth his salt, Albus.” Black gave him an encouraging smile. “Just do the best you can with Leonard. I think your presence alone will help give him something to live for.”

Albus nodded at the headmaster before heading for the stone staircase, fervently wishing that this day from hell was over. 

.~.

Five minutes later, Albus arrived at the Hospital Wing. By now the windows had gone dark. Adalia met him at the door, a candle in her hand which bathed her face in a soft glow. She spoke in hushed tones, pointing over at the only occupied bed. “Gellert’s sleeping. I figured it might be best to let him rest.”

“I understand,” said Albus, glancing across the room at his sleeping bondmate. He hoped that Gellert wouldn’t be plagued by nightmares this night. “Did anything happen that I should know about?”

“No, nothing new to report,” said Adalia. 

Albus let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “That’s good at least.”

Adalia closely regarded her best friend, noting the faint dark circles under his eyes. “Albus, you look exhausted.” She gently placed a hand on his cheek. “You should go straight to bed.”

“I can’t,” he said, his voice heavy. “I’ve got to go to Azkaban.”

Adalia swallowed hard as her hand fell to her side. “Azkaban? Did something happen to your father?”

Albus quickly shook his head. He supposed it was only a natural conclusion, but he was beginning to get annoyed by any mention of his father. “I’m going for Leonard.” He proceeded to tell her about the conversation he’d had with Black.

“That poor boy, being driven to attempt suicide!” Adalia shivered. “I’m glad they granted you access to him.”

“So do I,” said Albus. “Well, I’d best be going. I’ll see you tomorrow before breakfast. I don’t have to tell you to take good care of him.”

“You don’t,” Adalia assured him, reaching out to take Albus’ right hand in hers. “I know how much you love him, Albus. Madam Dilys and I will give him the best care possible.”

“I know. I just hate leaving him, even for a short time.” Albus’ blue eyes flickered with doubt in the candlelight. “And now I must brave Azkaban. It’s funny, really. I’ll be closer to my father than I have been for seven years.” 

Adalia ambushed him with a quick hug, which Albus returned, holding her tight. “I have every confidence in you. Besides, it will be over before you know it.” She pulled away to critically regard him. “Now, give Leonard my best.”

“I will.” Albus smiled fondly at the healer-in-training. He turned to go, but Adalia’s next words gave him pause.

“Remember, should you encounter any Dementors, you know how to cast a strong Patronus,” Adalia reminded him.

“I highly doubt I’ll be going anywhere near them,” said Albus with a shudder. “Very helpful, Adalia. Just what I needed to hear right now.”

“I’m always here to help,” she said with a little wink before sobering. “Good luck,” she whispered, patting his shoulder before disappearing back inside the Hospital Wing. 

.~.

Cloaked under the cover of darkness, Albus carefully exited Hogwarts Castle through a side door off the Great Hall, feeling like he was breaking the rules although he had the headmaster’s permission to leave the school. He quickly walked across the viaduct stone bridge, needing to get far enough away from the school grounds for the portkey to work. He crossed the invisible line of protective and concealment enchantments and could feel the magic waning. He gripped the owl figurine tightly and glanced up at the sky. 

A tiny sliver of the moon was visible, along with the brightest stars. Albus’ eyes were naturally drawn to Orion and Sirius, which then reminded him of the odd behavior of the young professor by that name. It seemed that Black had taken an interest in Gellert’s behavior. Normally Albus would be grateful as Gellert had few adults in his corner, but there was something about Black that gave him pause. Albus didn’t trust him, there was something creepy about the way he looked at Gellert.

Albus was yanked out of his musings when the portkey activated several minutes later. As he was whisked away to his destination, Albus' stomach dropped. He wasn’t a fan of portkeys, preferring to apparate. But it wasn’t possible to apparate onto the island that held the prison, so he had no choice but to use one.

The portkey abruptly spat him back out. Albus tumbled to the ground, the faint roar of the crashing sea barely registering. But instead of the expected grass, the ground was dry and cracked. Groaning, Albus pushed himself up into a standing position, brushing the reddish dirt from his pants. Then he glanced at his hands. The red clay from the ground had stained the palms of his hands. Try as he might, Albus couldn’t rub it off. It was a fitting reminder, that he could never clear the blood from the tainted Dumbledore name. 

Albus reached for his wand, which he'd hidden up his sleeve. He cast a quick ‘lumos’ and turned to approach the prison.

Then he looked up at the enormous stone structure, which resembled a triangular prism turned on its end. Albus wondered how it’d been built, as it must’ve been a huge engineering feat. He’d never seen any building even close to being this tall. That was when he saw it.

Flickering flames brought Albus’ attention to an enormous owl was carved into the bottom of the rock fortress. Illuminated by five torches around its base, the looming figure gave him the chills weren’t from the chilly night air. Albus couldn't stop staring at it, as if hypnotized. He estimated it was as tall as the highest Quidditch goal post that Hogwarts featured. The young wizard wondered why it was there but then a person emerged from the prison.

Albus steeled himself, ready to take on the guard who would most likely be rough around the edges. But instead, it was only a young man who looked barely older than him. 

Albus quickly approached him, not sure what the protocol was in this situation. But the man spoke first.

“’Lo, my name’s Dan Shunpike. Headmaster Black set word that a student would be coming,” said the guard, who offered his hand. 

“Good evening,” said Albus, shaking his hand, noting the guard had a strong cockney accent.

“Name?”

“Albus.”

The boy raised his eyebrows. “Last name?”

Albus paused for just a moment. “Dumbledore.”

Surprise showed on the guard’s face. “Dumbledore, son of Percival?”

“Yes,” said Albus. Try as he might, he couldn’t keep the edge from his voice. Here, all of his perfect grades, awards, and achievements didn’t mean a thing. He was still just the son of a convict.

“I know it’s forbidden but I could take you to see your father. Just for a few minutes, no one would have to know,” said Dan.

Albus swallowed hard. “Can he… can he talk?”

The guard shook his head. “I doubt it. Let’s see, how long has it been?”

“Seven years,” Albus supplied.

“I doubt he can recall his own name. Most go mad after just a few years,” said the guard. “I’ve never spoken to your father personally. But you seem like a nice bloke. If you wanted-”

“No, I’d rather not know,” Albus said sharply. “I’m here to see my client, Mr. Leonard Longbottom.”

“This way,” said the guard, motioning for Albus to follow him inside the prison and down a long, dimly lit corridor. “Now, this fortress was built in the 15th century by the dark wizard Ekrizdis. It wasn’t turned into a prison until…” Albus barely listened to the guard’s rambling, though he noted Dan seemed much too cheerful for working in such close proximity to dementors.

“Don’t the dementors affect you while you’re here?” Albus asked.

“Nah,” said Dan with a shrug. “I’ve lived a very ordinary life as a squib. Nothing horrible has ever happened to me, so they can’t feed on my negative memories.”

“And you took the job here because?” Albus asked.

“I’m in training to be a coroner,” Dan beamed. “This is a place where I get to learn hands-on experience. The death toll is rather high around here.”

Albus was sorry he asked. 

A few minutes later, they came to an abrupt stop in front of a wooden staircase.

“Hold on tight to the railing,” Dan advised as he started up the stairs and called over his shoulder. “I’d rather not have to embalm you if you fall to your death. The young bodies give me the heebee jeebees.”

“Thanks, that’s very comforting,” said Albus.

They ascended the rickety staircase, climbing the seemingly endless stairs until the guard led them down another short corridor. He came to an abrupt halt. Dan motioned to the cell on the right, which featured a barred window. “He’s in there. I’m afraid I can’t let you in. I’ll be back in a half hour, no more.”

The guard’s footsteps quickly faded as Albus stood outside the cell, not sure how to proceed. He decided to just go for it. “Leonard, it’s Albus,” the young wizard called out, slowly bringing the light from his wand up to the window. “May I approach?”  
  
“Albus?” Leonard’s voice sounded gravelly as if it hadn’t been used much.

“Muffliato!” Albus made sure to raise his voice so Leonard could hear. “We can speak freely now.”

But Leonard didn’t respond.  
  
“I came as soon as I could,” Albus began. “I’m so sorry, Leonard! I was at the trial and I couldn’t do anything but watch it all happen.”

“Why do you care?” Leonard sounded defeated.  
  
“What... what’d you mean?” Albus’ heart broke as he heard the despair in Leonard’s voice. “You’re my friend. Of course I care about you.”  
  
Leonard snorted. “No one wants to be friends with a known sodomite.”  
  
Albus winced at the casual use of the term. “I’m still your friend. That hasn’t changed.” He reached his left hand through the bars, his right still holding his glowing wand. “Leonard, I know you’re hurting.”

Leonard’s voice was frosty. “Heard about what I did this morning, did you? Did they send you to convince me not to off myself so it wouldn’t be bad press for the Rosiers?”  
  
“Of course not!” Albus exclaimed, horrified by the suggestion. “Leonard, I’m here to _help_ you. I’m filing an appeal to your case.”  
  
“What?” Leonard let out a little gasp. “How? They told me it wasn’t possible.”  
  
Albus smiled. “I’m the Youth Representative from Hogwarts to the Wizengamot, remember? I’m using this as an opportunity to complete my project that I have to submit at the end of the school year. Leonard, you _can’t_ give up. I haven’t.”  
  
“You must know it will never work.”  
  
“Perhaps not, but I want to try.”  
  
Leonard slowly stood up and approached the window, his heavy chains clanking and screeching against the stone floor. He winced a little at the faint light that Albus’ wand was producing. Then he gave Albus a weary smile and he reached his hand through the bars so that Albus could grab it. “Thanks. It’s miserable in here.”  
  
“I can imagine.” Albus assumed that this was the only human contact that Leonard had had since the beginning of his incarceration, save for the guards. He was glad that Leonard felt comfortable enough to hold his hand. Albus couldn’t imagine being touch starved for so long.   
  
“Why did you take my case?” Leonard asked.  
  
Albus sighed. He hadn’t admitted this to anyone, not even to Gellert. “Because I feel partly responsible for you being in here.”  
  
Leonard frowned. “Why? You did nothing.”  
  
All too familiar guilt clawed its way up Albus’ throat, making it difficult to speak. “That’s not…” He cleared his throat. “That’s not exactly true. I switched shifts with Yaxley that night. I wanted to spend the night celebrating with my friends, as Gryffindor had just won a tough match against Ravenclaw. Do you remember? You caught the snitch at the very last second.”  
  
“Yes, and I had quite a different sort of celebration with Pierre, didn’t I.” Leonard shook his head at the memory. “Albus, this isn’t your fault.”  
  
“But if I’d caught you, I wouldn’t have reported you.” A little hitch in Albus’ voice betrayed his feelings. “You would’ve graduated and had a much different life.”  
  
“You should’ve reported me. Is that because you thought me a friend?”  
  
Albus vacillated over sharing his personal story. He wanted to give Leonard hope, but he didn’t want to make matters worse. Ultimately he decided to share.  
  
“Because I’m like you,” he whispered. “I’m inclined toward men.”  
  
“What?” Leonard sounded shocked. “But you have a girlfriend.”  
  
“We’re not really together. Adalia is only pretending to be my girlfriend so that others are not suspicious.”  
  
“Thank you for telling me. It means a lot that you’d share that,” said Leonard with a little smile. “I thought it was just me in the whole school. It was so lonely.”

“I’ve often felt the same,” Albus said. “I wish I’d told you sooner.”

“Your arrangement with Adalia is genius. I wish I’d thought of it,” Leonard said glumly.  
  
“There’s more.” Albus plowed ahead, figuring he should share all of it. “I thought it might give you hope to know that I found someone.”  
  
“At Hogwarts?”   
  
Albus nodded. “He’s originally from Germany but he is attending Hogwarts as a fifth year for reasons I don’t wish to get into right now.”  
  
“I’m happy you found someone,” said Leonard, his voice softening. “But you must be careful. I don’t want you to end up like me.”  
  
“We’re careful,” said Albus, deliberately leaving out the part about Madam Dilys finding out about his soulbond with Gellert.  
  
Leonard nodded. “That’s good. Is he attractive?” He suddenly blushed. “I didn’t mean to sound insensitive or rude. I’m sorry, I’ve just never had the opportunity to discuss such things before with a friend who is like me.”  
  
“You’re not being rude. He’s very handsome,” said Albus with a little smile. “Here, I’ll show you.” He muttered a spell and conjured a floating image of Gellert winking at them before it slowly vanished. 

“You’re right, he’s lovely,” said Leonard, looking shyly at Albus. “Is that alright to say?”

“Of course!” Albus gave him an encouraging smile, which Leonard returned. 

“For a moment I felt like I was back at Hogwarts amongst my friends,” Leonard said quietly. “Tell me more about him.”

“Alright.” Albus’ eyes twinkled as he spoke of Gellert. “There’s more to him than just his looks. He’s intelligent and powerful and has such a dry sense of humor. He can even hold his own against me in DADA. He’s amazing. He’s everything I ever wanted in a partner and more.”  
  
Leonard gave him a little smile and shifted, his chains scraping against the floor. “I’m glad. You deserve someone amazing.”

“Thanks.” _You do too_ rested on his lips but Albus didn’t say it.

“What’s his name?”  
  
“Gellert.”  
  
Leonard smiled. “Albus and Gellert. Has a nice ring to it.”  
  
Albus blushed. “I think so. There is one more thing I wished to tell you. I thought it might give you some hope. Gellert and I, we have a soulbond.”  
  
Leonard gave him a disbelieving look. “You’re joking.”  
  
“No, I’m being perfectly serious,” Albus insisted. “It activated when we met when I was four and he was two.”  
  
“I didn’t know that was possible between two people of the same sex,” said Leonard, wearing the biggest smile that Albus had seen so far. It seemed that his decision to confide in Leonard had been the right one.

“A soulbond! That’s so beautiful, Albus. And you can speak to each other in your minds?”  
  
Albus smiled wistfully when he thought of his connection with Gellert. He had to believe that Gellert would get better and that things would go back to normal between them. “Yes, we can speak telepathically. I know soulbonds are rare, and rarer still between two men. But it exists and I’ve never been happier.”  
  
“I’m glad. Just be extra careful since he’s only fifteen. That was my mistake. I never should’ve suggested to Pierre that we...” Leonard shook his head a blush spreading across his pale cheeks. “I _hate_ that everyone knows what we’ve done. I don’t think the self-loathing and the embarrassment will ever go away.”  
  
“I imagine you were caught up in the moment,” said Albus. “As long as he was willing, there’s no shame in that.”  
  
“He was willing. Still, he was underage. I shouldn’t have done it.”  
  
“No, you shouldn’t have,” Albus agreed. “But, what’s done is done. It’s not going to help if you keep beating yourself up about it.”  
  
“I wish I could see him one last time,” Leonard lamented.  
  
Albus raised an eyebrow. “Even though he betrayed you?”  
  
Leonard nodded. “Pierre’s family are elite purebloods. They poisoned his mind, made him think that I used him."

“Whatever the reason, they gave him a deal and he took it.” Albus shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

“I was going to end up here regardless,” Leonard said, sounding defeated. “I don’t blame him for taking the deal. But it still hurt to hear him incriminate me in front of all those people. You know I didn’t actually use a love spell on him, right?”

“I didn’t think so, but I appreciate you confirming it,” said Albus. “I haven’t even started on building your defense yet, but my plan is to prove is that Pierre wasn’t under a love spell. It won’t exonerate you, but perhaps it would reduce your sentence.”

“Anything you can do would mean so much to me, Albus,” said Leonard, squeezing his hand. “This morning I didn’t think I had anything to live for. That memory kept playing over and over in my head, that night when Yaxley caught us. We were… up against the wall. Pierre immediately pulling away from me and crying as he struggled to cover himself. Yaxley’s look of horror. My stammering excuses, even though I knew they’d do no good. Being dragged to the headmaster’s office half-naked. Black’s quiet fury. My parents and Pierre’s being called to the school and told what had happened. The dementors, Albus! They haven’t gotten too close, as they mainly guard the high-risk prisoners. But sometimes I still feel nothing but despair as I relive that memory.”

“I’m so sorry Leonard,” Albus choked out, his mind once again drifting to his father. “I only wish that I could-”

Then, a sudden chill crawled up Albus' body. It made Albus stop midsentence. It felt like all the happy feelings were being sucked out of him _._ Albus had trouble breathing and his hands started to shake, so he pulled his hand away from Leonard _. Uh oh, this can’t be good…_

Albus whirled around to find himself face to face with a hooded Dementor with nowhere to run. 

.~.

End Chapter 22 


	2. Facing Our Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus faces his demons, Gellert tries to hold on to some semblance of normalcy, and Elphias helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for all the comments and the kudos! Glad people are still following this story. Gotta keep this fandom alive, my Grindeldorks! We’ve still got two years and a few months to go until FB3, but we can make it!
> 
> Also, I'd encourage all you lurkers out there to leave one comment this week. It doesn't have to be on my story, I just think that, as an author, we've worked so hard on something to share with our readers it would be helpful to give something back to us :) But that's my opinion.

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

Chapter 23: Facing Our Demons

.~.

The Dementor glided directly towards Albus, who stood rooted to the spot. Then it hovered as if to see what his prey would do. A terrible shiver went through Albus, the shards of cold piercing him like tiny pieces of glass. He couldn’t let it get any closer to Leonard in case it wanted to eat his soul. Albus knew he had little time. He pointed his wand directly at the Dementor’s head, thought of that wonderful day of endless possibility when he received his Hogwarts’ letter at age eleven, and shouted,

“Expecto Patronum!” 

But instead of a Patronus, all Albus could manage to conjure was a wispy silver cloud, which quickly vanished. _What the hell?_

Albus gulped, his throat going dry as another shiver of pure terror passed through him. He’d always been able to produce a Patronus on cue. He’d demonstrated it countless times in DADA class. But he supposed that it was a very different situation when one found himself was face to face with a dark being who feeds on one’s worst memories. 

//Albus! What’s going on?// Gellert’s familiar mental voice infiltrated the darkness in his mind, like a soothing dittany balm on an open wound. 

Albus perked up a bit as he was enveloped with a warm sense of concern. It felt so good right now, having that warm connection to someone. //Gell, a Dementor is floating right here in front of me!//

//What?!// Gellert sounded panicked. //Run, Albus! Get out of there.//

But Albus knew that fleeing wasn’t an option. //I can’t. I have to protect Leonard.// Albus’ head was starting to feel foggy but he stubbornly ignored the feeling. He couldn’t faint now, he was the only chance Leonard had. The poor boy was suicidal just that morning – there was no telling how he was handling having a Dementor in such close proximity. 

//Alright, just stay calm.// Gellert directed. //Use the Patronus Charm.//

//I’ll try it again.// Albus cast the spell again, to no effect. Leonard was shouting something, but Albus couldn’t make out the words, as his hearing was distorted. Albus’ vision slowly blurred and the darkness of Azkaban prison disappeared, however, the chill in the air remained. 

When his vision cleared, Albus rubbed his eyes to find himself in a familiar place. He noted the faded brick fireplace and mantle which held a box of floo powder, the charcoal-colored gas parlor heater, the gentle glow from the mounted cast iron gas lamps on the wall, the overpopulated bookshelves, the ornate rosewood upright piano in the corner, the hippogriff and dragon stuffed animals sitting on the crimson velvet armchair, and the tall enchanted grandfather clock that showed the location of the house’s occupants. The clock chimed eight times and Albus noticed that the windows were dark. He’d somehow transported back to his childhood home, in the village of Mould-On-The-Would. 

Then Albus heard a commotion and several angry shouts. _Oh no._ He knew exactly what night this was. He glanced at the clock and all five of the hands pointed to ‘home’. Human figures materialized right before his eyes. Albus watched, unseen as the scene from his worst nightmares played out. 

“No, not my husband. Not Percival!” Kendra Dumbledore shrieked. Her dark hair had fallen out of her usually perfect pinned updo.

“Stand aside, you stupid woman.” Albus immediately recognized him by his long blonde hair. Brutus Malfoy, head of the well-known wealthy pureblood family, stood with his wand pointed directly at his father’s heart. 

“No, don’t arrest him.” Albus’ mother pleaded. “Please, have mercy.”

“I’ll ask you for the last time, Dumbledore,” Malfoy growled, shaking his finger at Albus’ father. “Tell us why you attacked the muggle boys!” 

Yet Percival remained stubbornly silent as Albus knew he would, his youngest son clung to his legs, crying. 

Then Albus noticed the other Auror in the room. The teenaged wizard shivered as he stared at the unpleasant-looking Auror, who looked to be in his early twenties. He wore a crisp grey suit and he was cleanshaven to a fault. The young Auror could’ve been described as handsome if it weren’t for the hard glint in his eyes. He wore a black bowler hat, which was tilted at an odd angle to where Albus could only see one eye. Then the Auror straightened it and stared at Albus with his little beady eyes. Yet another shiver went through him. 

“Auror Travers, remove the boy from his father,” Malfoy ordered. 

Albus helplessly watched as the young Auror grabbed the screaming Aberforth and dragged him away from Percival. Aberforth wiggled out of his grasp and ran to young Albus, who held him tightly, glaring at the Aurors. 

A loud bang could be heard from the inside the kitchen, but the doors were closed and the Aurors paid it no attention although Kendra glanced in its direction, an expression of terror on her normally composed features. 

Teenage Albus swallowed hard, as he knew what came next. 

“Don’t take my father away,” Eleven year-old Albus begged as he grabbed his mother’s wand from the table and pointed it at Malfoy. “I’ll… I’ll fight you.”

“Albus, put the wand down,” Percival’s defeated voice insisted from his position in between two Aurors. He sounded as if he’d already given up.

Albus obediently dropped the wand. “Where are you taking him?” Albus demanded, although his voice was shaking.

“To Azkaban,” was Malfoy’s answer.

“What’s that?” Aberforth sniffed as he clung to his older brother, who stiffened.

“It’s a jail, you stupid child,” Travers sneered. “You’ll never see your father again. Ever.”

Aberforth burst into tears and young Albus did his best to comfort him.

“Now, now, Torquil, play nicely,” said Malfoy, although he was sneering. 

“Wait, he has the right to a trial!” Albus exclaimed. “When’s the trial?”

“The trial will be a formality, we have all the evidence we need,” said the head Auror. “We know what spell he cast. He used the Cruciatus Curse on three muggle boys.” Malfoy brandished his wand at his new prisoner. “Let’s go, Dumbledore. It’s a shame I have to arrest you for harming muggles, in another circumstance I might’ve helped you do it, but I must follow the law as it stands now.”

Percival swallowed hard, clearly fighting back tears as he made his final goodbyes. “Aberforth, be brave and help your mother.”

“Y-yes, Father,” Aberforth promised, his voice trembling.

Then his father turned to young Albus, who gazed up at his father with frightened blue eyes which were clouded with tears. “Albus, you _must_ excel at school. You’re the man of the house now. Take care of them, for me.” Percival took his golden pocket watch and tossed it to Albus.

“Yes, Father,” Albus vowed, wiping his tears away as he stared at his father for what he knew to be the last time.

Then Percival turned to his wife. “Kendra, _please_.” A pointed look passed between Albus’ parents as if they were secretly communicating.

“I will,” Kendra choked out, reaching her hand out to him as Percival struggled to get to her. “I love you!” 

“I-” Percival tried to grab her hand but the Aurors pulled him away and they instantly disapparated. With a final crack, Albus’ father was gone forever.

As Kendra immediately ran to the kitchen, teenage Albus glanced at the clock and saw his father’s hand jump to ‘prison’. The pounding in his head intensified as he shut his eyes, trying to block out the memory that had awakened a hole deep within his heart, one that he thought he’d masked.

//Albus! Albus, wake up!//

Gellert’s voice pulled him out of the memory. Albus once again was face to face with the Dementor which was still eerily floating in front of him, its dark cloak barely touching the ground.

//Gell, I don’t know why the spell’s not working!//

//Albus, hold on, love. Pick a stronger happier memory.// Gellert advised. //Try our date in the Forbidden Forest.//

Albus quickly summoned the fresh memory. The feel of Gellert’s warm arms around him in the cold night air, Gellert complimenting his singing voice, Gellert’s heated gaze as Albus slowly licked the icing off his finger, Gellert gently kissing him underneath the blanket of stars. The images coalesced around him and Albus used them as a shield against the freezing darkness as he bathed in the warmth of Gellert’s affection. If this didn’t produce a Patronus, Albus knew that nothing would.

//Albus, you can do it!// Gellert encouraged.

“Expecto Patronum!” Albus’ voice rang out in the dark as he aimed his wand directly at the dementor’s chest. Sparkling grey tendrils shot out of Albus’ wand and a large silver Phoenix materialized. The mythical bird swooped down and attacked the dementor with its glossy wings. Albus watched as his Phoenix drove the shrieking Dementor away. He’d done it! Leonard was safe. Then the strain became all too much for him. Albus fell backward and then he knew no more.  
  
.~.  
  
Darkness, only darkness reigned in Albus’ world. He tried to hide, curling up in the fetal position in an attempt to protect himself in case the Dementor returned. 

“Albus. Albus, my boy, are you alright?”

Albus felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he wasn’t ready to venture out of the darkness. He couldn’t face that memory again. It had almost broken him the first time.

“Albus, open your eyes. You’re safe now, you’re back at school.”  
  
Albus finally recognized that fatherly voice. He blinked open his eyes and winced when he saw the light from Headmaster Black’s wand just above his face. All he wanted was to sleep, to dull the pain, but mostly to forget.

“My- my head hurts,” he gasped out. Suddenly he could feel Gellert’s distress through the bond, which amplifying his already pounding headache.

Albus glanced around and realized that he was floating on a stretcher. He watched as the torchlit paintings on the walls changed, their occupants looking worriedly on. Peeves floated by overhead but thankfully left them alone. Several enchanted suits of armor moved their heads towards them, their hinges creaking. Somehow he’d made it back to Hogwarts and the Headmaster had found him outside the school. “Leonard?”

“He’s fine, just a little shaken up,” Black reassured him.

Albus nodded as it took too much effort to talk. Then his head prickled.   
  
//Albus? Sweetheart? Tell me what happened.//

//I’m fine, Gell.// Albus tried to reassure his bondmate but he couldn’t manage more than a few words.  
  
“Hold on, we’re almost to the Hospital Wing.” Black quickened his pace and all Albus could think about was getting to Gellert, who had miraculously guided him through that terrifying experience.  
  
Only a few minutes later, they reached the Hospital Wing, where Adalia was waiting for them at the door, looking frazzled. Her cropped blonde hair stuck up in all directions as if she’d been recently awakened. Albus assumed that Gellert had woken her and briefed her.   
  
“Albus, love, what happened?” Adalia asked, even though Albus thought the question sounded rehearsed. Madam Dilys also rushed over to Albus. Together they helped him out of the stretcher as Adalia let him lean on her for support.  
  
Albus couldn’t help but glance longingly over at Gellert who was in bed, but Adalia subtly shook her head. Albus knew she meant ‘not yet’.   
  
“Dementor,” he choked out. “Headache.”  
  
“I’ll go find you some chocolate and a headache potion. That will sort you.” Madam Dilys bustled away as Adalia helped Albus to lay down in the bed that was next to Gellert’s. Then she removed his shoes, which were scuffed with red clay. Out of the corner of his eye, Albus watched Gellert looking at him, but he didn’t make any moves towards Albus or speak.  
  
“Here, Albus, eat this.” The nurse returned with an enormous chocolate bar wrapped in a shiny golden paper, which read _Honeydukes’ best dark chocolate_ in cursive script. “I’ll leave the headache potion beside your bed.” Madam Dilys placed the green flask on his end table.  
  
Albus tore open the candy bar. He took a large bite and then a warmth filled him from his head to his toes.  
  
“Keep eating the chocolate, dear,” Adalia encouraged, brushing Albus’ loose bangs away from his face. “You’ll feel much better if you do.”

Belatedly, Albus remembered that they were supposed to be an item. He awkwardly grasped Adalia’s hand for Black’s benefit. “Thank you, darling.” Albus saw Gellert stiffen. Why had he said one of their endearments? Probably because his head still felt like cotton. Albus took another bite and the cold continued to melt away as he eagerly consumed the rectangular blocks of chocolate bark. 

Adalia glanced over at her mentor, who was speaking in hushed tones with the Headmaster.   
  
“Deidre, someone must’ve sent the Dementors after Mr. Longbottom. The Rosiers, perhaps? It was lucky Albus was there.” Headmaster Black sounded as serious as Albus had ever heard him.   
  
“Never mind that, we’ll sort it out tomorrow. Thank you, Headmaster, for bringing Albus here,” said Madam Dilys. “Miss Greengrass and I can take it from here.”  
  
“Of course,” said Black, glancing at Albus. “I’m just concerned about his condition.”  
  
“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine by tomorrow evening,” said Adalia. “He just needs to sleep it off and regain his strength.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear it.” Black once again placed a reassuring hand on Albus’ shoulder. “That was very impressive, Albus, conjuring a corporeal Patronus which drove the Dementor away. You truly are a remarkable young man.”

Albus guiltily looked away, knowing that the only reason he managed it was due to Gellert’s help. 

Black then turned to Gellert. “Mister Grindelwald, are you feeling any better? I heard you caused quite a commotion this morning.”

“I’m hanging in there, sir,” said Gellert, trying to smile but Albus could tell it was forced.

“Excellent. Well then, I’d best be off to bed.” After wishing them a pleasant night, Black made a quick exit.

As soon as he was gone, Albus dropped the act and slumped over in exhaustion. Gellert practically leaped into Albus’ bed. He pulled the trembling wizard into his arms. “It’s alright, Albie, you’re safe now. Safe with me.” Gellert peppered Albus’ cheeks with little butterfly kisses. 

Albus knew he should be embarrassed about them making a scene in front of the nurse but he just didn’t care anymore. He clung to Gellert and cried into his shoulder, seeking comfort in the arms of his bondmate. “I’m just so tired!” he wailed. “I can’t do this, Gellert. It’s too hard!”

“I know you’re tired, love. I know,” said Gellert. He gently wiped Albus’ wet cheeks and stroked his temples in an attempt to soothe him.   
  
Madam Dilys cleared her throat, her cheeks coloring as she approached their bed. “I’ll be going now. Be sure to finish that chocolate, Albus.”  
  
After she hurriedly left, Adalia rolled her eyes. “I see she can’t stand to watch you two be affectionate.”  
  
“At least she’s trying,” Albus croaked out. “Let it go, Adalia.”  
  
“Fine,” Adalia sighed. “Albus, can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Can’t it wait?” Gellert frowned.

“I’m afraid not. It will only take a moment.”

Steeling himself, Albus left the comfort of Gellert’s arms to speak with her. 

Adalia led Albus into the office so that Gellert couldn’t hear. “We have a problem. Madam Dilys has been going to treat students that need her help during the day, but at some point, she’ll have to bring someone here to spend the night. Then what are we supposed to do with Gellert? We can’t keep hiding him here like this.”

“Adalia, what am I supposed to about that right now?” Albus sagged against her. 

“I don’t know,” she sighed. “It’s just something to keep in mind.”

“Great, as if I didn’t have enough on my mind already,” Albus snapped. Then he caught himself. “I’m sorry, Adalia, I just-”

“It’s alright. You need to rest. I shouldn’t have said anything.” Adalia slowly helped Albus back to Gellert’s bed. “I should probably go too. Goodnight, boys. Make sure you’re not discovered in bed together in the morning.”

“Yes, Mum,” Gellert said sarcastically.

Shaking her head, Adalia left to go sleep in her own bed leaving Albus and Gellert finally alone together. Once again Albus clutched him tightly. 

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Gellert said, alarmed. “It’s over, Albus. It can’t hurt you anymore.”

“I feel so stupid. I couldn’t do it, Gell.” Albus said, his voice shaking as he pulled away and looked up at his bondmate. “The Dementor got into my head and I wasn’t strong enough to resist.”  
  
“There’s nothing wrong with asking for help,” said Gellert. “I ask you for help all the time.”

“Yes, but I thought I could effortlessly cast a Patronus.”

“You _can_.”

“Not went it counted,” Albus said, his voice bitter. “If you hadn’t helped me, I don’t know what would’ve happened.”

“I assume you saw the night your father was arrested,” said Gellert, trying to change the subject. 

“You couldn’t see that through the bond?”

“No, I just felt your fear.”

“It was _awful,_ ” Albus relayed. “Ariana was shut up in the kitchen when it happened. It’s a miracle that she wasn’t discovered. My father begged my mother to keep Ariana safe. His last two words to her were ‘Kendra, please’. And the Aurors… I saw Brutus Malfoy recently my first day when the Wizengamot was in session. He hasn’t changed much. And another younger Auror, he yanked Aberforth away from my father’s legs. He had such cold eyes. He stared at me like I was beneath him, like I was the scum of the earth. I wouldn’t be surprised if he gets off on scaring people.”

“What was his name?” Gellert wondered.

“Travers,” said Albus with a grimace. “He seemed to be one of those elitist asshole types. I hope I never see him again.”

“Only Merlin knows.” Gellert colored and looked away from Albus when he realized what he’d just said. “I guess I shouldn’t say that expression anymore, huh?”  
  
Albus smiled wryly at Gellert. “It’s a common expression. You can still use it.”

“I know, I just don’t want to remind you of me being fucked up,” Gellert said in a small voice.

“Gellert, you’re aren’t fucked up,” Albus said sternly.

“Oh yeah?” Gellert countered. “What do you call this?” He gestured towards the bed. “I’m stuck in the Hospital Wing just in case I go off in the middle of class. See? Fucked up.”

Albus went quiet. 

“I’m sorry,” said Gellert, realizing this train of thought wasn’t helping. “Tell me about Azkaban. Was Leonard alright?”

“My meeting with Leonard went very well. I told him about us and he sounded so happy.”

“That was smart of you,” said Gellert, squeezing Albus’ hand. “I imagine you gave him some hope.”

But Albus just looked away again. 

“Albus? What aren’t you telling me?”

“A guard found out who I was and offered me the chance to see my father.” Guilt surfaced on Albus’ pale face as he gazed at Gellert. “I refused after the guard told me that my father had most likely lost his mind by now. I could’ve seen him but I was afraid to face him.”

“If he’d lost his mind, there was no point in seeing him,” Gellert pointed out.

“Yes, but the guard wasn’t sure. I should’ve gone to check, just on the off chance that he would remember me.”

“Albus, you had no obligation to visit your father. You were there to meet with Leonard.”

“I know, I just…”

“Shh,” Gellert gently ran his fingers through Albus’ messy auburn hair, who sighed at the touch. Adalia had tried earlier, but her touch was nothing like Gellert’s, which felt like home. “Don’t worry about that now.”

“I’m exhausted, Gell,” Albus choked out. “I’ve had a hell of a day.”

“I know. I’m partly to blame for that,” Gellert said quietly.

“It’s not your fault, love,” Albus insisted. “Maybe we should stop playing the blame game – it’s not going to get us anywhere.”

“Agreed, there’s no point,” said Gellert. 

Albus slowly sized up his bondmate, wondering how Gellert would take this question. “How are you feeling right now?”

“You mean, am I delusional?” Gellert chuckled. “No more than normal.”

Albus didn’t laugh, he just rubbed his eyes and yawned. 

“We should sleep. You can stay here with me, nestled safely in my embrace.” Gellert kissed him and Albus savored the brush of his boyfriend’s lips against his. “Would you like that?”

“That sounds lovely.” Albus placed his wand aside on the end table, ignoring the headache potion as it was useless. Then he flung off his Gryffindor robe and cuddled up to Gellert, while still in his underclothes. This closeness with Gellert helped reduce his headache more than any potion could. Albus somehow remembered to charm his pocket watch to ring early enough for him to not be caught in bed with Gellert. “Goodnight, Gell. I love you.”

“Goodnight, liebling.” Gellert placed a sweet kiss on Albus’ forehead before finding a comfortable position. “If you need anything, wake me up.”

It didn’t take long before Gellert’s soft snores filled the room. Albus quickly dropped off after him, his dreams filled with a jumble of disturbing images pertaining to his father’s arrest. 

.~.

_The next morning_

Albus awoke to the sound of his jingling alarm. He reached over to turn it off and sat up in bed. Gellert stirred and rolled over, facing away from Albus who thought it best to let his boyfriend sleep. It was rather difficult not to run his fingers through those blonde curls but Albus managed. After pulling on his robe and grabbing his wand, the head boy hurried back to his own bedroom. 

As he went through his morning routine, Albus thought through his day. He had almost a full day of classes although he might have a chance to visit Gellert during lunch if he ate quickly. Albus knew that he needed to pick up Gellert’s homework for the day. He would bring it to the Hospital Wing after classes were through and he and Gellert could work on it together. That thought cheered Albus immensely. He vowed to do everything he could to make sure that Gellert wouldn’t fall behind in any of his classes. 

Albus headed toward the Great Hall and managed to avoid any entanglements with students who were passing by. However, he was at a loss on how to handle questions about Gellert. He knew he couldn’t keep making excuses forever. But as he approached the Gryffindor table, Albus found himself surrounded by excited classmates. Luckily, everyone wanted to talk about something else. 

“Is it true that you defeated a Dementor?”

“Albus, what did you talk to Leonard about?”

“Did you experience any memories while you were near the Dementor?”

“Was Leonard really suicidal?”

Questions were flung at him left and right. Albus’ eyes grew wide as the students began to overcrowd him as they waited for answers. But all Albus wanted to do was sit down and eat before he got another headache. 

“Alright, back off, you lot!”

Albus looked up with relief as someone parted the crowd. Good old Elphias had come to rescue him. He led Albus to his usual spot and sat next to him. 

“Thanks,” Albus muttered.

“Don’t mention it.” Elphias smiled at his friend.

Albus busied himself with filling his plate with a large stack of blueberry pancakes, dousing them with maple syrup. Then he helped himself to an enormous glass of pumpkin juice and downed a few gulps. He ate quietly as Elphias fielded all questions.

“Look, he’s exhausted from yesterday,” Elphias insisted, nodding at Albus. “He’ll tell us when he’s ready.”

Albus gave his friend a grateful look. He just needed a few minutes to eat before it was open season. Albus cut his first bite and shoved it in, giving a tiny moan of delight. He had a longstanding love affair with sweets that he didn’t expect to be ending anytime soon. 

Once Albus’ plate was finally empty, he entertained questions about Azkaban from his friends. He felt rather guilty for claiming that he’d defeated a Dementor all by himself, but he couldn’t tell anyone what had really happened. It wasn’t like he could speak about how Gellert helped him, as he couldn’t reveal the existence of their soulbond. Albus wasn’t sure he deserved the adoration that he received but he did his best to be gracious and humble. 

After breakfast came to an end, Albus gathered his books and headed for his first class. He hoped he’d make it out of the Great Hall without being stopped, but Elphias managed to corner him.

“Tell me what’s going on with Gellert.” Elphias blocked his way, a concerned look on his still faintly pock-marked face. 

“Sorry, I’ve got to get to class,” said Albus, sidestepping his friend. He walked briskly away, trying to distance himself from his friend even as his eyes filled with tears. He couldn’t afford to break down and confess about Gellert, not even to his closest male friend. 

“Wait, you have a free period right now,” Elphias called after him as he quickly caught up. “And so do I.”

This stopped Albus in his tracks. He reluctantly turned around to face his friend. Albus knew he couldn’t avoid Elphias forever. He knew that it was rude to continue to shut him out. But out of some loyalty to Gellert, Albus didn’t know if he should share the truth. Still, it would be therapeutic to confide in his friend as long as Elphias swore not to tell. 

“Alright. Let’s go somewhere we won’t be disturbed,” Albus said, motioning for Elphias to follow. He led them to an empty classroom and shut the door. They each put their books down on a desk and then faced each other.

“Is it bad?” Elphias said softly.

Albus only nodded, not trusting himself to speak without his voice betraying him.

Elphias bluntly asked, “Is he going to die?”

Albus shook his head. “No, it’s not _that_ bad.”

“Thank Merlin for that,” Elphias breathed. Then he knowingly stared at Albus. “I know he’s your soulmate and all, but is there anything else that you can tell me?”

Albus’ hands were trembling now. He desperately wanted to tell someone, but was Elphias the right person? “I-I’m not sure if I should.”

“Please, Albus. I just want to help,” Elphias insisted. “You look like you could really use a friend right now.”

“I…” Albus choked out. He quickly drew his wand and pointed it directly at his friend’s heart, his wand hand shaking. “If you tell _anyone_ what I’m about to tell you about Gellert, if it gets back to him, you will regret it.”  
  
But Elphias didn’t seem too concerned by the threat, knowing that Albus was just afraid for his boyfriend. “I won’t tell a soul.”  
  
“Good.” Albus dropped his wand on the desk next to his books, looking horrified as he realized what he’d just done. “Merlin, Elphias, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to threaten you, I’m just having trouble accepting that Gellert is... that he is...” Albus’ voice broke as Elphias pulled him in for a tight hug.  
  
“It’s alright, Albus,” Elphias soothed. “You don’t have to hide how you’re feeling, not with me.”  
  
A sob escaped Albus’ lips before he started to bawl on his friend’s shoulder. It felt so good just to let go, to not have to worry if Elphias would judge him for being weak.

Elphias didn’t try to question him, he just let Albus cry, knowing Albus would talk when he was ready. Albus finally pulled away and straightened his robes which had gone askew.   
  
“Gellert, he... he thinks he’s being possessed.” Albus sniffed, rubbing a drop of snot that was hanging off his nose. “He’s hearing voices that aren’t there. I don’t know what to do! He’s my bondmate and there’s nothing I can do except try to keep him calm.”  
  
“Possessed?” Elphias stared quizzically at Albus. “By who?”  
  
Albus didn’t want to explain Gellert’s delusions about the Brotherhood so he chose a more neutral answer. “He’s said different things at different times. He alternates between dark forces or Merlin.”  
  
“I’m so sorry.” Elphias gave Albus a sympathetic look and placed a reassuring hand on his forearm. “I know that must be a lot to deal with.”  
  
“It is,” Albus did his best not to crumble again but it was hard. “I don’t know what to do to help him. Adalia is helping but she’s too close to the situation. She doesn’t have an outside perspective.”  
  
“Look, Albus, you can come to me any time to talk.” Elphias nodded at his best friend. “I hope you know that.”  
  
Albus grimaced. “I don’t want to dump all this on you.”  
  
“You’re not,” Elphias insisted. “I’m your friend. This is what friends do - we help each other during tough times.”  
  
“Thanks, that means a lot, Elphias. I really appreciate it.” Albus gave him a shy smile. “I’m not used to going to other people for help. I really try to solve most of my problems on my own. But in Gellert’s case, that doesn’t apply. I hope I can return the favor, someday.”

“There’s no need,” said Elphias. “But I wouldn’t mind if you used your connection to Headmaster Black to get me out of a detention I got for spilling last week’s potion. I really did a number on the floor, as the potion was rather acidic.”

“I think I can swing that,” said Albus, hoping he could make good on that promise. 

“Great!” Elphias beamed at his friend. “What else is weighing on your mind? You look like you’re carrying the weight of the world.”  
  
“I have another problem pertaining to Gellert,” Albus confessed. “Madam Dilys has managed to keep other injured students out of the hospital wing by going to them, but that can’t last forever. I don’t know how to keep other students from finding out the truth about Gellert if he has to sleep there.”  
  
Elphias looked thoughtful. “Does Gellert suffer from nightmares?”  
  
“Sometimes.” Albus frowned. “Why?”  
  
“Maybe you could convince Madam Dilys to let Gellert sleep in your room?” Elphias’ eyes gleamed with excitement as he fleshed out his idea. “If you’re the only one that can calm him down when he... has difficulties, that would be a good excuse, and it would get him out of the Hospital Wing as give him some privacy. Of course, for appearance's sake, you’d have to set up a cot in your room for you to sleep on when he takes the bed. But you can secretly climb into bed with him if he needs you to.”  
  
“You know, that just might work.” Albus gave him a tiny grin. “Thanks, I’ll run it by Adalia later today.” He searched for a new topic of conversation, wanting not to dwell on Gellert. “How are you and Helena? I’m sorry I didn’t ask about her earlier.”  
  
“That’s alright, you’ve had a lot on your mind,” Elphias said easily. Then he sobered. “Eh, we’ve been fighting a lot. I’m not expecting us to last much longer. To be honest, we are more about the physical aspect of our relationship. We never really had a strong connection - not like you and Gellert. I’ve seen you two together and I just know that you’ll make it.”

“How can you be sure?” Albus worried. “With everything Gellert’s going through, I’m afraid that I might accidentally push him away.”

“I can just tell.” Elphias stared wistfully at his friend. “I wish I could find a girl that looks at me the way Gellert looks at you, like you’re his whole world.”  
  
“You will,” Albus predicted. “You have a lot to offer, Elphias. But sometimes these things take time.”  
  
“Yeah.” Elphias gave him a wry smile. “That’s alright, I can wait. But I do enjoy the benefits of being in a relationship.” He gave Albus a little wink.

But rather than laugh, Albus gave a little dejected sigh.

“What’s wrong now?” Elphias asked.   
  
“While we’re on the topic, I know this sounds selfish to even be thinking about, but I’m worried that if this keeps up, Gellert and I might never be physically intimate. And if that happens...” Albus trailed off, remembering who he was talking to. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. Too much information.”  
  
“No, it’s alright,” said Elphias.  
  
“You’re not bothered by the mention of two men being intimate?” Albus looked skeptical.  
  
“If it were two men, it would bother me,” Elphias admitted. “But it’s not, it’s you and Gellert.”  
  
“And that matters?”  
  
Elphias gave him a funny look. “Well, yes. Because I know you both personally and I know how in love you are.”  
  
“Oh,” said Albus, not sure he understood.  
  
“Besides, I thought you said you haven’t gone very far with him.”  
  
“We haven’t, but I can’t help but hope for that someday when he’s of age.” Albus blushed. “But I shouldn’t even be thinking about that right now. All I should be thinking about is helping Gellert get better.”  
  
“You’re not being selfish. No, you’re not,” Elphias cut Albus off when he tried to protest. “You’re being practical. You’re thinking long term and that’s alright. But, would you stay with him if he couldn’t be physically intimate?”  
  
“Of course I would,” Albus insisted without hesitation. “We still have our bond and sometimes that feels more intimate than anything physical, although I can’t be sure yet.” Albus gave him a wry smile.  
  
“What is he going to do about classes?” Elphias wondered.  
  
“Madam Dilys forbade him from going to class,” Albus said with a sigh. “We can’t risk another public episode. But I will collect all his homework and we will work on it together. And I will spend all of my free time at his side in hopes that he has something to look forward to. I might even have to give up a few of my activities.”  
  
“You must really love him to do all that.”  
  
“I do.” Albus smiled wistfully as he thought of Gellert. “Very much. I would do anything for him… well, anything within reason. It’s not like I would murder someone if he asked me to.”  
  
“Good to know,” Elphias kidded. “He’s very lucky to have you.”  
  
“I suppose so. Well, I should probably get going.” Albus picked up his books and shifted awkwardly on his feet. “I’ve got some homework I need to finish before my next class.”  
  
“Procrastinating?”  
  
Albus finally gave Elphias a real grin. “Oh yeah.”  
  
“Why don’t we work on it together in the library?” Elphias offered. “That is, if you want company.”  
  
Albus gave him a little knowing smirk. “You didn’t do it either?”  
  
Elphias returned his smirk “No. Not when I thought my genius friend would help me with it.”  
  
“Ah, now I see why you _really_ offered to help me work through my issues with Gellert.” Albus chuckled, relieved he could focus on something as banal as homework for a little while.   
  
Elphias bopped him in the arm. “That must be it. Now, about our potions homework, I’m having a hell of a time with…”  
  
As they headed towards the library, Albus thanked his lucky stars that he had such a loyal friend like Elphias, who had promised to keep this under wraps. He had a sinking feeling that, in the next few weeks, he’d be needing extra help as he dealt with Gellert’s ever-changing situation. If only Albus knew just how true that would be.

End Chapter 23

.~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OK so, shit goes down in the next chapter. I know I keep saying that, but it’s really true this time. Good lord I am so horrible to Gellert.


	3. Albus' Worst Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus faces a Boggart and finally finds out what's wrong with Gellert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your continued interest in CTB! I'm still very much invested in this story :) 
> 
> I debated on whether I should put a warning on this about what's going on with Gellert, but sometimes life doesn't give you warnings so I decided against it. I made sure to give you plenty of fluff in the middle of the chapter to make up for the end. 
> 
> I took some liberties with the Boggart, but I figured it might act this way. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

Chapter 24: Albus’ Worst Fear

.~.  
  
Although Albus left his heart back with Gellert in the Hospital Wing, he tried his best to focus on other things. Right now, that was helping Elphias with his potions homework. They had to keep their voices down while in the library, but as they worked they discussed Elphias’ failing relationship. Albus considered himself to be an expert on love, so he gave Elphias a bit of friendly advice. 

Elphias quickly came to the conclusion that he needed to break up with his girlfriend as soon as possible. The turning point in their conversation was when Albus asked if Elphias loved Helena and his answer was no. Elphias realized that the thrill of having his first girlfriend and his appreciation for their physical intimacy wasn’t the same as unconditional love and a desire for a long term commitment.   
  
With a little coaxing from Albus, Elphias decided that he needed to be cruel to be kind and he made plans to break up with Helena later that night. Although the thought of dumping his girlfriend filled Elphias with dread, he found he was eager to move on and find a deeper connection with another girl. To Albus’ amazement, Elphias admitted that he desperately wanted the same kind of connection that Albus had with Gellert. Albus also advised his friend to take a little time to recover from the break up before jumping back into the dating scene. Luckily, Elphias agreed and they focused on their homework for the rest of the hour. 

Albus checked his pocket watch and found their one hour free period was almost over. He and Elphias had managed to finish their homework with a few minutes to spare. Albus found he was looking forward to their upcoming lesson, as Professor Chemiste had promised the class that they’d be brewing an exceptionally difficult potion.   
  
They gathered their books and headed for the potions classroom, which was located in the dungeons. As they descended the changing staircases, Elphias was already brainstorming aloud other girls that were single and determining whether they would be a good fit for him. Albus hid a smile, amused by how quickly Elphias was moving on. He knew that it certainly wouldn’t be the case if he and Gellert broke up.   
  
Albus doubted he’d ever get over losing Gellert, that he would remain an empty shell for the rest of his life without his bondmate by his side. He shivered, not wanting to dwell on that horrible thought. Gellert has promised that they would be together forever and Albus was inclined to believe him. Even though Gellert was currently experiencing... difficulties, Albus was committed to seeing him through it. He’d do anything for Gellert - within reason. But what if Gellert no longer felt the same? What if his current issues made him decide that he was better off without his bondmate? Albus’ shoulders tensed as he considered this scenario. 

“You’re not going to lose him.”

Elphias’ statement shattered Albus’ thoughts.

“What?” Albus asked, startled. He looked back at his friend, who was a few steps behind him as they descended the final staircase.

Elphias gave him a knowing look. “You’re wearing your panic face, Albus. Just because my relationship is ending doesn’t mean that has any bearing on your own.” 

“No, of course not,” Albus, scoffed but he gave Elphias a grateful look. His best friend knew him well – almost too well. 

As they approached the dungeons, a foul stench wafted up from the classroom. Albus wrinkled his nose as something that smelled like a cross between rotten eggs and dungbombs assaulted his olfactory senses. The smell only increased in potency once they entered the potions classroom.

Albus made sure to drop his homework on Professor Chemiste’s desk before taking a seat next to Elphias, sidestepping the sea of black and green as well as black and red robes. He wasn’t wild about double potions with the Slytherins, especially with double DADA right afterwards. His main reason for this opinion suddenly sauntered into the room, making a grand entrance as always. 

“Merlin, it smells like a flobberworm died in here,” Mercury Flint loudly declared before carelessly flopping his books down on the table, taking the only empty seat across the aisle from Albus. For once, Albus had to agree with him.

“Flint, you’re late,” Professor Chemiste frowned from her desk at the front of the room. “Five points from Slytherin.”

The Slytherins grumbled a bit but they looked to Flint as their ringleader so it didn’t last long.   
  
Then Elphias coughed and voiced the question on everyone’s mind. “Blimey, Professor, what happened?”   
  
“I’m afraid a few Ravenclaws got a little carried away during the last lesson,” said Professor Chemiste. She was Hogwarts’ newest professor at the age of twenty-four. With a bit of a hooked nose, braids severely bound to her head, a penchant for wearing high necked black dresses, she wasn’t much to look at, but Albus admired her vast knowledge of her subject as well as her witty repartee. He respected her a great deal and he wished that some of the more immature boys didn’t secretly make fun of her.

“But, not to worry - it should air out in a few minutes,” the potions professor continued. “Now, class, today we will be brewing the Draught of the Living Death. This is a rather advanced potion but I’m certain you all can rise to the challenge. The list of ingredients will be found on page 144 in your Advanced Potion-Making textbook. Now, who can tell me what this potion is used for?”  
  
Albus quickly raised his hand.  
  
“Yes, Albus?”  
  
“It’s a powerful sleeping potion used to simulate death. This is a very powerful potion so it should be taken with caution. More than likely it was the potion referenced in Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet to make her seem as still as death.”  
  
“Correct!” Professor Chemiste beamed at Albus. “Thank you for enlightening us with that extra tidbit of information. You always go above and beyond. The rest of you could aspire to that.” Then she cocked her head as if remembering something. “Albus, would you mind switching places with Miss Bulstrode? I think with your help, Mister Flint could manage to receive an Acceptable this class. I’ve been under strict orders from his father to make sure he passes.”

Flint glowered at Albus at this unexpected announcement.   
  
“Yes, Professor.” Albus dutifully grabbed his things and took the recently vacated empty seat next to Mercury Flint. He wasn’t thrilled about working closely with his worst enemy but he had no choice.   
  
Elphias gave Albus a sympathetic look before Maude Bulstrode plopped down in the seat next to him with a loud thump. She was a bigger girl but she used her stature to her advantage on the Quidditch Pitch, although her tactics were quite aggressive. Maude gave him a saucy wink, causing Elphias to gulp.   
  
But Albus had his own problems. When he stood up to go gather his ingredients from the closet, he tripped and fell flat on his face. Wincing, Albus looked down at his shoes and found that they were neatly tied together. He couldn’t suppress an eye roll as he untied them and proceeded to pick up his ingredients. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as his professor took a swig of what looked like a glass of pumpkin juice. Thirty seconds later, Professor Chemiste was overcome with an uncontrollable case of the hiccups.

“This is… hic… unexpected,” Professor Chemiste said as she continued to hiccup. “Mind the…hic… Head Boy. Keep working on your potions while I… hic…run to the Hospital Wing.”

Once the professor was gone, it was open season on Albus.   
  
Flint quickly stood up, as if addressing the class. “Hey Dumbledore, I heard that your mate Grindelwald is still shut up in the Hospital Wing.” He shot Albus an evil grin. “I always knew he was a bit mad due to his father’s influence but apparently he’s even crazier than I originally thought.”  
  
Flint high-fived two of his Slytherin cronies who were sitting nearby. They all shared a laugh at Gellert’s expense.   
  
An inwardly seething Albus stood up to face him, reminding himself to stay calm and not play into his enemy’s hands. As Head Boy, he had to set an example for the rest of the class and he couldn't afford to lose his temper. “Flint, how can you stoop so low to insult someone who is in the Hospital Wing? It’s as if you forgot my speech on the first day of term about those caught being cruel would be reported to the Headmaster,” Albus reminded him. His voice wavered just a bit as he projected an aura of calm.  
  
But Flint only smirked at Albus. “Just because you’re sucking the headmaster’s cock to sleep your way to the top doesn’t mean that you can use your position to lord over us.”  
  
Albus raised an eyebrow. He was completely baffled by this odd statement which Flint had unsuccessfully used as an insult at the start of term. “Why you persist with this ridiculous claim is beyond me. It’s a slight on both my character and the headmaster’s and it’s simply untrue.”  
  
“He likes you a little too much, I think,” Flint insisted. “Oh, don’t think we all haven’t noticed. You get away with everything, you get excused from detentions early, your suggestion for the Yule Ball gets picked…”  
  
“Hang on,” Albus interrupted. He gave a little laugh when he realized the truth. “You’re jealous. That’s it, isn’t it? You thought you were going to be picked for Head Boy. Well, I got the position strictly due to my merits. Looks like your pure blood connections couldn’t land you the honor of - how did you put it - lording over us. I bet that realization eats at you every day. _That’s_ why you hate me so much.”  
  
“I hate you because you think you’re so much better than everyone else,” Flint sneered. “You’re all talk and no substance. I’d like some proof of your superiority.”  
  
“Gladly,” said Albus, a plan quickly forming in his mind. “Dueling club starts next week. I’m more than happy to demonstrate my superior abilities there. Unless you’re too afraid to fight me, that is.” Albus knew from the furious look on Flint’s face that he’d trapped him – hook, line, and sinker.  
  
“I’m not afraid of you. I’ll be there,” Flint vowed, puffing out his chest as he approached Albus, his finger pointing at Albus’ chest. “I’ve been practicing quite a bit over the summer. You’re going down, Dumbledore.”  
  
“We’ll see, won’t we?” Albus said. “Or I could wipe the floor with you like I did last term.” He couldn’t hold back a little smirk. “You’re not the only one who has been practicing.”  
  
If looks could kill, Albus would’ve been incinerated on the spot. But Professor Chemiste returned right at that moment and Flint didn’t get a chance for a rebuttal. 

They spent the rest of potions class trying to stay out of each other’s way as they brewed the Draught of the Living Death. At the end of class, Professor Chemiste praised their work, stating it was the best in the class as the potion turned a faint lilac color and then grew clear like it was supposed to. She attributed their success to Albus’ work ethic and intelligence, which caused him to preen. Flint crossed his arms and glared while Albus soaked up all the attention. 

As they were cleaning up their areas, Professor Chemiste assigned their next homework assignment amidst groans. Albus inwardly chuckled. Potions homework was such a joke. Why some of his classmates seemed to have trouble with it, he didn’t understand. 

After Professor Chemiste dismissed them, Flint brushed past Albus, leaving him to finish cleaning. Albus didn’t mind, as he was glad to be rid of him. It didn’t take him long before he was ready to leave. Then he approached the professor and asked what the homework assignment was for Gellert’s class. After thanking Professor Chemiste, Albus gathered his things before exiting the classroom, ready to attend his next class.   
  
.~.  
  
“That was brilliant!” Elphias caught up to Albus as they hurried towards the DADA classroom. “You really put Flint in his place.”  
  
“I did, didn’t I?” Albus chuckled before he sobered. “Now I just have to deliver during Dueling Club.”  
  
But Elphias only grinned. “Albus, you’re the best duelist in the school. It won’t even be a challenge for you.”  
  
“Still, I don’t want to underestimate him. Anger can be a powerful tool in a duel.”

“You’ll beat him. I know you will,” Elphias reassured his friend. 

“Thanks.” Albus was confident in his abilities, but he appreciated the sentiment all the same.

It didn’t take them long to reach the DADA classroom. They pushed open the door and were met with a bit of a surprise. Inside it was dimly lit with torches and the flickering candles on the iron chandelier hanging from the ceiling. All the sunlit windows had been bespelled dark.

Professor Merrythought warmly greeted them, saving a special smile for Albus. “Come in and have a seat. I’ve got a real treat planned for today.”

But a pit of dread began to form in Albus’ stomach as he took a seat up front next to Elphias. He could think of only one reason why their room would need to be so dark. Apparently so had some of the other students, as they began to whisper amongst themselves. 

Albus noticed that Flint arrived five minutes early to this class, as did everyone else. 

At eleven o’clock on the dot, Professor Merrythought walked to the front of the room and faced her students. “Settle down, class.” Everyone quickly grew quiet, as they knew Professor Merrythought was not to be tested. Although it was just her fourth year at Hogwarts, she was a formidable woman in her mid-thirties and was known for being quite strict when the situation called for it. However, in contrast, she was known for outrageous fashion choices, some of which were inspired by different Wizarding cultures. Today she sported a violet kimono, decorated with pink cherry blossoms which were charmed to glisten. Albus whole-heartedly approved.

“Thank you. Now today we have Professor Black here with us to observe.” The professor nodded at her colleague, who was sitting directly under the formidable dragon skeleton that was affixed to the ceiling. “He’ll just stay at his desk and you won’t even realize he’s there.” 

Black caught Albus’ eye and Albus shivered at the frosty look that he received. He figured it somehow had to do with Gellert, but he hadn’t the foggiest idea why.  
  
Professor Merrythought stepped to the side revealing a familiar-looking wooden cupboard. “Today we will be re-assessing your abilities to fight a Boggart. Not to worry, you’ve been doing this since third year save for those of you who are exchange students. However, sometimes one’s worst fear can change. You might learn something about yourself today that you didn’t know. Now, class, what is the spell that is used to fight a Boggart?”  
  
“Riddikulus!” The class chanted, although Albus was not among them as his mouth had run dry. He sat frozen in his chair.  
  
_A Boggart? Shit._ He was so fucked. What if Gellert appeared?Albus assumed that, this year, his worst fear would be losing Gellert. Before it was Ariana being discovered but she hadn’t materialized as she herself wasn’t Albus’ worst fear. Although people did often materialize as one’s worst fear. (One memorable time a professor materialized in front of a trembling student, who had then imagined him in women’s clothes.) Albus didn’t know exactly what the Boggart had in store into for him, and that scared him more than anything. Perhaps he could get out of it somehow. But unfortunately, his reputation as Teacher’s Pet came back to bite him.  
  
“Albus, dear, can you demonstrate for us?” Professor Merrythought looked expectantly at him. “If I recall, you are quite good at this.”

Albus just blankly stared at her, hiding his trembling hands behind his back.  
  
Elphias glanced worriedly at Albus before speaking up. “Professor, you know Albus has had a trying night last night facing a Dementor and all. Maybe he should be excused from today’s lesson.”

For a moment Albus thought his professor was going to tear Elphias a new one. But instead, Professor Merrythought gave Albus a sympathetic look. “Albus, do you need to sit this one out? I’d forgotten that you’ve just been through quite an ordeal. It won’t affect your grade.”  
  
But Flint was smirking across from him and Albus wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of backing down. Also, Professor Black was watching and Albus felt the need to prove himself. Surely the Boggart wouldn’t materialize as Gellert himself.   
  
“No, that’s not necessary,” Albus waved her off. “I can do it.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Professor Merrythought frowned as she took a closer look at her star pupil. “You look a little pale.”  
  
“I’m sure.” Albus did his best to appear confident even though his stomach was churning. He’d managed to defeat the Boggart every year, why should this year be any different?

“Very well.” The professor waved her wand at the cupboard and the door flew open. Something shot out of the cupboard and hovered over the class, although it seemed practically invisible. No one knew the true shape of a Boggart and this one wasn’t about to reveal it.

Professor Merrythought stood next to Albus, who approached the Boggart, feeling like he was being led to his execution. “Go ahead, Albus. I have faith in you.” After squeezing his shoulders, she stepped back, leaving Albus all alone in front of the Boggart.

Albus raised his wand, arm outstretched, waiting to face yet another terrifying magical creature, the second one within the space of twelve hours. He had the foresight to close his connection with Gellert so only a trickle of emotions could seep through. The last thing he needed was for Gellert to get triggered as well and give him another headache. 

The Boggart quickly morphed into a long golden rope with two strands, which were intricately woven together. The rope hovered over Albus’ head. Then a warm feeling descended on the classroom as a shimmering golden light encased the rope.

“It’s so bright!” Beth Creevey exclaimed.

“It’s beautiful,” Posey Parkinson happily commented. 

“Professor, is this supposed to happen? I think something’s wrong the Boggart,” Flint whined.

Albus had been thinking that too before the rope abruptly snapped, plunging the room into relative darkness. An icy feeling struck him, feeling much like what he’d experienced with the Dementor. Several shrieks from his classmates told Albus that he wasn’t the only one experiencing the chill. 

While he was inwardly grateful that Gellert hadn’t materialized, Albus knew exactly what this was. The Boggart had done its job all too well. The physical representation of his bond with Gellert being abruptly severed frightened Albus to the point where he couldn’t move, couldn’t think. He mentally reached for the bond and instead of his bondmate’s warmth, he felt nothing. Where had Gellert gone? Was this the Boggart’s doing as well?

Albus let out a tiny whimper. Where was his Gellert? Was he all alone in the world, without the bond to guide him? Then his senses returned for just a moment. _This is a Boggart. It’s not real. Concentrate._ He faintly recalled the counterspell but had no idea how to carry it out as his emotions overwhelmed him. Unable to cope any longer, Albus turned tail and ran out of the classroom.

  
.~.  
  
Heart racing, Albus blindly ran through the halls with no destination in mind. All he knew was that he had to find a place where he could release his emotions without anyone coming across him. Luckily there was no one in the halls, save for the Grey Lady, as classes were still in session. Albus ignored the ghost, who tried to question him. He headed for the little-used door off the Great Hall that led to the grounds. 

Once outside, Albus kept running until he reached the edge of the Black Lake. He sank down with his back to one of the trees before quietly sobbing into his hands. As the minutes crawled by, terrible thoughts swirled around in his head. Albus had never felt so helpless, not even during his encounter with the Dementor.

The fact remained that, while facing the Boggart, he hadn’t been able to access his bond with Gellert. He’d come to rely on it, on having that special connecting of minds and in turn, hearts. How was he supposed to handle this? Pretty soon it would be all over the school. How was he supposed to tell Gellert? He didn’t know what to do, how to handle this situation. Luckily, someone did.

“Albus!”

Albus looked up to find Adalia running frantically toward the lake. He’d never been more grateful to see his friend in his life.   
  
Adalia quickly slowed her pace and took a seat next to Albus. She took his freezing hand and squeezed it. “Merlin, Albus, what happened? You look like you just had a battle with a Zouwu and lost. One of the aides came to the Hospital Wing to send me after you. Apparently, you ran out of your DADA class?”  
  
“It was a Boggart,” Albus choked out.  
  
“Oh shit,” Adalia whispered, her hand flying to her mouth. “Did Gellert appear?”  
  
“No, thank goodness.” Albus’ shoulders started to relax a little now that his friend was here. Adalia would know how to play this. “The Boggart showed a physical representation of our bond breaking. There was a beautiful woven rope and it just snapped in half. I was flooded with this horrible chill, like I couldn’t feel anything in my head when I mentally reached for Gellert, there was an illusion that I couldn’t feel the bond. It was just as bad as facing the Dementor last night, if not worse. I couldn’t think of a way to make that funny so I just ran like a bloody coward.”  
  
“They shouldn’t have asked that of you after last night,” Adalia growled. “And you hid because you’re embarrassed you couldn’t fight it?”  
  
“Partly. But mainly I’m worried that someone’s going to figure it out, that it was symbolic,” said Albus. “What if they realize that I’m in love with Gellert and that we have a soulbond? I can’t let that happen! I should’ve taken Elphias’ advice and declined to participate but I was too stubborn.”  
  
“They won’t figure out it has to do with Gellert. Here’s what we’ll do.” Adalia reached for Albus’ hand and firmly squeezed it. “We’ll head back to school, hand in hand. You’ll tell everyone that your worst fear is losing your emotional connection with me. We’ll need to be extra affectionate today. Maybe we should get caught making out in a public area or you could cry on my shoulder.”  
  
“That’s a perfect plan,” Albus said with relief, some of the tension leaving his body.   
  
“But you’ll need to be extra convincing,” said Adalia. “If it helps, try to pretend that I’m Gellert.”  
  
Albus shuddered. “Ew. That doesn’t help at all.”  
  
Adalia chuckled. “Fair enough. But we’ll have to come up with something. We can’t look like we’ve barely been intimate. We’ve been ‘courting’ for over two years now. I know we’re not normally a publicly affectionate couple, but for today I think it’s a good idea.”  
  
“Do you ever wonder if there are any other couples that are like us?” Albus wondered.  
  
“There could be,” Adalia considered it. “It’s the perfect cover to mask one’s inclination towards the same sex.”  
  
“I wish we knew who they were, if there are any. That way we wouldn’t have to feel as alone.”  
  
“I know,” Adalia said softly. “I know you hate having to hide, probably more than I do.”  
  
“I think Gellert hates it even more than me,” Albus said with a sigh. “He just wants to be truthful and declare to the world the depth of his love for me. Unfortunately, that’s not an option with our current political climate, thanks to Gamp and his followers.”  
  
“Maybe someday it will be allowed,” Adalia lamented. “But for now, we shouldn’t dwell on it.”   
  
“I suppose you’re right,” he relented.  
  
“We should probably be getting back, or else they might send a teacher after us and there will be more questions,” Adalia warned him. “Besides, you’ll need to come to the Hospital Wing and drink a Pepper-Up potion to warm up. Your hands are cold.”

“Oh yes, I would quite like to visit… the Hospital Wing,” said Albus. He gave his pretend girlfriend a grateful smile as she helped him up and led him in the direction of the school. “By the way, how’s it going with Bianca? Does she still come to visit you during her free period?”  
  
“Yes, every day,” Adalia said with a blush. “We’re becoming great friends. I know that’s all we will ever be, but I can’t help hoping for more. She touched my hand the other day for no reason and I wonder if it means anything...”  
  
.~.

Albus and Adalia made it to the Hospital Wing in under ten minutes, according to his pocket watch. To Albus’ relief, Gellert met them at the door. 

“We’re alone,” he assured Albus before the Gryffindor fell shaking into Gellert’s arms.

“Gell, please!” Albus choked out. Seeing Gellert had brought back the traumatic experience he’d just gone through. 

“I’m here, don’t worry,” Gellert murmured. “Let’s get you comfortable.”

Adalia helped Gellert lead Albus to one of the beds. They settled down with Gellert’s back against the headboard as he securely held Albus against his chest.

//Gellert, stay with me.// Albus had to test the bond, to see if it still worked.

//I'm not going anywhere.// Gellert vowed, giving Albus a sense of relief that their connection was functioning normally. 

Adalia rushed off to make the potion, giving the bondmates some privacy.

“Albie, what happened?” Gellert asked softly as he ran his hands up and down his boyfriend’s back, trying to soothe him. “You were blocking the bond but I think I know why you did. Was it so I wouldn’t accidentally give you a headache?” 

Albus nodded. “I’m sorry, Gell. I know you hate it when I do that, but I felt it was necessary.”

“Hey, don’t be sorry,” Gellert whispered, gently wiping away the tears that gathered at the edge of Albus’ eyes. He could barely look at Gellert, he was so humiliated.

“Oh, darling.” Gellert placed a little kiss on Albus’ shiny auburn hair, which had fallen out of its tie. “I hate to see you so sad.”

“I…” Albus burst into a fresh round of tears. It took him a few minutes before he was calm enough to continue. “I had to face a Boggart in DADA class.” Albus explained about the physical representation of their bond materializing and it being severed. 

Gellert’s face turned pale as he realized just what kind of ordeal Albus had endured. 

“I couldn’t fight it, I didn’t know how to make losing you and our bond funny. So I ran. I was so weak, Gell.” Albus hid his face in Gellert’s shoulders. “Now everyone in the school will know that I couldn’t master the Boggart.”

“Albus, look at me.”

Albus reluctantly looked up, reassured by the love reflecting in Gellert’s mismatched eyes. “If our positions had been reversed and I had to feel our bond severing, I would’ve dropped to the ground and curled in on myself.” 

“I doubt that,” said Albus. “You wouldn't have let it get to you."

“Do I have to remind you that our bond was literally the only reason I stayed alive for most of my life?” Gellert raised his eyebrows. “If I thought I’d lost it, that I’d lost you, I’d crumble. What happened today is nothing to be ashamed of, especially since you just fought a Dementor last night. You must still be exhausted. I can’t believe Professor Merrythought would push you like that.”

“She didn’t,” Albus mumbled. “She gave me an out but I didn’t take it.”

“Why not?” Gellert exclaimed. “There is no shame in that.”

Albus blushed. “Flint was watching. Also, I wanted to prove to Professor Black that I could live up to my reputation.”

“Albus, you don’t have to prove anything to anyone.” Gellert looked as serious as Albus had ever seen him. “Everyone knows you’re the most powerful and advanced student in this school, by far. If Flint doesn’t believe that, he’s deluding himself.”

“You really think so?”

Gellert rolled his eyes. “ _Yes_. Bloody hell, you took on a Dementor last night and won.”

“With your help,” Albus reminded him.

“You still did it. You can take credit for that, Albus. In fact, I wish you would.” Gellert smiled tenderly at him. “You deserve it.”

“Yeah?” Albus looked hopefully at his bondmate.

“You do.” Gellert rested his forehead against Albus’, who sighed. “I am so proud of you.”

“Thanks.” Albus wished they could stay like this forever, just him and Gellert without any outside responsibilities or distractions. But their tender moment was quickly interrupted.

“You two are so adorable,” Adalia cooed as she sat at the foot of their bed. “Here, Albus. Drink some of this.”

Albus shifted so that he could take the silver goblet from Adalia. He lifted it to his lips and the peppermint scent assaulted his nose before he drank. The thick syrupy potion stuck to Albus’ throat so he chased it with a glass of water that Adalia also provided. 

After a few minutes, Adalia asked him, “Feel any better?” 

Albus nodded as a warming sensation began to spread throughout his body. “Much.”

“Have you told Gellert about our plan to explain your Boggart?”

Albus blushed. “Not yet. Sorry, Gell, but Adalia wants to pretend like my Boggart was in reference to her supposed relationship with me.”

“It’s brilliant, Adalia,” Gellert reassured them. “I’m happy to lend him to you. Please feel free to make out with him in public as much as you deem necessary.”

“Oh, trust me, I will,” Adalia grinned. “We need to find a spot that would give us the most visibility.”

“Perhaps the entrance to the Great Hall? Or the library? Maybe in the Gryffindor Common Room?” Gellert offered. 

Albus hid his face in his hands as his boyfriend and best female friend plotted his doom. They ultimately decided that getting caught in the library was best. 

“We should probably head there now,” said Adalia. “We need to be caught before lunch so the information spreads far and wide amongst the students.”

“You’re right,” Albus sighed. “But I’d rather stay here with Gellert.”

“Shocker,” said Adalia, shaking her head. “But we need to take immediate action to explain your Boggart.”

“She’s right, Albus,” said Gellert. 

“I know,” Albus sulked a bit. “I just don’t like pretending to be with someone else. I feel like it’s an insult to you, Adalia, and to Gellert.”

“Try not to look at it that way,” said Adalia, patting the top of Albus’ right hand. “You’re doing this to keep Gellert safe.”   
  
“Speaking of keeping Gellert safe.” Gellert grinned at his boyfriend. “Before you go, would you mind telling Adalia about my different states and trigger words? I don’t want her to accidentally set me off.”  
  
“That’s a smart idea, Gell. I’m surprised I didn’t think of it sooner,” said Albus.   
  
“You’re not the only genius in this school.” Gellert winked at Albus before turning serious.  
  
“I know you’re aware of Gellert’s… conditioning. There are several different triggers,” said Albus as he addressed Adalia. “There’s one that makes him want to kill people who support muggle rights. It’s the symbol of the Deathly Hallows.”  
  
Adalia just stared at him as if he’d just chosen a Blast-Ended Skrewt for a pet. “The deathly _what_?”

Albus had to explain and he had Gellert look away while he drew the triangular symbol in the air with his wand. “I doubt you’ll run into that one, but you never know. There’s another one where he uses the Cruciatus Curse. But we never found out what set him off. I was too far away at the time.”  
  
Adalia raised an eyebrow but otherwise gave no other sign that this bothered her.  
  
Albus wasn’t looking forward to stating this one but it was necessary. “And 'time to p-l-a-y' is the one where he, for lack of a better term, turns into a sex slave.”   
  
Gellert suddenly became very interested in the ground. Then Adalia took his hand and quickly assured him that it didn’t bother her.   
  
“If he goes into a state, you can tell because his eyes cloud over and he wears a blank stare. If this happens, all you have to do is tell him to ‘halt’ and that brings him back to normal,” Albus informed her.  
  
“Got it,” said Adalia.  
  
“You forgot one,” Gellert reminded him. “Down the rabbit hole.”  
  
Albus anxiously watched Gellert but nothing happened. “Huh, it looks like it doesn’t work if you say it.”  
  
“What does that one do?” Adalia asked.   
  
“You know one of my favorite books, Alice in Wonderland? Gellert can recite it, word for word. We’ve never tested it for that long but I imagine he can recite the whole novel.”  
  
“At least that one isn’t harmful,” said Adalia. “Although I wonder what they wanted to gain from it.”  
  
Albus shrugged. “If you figure it out, let me know.”

“Very well. I’ll see you this afternoon after my classes are over.” Albus kissed Gellert goodbye, savoring the touch of his bondmate’s lips, especially knowing he would be lip-locked with Adalia soon.

“Good luck,” Gellert called as Albus and Adalia left the Hospital Wing hand in hand.

.~.

As it turned out, Adalia’s plan worked out beautifully. They were caught making out in the stacks by Nadia Nott of all people. (Albus was surprised she even knew where the library was.) Luckily Nadia was a huge gossip and the news spread quickly. 

Albus and Adalia were met with a lot of whispers, stares, and giggles during lunch. Albus went out of his way to kiss Adalia’s cheek and run his fingers through her short blonde hair. Adalia kept reaching for his hand, which was unfortunate because he needed it to eat. Adalia leaned over a few times so they could whisper ‘sweet nothings’ in each other’s ears. Albus even went so far as to kiss his way down his pretend girlfriend’s neck, but she pulled away and swatted his forehead. He just chuckled and played it off before staring deeply into her eyes. This was rather difficult because they both wanted to laugh hysterically but they managed. 

After lunch, they parted ways and Albus headed to class. In the middle of Arithmancy, he felt Gellert shut off the bond where Albus could barely access it. Albus wondered what this was all about, but he trusted that his bondmate had a good reason. All the same, he was distracted for the rest of the afternoon and barely listened to his teachers. 

Thankfully when he went to Gellert’s DADA class to aide, Professor Black was nowhere to be found. Professor Merrythought had him grade papers all day, which was quite a relief as he definitely didn’t feel up to demonstrating. Albus didn’t mind grading papers. It was an interesting task to see which students understood the homework and which didn’t. Albus added little notes of encouragement and helpful hints for next time. He was so engrossed in his task that he barely heard the professor dismiss her class. The next time he looked up, half the class had left.

Albus lingered until the last of the fifth years had emptied the DADA classroom. He placed the stack of graded papers on the professor’s desk. 

“Thank you, Albus.” Professor Merrythought smiled at him. “You saved me quite a bit of time this afternoon.”

“You’re welcome,” Albus said with a nod, hoping she wouldn’t be offended by his next question. “Professor, I need Gellert’s homework assignment for today. I’m afraid I didn’t hear it when you announced it.” 

“Aren’t you thoughtful,” said Professor Merrythought. She patted his hand. “Have him write a summary on chapter 13. Then, if he’s up to it, have him practice the spells with you.”

“I will, thank you.” Albus turned to go but then a tiny cough held him back. 

“Albus, wait a moment. I wanted to talk to you about the Boggart.” 

Albus swallowed hard. This was the last thing he needed, to be interrogated about the truth behind the image of the bond snapping. “Yes, Professor?”

“In my admittedly few short years of teaching, I have never seen a Boggart act in the way it did today. The entire room was illuminated and flooded with warmth. Then it was plunged into darkness and a cold chill swept through the room. It was incredible!”

Albus looked down at his feet. “Yes. Incredible.”

Professor Merrythought blushed a little. “I’m sorry, that was rather insensitive of me. It must’ve been terrifying for you. I was just intrigued by the Boggart’s behavior. All I can think of was that the fear was so intense, the Boggart projected it to the entire room.”

“That’s as good an explanation as any. I should’ve been able to cast ‘Riddikulus’, but I let fear cloud my mind. I couldn't think of a way to make my fear appear funny.” Albus gave a little snort. “I’ve been able to master a Boggart since third year. That shouldn’t have happened.”

“Albus, you just faced a Dementor last night. I never should’ve expected you to take on a Boggart today.” Professor Merrythought gave him a guilty look. “You still haven’t recovered your strength.”

Albus shrugged. “That wasn’t your fault. I thought I could handle it.” He chuckled darkly. “Apparently, I’m not all-powerful.”

“No, you’re not. Sometimes I fear I expect too much from you. But you are still my favorite student.” She gave Albus a knowing smile and he just had to smile back as her enthusiasm was contagious. “I can’t help but notice that your worst fear has changed. It has always been the same – what looked to be a large black cloud exploding.”

Albus nodded. 

“I won’t ask you to explain your Boggart to me, Albus. That’s your business.”

“Thank you.” Albus gave a little sigh of relief.

“But my guess is that this year you found something very precious and your worst fear is that you’re going to lose it.” Merrythought watched his response closely.

“Yes,” Albus confirmed. “That describes it exactly.”

Merrythought’s expression was troubled. “Albus, is there anything I can do to help?”

Albus frowned. “With my fear?”

“Yes. I don’t want… whatever this is to distract you from achieving your highest potential. We all want you to take your rightful place in Wizarding society. I know you must grow tired of hearing it, but you are so incredibly gifted.”

“I appreciate that, but I can handle it.”

“Can you?” Merrythought stared at her student as if sizing him up. “Albus, why do I feel like there’s something you’re keeping from me?”

“I won’t insult your intelligence by denying it. We’ve known each other far too long for that. But my secrets are my own,” Albus said calmly. “I have… responsibilities. That’s all I can tell you. And that is in reference to my original fear as well.”

“Very well.” Professor Merrythought looked thoughtful. “You know, Madam Dilys mentioned to me that you are spending quite a bit of time in the Hospital Wing with Mr. Grindelwald.”

“Yes,” said Albus, his stomach dropping at the mention of Gellert. Had Madam Dilys outed them to the DADA professor even though she’d promised not to? “He’s my friend and I want to help him keep up with his classes.”

Thankfully, Merrythought bought that explanation. His relationship with Gellert had been kept a secret, at least for now. 

“That’s very admirable of you, but I should remind you that Mr. Grindelwald’s well being is not your responsibility.”

Albus didn’t want to deny it, as Gellert’s well being was _especially_ his responsibility, so he said nothing. He hoped that this was the end of this awkward conversation.

But Merrythought wasn’t done. “If you need anything, Albus, anything at all, I’m here for you.” 

“Thanks, Professor. I’ll be alright.” Albus smiled bracingly at her.

“Oh, and Albus – if you want a second chance at the Boggart, it lives in that closet in the back of the classroom.”

“How’d you know?” Albus said, amazed by her perceptivity.

“Because if it were me I’d want another chance to prove myself. I was young and eager once. You don’t think I’d forgotten what that felt like?”

“No, Professor.”

“Life flies by quickly, Albus.” Professor Merrythought’s expression turned wistful. “I understand having responsibilities, more than you know, but I hope that you find time to have fun as well while you’re young.”

Albus chuckled. “Usually my professors would insist that I keep my head down and study. You have very interesting advice, Professor.”

“I’m certain you know how to take care of your responsibilities,” said the DADA Professor. “You’ve been doing so since you were a boy after you lost your father. I just don’t want you to grow up too fast. Enjoy being young while you still can.”

“I’ll do my best,” Albus promised, slowly moving towards the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Professor.”

“Until tomorrow.” Merrythought gave Albus a little wave before he left the classroom. 

As soon as the door shut behind him, Albus sagged against the door. How he wished that he could confide everything in his favorite professor, but he knew it was impossible. Albus couldn’t risk yet another Hogwarts professional learning the truth about his relationship with Gellert. _Get a hold of yourself,_ Albus thought. _You and Gellert are safe. That’s what matters._

Albus’ stomach rumbled, reminding him that it was time for dinner. But he decided to go to the Hospital Wing to check on Gellert first and find out what had happened that made him almost close the bond. As he ascended the stairs, Albus hoped that Gellert was up to working on his numerous homework assignments. It wouldn’t do for him to fall behind, and Albus was committed to making sure that didn’t happen. 

He was so lost in thought that he almost ran over Adalia, who was waiting for him at the entrance to the Hospital Wing. 

“Sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going.” But Adalia didn’t crack a joke like Albus thought she would. Then he regarded her more closely. Albus immediately knew from her distressed expression that something was horribly wrong. What if something awful had happened to Gellert? He reached out through the bond, but Gellert didn’t respond. “Merlin, Adalia, what happened?”  
  
“Let’s step into the office,” said Adalia. As they walked inside the Hospital Wing, she motioned to Madam Dilys, who was treating Anna Abbott who, if the cast was any indication, had broken her leg. Albus automatically looked over at Gellert’s bed to find the white curtains around it tightly drawn.  
  
After Albus entered the office, Adalia shut the door, ensuring their privacy. Then she cast a silencing spell. “You’re going to want to sit down.”

Albus did so, facing Adalia who sat on the other side of the desk. 

“Well?” Albus gave her an expectant look, nervously wringing his hands under the desk.   
  
Adalia took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to keep her emotions under control. “After I got back from lunch, Gellert was overwhelmed by a sense of melancholy. I noticed left his lunch untouched, which seemed odd. I suggested taking a walk around the castle to stretch his legs while classes were in session but he didn’t want to leave his bed. I mentioned working on his homework but when he tried, he couldn’t concentrate on reading. He spent the rest of the afternoon in bed, just staring at the ceiling.”  
  
Albus frowned. “That doesn’t sound like him at all.”  
  
“No, it doesn’t.” Adalia sighed. “But then I had to stun him.” 

Albus frowned. “What? Why?”  
  
Adalia’s lower lip trembled but she managed to keep her voice steady. “About an hour ago I caught Gellert touching himself under the blanket.”  
  
_“What?”_ Albus bellowed. He leaped to his feet, anger radiating off him in waves. “He detached again? I _told_ you the trigger phrase. What the fuck, Adalia? How could you have forgotten?”

Adalia’s lower lip began to tremble. “Albus, I swear I didn’t say the phrase.”  
  
But Albus wasn’t buying it. “How can you be sure?”  
  
“Because I told him to ‘halt’ repeatedly and he didn’t.” Adalia started to quietly sob. “And he didn’t exhibit any of the signs of detachment. Please, Albus, you have to believe me. I tried!”  
  
A terrible realization washed over Albus as he digested the ramifications of Adalia’s words. “So what you’re saying is that… that he did this on his own?”  
  
Adalia nodded, wiping away her tears. “I told him that he was in a public place and that he needed to stop but he didn’t even acknowledge me. It was as if he wasn’t seeing me at all. I had no choice but to stun him.”  
  
Albus plopped back down in the chair, his chest constricting as he thought of Gellert’s actions. “I don’t understand,” he said in a small voice. “Why would he do that?”  
  
“I don’t know. There’s more. I had to tell Madam Dilys about what happened.” Adalia looked absolutely miserable. “I felt horrible about it but I had to, Albus. She is Gellert’s healer and she needed to know.”  
  
“What did she say?”  
  
Adalia swallowed hard.  
  
“She said it confirmed a diagnosis that she and I had been considering.”  
  
Dread began to form in the pit of Albus’ stomach. “What diagnosis?”

“We didn’t want to say anything to you until we were absolutely sure. Gellert’s been exhibiting some of the signs but a key one was missing… until now. Now I’m completely convinced that our suspicions were correct.”

“Alright. What’s wrong with him?” Albus asked, dreading the answer.

Adalia sighed. “I don’t know how to soften the blow, so I’ll just say it. The muggles call it manic-depression, It’s widely considered a muggle disease. It rarely occurs in wizards or witches, and there’s never been a reported case in a pureblood, which was why we weren’t able to identify it at first. We thought he was simply experiencing delusions.”

“Are you sure about this?” Albus whispered. 

Adalia nodded. “He’s exhibited most of the common signs over the past few days and even in the past weeks although we didn’t realize it at the time. He’s hearing voices, claiming to be possessed by dark forces, having difficulty concentrating, experiencing delusions of grandeur, believing people are conspiring against him, experiencing paranoia, talking in rapid speech, having a loss of interest in normal activities, and now increased sex drive.”

Albus had heard of the disease, of the muggles who had gone insane from it. What if that happened to Gellert? “Is there a cure?” He hoarsely asked.

“No,” Adalia said softly. “It can be treated with medicine or potions, but Gellert will have it for the rest of his life.”

Color drained from Albus’ face. “You mean he’ll be like this for the rest of his life?” Albus’ face crumpled as he started to shake uncontrollably. 

Adalia jumped up from her chair and guided Albus to sit on the desk. She stood behind him and pulled her best friend into her arms, providing the only comfort she could as Albus fell apart. 

"I'm so sorry, Albus," Adalia whispered as he sobbed against her, letting out a tortured howl of desperation. "I wish I could've given you better news." 

In between sobs, Albus said brokenly, “He's my bondmate, Adalia. I can’t lose him! I can’t! What am I going to do?"

Adalia had no answer for him.

.~.

End Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I know the story has taken a downturn for now, but I promise that this isn’t going to turn into a super depressing story. Just bear with me for a few chapters. Above all, this is a love story about Albus and Gellert and I’ve got so many surprises and twists and turns planned that I can’t wait to share with you all. The final chapter is already mostly written and I am just so psyched about it! Of course, the final chapter won’t be for possibly even another year. We’ll see how long it gets. I love you all! 
> 
> Also, manic-depression was the name in 1898 for what is currently known as bipolar disorder today. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


	4. Dueling Perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Adalia tell Gellert what's wrong with him. Also, Dueling Club commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I appreciate everyone's comments! This is a really long one, so I hope you enjoy it. It was difficult to write but I'm proud of the end result.

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

A/N: Again, please bear with me. Overall, it’s not a depressing story. Things don’t look great right now for Gellert, but circumstances can change.

.~.

Chapter 25: Dueling Perspectives

.~.

Adalia held Albus and allowed him to cry into her shoulder. A few minutes later, Albus moved away, his face stained with tear tracks. “Adalia, please tell me that he can get better.”

Adalia nervously ran her fingers through her short blonde hair as she spoke a harsh truth. “I don’t know, Albus. I don’t have an answer for you. I wish I did. We’ll just have to wait and see. And there’s something else I should mention. Since you’re soulbonded, we’re not sure how you will react. I know it hasn’t happened yet, but you could have an increase in headaches and it’s possible you will experience some of the symptoms firsthand.” 

“This is even worse than I feared,” Albus said shakily.

“I know it’s a lot,” said Adalia, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it. “It’s not something a seventeen year-old is prepared to deal with, especially since you have so many other responsibilities. But I must ask you to stay with Gellert, even if it’s difficult because if you don’t-”

“I’m not leaving him,” Albus cut her off, deeply hurt by the suggestion. “How could you even _think_ that?”

Adalia sighed. “Madam Dilys told me it happens sometimes with married couples. Even though they took a vow to stay together in sickness and in health, it becomes all too much and the person who isn’t sick leaves, claiming that they didn’t sign up for it. But then again, you two are teenagers. Soulbonded or not, I suppose you’re not obligated to stay with him. You’re not technically married, you never took any vow, but for Gellert’s best chance at recovery, you should-”

“We’re as good as married,” Albus snapped, jumping to his feet. “That’s what a soulbond means. Besides, I’m _not_ giving up on him.” 

“Glad to hear it,” said Adalia, standing up to face him. “I figured you’d stay with him, but I wanted to hear it from you.”

“You said this could be treated, right?” Albus asked, his fingers tapping nervously on the desk. 

“It can be treated but I don’t know if he’ll ever be able to live a normal life.” Regret shown on Adalia’s pale features. 

“But there’s a chance?” He pressed.

“Yes.”

“Then that’s good enough for me. I’ll do everything I can to make sure that he fights this,” Albus vowed. 

Adalia swallowed hard. “And if that doesn’t work?”

But Albus remained firm, his stance as unbending as a Whomping Willow in a thunderstorm. “I’ll still stay with him. He at least has moments of lucidity, sometimes for long stretches of time. And we can usually communicate through the bond.”

Adalia smiled. “You’re truly an admirable person, Albus, to support him through this. Gellert is lucky to have you.”

“Thanks. What’s happening to him wasn’t his fault.” Albus tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace. “I knew that there was a possibility that things might get tough the moment we were reunited. Gellert was in such a broken state. But I never thought it would turn into this.” He wiped away the rest of his tears. 

“We also have another issue that needs to be addressed. I don’t know what to do with Gellert tonight,” Adalia fretted. “I don’t want to keep stunning him. You know that too many stunning spells can cause adverse effects. But Anna’s going to have to spend the night and we can’t risk him acting up in front of her. A silencing charm might not be enough.”  
  
Albus then explained about Elphias’ idea to have Gellert sleep in Albus’ room.   
  
“That’s brilliant,” Adalia said, sounding relieved. “The only thing is that we’ll need to get it approved by the Headmaster.”  
  
“I don’t see why he would be against it.” Albus shrugged. “It’s clearly the best solution for Gellert. As long as we tell Headmaster Black that I’ll sleep on a cot next to the bed.”  
  
“I doubt you’ll be getting much use out of that cot.” Adalia gave him a knowing look.  
  
For the first time since he heard the news, Albus smiled a tiny bit. “No, but Black doesn’t need to know that.”  
  
“Very well. I’ll have Madam Dilys go speak with him as soon as she’s done with Anna.”  
  
“Thanks.” Then Albus had a pressing thought. “You don’t think that it would make a difference if it was me instead of you that told Gellert to halt? Every time I’ve said it to him, he stopped.”  
  
“No. Remember, Gellert’s father used the word on him all the time when he was growing up. And don’t forget I didn’t say one of the trigger words,” Adalia reminded him.  
  
“You’re right,” said Albus. “I’m grasping at straws. I guess I just don’t want this to be real.”

“I know.” Adalia gave him a sympathetic look. “None of us do. But this _is_ real, Albus. We must face it with as much optimism as we can.”

“Right. You’re very wise, my dear.” Albus placed a friendly hand on her shoulder.

Adalia smiled at the endearment.

“You _are_ dear to me, you know, even if what I feel for you isn’t romantic. Especially since you agreed to this farce of courting each other.” Albus gave her a fond look. “I still love you. I haven’t felt closer to anyone, save for Gellert. And that includes my family.”

“I know.” Adalia rested her head on Albus’ shoulder. “You’re my best friend, Albus. I’m going to help you through this. You can always count on my support.” 

“Thanks. Even though I want to fall to pieces right now, I have to be strong for Gellert,” Albus realized. “It’s not the end of the world, right? At least it’s not a deadly condition.”

Adalia decided not to mention that Gellert was now at a greater risk of suicide, as she knew it would only make things worse. 

“Can you wake him now?” Albus asked. “I think it is best that we get it over with and tell him about his diagnosis.”

“I can, but just know that he’s not going to react well,” Adalia warned him.

“Would you? Would any of us?” Albus challenged.

Adalia shook her head. 

“I’m prepared for that,” said Albus, squaring his shoulders. “I know he’s going to hate me for telling him. But, just like us, he has to face the facts. Do you think Madam Dilys should be there when we tell him? She might be able to answer some of the questions Gellert will have better than I can.”

“No, I think he should hear it from just us first,” said Albus. “He’s not very comfortable around her.”

“Good point,” Adalia conceded. She stood up from her chair. “Shall we?”

Albus nodded as she opened the door for him. They stepped out into the Hospital Wing and glanced over at Madam Dilys, who was still treating Anna. Thankfully they didn’t glance over at Albus and Adalia.

They approached Gellert’s bed, making sure the white curtains were drawn and blocking any prying eyes. Albus sat down on the bed next to Gellert and held his hand. Then Adalia cast a silencing charm to make sure they weren’t overheard. 

Adalia pointed her wand at Gellert and quietly cast, “Rennervate.”

Gellert’s eyes blinked open and focused on his boyfriend, who was staring at him with pity in his usually twinkling eyes. It rather unsettled him. Gellert sat up in bed, pulling his hand away so he could adjust the cushy pillow behind his back. “Albus? What’s got you looking at me like that? What happened?”

Albus continued to gaze worriedly at Gellert. Once again, he took Gellert’s hand but this time he brought it to his lips and kissed it. “I just want you to know that I love you and that’s never going to change. I’m never leaving you no matter what happens.”

“But?” Gellert frowned. 

Albus squeezed Gellert’s hand while Adalia touched her foot to Albus' in solidarity. “There’s no way to say this gently, so I’ll just come right out and say it. We - that is Adalia and Madam Dilys - figured out what is happening to you.”

Gellert visibly tensed. “And?”

“You have what’s known as manic-depression,” Albus said, doing his best to project an aura of calm, a calm that he didn’t feel. “You’ve experienced extreme highs, which is the manic state, and extreme lows, which is the depressive state. There’s a lot more to it, but that is a basic description.”

“No. That can’t be right,” Gellert refuted, although the panic had already surfaced on his face. “Manic-depression is a muggle disease.”

“That’s not exactly true,” Adalia gently contradicted him. “While it is more prevalent in muggles, there have been cases involving muggleborns and half-bloods.”

“And in purebloods?” Gellert asked. 

“Yours is the first known case,” Adalia admitted. “But that doesn’t necessarily mean anything. I imagine the stigma against mental illness in pureblood families is quite severe. Also, most have the financial means to care for someone at home and keep their condition a secret.”

Gellert shook his head. “But that can’t be right.” He looked right into his boyfriend’s concerned eyes. “I’m telling you, Albus, I was possessed.”

“Love, you have what the muggles call a chemical imbalance in your brain,” Albus said gently. “That’s what is causing you to hear the voices.”

“That may be true,” Gellert considered. “But then it was the dark forces that changed the chemistry of my brain.”

Albus sadly shook his head. “That’s the disease talking.”

Gellert tensed and crossed his arms. “So I’m diseased now, am I?”

“No, darling, that’s not what I meant,” Albus tried.

“Oh really? I’m afraid I’m going to need more proof that I have this… condition,” he spat as he glowered at them. 

“You’ve been exhibiting almost all of the known symptoms, including your many delusions,” said Adalia. “They also include increased sex drive and loss of inhibitions. Do you remember what happened right before you were asleep?”

Gellert flushed as the embarrassing memory surfaced. “Shit. I did _that_ in front of you?” Then he glared at Adalia. “You must’ve sent me into a detached state.”

“I didn’t,” Adalia said calmly. “I didn’t say any of the trigger words. I even told you to ‘halt’ just in case that worked, but you didn’t stop.”

Gellert paled. “So you’re saying, I did that on my own?”

“I’m afraid so,” said Adalia. She exchanged a look with Albus.

Gellert’s hands balled into fists as a deep flush came over him. “I didn’t mean to. I swear I didn’t mean to,” he pleaded. “I had no idea what I was doing.”

“We know that. Gellert, I can only imagine how I’d be feeling if I was in your place,” Albus said softly. “But please understand that _none_ of this is your fault.”

“Yes, we don’t hold your actions against you,” Adalia chimed in. “Especially since you weren’t in your right mind. Also, I’m a medical professional and I’ve seen a lot of strange things. Trust me. It’s not a big deal.”

Gellert looked skeptical. “You don’t think I’m a pervert for what I did?”

“No. It wasn’t your fault.” Albus and Adalia said in unison. 

“Somehow I have trouble believing that,” Gellert whispered, but his gaze was cautiously hopeful.

“It’s good you’re not a muggle and put in a Sanitorium,” Adalia said gravely. “They would’ve strapped you down for that.”

Gellert shivered as he imagined being locked away in a muggle hospital. He’d heard horror stories about how the patients were treated.

“Not helping, Adalia,” Albus shook his head at her.

“Sorry.” She colored. “I just meant that it could be much worse for him. Our healers have a much more enlightened perspective on mental illness. We actually care for the person instead of locking them away and…” Adalia trailed off, not wanting to go into the barbaric details as she didn’t want to scare Gellert further.

“Is this curable?” Gellert asked.

“No,” Adalia said bluntly. “But it is treatable with medicine and potions. It’s possible that we can stabilize you.”

“Would that last long?”

“I don’t know,” said Adalia, when the answer was ‘probably not’. 

“Promise you won’t let my father find out,” said Gellert, giving her a pleading look. “Who knows what he would do?”

“Madam Dilys and I are committed to keeping your condition a secret,” Adalia assured him.

“Oh shit, Madam Dilys!” Gellert’s face colored again. “Did you tell her what I did?”

Adalia sighed. “Yes, I had to. But, like us, she doesn’t hold it against you. Gellert, I know you can’t see it now, but this isn’t the end of the world.”

“Yes, it is.” Gellert put his face in his hands. 

Albus scooted over so he could pull his bondmate into his arms. 

The German-born wizard cried softly in Albus’ embrace. “I can’t believe this is happening to me,” Gellert choked out. “Wasn’t my torture bad enough for me to endure? Why did this have to happen to me?”

“I don’t know, love,” Albus said gravely. “But I’m committed to helping you through it.” He rocked Gellert back and forth, whispering soothing words in Gellert’s ear.

“I should leave you two alone,” said Adalia as she watched the touching scene. “Although I have one more question before I go. Gellert, is there anything else you can tell about how you feel when you have an… episode, for lack of a better term?”

“Sometimes my low back hurts,” Gellert sniffed, wiping his eyes as he bravely looked up at her. 

“Yes, physical referral pain can occur in conjunction with your episodes,” said Adalia. “Anything else?”

“Sometimes my ear itches, but that’s not as common.”

“Hmm,” Adalia muttered. “That one’s new. Anything else?” 

Gellert shook his head.

“Thank you, Adalia,” said Albus, which was clearly a dismissal.

She nodded, leaving Albus to deal with his boyfriend by himself. 

Albus ran his fingers through Gellert’s blonde curls in a calming gesture. 

“You really won’t leave me?” Gellert asked. “I know this is a lot for you to deal with. I should just let you go.”

“No way,” Albus said fiercely. “I’m _not_ living without you.”

“But-”

“End of discussion. You are my bondmate, Gell. That means a life long commitment.”

“Thanks,” Gellert whispered. “I don’t know if I could get through this without your support.”

“I will always be here for you,” Albus promised. “No matter what.” Then Albus’ stomach growled.

“You should go to dinner,” Gellert suggested.

“No, I’m alright. I’ll just raid Adalia’s stash of chocolate.”

Gellert pursed his lips. “Albus, I don’t want you missing meals for me.”

“If I get hungry later, I can always ask the house elves to fix me something,” Albus reasoned. “They really like me, you know.”

“Who wouldn’t?” Gellert tried to joke.

“Mercury Flint, for one.”

“He’s an asshole,” Gellert proclaimed. “You can’t count him.”

Albus giggled. “I’m sure he’s a very nice person, deep down.” Then he looked at Gellert. “Nah,” they said in unison. 

They spent the next few hours talking about Hogwarts gossip and Albus’ classes. Gellert seemed back to his old self, but Albus wasn’t sure how long that would last. Still, Albus cherished their time together. A gentle humming of their bond in the back of their minds helped keep Gellert grounded for the moment, for which Albus was grateful. 

.~.

Close to bedtime, Headmaster Black entered the Hospital Wing and swiftly approached Gellert’s bed. He carried himself with a quiet confidence that Albus envied, one that he often tried to emulate as Head Boy. “Mr. Grindelwald, I’m so sorry I haven’t found the time to visit you sooner.”

“That’s alright sir,” Gellert said quickly. “I’m sure you’ve been busy.”

“How are you feeling?” Black asked, coming to a stop in front of Gellert’s bed.

“As well as can be expected,” was Gellert’s vague answer. 

Albus didn’t blame him for wanting to keep the headmaster in the dark. As far as he was concerned, the fewer people who knew about Gellert’s condition, the better.

“I see. Madam Dilys has suggested that we relocate you to the Head Boys’ quarters so that you won’t be… disturbed.” Black’s expression was mildly curious. 

“Yes,” Albus jumped in. “We all just want to make sure Gellert can get a good night’s sleep and I don’t know if he can do that when other students stay the night in the hospital.”

“Albus is right. _We_ don’t know if he can do that,” Adalia echoed, trying to correct Albus’ little flub.

The headmaster sighed. “Mr. Grindelwald, I feel somewhat responsible for not giving you real quarters in the first place. Perhaps I should’ve had you sleep in one of the other houses’ dormitories, although the point is now moot. Do you have any objections to this arrangement?”

“No, sir,” said Gellert, trying not to sound too eager.

“Albus, are you sure you’re alright with this?” Headmaster Black turned to his favorite student.

“Absolutely,” Albus said smoothly. “My bedroom is big enough to house four people and my bed takes up about one-third of the room. I don’t mind sharing with Gellert.”

Black raised an eyebrow. “You’ll be sleeping elsewhere, I assume?”

“Oh. Right, yes, of course. I’ll transfigure a hospital cot into a smaller bed that will sit at the foot of Gellert’s bed,” Albus explained, hoping that his blush wasn’t too pronounced. 

“I’ll be nearby to help Albus if he needs it,” Adalia added. “Right, dear?”

“Yes, love,” Albus said automatically, reaching for Adalia’s outstretched hand.

“Very well,” said Black. “I see no reason to deny this. Mr. Grindelwald can move into the Head Boy’s bedroom, starting tonight if he wishes.”

“We’ll get him settled right away,” Adalia promised. 

“Thank you, sir,” said Albus. He gave Black an admiring smile. “I think this will help speed up his recovery.”

“Good,” said Black. “I appreciate your willingness to help your friend recover.”

“It’s no trouble,” said Albus, who nodded at Gellert. “I know he’d do the same for me.” 

“No doubt.” Black gave them a long, assessing look. “Well, I best be going. Goodnight.” 

Albus breathed more easily after Black had left. “Thank Merlin it worked and he gave me permission to sleep with Gellert.”

Adalia and Gellert looked at each other and snickered.

“You both know what I mean.” Albus shook his head as the blush crept up again. “ _Just_ sleep.”

“I see this was all a secret plan so you could have your way with me in your spacious bed,” said Gellert with a smirk.

“If you keep that up, I really will sleep on the other bed,” Albus warned. 

Gellert rolled his eyes. “You’re no fun. We finally get to spend our nights alone and you want our relationship to remain chaste. That’s so _you_ , Albus. Always following the rules.”

“That’s not true,” Albus hotly contested. “I’m not a goody-two shoes, Gellert. I break the rules sometimes if it suits me.” Then he considered something. “Besides, there will be plenty of time for fun when you are better. I promise you that. Perhaps that can be your motivating factor to complete your homework.”

“Mmm, yes, that could do the trick,” Gellert agreed. 

“Well, Gellert, let’s get you moved and settled,” Adalia said briskly, rising from the table.

“Thanks, but Albus and I can manage,” Gellert insisted. “It’s not like I have many personal possessions here. We can take everything in one trip.”

“Alright, but hurry,” Adalia advised. “You two should visit the kitchen before the house elves turn in for the night.”

Albus nodded as he started to reach for Gellert’s school supplies and clothes that he neatly kept under his bed. “We will.” 

Satisfied, Adalia took her leave of them. 

.~.

Albus and Gellert did as she suggested. After quickly dropping off Gellert’s clothes and personal items in Albus’ bedroom, they went down to the kitchen. The remaining house elves were more than happy to make them two large bowls of beef casserole, which they brought back to ‘their’ bedroom. Albus quickly said the nonsensical password, which granted them entrance to the room.

Gellert looked longingly at the bed.

“Go ahead.” Albus chuckled as Gellert flopped on the bed and curled up in the Gryffindor blanket. He joined Gellert on the bed, got comfortable, and carefully reached for his bowl and spoon. 

“I can’t believe you’re letting us eat in bed,” Gellert commented as he pushed the blankets away settled against the headboard with a pillow behind his back. Then Albus joined him.

“Don’t get used to it,” Albus said in between bites. “I just didn’t want anyone to come into the Great Hall and disturb us.”

“Uh huh,” Gellert teased. “Sure.” He placed his bowl on the end table next to the bed. “I think our new living arrangements will suit me quite nicely.”

“It will definitely give us more privacy,” said Albus. “Along with the complicated password, I’ve added some other security wards which will activate if someone other than us or Adalia tries to enter. No one will walk in on us - I promise.”

“That’s a relief,” Gellert admitted. “Sometimes I just want to be close to you. At least I know that I get to come home to you and spend every night in your arms.”

“Yes.” Albus smiled at his bondmate. “This arrangement will be rather lovely.”

Gellert accio’d one of the books that had been placed in a stack near his bed. “Do you mind if I read a little before we go to bed?”

“I don’t know… Adalia said we need to keep you on a strict bedtime schedule.”

“Albus, please. We don’t have classes tomorrow.”

“Alright,” Albus capitulated. “But just for a little while.”

“Thanks,” said Gellert. He opened his book, which was entitled ‘Famous Conquerors’ and began to read. He flipped to the farthest dogeared page and began to read.

Albus too chose a book to read called ‘Knitting For Beginners’. He was looking for a new relaxing hobby that he could put aside and pick up whenever he wished. Also, he planned to make quite a few Christmas presents, as he couldn’t afford to give anyone a storebought gift. Albus hoped that a hand-crafted gift would go over well. 

About twenty minutes later, Albus glanced over at Gellert’s book. At present, he was reading about Alexander the Great. 

“Are you sure you should be reading that?” Albus worried. “What if it sets you off?”

“While his military campaign was impressive, I’m mostly reading it because it mentions that Alexander could be… like us,” Gellert explained. “A few forward-thinking historians hypothesize that he was involved with his second-in-command Hephaestion. It was said that he trusted Hephaestion more than any other, and they shared many secrets. And at the time, it was acceptable for two men to be involved, especially in the military on long campaigns.”

“Interesting,” said Albus with a smile. “I’d never heard that. I hope it’s true.” 

They stared at each other for a long moment. How Albus wanted to kiss him. Gellert leaned forward so that their lips were almost touching. Albus was ready to lose himself in the kiss, needing a distraction from their current reality. He just wanted to forget, even if for a little while. 

“Albus, I-” But then Gellert’s body suddenly seized up. He rolled away from Albus. Then he grabbed his knees and started rocking back and forth, muttering nonsensically. 

“Gell! Tell me what’s going on.” Albus’ heart started to race as he watched his bondmate lose himself in what was surely a delusion. 

Gellert’s eyes fluttered shut as he battled an unseen enemy. He rocked and shook and it didn’t seem there was a lot that Albus could do to help.

How was Albus supposed to reach him? Then he thought of trying to use the bond. //Gell?//

//Help! Too many v-voices.//

//What voices?//

//The dark forces, they want me to… _ahh_ , with you!”// Gellert clutched at his head, wailing in pain. //I won’t do it! N-not Albus. He’s the only one who can… s-stop me.//

//Stop you? I don’t understand.// said Albus, but by that point, Gellert was an incoherent mess. 

Albus pulled a shaking Gellert into his arms, in hopes to stop the rocking. Gellert whimpered a little as Albus tried to soothe him by running his fingers through his curls. Albus held him until the tremors and whimpers stopped.

Gellert finally pulled away to look his bondmate in the eye. “Albus,” he said in a small voice. “Is it over?”

“It’s over,” said Albus, hoping that was actually true. 

“Is it?” Gellert’s eyes shone with unshed tears. “ It’s over for now. But it always comes back - always. I’ll never be free of it, Albus!” 

“I will do everything I can in my power to help you manage this,” Albus promised, cupping the back of Gellert’s head as he rested his forehead against his bondmate’s.

“I know,” Gellert whispered. _But what if it’s not enough_ went unsaid. 

“What can I do to help you tonight?” Albus asked.

“Can you rub my lower back? It really hurts.”

“Yes, whatever you need.” Albus encouraged Gellert to change into his pajamas first so he would be ready for bed. Then Albus also changed, relieved to be free of his school robes after a long day. He watched as Gellert got under the covers, lying face down, turning his face to one side cushioned by a pillow. Albus climbed in next to him and gently pulled the blanket down so he could have better access to touch Gellert. Then he placed his right hand on Gellert’s lower back and slowly rubbed it in what he hoped were comforting strokes. “Like this?”

“Yes. That’s much better,” Gellert said, reveling in the feel of Albus’ warm hand brushing across his back. 

“You know, I told Adalia about my back hurting. It’s not an official symptom of… the diagnosis you assigned to me,” Gellert mentioned. “She said that while that was true, sometimes physical pain can be linked to mental trauma.”

“Hmm,” Albus said noncommittally, noting that Gellert had avoided saying the name but chalking it up to denial. 

“Don’t you think that’s odd?” Gellert pressed. “And what about my ears ringing? What if they gave me the wrong diagnosis?”

“It’s a little odd, but I don’t think that’s enough to prove that you don’t have this disease.”

“Albus, I’m sorry, but I still don’t believe that I have it.”

“That’s understandable; you just found out today. I imagine it will take some time for it to sink in.”

Gellert shook his head. “It’s not true. I’m sorry, Albus, but it’s not. I was possessed. How many times do I have to tell you?”

Albus sighed, not wanting to get into an argument. “Why don’t we finish our dinner and then we can get some sleep?”

“Alright,” Gellert agreed, glad that Albus had changed the subject. “I’m feeling pretty knackered.”

They quickly made short work of their meal and went through their nighttime routines. Albus climbed into bed with Gellert and held him in a strong embrace. They eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms. Needless to say, the cot at the foot of the bed was left untouched.  
  
.~.

Over the weekend, Albus spent most of his time in the Hospital Wing spending time with Gellert and helping him with his homework. Unfortunately, Gellert’s progress was slow. His bondmate’s attention span had waned, as did his patience for completing the assignments. Sometimes Gellert straight up refused to touch his homework, which greatly worried Albus, as the last thing he wanted was for Gellert to fall behind.

However, there was another factor that was feeding Gellert’s depression. Madam Dilys had forbidden Gellert from reading any historical books about revolutions or conquerors, along with any fantasy novels. She believed that doing so would prevent Gellert from having another episode. Albus initially thought this condition was too harsh, but he decided to put his faith in the nurse. She was the medical professional so Albus didn’t fight her on it, even though he saw how agonizing it was for Gellert being denied access to certain books. 

On Monday, Albus had to attend class so he left Gellert in Adalia and Madam Dilys’ capable hands. His morning classes crawled by as he counted the minutes before he could see Gellert again. To his surprise, during his aiding period, Aberforth came over and asked if he was doing alright. Albus reassured him with a cheerful, ‘I’m fine, thanks’. Aberforth looked skeptical and muttered something about being available if Albus needed any help. Albus was quite touched by the gesture. He also realized that Aberforth must not be the only one wondering about his well being, as it was widely known that he and Gellert were practically inseparable. Finally, his DADA aiding period came to an end. As soon as the students were dismissed, Albus jotted down Gellert’s homework assignment and hurried back to the Hospital Wing.

But when he brought back Gellert’s homework, Albus’ bondmate refused to touch it, preferring to stare blankly out the window. 

When Albus grew frustrated, Adalia pulled him aside and reminded him that Gellert’s depression was in full effect. Albus didn’t push after that, realizing that Gellert presently was in no state to tackle his homework. Albus and Adalia took a seat at the foot of Gellert’s bed and made small talk while Gellert ignored all attempts to bring him into the conversation. He stood at the window, his hands placed on the glass as he rested his forehead on the window pane. Albus wasn’t sure what to do, knowing that Gellert must be going stir crazy from being shut up in the Hospital Wing for several days. _It’s for his own safety,_ Albus reminded himself. _As is the ban on certain books._

Then something unexpected occurred.

“Hello? Adalia?” A knock startled them as a female voice sounded from the door. “May I come in?”

Adalia’s eyes widened as a faint blush grew on her pale cheeks. “Uh oh. It’s Bianca! I forgot she usually comes to have lunch with me on Mondays.”

“Did she not get the message that Gellert wasn’t to be disturbed?” Albus gave a little frown.

Adalia shrugged. “I guess she forgot.” 

Albus exchanged a look with his friend. “Hmm. Do you think Gellert is up to having visitors?”

“Gellert is right here and he has his own opinions to share on the subject.” Gellert cut in before Adalia could respond, walking over to them and taking an empty seat at a table for four across the room. “Don’t turn her away. I’d give anything to talk to someone other than you two and Madam Dilys. No offense.”

“None taken. How are your thoughts right now?” Albus asked. He and Adalia stood up to join him at the table. 

“I’m not having any delusions of grandeur or hearing voices if _that’s_ what you mean,” was Gellert’s caustic remark. He crossed his arms and glared at them. 

“I have to ask, Gell,” Albus reminded him as they sat on either side of him. “The last thing we need is another incident.”

“Oh, so you’re worried I might embarrass you,” Gellert fumed, raising his voice with each word. “Are you ashamed of me?”

“No, not at all,” Albus said, anguish appearing on his concerned face. “I’m just looking out for you.”

“I hate having every aspect of my life being regulated.” Gellert scowled. “How would you like it if you were denied access to certain books or being shut up in here? It feels like I’m in prison and I’m being punished for something that isn’t my fault.”

“I’d be bloody miserable,” said Albus, sounding regretful. “I’m sorry, Gell. I need to look at things more from your perspective.”

“Damn right you do,” Gellert muttered. “I _hate_ being stuck here with no visitors.”

“Alright, Gellert, I’ll allow it,” Adalia conceded, wanting to ward off a fight between the two bondmates. “But if you feel even the slightest bit off, tell me immediately.”

“I will,” Gellert promised, his eyes now gleaming with excitement and just a bit of mischief. “It will be good to talk to your crush.”

“Gellert, you can’t say anything to her about that,” Adalia begged. “I’m supposed to be with Albus, remember?”

“Promise, Gell,” Albus said sternly.

Gellert rolled his eyes. “Fine, I promise. But what a missed opportunity!”

Albus just shook his head as Adalia walked to the entrance to admit Bianca. 

The pretty sixth-year Slytherin approached the table, walking at Adalia’s side and matching her stride. Bianca’s brown hair was pinned up in the bouffant and pompadour hairstyle that was popular among muggle women. She wore a magically-enhanced corset that enhanced her hour-glass figure, which was partially hidden by her robes. 

Albus noted that Adalia and Bianca were perfect opposites. Bianca’s dark hair and fashionable updo next to Adalia’s blonde cropped cut. Bianca’s perfect posture next to Adalia’s casual, relaxed stance. Bianca’s more ample bust and voluptuous hips next to Adalia’s skinny form. Also, Bianca carried herself with practiced grace as she effortlessly sauntered over to the table. Objectively, Albus could understand why Adalia was physically attracted to her. 

“Gellert!” Bianca took the empty seat next to him. She gave Gellert a warm smile and patted his hand. “Are you feeling better?”

“I feel fine at the moment,” Gellert said truthfully. 

“I’m happy to hear that,” said Bianca, her tone sincere. “My friends miss having you lead their study group.” Then she remembered her present company and blushed a bit. “Not that you aren’t doing a lovely job filling in, Albus.” 

“Don’t worry. I’m happy they prefer Gellert,” Albus said cheerfully. “He has made a special bond with each of his students. I’m very proud of him.”

“Thanks,” said Gellert with a nod. “But I didn’t do anything special. I simply encouraged them to believe in themselves.”

“Well, you’ve made quite an impression,” said Bianca. “And, if I may say so, you’ve stolen quite a few hearts as well.” 

“Yours included?” Gellert winked at her.

Albus wanted to groan, but he managed to refrain.

But Bianca only chuckled at Gellert’s attempt at flirting with her. “I’m afraid not. It wasn’t long ago that I broke up with Flint. I don’t know if I can trust another man not to raise his hand to me. The _last_ thing I want right now is another boyfriend. No offense.”

“No matter,” said Gellert, giving her a winning smile. “I’m afraid my heart isn’t free to give.”

Bianca’s eyes sparkled with curiosity. “A pretty girl has caught your fancy?”

Gellert gave her a wicked grin. “Oh yes. They're very pretty.”

Try as he might, Albus couldn’t help but blush at the implication. 

Adalia nervously cleared her throat, hoping Bianca wouldn’t notice Albus’ discomfort. “So what’s new in your life, Bianca?”

Bianca brightened. “Oh you know, the usual. My Ancient Runes class has been quite a challenge, but after the new discovery of the rune tablets under Stonehenge, we are in the process of translating them and it’s quite an endeavor.” Bianca launched into a very detailed account of their next assignment. 

Albus appreciated her fervor, but he knew Adalia must be bored to tears. 

“Wow, it sounds so interesting what you’re learning,” said Adalia, leaning forward a bit. “You can tell me about it anytime.”

“Really? I know that you dropped Ancient Runes last semester,” Albus said slyly. “I thought you said it was boring.”

“That’s not exactly true.” Adalia glared at him. Didn’t Albus know she was trying to connect with Bianca?

Instead of acting offended, Bianca just laughed. “It’s not for everyone. You have to have a lot of patience to translate old texts, especially if there are pictographs involved. I would love to study Ancient Runes in the field but, I doubt I’ll get the chance.”

“Why not?” Adalia sounded affronted. “You’re smart enough to get a job like that. In fact, you’re more than smart – you’re brilliant.”

“Thanks,” Bianca blushed a little. “But my father wouldn’t be pleased if I wanted to live independently. He wants me back under his thumb. He’s threatened to disown me if I don’t have another pureblood boyfriend before the winter holidays. But I really don’t want that.” She gave an unhappy sigh. “I might have to make arrangements to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays. And who knows if he’d pay for the rest of my schooling?”

“Hey, it will be alright,” said Adalia, placing her hand on Bianca’s for a moment before awkwardly removing it. “We’ll think of something. If need be, you can go on scholarship.”

“I remember Albus telling me something about that,” said Bianca. “I suppose I might just have to swallow my pride and ask for financial assistance. Although I can’t imagine being away from my extended family for the holidays, even if some of them are real pricks. They’re still family.”

“If you have to stay here during the holidays, I might stay as well,” Adalia considered. “Especially if Madam Dilys stays. I could, um, get a jump on studying for my healer’s exams.”

“You’d leave your father to celebrate the holidays all by himself?” Albus sounded, a little incredulous. 

Adalia shot him a pleading look. “It was just an idea. Maybe he could stay here too.”

“Right,” said Albus, giving her a knowing smile. “How kind of you.”

Adalia kicked him under the table and Albus bit back a sound of protest. 

“Bianca, I don’t think your father is being fair to you.” Gellert decided to weigh in. “Besides, where are you going to find a pureblood boyfriend in such short notice? Almost all of them are already taken.”

An idea flitted through Albus’ mind, but he quickly discounted it as the point was moot at the moment.

“That’s true,” Bianca lamented. “But enough about me. How are things going for you, Adalia?”

“Oh, I can’t complain,” Adalia said, giving a nervous titter. “Madam Dilys is giving me more responsibilities. She’s letting me assist more with the patients, which I enjoy.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Will you remain here next term for your internship?” Bianca asked.

Albus noted that she had a hopeful note in her voice.

“I’m not sure yet,” said Adalia. “I might have the opportunity to intern at St. Mungo’s. I guess it depends on how a few things play out, if I’m needed here.”

“I think you’re needed here,” said Bianca. “You connect so well with the injured and ill students, in a way Madam Dilys can’t. I think they benefit from having someone so close to them in age.”

“Thank you,” said Adalia, her cheeks flushing.

“Of course _I_ want her here,” said Albus. “But if she chooses St. Mungo’s, I will fully support that decision.”

“That’s very kind of you,” said Bianca with admiration in her voice. “Not all men feel that way.”

“That’s just the kind of person Albus is,” said Gellert, hoping that Albus would see this as an apology of sorts. “He always wants to help his friends. I am lucky to have his friendship and support.”

“Thanks.” Albus nodded at Gellert, reaching for his hand under the table, out of Bianca’s view. Then an awkward silence descended over them. It was only broken by the arrival of two house elves with their lunches. 

After thanking the house elves, Albus and the others tucked into their sandwiches and fruit. The conversation was pleasant as Bianca asked Albus about his plans for after graduation. Albus wasn’t ashamed to admit that his future was one big question mark. It really depended on how things went at home with Ariana, although he kept that part to himself. But Albus mentioned he did want to get a well-paying job, even join the ministry if necessary. He added that an office job wouldn’t be his first choice, but it would do in a pinch.

As soon as he finished his lunch, Albus glanced at his pocket watch and found it was time to leave for class. After bidding Gellert and Adalia goodbye, he escorted Bianca through the school until it was time for them to part ways. With a smile and a wave, Bianca left him standing in the corridor. Albus briefly wondered if it was telling that Bianca didn’t want a new boyfriend, but he chalked that thought up to wishful thinking. 

.~.

During the week, Albus’ days were jam-packed with classes and activities. He had Gellert’s study group, choir, a prefect meeting, and Dueling Club all in one week. His homework and studying took a back seat as he was also beginning his research on love potions in regards to Leonard’s appeal. Not only that, but he was committed to helping Gellert stay on top of his homework. 

Sometimes his bondmate refused point blank and didn’t leave his bed for the rest of the day. Other days he started babbling about being the chosen dark Seer that would lead the coming revolution. Despite Albus’ best efforts, Gellert was beginning to fall behind. Albus focused on making it to Friday, as he was eagerly anticipating Dueling Club.

Finally, after an excruciatingly busy week, Friday arrived. The start of Dueling Club buoyed Albus’ spirits considerably. All interested students met up after dinner in the DADA classroom. Professor Merrythought welcomed the new second years who now had the opportunity to join. Albus was looking forward to helping them hone their skills so that they could defend themselves should the opportunity arise. 

Albus removed his black robe, placing it on the back of a desk chair. He needed to move freely without the robe slowing him down or accidentally tripping him. Then he helped a few of the older boys move the desks to the side of the room so they would have plenty of space to practice.

As the students trickled in, Albus noticed Flint coming in with his usual pack of Slytherin cronies. But instead of coming to antagonize him, Flint only smirked at him and left Albus alone. Albus was almost disappointed, as he was more than ready to put Flint in his place. He glanced down at his pocket watch. It was at the top of the hour. As if she’d read his mind, Albus’ ever-punctual professor walked to the front of the classroom and called them to order. 

“Welcome to the start of our 1898 to 1899 Dueling Club!” Professor Merrythought beamed at the group of students, who cheered. “As much as I love teaching DADA, I have a soft spot in my heart for this club. The atmosphere will be more relaxed than that of a class, yet I will still expect you to adhere to our school rules and take the usual safety precautions. Does everyone promise to do so?”

“Yes, Professor Merrythought,” the students chanted.

“Excellent. We will be focusing on defensive and disarming spells only today. I know this is a review for the rest of you, but the second years must learn the fundamentals before we can all safely practice dueling.”

Albus felt a twinge of disappointment, although he understood where his professor was coming from. There would be other days where he could show off his advanced dueling abilities.

“Now, who can tell me the incantation for the disarming spell?” The professor called on one of the students who was raising her hand. “Yes, Miss Creevey?”

“Expelliarmus.” Beth Creevey said with confidence.

“That’s correct.” The professor nodded at her. “Let me demonstrate. Albus, come to the front if you please.” 

Albus happily did so, soaking up the attention as the students’ gaze turned to him.

Then Merrythought pointed her wand at Albus’, who loosely held it for demonstration purposes. “Expelliarmus!”

The second years murmured their appreciation as Merrythought easily disarmed Albus. 

“Now, I want the seventh years to pair with the second years to practice this spell. The rest of you can partner up with whomever you wish,” the professor directed.

Albus noted that almost all the students, even the seventh years, paired up with those in their own house. Unsurprisingly, the second years shied away from him. Albus couldn’t help but chuckle. It seemed that his reputation preceded himself, although he thought the children should know that he would take it easy on them.

He glanced at his professor, expecting a specific assignment. 

“Albus, I’d like you to pair with Mr. Finnegan.” The professor pointed out a timid boy in the very back of the classroom.

Albus surmised that this was the weakest second year in terms of DADA, which was why his professor had chosen to pair them.

“Yes, Professor.” Albus approached the boy who was trying to blend in with the wall. “Shane, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Finnegan admitted. He had red hair, which much brighter than Albus’ more subdued shade of auburn hair. That and his last name made it easy to identify his Irish heritage. “You might remember my last name because you sent my younger brother to the headmaster for fighting last month. But I’ve never gotten in trouble, honest!” 

“While I’m glad that’s true, I don’t judge someone based on their relations,” Albus said firmly. “Besides, your brother learned a valuable lesson that day. He hasn’t gotten into a fight since.”

“You won’t judge me? Even though…” Shane’s voice dropped to a whisper, “my father’s in jail?”

“Even then,” said Albus, who lowered his voice as he placed a comforting hand on Shane’s shoulder, steering them to the back so they would be out of earshot. “In fact, we share the same predicament.”

“Your father’s in jail too?” Finnegan looked astonished, which pleased Albus. It seemed like some of the younger children weren’t aware of his father’s incarceration.

“I’m afraid so,” Albus admitted. “I’ve worked hard to change the opinion of the Dumbledore name and I’m certain that you can do the same for yours. In fact, you can start right now. Becoming a proficient duelist can help you make a name for yourself.”

Finnegan nodded, looking determined. “Then I’ll work extra hard.” 

Albus led him through a few drills before he let Finnegan practice the spell and disarm him. 

“I did it!” Finnegan exclaimed. “I didn’t want to come today, but boy I’m glad I did.”

“Excellent!” Albus praised. “Now, try it again and I’m going to hold on a bit more tightly.”

This time, Finnegan had difficulty disarming him. But by the time Professor Merrythought called them back to the group, Finnegan had a decent grasp on the spell. The second years all demonstrated their mastery of the spell before the professor introduced a basic defensive charm. This time Merrythought paired Albus with a female Ravenclaw, whose last name was Trelawney. 

“Esther, isn’t it?” Albus approached the young girl.

“I’m sorry you got stuck with me,” said Esther Trelawney, sounding rather gloomy. “My brother made me come. Everyone says I’m too spacey to be good at dueling.”

“Nonsense,” said Albus with a twinkle in his eye. “You just need some instruction and then you’ll be a fine duelist. Besides, you can’t expect to learn it all on your first day of practice, can you?”

Trelawney gave him a grateful smile.

“Now, I want you to practice the charm on me,” Albus instructed.

“What if I get it wrong?” She worried.

“So what?” said Albus with a shrug. “We’ll just try again. It’s alright to fail. If you don't fail, you’ll never grow.”

“I’ll bet you never fail at anything,” she assumed.

“On the contrary, I fail plenty,” Albus said with a grin. “Especially in Arithmancy – that is my most difficult subject.”

“Not in dueling. You’re the best in the school,” said Trelawney, unable to keep the admiration from her voice.

“You forget that I was defeated by Gellert Grindelwald in DADA at the beginning of term, remember?” Albus gently reminded her. 

“That’s right,” she recalled. Then she scanned the room. “He’s really popular. Where is he?”

“He’s recovering in the Hospital Wing,” Albus said, purposely giving an evasive answer. “Now, it’s time to practice. Take your ready stance.” She did so. “Ready?”

She nodded. 

“On my mark,” said Albus. “Three, two, one, go!” 

Each time Esther cast the charm, she got a little better. By the end of their time, Albus had confidence that she could perform reasonably well. 

“Thank you, Mr. Dumbledore,” the girl said shyly.

“I’m happy to help. But please, call me Albus.” He shuddered a bit. “I know it may seem like it to you, seventeen is not _that_ old.”

She giggled and gave Albus a quick hug, which he cherished. As much as he’d wanted a go at Flint, he did enjoy assisting with the younger students and encouraging them to believe in themselves.

Then Professor Merrythought called them back. Once again, she had the second years demonstrate their progress in order to assess them. 

During this process, Albus’ mind wandered. He wondered how Gellert was doing, especially knowing that he was missing Dueling Club, something that he’d been looking forward to since the beginning of term. At least he could truthfully tell Gellert that he hadn’t missed much. Perhaps by next Friday, Gellert would be cleared to attend. That thought cheered him immensely.

Albus was brought back to the present when the professor finished with the last student. He glanced at the clock and assumed that she would dismiss them early. But his professor surprised him.

“We have about five minutes before you’re dismissed. Who would like to see a dueling demonstration?”

The students tittered excitedly.

“I thought so,” grinned Merrythought. “Albus, if you please.”

Albus stood up straight and practically glided to the front of the room. Now he was in his element and the other students knew it. He just hoped the Flint had the guts to make himself known. But Albus needn’t have worried.

“Is there anyone brave enough to challenge Mr. Dumbledore?” Merrythought asked. “Come on, don’t be shy.”

Mercury Flint stood up, and expression of fury on his face as he approached Albus. “I’ll take him. I’ve been practicing all summer.” 

“Brilliant,” said the professor, clapping her hands together. “You new students are in for a treat.” Then she turned to both boys, who were having a glaring match. “Now, you both must obey all the rules of dueling or else you’ll be disqualified.”

“Yes, professor,” they chorused.

Albus noted the fury and just a hint of fear in the Slytherin’s green eyes as he and Flint faced off against each other. Earlier, Albus had planned to show off as much as possible. But since Gellert nor Professor Black were present, Albus didn’t see the point of a flashy duel. He didn’t need to impress anyone here. And as much as he hated Flint, Albus didn’t think it was right to completely humiliate him. 

The two seventh year boys raised their wands, lowered them, and bowed to each other. Then they turned around and each took five paces before whirling back around, their wands raised and feet planted in ready position. 

Professor Merrythought shouted, “One, two, three!”

As Flint attacked with a flurry of spells, Albus cast ‘protego’, which shielded him from the first round of spells. Then Albus removed the charm, as it wouldn’t allow for an effective demonstration.

Unfortunately for Flint, Albus had developed a sort of ‘sixth sense’ when it came to dueling. He could practically anticipate what move his opponent would make before he made it. And when an opponent did cast a spell, time slowed for just a bit, enough to give Albus more than enough time to counter or retaliate. It reminded him a bit of his strategy when he played Wizard’s chess. Albus could usually read his opponent well, which also led to his advantage.

After about five minutes of trading spells, it became obvious that Flint was no match for him. Albus had plenty of staying power and Flint began to tire. Albus mostly stayed on the defensive and eventually disarmed Flint as he tumbled to the ground.

“I win.” Albus’ wand was pointed directly at Flint’s heart. “Do you concede?”

“Yes,” Flint muttered.

Then Albus leaned over and whispered, “if you ever badmouth Gellert again, I will end you.”

Flint nodded, his face burning with embarrassment. He refused Albus’ hand up and stalked out of the classroom amidst whispers. Then all the students cheered and clapped for their demonstrator. 

Albus gave a little bow, proud of himself for remaining on the defensive even when he could’ve attacked. It was a good lesson for all the new students.

“Albus, you didn’t give us much of a show,” McClaggen complained.

“Yeah, you barely attacked at all,” Shacklebolt added.

“Sometimes a defensive strategy is the best one,” Albus demurred. 

“Quite right! Excellent job, Albus.” Professor Merrythought patted him on the back. “Does anyone else want to challenge Mr. Dumbledore?”

Albus knew no one else would challenge him after that. It looked like he was once again the reigning champion. But the accomplishment was soured by the fact that the one person who he wanted to challenge him couldn’t participate.

Suddenly, just as Merrythought was about to announce him as Champion of the Week, the classroom door opened.

“I’ll take a whack at it.” Gellert stood in the doorway, looking as determined as Albus had ever seen him.

.~.

End Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know, I'm truly horrible to Gellert. I hope this wasn't too sad. Again, it's not going to be a depressing story - I promise. 
> 
> Thanks so much for the comments and kudos! They make my day.


	5. Mirror Images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert and Albus have an exciting duel. After he finds students out of bed, Albus looks into the Mirror of Erised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all your comments and kudos! They really help me write faster. This one is a bit shorter than usual, but I needed to cut it in half. The good news is that the next chapter is pretty much ready to go.

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

Chapter 26: Mirror Images

.~.

Albus’ eyes widened with shock as he took in the welcome sight of his bondmate. What was Gellert doing here? He thought that Gellert hadn’t been cleared to leave the Hospital Wing, but perhaps circumstances had changed. 

A low murmur circulated throughout the room in response to Gellert’s sudden appearance, as it was the first time any of the students had seen him in over a week. During the confusion, Albus was furiously thought-speaking with his bondmate. 

//Gellert, explain your presence.//

//Adalia gave me permission to come. Just one duel with you and then I’ll go straight back to the Hospital Wing.// Gellert promised.

A little alarm bell went off in Albus’ mind but he ignored it. Gellert wouldn’t lie to him.

Albus couldn’t hold back from smiling at his beloved. It was like everything had gone back to normal, even if it was for just a short time. //Alright. But since you’ve been… recently indisposed, I’ll take it easy on you.//

//Don’t you dare!// Gellert shot him a thinly veiled glare as he drew his wand. //Do _not_ insult me by going easy on me. I’ll be able to tell if you do. Please, Albus. If you won’t treat me like a real opponent, there’s no point in dueling.//

//Alright. I’ll give it my all.// Albus agreed, his eyes twinkling as he drank in the welcome sight of a well-groomed Gellert. His bondmate hadn’t bothered much with his appearance in the Hospital Wing, usually not bothering to change out of his pajamas or run a brush through his hair. But now, Gellert was dressed in his full Slytherin robes and a green tie. His tamed golden curls gleamed in the sunlight that streamed in through the windows. Gellert walked with easy confidence and grace. If he was honest with himself, Albus wanted nothing more than to ravish him. Gellert had most certainly been expecting Albus’ response to his appearance. But Albus wasn’t going to fall for it, as Gellert must be counting on his bondmate being distracted during their duel by his disarming beauty.

“Mr. Grindelwald! So good to see you out and about,” said Professor Merrythought, enthusiastically shaking his hand. “You’re just in time for our demonstration. I think you’re the only one who has ever bested Albus.”

“A fact I take much pleasure in,” said Gellert with a nod.

“You won’t beat me again,” said Albus as nervous jitters formed in his stomach. What if something went horribly wrong and Gellert had an episode in front of all these people? What if Gellert lost control during the duel? Then Albus squashed those worries, knowing that Adalia hadn’t released Gellert unless she thought it was safe for him to attend.

“However did you manage to best him before?” Professor Merrythought asked.

Gellert smirked. “I distracted him using nefarious means.” 

Albus blushed furiously. What was Gellert playing at? He couldn’t very well tell the class that he’d sent a very dirty image through the bond to distract Albus. “The semantics are not important,” Albus cut in. “Gellert, I challenge you to a rematch.”

“I accept your challenge. May the best wizard win,” said Gellert, nodding at his bondmate.

“Remember to play by the rules,” Merrythought reminded them. “No shield charms, or else we’ll be here forever, as powerful as you two are. And no harming each other!”

//As if I would ever harm you.// Gellert said with a shake of his head.

//Nor would I harm you, darling.// Albus send a reassuring wave of love through the bond. //It is good to see you here like this.//

Gellert gave him a coy grin. //I’m going to give you a thrashing you’ll never forget.//

//We’ll see.// Albus smiled as they both raised their wands, lowered them, and bowed to each other. They turned around and took the standard five paces, then turned back to face each other, wands at the ready.

Professor Merrythought eagerly gave them a countdown. “And, three, two, one... go!”

“Stupefy!” Both Albus and Gellert cast a stunning spell at each other, but they each managed to block it. They faced off against each other, circling one another as their spellbound classmates looked on. Albus and Gellert flung spell after spell at each other, but they rarely struck their targets. Minutes passed and they slowly began to tire, sweat appearing on their brows. It took every ounce of concentration that Albus had to keep up with Gellert. Then, he landed a good hit.

“Everte Statum!” Albus sent Gellert flying back towards the back of the classroom, but he managed to land on his feet. 

“Very good, Albus, but not good enough.” Gellert then shouted, “Rictusempra!” Albus tried to dodge the spell, but he was just a half-second too slow. The spell struck Albus around the middle, knocking the wind out of him. He couldn’t stop guffawing and wheezing, causing Gellert to chuckle with amusement as he walked towards Albus, his wand outstretched. “The great Albus Dumbledore brought down with a tickling charm.”

But Albus finally was able to resist the effects of the spell and found his voice. “Incarcerous!” Albus shot the spell at Gellert, who was caught off guard. Gellert was suddenly wrapped in thick ropes, which effectively restrained him. He could barely move as he struggled against his bonds. “This would be much more fun if we could Apparate,” Gellert mused aloud. “I’d be out of these in a second.”

“No one can Apparate… inside Hogwarts grounds,” Albus said, his chest heaving a bit as he watched Gellert battle the ropes.

“Just because no one has doesn’t mean it can’t be done,” Gellert countered. Then he wandlessly vanished his bonds, as a collective gasp rose in the classroom. 

Albus raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t known Gellert could do that. It seemed that his bondmate was even more powerful than he’d originally thought. 

Then Gellert made his next move. “Protego Diabolica!” Gellert shouted, pointing his wand directly at the head boy.

Albus’ eyes grew large as he registered exactly what spell Gellert had cast. Surely he wouldn’t attempt such a destructive spell in a classroom?

But Gellert only managed to conjure a faint flickering blue flame, which was no larger than his hand. It quickly went out, leaving a flushing Gellert to face his audience. “Damn,” Gellert swore as the students started to point and laugh at him. “Performing on cue is hard. I’m sure some of you gentlemen can relate.” 

The students roared with laughter, but it was no longer directed at Gellert.

Even Albus had to smile.

“Mister Grindelwald, _really_ ,” Professor Merrythought tutted, but Albus could tell that she was trying not to laugh.

“Just a little joke, Professor,” said Gellert with a wink. 

While Gellert was trying to save face, Albus vacillated on whether or not he should show off a new ability that he’d been practicing over the summer. He could only maintain it for a few seconds, but that should be enough for him to gain the advantage over Gellert. But questions swirled around in his head, making him hesitate. Should he keep this ability a secret in case he ever needed to use it in a pinch, or should he use it to win the duel? Not only that, would it be _prudent_ to win the duel? Albus knew he’d promised, but what if it made Gellert more depressed if he didn’t win?

But Gellert’s words about not going easy on him rang in his ears. Albus decided to try it. He hadn’t practiced it recently, as caring for Gellert had taken up most of his spare time, but he was certain he could do it. 

Albus tightly shut his eyes and thought about blending in with his environment, much like a chameleon would by camouflaging itself. He focused on blurring his form, on fading away into the background where he would not be noticed. Albus reopened his eyes but he wasn’t yet aware if he’d been successful. 

“Merlin, look - he’s gone!” Albus heard Shacklebolt’s booming voice in the background, but he barely registered it. Albus moved quickly, knowing he only had seconds. 

Gellert narrowed his eyes, whirling around as he tried to locate Albus, not sure how to defend himself from an unseen threat. 

//Albus? Where did you go? Are you alright?// Albus heard Gellert’s mental voice which held a hint of fright. 

Albus maintained his mental silence, ready to stun Gellert and the rest of the room. Unbeknownst to Gellert, Albus approached him from behind, and cast,

“Flipendo!”

As Gellert flipped backwards through the air, Albus wandlessly called the body-sized pillow that was kept in the corner for demonstrative purposes so that when Gellert landed, his fall would be cushioned. Albus then reappeared when Gellert landed hard on the pillow. 

Gellert was clearly shaken but he was not harmed. He stared up at Albus, stunned by this display of power. “You made yourself invisible!”  
  
“Yes, I did,” Albus smiled. “Expelliarmus!” Gellert’s wand flew neatly into Albus’ hand. “Do you yield?” Albus raised his voice so that everyone could hear.

“I yield,” said Gellert. //For now.// He gazed at Albus in thinly veiled admiration. “How did you manage that?” //That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. It makes me want to make you mine.//

//I’m glad you liked it.// “Lots of practice,” said Albus with a smug grin, managing not to blush at Gellert’s suggestive comment. He offered his hand to Gellert, whose intense gaze just wouldn’t do. //Gellert, love, you need to look angry - not like you want to devour me.//

//Oh, right.// An expression of fury suddenly appeared on Gellert’s face. “You win this time, Dumbledore, but next time I’ll be ready for you.” He took Albus’ outstretched hand, reveling in the contact. Albus helped him stand up and they reluctantly dropped hands.

“This makes us even,” said Albus. 

“I suppose it does,” Gellert allowed. “You’ve won one, I’ve won one. Our next duel will determine the true master.” 

Albus and Gellert stared each other down, neither one blinking. The tension between them was so thick that it hung in the air. 

“Well done, Albus!” Merrythought praised her favorite student as she came to stand in between the two boys, effectively breaking the tension. “I think I speak for all of us here that you have truly astonished us with your ability to become invisible.”

Albus decided on a humble response. “Thank you, Professor, but Gellert put up an excellent fight.”

“Albus had the upper hand at the end. I’m afraid I haven’t practiced defending myself from someone who can turn invisible,” said Gellert. 

“Nor have I,” said the professor, nodding at Albus. “Few wizards or witches have that ability. Let’s all give Albus a round of applause. Let’s also clap for Mr. Grindelwald, who held his own against Albus. That’s quite a feat for a fifth year!”

The students clapped and cheered as Gellert and Albus took a bow and waved at their audience, eagerly soaking up all the attention. 

“That’s enough for today,” said the professor. “You are all dismissed.”

The students exited the classroom, talking excitedly amongst themselves as they recounted the epic duel. Shacklebolt and McClaggen both patted Albus on the back before they left. 

As the crowd thinned out, Merrythought lingered to speak with them. “That was simply stunning. Both of you have such advanced dueling abilities that I’m afraid there’s not much I can teach you.”

“We’re more than happy to demonstrate our abilities for the students,” said Albus, waving his wand at the furniture, which slowly began to move towards the center of the room. “Professor, I can rearrange the desks. If you don’t mind, I wanted to show Gellert my new ability.”  
  
“You would share your advantage with him? Already?” Merrythought looked astonished.  
  
Albus nodded. “I want him to challenge me. How can that happen if I don’t share all I know with him?”  
  
“Quite right. Excellent sportsmanship, young man. I’ll see you tomorrow in class.” Professor Merrythought patted Albus’ shoulder. Then, with a nod of approval, the professor left them alone in the classroom.

“Colloportus,” Albus quickly locked the door.

Albus stared at Gellert. Gellert stared at Albus. In an unspoken agreement, they surged towards each other.

“Gell, it’s like you’re really back.” Albus fell into Gellert’s embrace, reveling in his gentle touch. He nuzzled Gellert, smelling his bondmate’s intoxicating musky scent. “How I’ve missed this.”

“I’ve never been so turned on in my life,” Gellert whispered, slowly running his hands up and down Albus’ arms. “You were _magnificent_ , liebling.”

Albus couldn’t hold back a whimper at the touch. He looked Gellert right in the eyes. “So… so were you. When you finally master ‘Protego Diabolica’, I’m sure I’ll want to jump you, even if we are in front of an audience. To see you harnessing that kind of power…”

“You will see it, and soon,” Gellert promised. “It shouldn’t take that long for me to master. You will be astounded by my blue fire.”

Albus grinned. “No doubt. I suppose I must find a counterspell if you are to use it during a duel.” 

“I imagine you can only fight fire with fire.”

“We’ll see,” said Albus. He stood up on his tiptoes and kissed Gellert’s forehead. “Merlin, Gell, when you’re dueling like that, all in your element, you’re so beautiful. I can barely keep my hands off you!”

“Ah, so it’s not just me then,” said Gellert with a wink. 

“Definitely not,” said a beaming Albus. “I love you, Gell. I’m so glad you were allowed out of the Hospital Wing.” He leaned in for the kiss, and Gellert’s lips had barely grazed his before there was a knock at the door.

They quickly jumped apart.

“Come in,” said Albus, taking care to remove the spell. Thankfully the desks had sorted themselves in neat rows, as they were usually set up.

The door opened to reveal a murderous-looking Adalia. Her hands were shaking at her sides and her face was flushed red. 

“Shit,” Gellert muttered.

“Gellert, where have you been!?” She screeched. “I didn’t give you permission to leave the Hospital Wing. You’re in so much trouble!”

Albus’ stomach dropped at that. He turned to Gellert, his expression wounded. “Is this true, Gell?”

“I…” Gellert trailed off, knowing that answering would only further incriminate him.

“You mean, you _lied to me_?” Albus’ voice rose with every word. 

“I never said that out loud,” Gellert tried.

“You said it through the bond, you asshole!” Albus’ body was trembling as the fury welled up within him. “I really thought she’d cleared you for just a bit. Why did you deceive us?”

Gellert shrugged. “Because I’ve been looking forward to attending Dueling Club and I really wanted to go. Besides, all of you kept me locked up like a prisoner. I was desperate to leave.”

 _“You really wanted to go?!_ Something could’ve happened!” Albus cried, gesticulating with his hands as he went off on his bondmate. “What the fuck, Gellert? What if you’d had another episode? You risked everything, and for what? Twenty minutes of fun?”

Gellert glared at them and crossed his arms. “Worth it.”

“Was it? Now we can’t trust you,” said Albus. “ _I_ can’t trust you.” He gave Gellert a disappointed look as he shook his head. “It’s going to take a long time for you to earn that trust back.” 

“Gellert, I hate to do it, but I’ll have to have Madam Dilys put a tracking spell on you,” Adalia said, her expression stern. “You definitely will not be allowed out of the Hospital Wing again, except for at bedtime.”

“Well, that’s just great,” Gellert snapped. “Forgive me for not leaping for joy.”

“What did you _think_ would happen if you snuck out?” Albus asked, trying his best to understand his boyfriend’s rash actions. “That we would be alright with it?”

“I thought I might be able to show you that I could handle being back amongst everyone,” Gellert admitted. “I did fine, Albus. I didn’t say or do anything odd and I held my own in the duel. You were so impressed with me earlier. Surely that means that-”

“No, it doesn’t,” Albus cut in. “You were lucky that nothing happened. Now you have to go back. I'm sorry, but that's how it has to be.”

Gellert sulked all the way back to the Hospital Wing, but Albus had little sympathy for him. His bondmate had made his own bed and now he had to lay in it. 

.~.

During the rest of that day, Albus buried himself in the library, only coming out for dinner. He couldn’t stop wincing as his temples throbbed. Back in the Hospital Wing, Gellert was stewing and projecting his frustration through the bond. Albus knew he should shield against it, but he wanted to monitor Gellert’s feelings in case they took a turn for the worse.

Despite the headache, Albus tried to catch up on all the homework that he’d left undone while he was tending to Gellert. Unfortunately, it was impossible to do in one sitting, especially his Arithmancy assignments which had piled up without him really noticing. The equations just didn’t make sense, which he chalked up to spacing out in class and worrying about Gellert. He did the best he could slugging through it and hoped that would be good enough. 

Albus was the last one in the library before Madam Thomas closed up. He gathered his books and bid the librarian goodnight. Albus was looking forward to a long soak in the tub in the prefects’ bathroom before going to bed. He thought he deserved it after such a stressful day and hoped it would help ease his headache. 

But on his way to the bathroom, he ran into one of his least favorite people. Nadia Nott headed straight for him and Albus contemplated if it would be rude if he suddenly turned invisible to get away from her. He decided against it and headed toward the head girl.

“Nadia, how can I help you?” Albus did his best to sound polite, but he was almost at the end of his tether. If one more thing went wrong today, he just might explode.

"Albus, could you take my shift tonight?" Nadia batted her eyes at him, clearly expecting him to automatically agree.  
  
But Albus just rolled his eyes at her attempt at flirtation. "You want me to go on patrol for you? Why?"  
  
Nadia grimaced. "I need to catch up on homework. If I don't, I might not pass Transfiguration."  
  
Albus gave her a knowing look. "What happened, you couldn't flash your assets at a boy that would let you copy?"  
  
Nadia smirked. "You know me well.”

“I don’t know, Nadia. I’m exhausted,” Albus truthfully admitted. "I've got a lot on my plate right now."

“Come on, Albus. It’s just for an hour and I'll get in trouble if I skive off again. Pleeeease?”  
  
Nadia’s whining grated on Albus' last nerve and loosened his tongue. "Why is it so important for you to pass Transfiguration? You're just going to marry a pureblood and be a housewife." Albus clamped his hand over his mouth, horrified that he’d spoken that thought out loud.   
  
Nadia faltered for a second before speaking, her haughty front slipping for just a bit. "My father wants me to pass and I don't want to let him down."  
  
"Merlin, Nadia, I didn't mean that," Albus said softly. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could take it back."  
  
"It's true, though," Nadia said, unable to keep the desperation in her voice. "That’s all a stupid girl like me could hope for, being a housewife. That’s what you and the others think I can be.”

“No, I don’t,” Albus tried, but Nadia held up her hand for silence.  
  
“Most women - especially purebloods - are more concerned with getting their MRS as opposed to their N.E.W.T.S. Our place is in the home, raising children - or so I’ve been told all my life.”  
  
"While that’s true, I didn't mean to imply that's all you could be. I should not have said that. I'm just so tired, but that's no excuse." Then Albus had a funny feeling that it was important to take her shift, not to mention he needed to apologize for his poorly chosen words. "I can take your shift so you can do your homework."  
  
"Thanks." Nadia turned and walked away without another word.  
  
Albus just stood there, gutted to the core. His cutting words completely contradicted his real feelings on a woman's place in the world. But he hated being manipulated, especially by a silly girl like Nadia, but that was no excuse to be mean to her. He'd have to make it up to Nadia somehow, starting tonight.  
  
Albus about-faced and began his rounds, covering most of the castle over the next hour. His shift was almost over when he approached the library. To his surprise, he noticed a dark shape lingering outside the entrance. Someone was trying to break in. "Lumos!" Albus drew his wand and rushed over, his light shining in the darkness only to find... Bianca?  
  
"Bianca, what are you doing?" Albus asked, hiding a smile as he came to a stop in front of her.   
  
"Oh shit, Albus, it’s you!" Bianca nervously chewed on her lower lip as she struggled to come up with an excuse. "I was just..."  
  
"Breaking into the library?" He raised an eyebrow. “May I ask why?”  
  
"I, um, was trying to find a book.”  
  
Albus raised an eyebrow. “And it couldn’t wait until morning?”  
  
“I know one of my friends returned it today and I was hoping to get it for Adalia. She mentioned she really wanted to read it, but there was a long waiting list. I was going to leave a note and explaining where it was." Bianca looked down at the floor. "I guess you're going to report me."  
  
Albus chuckled. "I won’t report you for something this minor. Besides, there was no need to try and break in when you could've just asked me to let you in. I can go anywhere I want, pretty much, as Head Boy.”  
  
"You mean you're not going to turn me in?" Bianca looked astonished.  
  
"Of course not," said Albus. "I believe I can call you a friend, correct?”  
  
Bianca nodded slowly.  
  
“Then I will conveniently forget what you were just doing. My memory seems to be going a little these days.” Albus winked at her. “Now, let's go find that book."  
  
“Really?” Bianca said, unable to believe her luck.  
  
“Yes. That’s really kind of you to do this for Adalia, although I’m sure she wouldn’t want you taking such a risk. I’m sure she will appreciate it.” _If only you knew how much._  
  
He took a keyring out of his pocket and quickly found the correct key. Albus unlocked the door and motioned for Bianca to come inside. They headed towards the checkout desk and found the pile of returned books. Bianca combed through it, hoping this all hadn’t been in vain. Luckily, she came across the book a few moments later.  
  
"This is it," whispered Bianca, holding up ‘Healers Through The Centuries’ so Albus could see. "Adalia will be so happy! I'm so glad that it was you who caught me."

“Me too, but if there is a next time you really should be-”  
  
Just then, they heard a loud clatter coming from the stacks. Albus and Bianca exchanged a startled look as they started towards the sound.  
  
"Shh," Albus cautioned, stepping protectively in front of her. He quickly cast a concealment charm over both of them and whispered, "Stay here."  
  
Bianca fervently shook her head and drew her wand. Albus shrugged as he motioned for Bianca to follow him, knowing he could protect her if need be. They crept through the library, checking each row for intruders. They turned the corner to find Anna Abbott and Selene Lovegood eagerly making out. Several books sat haphazardly on the floor near them. Albus surmised that they’d fallen off the shelf, causing the noise they’d heard.   
  
Bianca let out a little gasp as she watched the passionate scene play out between the girls. Her hand flew to her mouth in shock as she regarded them, as if she'd never considered such a thing was possible.  
  
 _Oh no_ , Albus thought. Normally, he would've let them go with a warning and severely scolded them for not being careful, but Bianca's presence complicated the situation. He quickly removed the concealment charm, startling the girls, who quickly broke apart.  
  
"What in Merlin's name?" Albus approached the girls, guilt etched on their faces. He pointed his wand directly at them, illuminating their trembling forms.  
  
“We were just...” Anna tried.  
  
“I saw exactly what you were doing,” Albus growled, shaking his head. “Revolting.” If he was going to act the part, he might as well go all the way. “I should report you to the headmaster right now! You know there are rules against… this sort of thing."

The girls trembled but they kept silent, knowing there was nothing they could say in their defense. But then something happened that Albus did not expect.   
  
"Please, Albus, don't turn them in," Bianca pleaded. "They weren't hurting anyone."  
  
"You think I should let them go?" Albus sounded surprised.   
  
"Yes. Please don't ruin their lives. I’m sure it only happened this once."  
  
“They are both underage, so they won’t be sent to Azkaban,” Albus informed them. “But they will most likely be expelled. Hogwarts doesn’t tolerate such behavior.”  
  
“No, please, don’t expel Anna!” Selene cried. “I forced her into it. Punish me all you like, but spare her.”  
  
“She’s lying,” Anna tried. “I’m the one that pushed her.”  
  
“Albus, surely you don’t want them to get expelled for this... minor indiscretion.” Bianca tried to advocate on the girls’ behalf.   
  
"So if I let them go, you won't report them?" Albus clarified.  
  
"Of course not," said Bianca, her cheeks turning pink.  
  
"Very well." Albus glowered at them, lowering his wand. “I’m feeling generous tonight, ladies. You’re lucky I’d rather go straight to bed instead of having a meeting with the headmaster.”

“Thank you,” the girls said meekly.  
  
"Bianca, please return to your dorm while I talk to these two. Don’t worry, I won’t turn them in."

Bianca nodded and made a quick exit, leaving Albus alone with the girls.  
  
"I'm very disappointed in both of you," Albus said calmly, completely dropping the angry demeanor. “You took a stupid risk.”  
  
The girls held hands in solidarity. They just stared up at Albus, their expressions still fearful.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't even perform a silencing charm or 'notice me not'.” Albus sighed. “You _know_ you need to be careful. If Bianca hadn't been so agreeable, I would've had to obliviate her. That would’ve put me in a terrible moral situation.”  
  
"You mean, you were going to let us go the whole time?" Anna asked, sounding incredulous.  
  
"Yes. I would be a hypocrite if I didn't," Albus said softly.  
  
"You mean...you're like us? But what about Adalia?" Selene asked, shock apparent on her pale features. "I thought you were together."  
  
"It's just a front. She was kind enough to pretend for me.” Albus wasn’t sure if Adalia wanted him to tell the girls about her inclination, so he didn’t mention it. He would never out Adalia without her consent.  
  
"You must need that front for a reason. Wait... are you _with_ someone?” Anna asked.

Albus wasn't sure what to say, so he kept silent. He hadn’t spoken with Gellert about this, if he could tell other students about them, even though he imagined Gellert would be all for it.

“Why would you say that?” Albus said diplomatically.  
  
"Well, knowing you’re attracted to men, it’s certainly plausible. You know, I've heard that Gellert Grindelwald shares your room at night,” said Selene. Her eyes widened as she considered it. “Are you and he...?"  
  
"Oh yes," said Albus with a little smile, unable to keep the longing out of his voice. “Very much so.” Since they asked, he saw no reason to deny it.  
  
"But how can that be?” Anna asked with a frown. “He flirts with every single female that crosses his path."  
  
"He is quite a talented actor in that regard. But we've been together since the beginning of the year.”  
  
“Doesn’t his behavior make you jealous?” Selene wondered.  
  
“No, but it does amuse me. I know Gellert would never cheat on me. We're very much in love," Albus said wistfully. "But we've taken every precaution.” He conveniently omitted the part about Madam Dilys discovering their bond. “You must always take care to conceal yourself, even if you think you're in a safe place. Nadia Nott could've come in, not to mention one of the other prefects. If you'd been discovered by one of them, there would’ve been nothing I could do to protect you."  
  
"You're right." Anna sounded subdued. “But we didn’t know where else to go. We thought we would be safe here. Do you have any suggestions?”  
  
Albus smiled and motioned for them to follow. “I know just the place. Come with me.” 

.~.

He led them to the seventh floor and took the left corridor until they came across the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, who was attempting to teach several trolls how to do dance the ballet. 

“ _This_ is the hiding place?” Selene scoffed after she looked behind the intricate tapestry and found no secret door.

“Not the tapestry itself,” said Albus. “It just marks the place. You must use your imagination a bit in order for it to appear.”

“For what to appear?” Anna wondered.   
  
Albus grinned. “It’s been called many things, but I call it the Room of Requirement. It has a hidden entrance. If you walk past the tapestry three times and ask for a place to hide, it will provide one.”

Selene put her hands on her hips. “You’re mental. A room that just appears when you wish for it? That can’t exist.”

Then Anna placed an arm on Selene’s shoulder and her protests stopped. “Let’s try it.” Anna took her girlfriend’s hand and they walked past the tapestry three times. 

Albus watched as a door appeared on the wall and Anna and Selene entered it. He hoped they would come out soon so that he could head back to Gellert. Thankfully, they came out only after a few minutes. If Albus noticed that Anna’s hair was messier than usual and Selene’s tie was askew, he didn’t bother to mention it. 

“Well? What did it look like?” Albus asked.

“There were mountains of scratched furniture,” Anna reported. “Stacks of books littered the floor. We found quite an eclectic collection of hats, jewels, trophies, bloodied weapons and other magical artifacts but some of them seemed to be broken or in need of repair.”

“It wasn’t the most romantic of settings, but it will have to do,” said Selene, reaching for Anna’s hand.

“Ah yes, the Room of Hidden Things,” said Albus, watching how the girls edged closer so they could hold hands. “I have been inside there several times, myself. I wanted to hide my sneakascope so that my younger brother would never find it. Then he convinced me to give it to him a few days later. The only problem was, once I came back to get it, I couldn’t remember where I’d left it. That was rotten luck for Aberforth, wouldn’t you say?”

Anna and Selene exchanged glances, as neither could tell if Albus was joking. 

“You should know, as long as you stay in this room, you cannot be discovered. Take all the necessary precautions before you leave, as you can never be too careful these days,” Albus advised.

“Thank you, Albus,” said Anna.

“For everything,” Selene added.

Each girl gave Albus a hug, which he cherished. “If you ever need to talk about this, I’m always willing to listen.”

“I’m sure we will,” said Anna.

“Good luck with Gellert,” Selene added. “I hope he gets better soon.”  
  
Albus gave a pained smile. “Me too.” 

He watched as the girls tip-toed off together, presumably heading back to their dormitories. Albus waited until their footsteps had faded before walking past the tapestry three times. He knew he shouldn’t do it, that it would probably only bring him heartache, but he couldn’t resist the temptation.

An entrance quickly appeared and Albus went inside the stone door, which swung open to admit him. He walked inside, allowing the entrance to close behind him.  
  
The golden Mirror of Erised sat in the middle of the room, which featured stone columns and vaulted ceilings. Albus had discovered it in his fourth year quite by accident. He hadn’t been quite sure what it was, although the words inscribed on the top had given him a clue. _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi_. In reverse, they read, _I show not your face but your heart’s desire._ When Albus had stared into the enchanted mirror, he saw his family whole. His father wasn’t in jail, Ariana wasn’t sick, Aberforth wasn’t bitter, his mother wasn’t frigid, and he wasn’t so serious. Everything was as it had been when he was a child - he had a happy family that loved one another.  
  
Albus had a pretty good idea that this time he looked into the mirror he’d see something very different, although he still wished to have his family back. He slowly approached the mirror, coming to a stop in front of it before he pulled off the black velvet drape. He stood before the mirror head down, gathering the courage to look. Just as he suspected, when he looked into the tarnished glass, he saw Gellert, who gave him a sweet smile. Mirror-Gellert reached out his hand and Albus automatically mirrored him. But instead of touching Gellert’s warm palm, Albus touched the cool glass. Albus stared into Gellert’s mismatched eyes and fell in love all over again.

The scene changed and Albus saw himself with Gellert. He watched, entranced as the mirror-Albus and mirror-Gellert gracefully dueled in a dance of seduction. After a well-aimed hex, Albus fell backwards and Gellert quickly disarmed him. Albus gazed up at Gellert in admiration. Then Gellert offered him a hand, but instead of using it to help him stand up, Albus pulled Gellert down on top of him. They silently giggled and then Gellert lay his head on Albus’ chest as Albus’ fingers carded through Gellert’s golden curls. But that didn’t last for long. 

Gellert got up on all fours, his lithe form looming over Albus. He leaned forward and kissed his bondmate, who melted into the kiss. Then Gellert slowly removed Albus’ shirt and Albus did the same for him. They surged together, rubbing against each other as their need intensified. 

Albus’ heart ached as he watched his deepest desire play out in front of him. How he wished the mirror produced sound so he could hear Gellert’s moans of pleasure. Then Gellert pulled away to look down at a panting Albus. Gellert smirked and then kissed his way down the right side of Albus’ neck, who wordlessly keened. He continued his onslaught of kisses, trailing down Albus’ bare chest and stomach. Then Gellert gazed up at Albus, his eyes smoldering as he groped Albus’ crotch. Albus silently moaned, his head thrown back as Gellert eased his trousers down and...

A blushing Albus turned away, having seen quite enough. He was not unaffected by what he’d seen, especially when he knew how the fantasy ended with Gellert taking him for the first time. This was his favorite fantasy of him and Gellert being intimate, one he would think of frequently when he was alone. Who knew the mirror could show something so explicit? 

Albus magicked the black drape to cover the mirror before exiting the Room of Requirement. His footsteps echoed through the corridors as Albus contemplated what he’d just seen. Gellert wouldn’t be of age for another year and a half, so his fantasy wouldn’t be coming true anytime soon. There was also the matter of Gellert’s state. 

Albus hadn’t been very physically demonstrative lately, not certain how he should treat Gellert now that he’d been diagnosed with a mental illness. That hadn’t been fair to either of them, and Albus was sure that Gellert was missing their easy intimacy as much as he was. But since Albus didn’t know what was the right call, he mostly withheld his affections. They could still speak through the bond and feel each others’ emotions, which had helped to sustain him. He hadn’t talked to Gellert about it, not wanting to make his bondmate feel worse. Albus decided to stay with his present course until something changed with Gellert’s mental state. However, he missed their easy comradery and fairy tale romance more than he wanted to admit. Perhaps he should talk to Gellert about it tonight. But when Albus returned to his bedroom, Gellert was already asleep. So Albus kept his worries to himself, just like he had ever since Gellert had been diagnosed. He was strong enough to handle it.

Wasn't he?  
  
.~.

End Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for leaving me comments and kudos! What did you think about the Mirror of Erised scene? Do you think it really works like that? ;) I'd love for someone to expand on that scenario in a smut fic. Any takers?


	6. Pulling Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Gellert slowly drift apart. Albus' academic life suffers and Elphias tries to be a good friend. Gellert and Albus have a horrible fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for sticking with me! Have another looong chapter. 
> 
> I think I'll post a trigger warning here - don't read this if you're feeling sad or depressed because it's not an uplifting chapter.
> 
> Also, be sure to check out Melli’s (bluecrownedbird on tumblr) commission fan art for me to tide you over while things aren’t going so well for Grindeldore for the moment. She drew the scene from CTB Part I where Albus is taking Gellert on an ‘apology date’ late at night in the Forbidden Forest. It’s a truly beautiful piece! And there is a hint of some voyeuristic acromantulas chilling out in the background. Such a genius little detail – I wish I’d put it into the story! Please be sure to thank Melli for her amazing job, especially with their expressions. The way Gellert is gazing at Albus… Oh, young love! *sigh* Please like and reblog on tumblr! Thanks. 
> 
> https://bluecrownedbird.tumblr.com/

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

Chapter 27: Pulling Away

.~.

Albus glanced down at Gellert’s sleeping form on the right side of their large bed. Moonlight peeked in through the window and illuminated Gellert’s sculpted face and golden curls, giving him a deceptively angelic look. Tears formed in the corners of Albus’ eyes as he saw how peaceful Gellert seemed while he slumbered. It had been a long while since Albus had seen him like that. Albus wished he could run his fingers through Gellert’s hair but he didn’t want to wake him. 

After going through his nightly routine, Albus gently slipped into bed next to Gellert and pulled the blanket up to his chin. He inhaled his bondmate’s musky scent which was embedded in the pillow. Gellert’s scent comforted him, as did his light snores. While some people might be bothered by the noise, Albus liked hearing the sound, as it reminded him that Gellert was still breathing next to him. As long as Gellert was breathing, they had a chance at future happiness. Perhaps that was being too optimistic, but Albus didn’t care. 

He still had dreams of what his and Gellert’s life could be like once Gellert graduated Hogwarts. They could live together as roommates in a tiny flat somewhere in the Wizarding world. In the best scenario, he and Gellert would have a secret relationship and spend each night in each other’s arms after coming home from their jobs. However, Albus knew that he could certainly work to provide for them both if Gellert was incapacitated or incapable of holding down a job. If he needed to, Albus was prepared to spend his life caring for Gellert. Although he wished it wouldn’t come to that, Albus knew he had to think of every possibility. He owed it to Gellert to think long term, because he wasn’t giving up on his bondmate – ever.

Lulled by Gellert’s snores, Albus gradually dropped off to sleep. Unfortunately, that slumber would be short-lived. 

As he usually did at least once every night, Gellert woke up screaming about an hour later. “Noooo! Please, stooooooop!”

Albus automatically reached for his wand on the end table. “Lumos!” He placed the wand aside so he could focus on Gellert, whose features were twisted into an expression of agony as he thrashed around in bed. 

“Gellert. Gellert!” Albus curled around his boyfriend’s shaking form. “Wake up, darling. You were dreaming.”

“Al-Albus?” Gellert trembled in Albus’ arms as he tried to get his heavy breathing under control. He clutched at his head and then Albus almost instantly felt Gellert’s headache through the bond.

“Yes, love, I’m here.” Albus did his best to soothe and reassure Gellert. He gently wiped Gellert’s sweaty brow, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. “Look at me, love. You’re safe.”

“I’m… I’m scared, Albus,” Gellert choked out. 

“You don’t need to be scared, Gell,” Albus said firmly. “You’re awake now, it can’t hurt you.”

“It was terrible!” Gellert said in a tiny voice before declaring, “I fucking _hate_ having visions!”

Albus tightened his embrace and slowly rocked Gellert until his breathing started to slow. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” 

Gellert swallowed hard. He took another couple of deep breaths before speaking. “I Saw a great burning owl. Then I saw a pregnant woman all dressed in white, strapped down on a stone table… she was screaming bloody murder. At least ten men in black masks were standing around her, chanting in some horrible foreign language as she bled on the table. I could smell the blood. Oh, Albus, it was real! It happened, although I got the feeling that this was something that had occurred in the past.” 

Albus winced at the violent description. “Oh, Gell. It sounds horrible. I’m sorry you had to experience that.” Albus touched his forehead to Gellert’s, a gesture that usually helped to calm his bondmate. Sure enough, Gellert began to relax a little.

“How are you feeling?” Albus asked after a few minutes. “Any better?”

“I’m calmer but my head’s spinning and I just don’t want to feel anything.” Gellert whimpered. “I can’t do this anymore, Albus.”

A knot appeared in Albus’ stomach, as it always did when Gellert made such fatalistic remarks. “What’s got you talking like that?”

“I don’t know.” Gellert buried his face in Albus’ shoulder. “I’m so tired. I just want everything to go back to the way it used to be. Don’t you?”

“Yes, of course, I do, but we need to make the best of what’s happened,” said Albus, ever practical when the situation called for it. “We must face the facts.”

“I don’t want to,” Gellert grumbled. “Can you use the bond to help me fall back asleep?”

Albus nodded. “It doesn’t always work, but I’ll do my best to put you to sleep… well, figuratively.”

“I wouldn’t mind if you put me to sleep for real,” Gellert said quietly. “Then there would be no more pain.”

“Don’t you fucking say that,” Albus cried, losing all semblance of calm. “You can’t mean that. You can’t leave me here without you!”

“I’m sorry, that was… that was uncalled for,” Gellert quickly backtracked. He sat up in bed, wincing at Albus’ wrecked expression. “I didn’t mean that, Albus. Of course, I wouldn’t want to leave you. I’m just… I’m not in a good place. I can’t trust my own brain. Sometimes I can’t tell what’s up from down. I’m trapped, a prisoner in the Hospital Wing. I can’t go outside, I can’t use many spells, I can’t have visitors, I can’t read what I want to read. All they want me to do is homework. It’s a hellish existence.”

“I know that must be hard,” Albus whispered. “But that’s no reason to give up.”

“No, you don’t know!” Gellert thundered, moving away from his bondmate. “You don’t know what it’s like. If you did, perhaps you would be more inclined to help me.”

“I _do_ help you. I spend time with you every day and we spend every night together.”

“That’s not what I mean.” Gellert shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Please, help me fall asleep.” He scooted back towards Albus. “I just don’t want to feel right now.”

“Alright.” Albus gently massaged Gellert’s temples as he spoke through the bond, projecting a sleepy feeling that pervaded Gellert’s senses. //Sleep, love. I’ll watch over you.//

Five minutes later, Gellert’s snores once again filled the room. As tired as he was, it took Albus almost another hour for his worries to subside enough for him to fall asleep. His arm draped protectively over his bondmate, Albus joined Gellert in slumber. He had no way of knowing just how tough things were going to become for them.

.~.

Three weeks had passed since Gellert’s diagnosis and Gellert was falling further and further behind in his classes. Albus spent as much time with his bondmate as he could, but Gellert was slowly growing distant. Some days he didn’t even want to talk to Albus at all and stared out the window. At night, Gellert rarely wanted to cuddle anymore, saying he felt betrayed that Albus didn’t believe his claims about being possessed. The only time that Albus got to hold his bondmate was when Gellert woke up screaming from his nightmares.

Albus didn’t know what to do to make things better. What was worse was that his friends were starting to notice that something was wrong. But Albus had refuted them all, even Elphias who knew a little bit about Gellert’s predicament. What could he say, that Gellert had been diagnosed with a mental illness? Madam Dilys had made him promise not to tell a soul for Gellert’s sake, not wanting the label and all that went with it to follow Gellert for the rest of his life. So, Albus hadn’t mentioned the truth to anyone but it was tearing him up inside. 

To make matters worse, not only was Gellert having academic trouble, but Albus was starting to as well. That morning, Albus had touched the chart on the back wall of his Arithmancy classroom to check his current grade. The piece of parchment was charmed in much the same way as the newfangled muggle fingerprinting system. It recognized Albus’ fingerprint and his grade appeared for a few seconds before disappearing.

It was an E. 

Exceeds Expectations. _Shit._ While it was still a decent grade, Albus had never received an E in his life, having always received straight Outstandings on his report cards. Thankfully they were in the middle of the semester and he had time to bring it up, but it was proof that Gellert’s illness was directly affecting his life. Not only was Albus a little ashamed of his grade, but sooner or later he knew someone was bound to notice.

.~.

It turns out Albus didn’t have long to wait. Three days later, Albus was summoned to the headmaster’s office after dinner. Albus was filled with dread as he rode the spiral staircase up. Black had sounded quite serious when he asked Albus to meet with him. What if he’d somehow found out about his relationship with Gellert? Or, what if Black had found that Gellert wasn’t mentally fit to stay at Hogwarts? The staircase came to a halt, admitting him to Black’s office. Even though Albus was shaking inside, he faced Black like the brave Gryffindor that he was.

Headmaster Black sat at his desk as he calmly regarded Albus. He gestured for Albus to have a seat across from his desk.

“You wished to see me, sir?” Albus took a seat and sat up straight. His hands were shaking but he hid them under the desk.

“Yes, I did,” said the headmaster, leaning forward with his hands folded. “Albus, I’ll get straight to the point. Professor Pythagorea has recently informed me that you haven’t turned in several homework assignments and that you currently have an ‘Exceeds Expectations’ grade in Arithmancy. For someone as brilliant as you, that is an equivalent of a failing grade. What’s going on?”

“Nothing, I just got behind is all,” Albus said. “Not to worry, I can catch up quickly. I’ll work on it tonight.”

But Black wasn’t pacified. “Perhaps your responsibilities and activities have been spreading you too thin.”

Albus nodded, relieved he’d been given an excuse. “Yes, sir, that’s exactly it. I’ve been thinking about quitting choir and asking Nadia to run the prefect meetings. That should help lighten my load.”

“Hmm,” said Black. “And what about your defense of Mister Longbottom? Is that taking up too much of your time?”

“No, I’ve barely even started,” said Albus, guilt evident in his voice. “But I’ll get to it eventually.” He hoped.  
  
Albus prayed that he’d be dismissed, but Black wasn’t done. “How are things between you and Miss Greengrass? I know relationships can sometimes be distracting.”  
  
“We’re fine,” Albus said. “This had nothing to do with her.”  
  
“I see. I also wanted to ask you about the Grindelwald boy.” Black closely regarded Albus. “When I asked you at the beginning of term to look out for the boy, I didn’t mean that you had to stay with him every moment of the day. Not only have you offered to share your room with him, but I’ve noticed you’ve been spending practically every waking hour with him.”  
  
_And some sleeping hours_ , Albus thought. Thank goodness Black didn’t know that he often slept in the same bed as Gellert.  
  
“We’re friends and rivals. I enjoy his company,” Albus said truthfully. “He needs a friend right now, with what he's going through.” He remained vague on purpose, not wanting to tell Black more than he already knew about Gellert’s… issues.

“I see. Albus, is there anything else you need to tell me?” Black pressed. “About you and Gellert?”

“No sir,” said Albus. “There’s nothing.” He calmly stared down the headmaster even though his heart was about to jump out of his chest. 

“Very well,” said Black, his expression unreadable. “You may go.” 

Albus quickly left the office, bolting down the corridor as soon as he reached the bottom. Though he was relieved that Black hadn’t found out about his relationship with Gellert, Albus felt even worse now than he had before the meeting. He felt like he’d let Black down somehow. And if he was truly honest, he felt like he’d let himself down. When Albus started at Hogwarts, he vowed that nothing would get in the way of his education. But now with Gellert’s presence in his life, circumstances had drastically changed. He couldn’t abandon his bondmate now. He had promised Gellert that he would always take care of him and he intended to keep that promise.

As he headed to the library, Professor Black’s words kept echoing in his head about lessening his packed schedule. However, Albus hated to give up the fun activities he desperately looked forward to. Not only that, but Albus wanted to present himself as a well-rounded person on his future job applications. Participating in a variety of school activities would good on his resume. At least, that was what he told himself when he decided not to quit his extracurriculars. But that decision would come back to haunt him. 

.~.

A week later, Albus felt queasy as he and Elphias left Arithmancy together. He tried to keep his expression blank, but Elphias sensed that something was wrong. He led Albus off to the side in an alcove so they could talk without being heard.

“What’s going on, Albus?” Elphias asked quietly, blocking his path so that Albus couldn’t get around him. “I’m not leaving until you tell me what it is. You can’t avoid me forever.”  
  
Albus winced. _Where do I begin?_ He settled for voicing his immediate worry. “I think I just failed my first test.”  
  
Elphias swung a friendly arm over Albus’ shoulder. “Don’t worry, mate! I doubt you failed. For someone as smart as you, that probably means you got an E. I’m sure you’ll still end up with an O in the class – you always do.”  
  
“I don’t know if I will this time,” Albus fretted. “I honestly didn’t understand half of what was on there. Right now I have an E in the class. I haven’t been keeping up with the homework.”  
  
Elphias raised an eyebrow. “Why not? That’s not like you.”  
  
Albus shrugged. “I’ve planned on doing it in the morning before class so it will sink in, but I’m always too tired. I’m not getting enough sleep as Gellert needs me during the night. As you know, he suffers from horrible nightmares.”  
  
“Is there anything I can do to help with Gellert?” Elphias offered.

Albus shook his head. “No, but thanks for asking.”

“Hmm.” Elphias pursed his lips. “I wish you would tell me what’s really going on with him.”

“I can’t.” Albus gave a pained whisper. “I wish I could.”

“Is there someone that you can talk to about it?”

“Yes, I have Adalia.”

“Besides her?”

“No.”

Elphias gave him a pitying look. “Albus, that’s not healthy.”

“That’s how it’s got to be. Please _don’t push_ ,” Albus said. His voice had a sharp edge to it so Elphias backed off.

“Alright.” Elphias raised his hands in surrender. “But if you need someone to help you with the Arithmancy homework, I’m willing. I’m not the brightest one in the class, but between the two of us, we should be able to figure it out.”

“Thanks,” Albus said quietly. “I’m sorry for snapping.”

Elphias shrugged. “It’s alright. I know you’re stressed about Gellert.”

 _More than you know_ , Albus thought.

“But about the test, I’m sure you didn’t do as badly as you thought,” said Elphias as he led them out of the alcove and on to their next class. “Everyone always thinks they did worse than they actually did. Try not to worry about it.”

But Albus did worry about it. His worries were justified when he got his test back the next day at the end of class. He stared at the large P in red ink at the top of the piece of parchment. He’d just missed an Acceptable grade by one point, but that didn’t matter. Albus had never received a Poor before. This was the first time in seven years that he’d failed anything. 

Wordlessly he showed the paper to Elphias, who gasped. “That can’t be right. Perhaps she marked it wrong.”

“No, it’s right. I fucked up.” Albus shook his head, feeling a sudden headache coming on. Something was happening with Gellert, but when he tried to contact his bondmate, he was met with silence. It was rather a common occurrence these days, so he ignored it, promising himself to visit the Hospital Wing the next chance he got. “What did you get?”

Elphias looked guilty as he showed Albus his grade. 

An ‘E’ stared back at Albus and suddenly he understood how Elphias must’ve felt when Albus showed him his usual superior grades. 

“I should’ve helped you,” said Elphias, looking guilty.

“No, this isn’t your fault – it’s mine. I didn’t think I needed your help.” Albus blushed. “I thought I could handle it by myself, but I was wrong. I should’ve swallowed my pride and asked you.”

“Nothing we can do about it now, but I’ll help you in the future, starting tonight.” Elphias smiled reassuringly at his friend. “How’s that?”

Albus gave him a small smile. “Sounds good. I obviously need it.” He turned to leave the classroom but someone tapped his shoulder. Albus turned around to find Professor Pythagorea standing behind him. “Albus, may I have a word?”  
  
Albus nodded as he was filled with dread. “Of course, Professor.” He followed her over to her desk at the front of the room as the students thinned out.

“Albus, what’s going on?” His professor asked, looking worried. “You’ve never failed a test before. I’ve also noticed that you’re not always paying attention during class.”

“I know. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude.” Albus looked down for a moment before he faced her as he decided to exaggerate a version of the truth. “I’m having trouble at home. I don’t really like to talk about it. My father didn’t leave us much money before he was arrested and my mother is trying to make ends meet and I’m just worried.” Albus sniffed a little bit, trying for dramatic flare. 

“Goodness, I’m sorry to hear that,” said Professor Pythagorea, placing a sympathetic hand on Albus’ shoulder. “That’s a hard burden for a seventeen year-old to carry.” 

“Yes, it’s very troubling. But she just got approved for a loan at Gringotts. We’re getting by.”

“That’s good,” said the professor. “We don’t have to talk about it. I’m just glad it’s not too serious. But it is imperative that you catch up on your homework.” She gave Albus a stern look. “I know you’re involved in lots of activities, but I must ask that you drop some of them, at least until you can catch up in my class.”

“Yes, Professor, I’ll do that right away,” Albus promised.

“Just know that my door is always open if you ever need to talk.” Professor Pythagorea gave him an encouraging smile. “You’re dismissed.”

Albus hurried back to Elphias, who had waited for him.

“What did you say to her?” Elphias asked as they headed to their next class.  
  
“I claimed that I was having trouble at home.”

Elphias frowned. “Are you?”

Albus flushed a bit. “No more than usual. I might’ve exaggerated a bit. Alright, I exaggerated a lot. I hated to do it, but I couldn’t have her asking questions about Gellert.”

“I can understand that,” said Elphias, but he looked troubled.

“Maybe I should just drop Arithmancy,” Albus considered. “I don’t need it to graduate.”

“What? Albus, That’s a terrible idea!” Elphias exclaimed. “If you drop a class, every single one of your professors will be asking questions. That could lead to them finding out about you and Gellert.”  
  
“You’re right,” Albus groaned. “Ugh, I wish there was an easy solution to all this.”  
  
Elphias looked thoughtful. “There is. You’ve just been too stubborn to do it. For starters, you should quit choir. You have practice three times a week. That would give you three extra hours to study.”  
  
“I really shouldn’t,” said Albus, even though he’d promised his professor he would. “We have a performance in two weeks and I’m one of the solos.”  
  
Elphias rubbed his temples as if he was getting a headache. “Albus, they can give the solo to someone else. You need the extra time to catch up on Arithmancy homework. That should be your number one priority right now.”

But Albus shook his head. “ _Gellert_ is my number one priority. Everything else is secondary to that. He’s my bondmate, Elphias. I need to be there for him.”

“While that’s true, you can’t put your life on hold for him,” Elphias pointed out. “Something else you could do is stop leading the female study group.”  
  
Albus frowned. “No, I promised Gellert that-”  
  
Elphias cut him off. “I think, in fact, I _know_ that Gellert wouldn’t want your academics to suffer. In fact, Shacklebolt approached me yesterday to see if he can help you lead the group.”  
  
Albus rolled his eyes. “I’m sure he just wants to get with one of the girls.”  
  
“Maybe,” Elphias admitted. “But I think he would do a decent job.”  
  
“Alright, I’ll talk to him,” Albus said begrudgingly. “Now will you lay off me?”  
  
But Elphias wasn’t done. “You really should have Nadia lead the prefect meetings. You’ve been doing it all this time without her help.”  
  
Albus nodded. “That won’t be a fun conversation, but I suppose I could see what she says.”

“Is there anything else we can take off your plate?”

“I’m not giving up Dueling Club,” Albus said matter-of-factly. “It’s only for an hour on Fridays and I look forward to it all week.”

“I think it should be fine to stay with it,” said Elphias. “Oh, I thought of something else. I know you’re working on your defense for Leonard. Have you gotten very far?”  
  
Albus looked away for a moment. “I’m ashamed to say that I haven’t. I’ve checked out a few books about similar court cases and the properties of love potions, but I just haven’t had the time to read them. Every day I wait, he spends another day in Azkaban.”  
  
“Not to worry - I’m willing to help you with your defense.” Elphias smiled at him. “At the very least, I can read the books and take notes.”  
  
“Would you?” Albus said gratefully.  
  
“I told you I wanted to help. I’m your best friend, Albus.” Elphias placed a hand on Albus’ shoulder. “Well, except for Gellert. But he can’t be there for you in the capacity that I can right now. I’m sure that’s not his fault, but it’s the way it is at the moment. Next time you need help, please don’t avoid me.”

“I won’t,” Albus promised. “Thank you, Elphias – you’re a lifesaver.”

Elphias smiled at him as they headed for their next class. “Anytime. I’ll meet you tonight in the Gryffindor Common Room after dinner so we can work on our homework.” 

“I’ll be there,” Albus promised.

As they walked to their next class, the knot that had taken up permanent residence in Albus’ stomach had loosened a bit. Although Albus was still worried about Gellert, at least he had Elphias to lean on now even if he couldn’t tell him everything. It looked like things were starting to look up for him.

.~.

Albus’ last class before lunch let out early so he headed for the Hospital Wing, taking this opportunity to visit Gellert, even if it was just for a little while. Albus entered the Hospital Wing to find a stricken Adalia waiting for him. Her face was grim, instantly alerting him that something was horribly wrong.  
  
“Adalia, what’s going on?” Without waiting for an answer, after taking a glance to make sure they were alone, he rushed over to Gellert’s bed. But when he took his bondmate’s hand, Gellert didn’t wake.

“Gellert. Gell, wake up,” Albus urged. But when Gellert didn’t wake, Albus a horrible sinking feeling took up residence in his stomach. He turned to his so-called girlfriend for answers. “Is he alright? What happened?”  
  
Adalia pursed her lips. “He started acting psychotic. I wanted to wait until you got here to wake him up, in case he panics.”  
  
“Well, I’m here now. Wake him.” Albus said sharply. The Gryffindor sounded demanding but he didn’t care at the moment, not when Gellert was in trouble.  
  
But Adalia shook her head. “Not just yet. There’s something I wanted you to see first.” Adalia led Albus into Madam Dilys’ office and shut the door. Then she handed a large sheet of parchment to him, which had been resting on the desk. “Gellert drew this earlier.”  
  
Albus gasped as he scanned the paper. Hastily sketched triangular symbols in varying sizes dotted the paper. Most of them featured a sinister-looking eye inside an equilateral triangle. Straight lines were coming out of the eye, making it appear that it was glowing.

“What in Merlin’s name?” Albus was half mesmerized, half horrified as he stared at the piece of parchment. The eyes in the triangles glared back at him, as if watching his every move. Then he noticed a familiar triangular Wizarding symbol in the bottom left corner. Albus dropped the paper as if he'd been scalded. “Did he tell you why he drew these?”  
  
“Gellert said the symbol was the All-Seeing Eye,” Adalia explained. “He kept disjointedly muttering. He spewed a bunch of nonsense about how this was the symbol for the muggle Brotherhood that controls the muggle world in secret. Then, in the corner, he drew the symbol of the... what is it called... the Deadly Hollows?”

“Deathly Hallows,” Albus automatically corrected her.

“Yes, that. Gellert said that was the Wizarding Brotherhood’s symbol. I have to admit, the two look remarkably similar. That was when he claimed to be a Seer.” Adalia shook her head. “Poor Gellert’s delusions are growing daily.”

Albus swallowed hard. “No, Adalia, that one is real. Gellert really _is_ a Seer.”

Adalia scoffed at him and crossed her arms. “Right.”

“It’s true,” Albus insisted. “I know it sounds farfetched, but I saw Gellert experience a vision firsthand. All the symptoms were present. The raspy voice, the vacant expression, his experience of lost time, and the terror he experienced from witnessing such glimpses into the future.”

“Albus, almost no Seers are born in this day and age. The probability of Gellert being one is astronomical,” Adalia pointed out.

“I know, but Gellert’s gift manifested when he was ten. He says that most of his visions are hazy, but he claims to have predicted someone’s death.”

“He claims, huh?” Adalia placed her hands on her hips.

“Look.” Albus sighed, running a hand through his messy auburn hair. He hadn’t taken the time to tame it anymore on most days. “I know it sounds farfetched, but I _know_ that Gellert is telling the truth about being a Seer. He told me that after his first vision at the age of ten came true, his father branded him as a Seer. He changed Gellert’s eye so that it would stand out to the men in masks that he worked with.”

“Really?” Adalia frowned. “I thought Gellert had heterochromia.” 

Albus sighed. “Most people think that. Gellert has no reason to correct them. Anything else I should know about since I’ve been gone?”  
  
Adalia accio’d the paper and turned it over. It was covered by a crude drawing of a snake with one eye closed.  
  
“What the hell?” An involuntary chill went through Albus’ body as he regarded the drawing. “Do you this represents his house?”  
  
“I dunno.” Adalia shrugged as she stared at Albus, pity reflecting in her green eyes. “He seemed feverish, like he was hell-bent on drawing as he scribbled out the symbols. He didn’t respond to my questions. It was almost as if I wasn't there to him. Then once he drew the Deathly Hallows symbol, he was completely unreachable and he kept rambling about how much he hated muggles. So I remembered what you said about the symbol being a trigger, and told him to ‘halt’. That brought him out of the detached state, but Gellert was so frightened by what he’d drawn that he started to hyperventilate. I tried to lead him through a breathing exercise to calm him down, but it didn’t work. I ended up having to stun him.” 

“How awful! Earlier today in class, I experienced discomfort in my forehead, but I didn’t know it was as bad as all that.” Albus’ eyes filled with tears as Adalia pulled him in for a desperately needed hug. He rested his head on Adalia’s shoulder as his friend held him close. “Poor Gellert! I hate to think about him going through that when I wasn’t there. I should’ve been here! I could’ve helped him.” 

“Albus, you can’t be with him every second of the day,” Adalia reminded him. Then she pulled away to look directly into his eyes. “It’s not healthy. You have to keep living your own life.”

“Can you wake him?” Albus prompted as he inwardly winced at her words, which echoed Elphias’ earlier sentiments. “I need to make sure he’s alright.”

Adalia nodded and pointed her wand at Gellert’s chest. “Rennervate.”

Gellert slowly woke, his eyes focusing on his bondmate as Albus gently smoothed out Gellert’s golden curls. 

“Hi, Gell,” Albus said cautiously as he pulled his hand away. “How’re you feeling?”

Gellert yawned and then gave Albus a wide smile. “Albie, I just had the most incredible experience! Merlin was there with me in my head. He told me to hold on. He also said that he thought our relationship was quite beautiful. Isn’t that fascinating?”

Albus sighed, his expression downcast. “More voices, huh?”

But Gellert shook his head. “This wasn’t like the other ones – it was _different._ It wasn’t insistent, nor was it asking me to do something. In fact, it really wasn’t a voice at all. It was more of a knowing, a faint whisper if anything. I felt comforted, while the other ones made me feel disturbed, violated even.” 

“I see,” said Albus, not sure if he should feel relieved or worried. “Do you remember what you drew earlier?”

Gellert’s brow furrowed as he recalled the events of that morning. “Oh. That.” He sighed dejectedly. “I drew what I kept seeing. Those symbols kept appearing before me in the air, but I knew I was the only one who could see them. It felt as if I was in a dream, but I know I was wide awake. I was overcome by the compulsion to draw them. And I think I started blabbing about the Brotherhood.”

“You also drew the Deathly Hallows symbol as well,” Albus gently reminded him. 

“I detached again?” Gellert said in a small voice. “I don’t remember that.”

“I know you don’t.” Albus gently caressed Gellert’s cheek. “But Adalia pulled you out of it. Unfortunately, you didn’t calm down so she had to stun you.”

“Well, I feel fine now,” said Gellert with a nod. “Can I walk around the corridor and stretch my legs? Just for a bit? You could cast a disillusionment charm on me.”

“You know we can’t let you do that anymore,” said Adalia. “Not after your little Dueling Club excursion.”

“I see.” Gellert’s voice was frosty. “You don't even let me exercise. I don’t know why I expected any different." He held up his wrists, which were bound by enchanted tracking cuffs. "Once again I see that I’m imprisoned here. Thanks for your support, _Albus_.”

“I wish I could let you leave, Gell, I really do,” Albus pleaded. “But what Madam Dilys says, goes. Are you feeling up to working on any of your homework today?”

“No, I am not feeling up to working on my fucking homework!” Gellert bellowed. “Just leave me alone, Albus.” Gellert leapt out of bed and walked over to the nearest window that overlooked the school grounds, resting his forehead on the glass.

Albus knew from past experience that Gellert wouldn’t talk to him any longer while he was in such a mood. 

“You should go to lunch,” Adalia encouraged. “I’ll stay with him.”

Albus nodded. “I’ll tell the house elves to bring you two plates. Good luck getting him to eat.” 

Gellert had been slowly losing weight as he ate less and less. Albus didn’t know how to fix that, which frightened him. He’d begged and pleaded with Gellert to eat but he usually only ate half of what was on his plate. It was also hard to watch Gellert when he was this listless. Some days it seemed as if nothing could snap him out of his depression. 

With a heavy heart, Albus left the Hospital Wing. How he wished there was something he could do to improve Gellert’s life, but he didn’t have any answers. To his surprise, Elphias was waiting for him outside the Hospital Wing. 

“What you doing here?” Albus asked his friend, his heart lightened by Elphias’ presence.

“I’ve come to find you.” Elphias stared at him, his expression full of concern. “Look, I know you’re worried about Gellert, but you can’t let that interfere with the rest of your life, Albus. I know it’s hard, but you need to separate your worries for Gellert from your everyday life. You are one of his primary caregivers, and that’s mighty noble of you, but you deserve to have a normal life outside of taking care of him.”

Albus nodded. “You’re right. That’s what Adalia said also. I’ll try.”

“Good,” said Elphias, giving him an easy grin. “I know you’re not in the best of moods, but please try to take part in our lunch conversation. It won’t kill you.”

“Very well,” Albus allowed. He followed his friend down the changing staircases and down a long corridor that led into the Great Hall. Albus took his usual seat next to Elphias at the Gryffindor table. It took a little extra effort to smile at his other friends, but he did it.

During lunch, instead of ignoring his friends like he usually did, Albus made an effort to participate in an animated discussion. McClaggen and Shacklebolt were thrilled to have their friend take an interest in their group once more. The boys led a spirited discussion about the upcoming Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, as evidenced by enchanted banners being plastered all around the school. 

Everyone agreed that ever since Leonard Longbottom left, the Gryffindor team hadn’t been nearly as good. The new Gryffindor seeker Siobhan Moran did her best, but she didn’t have as much experience as Leonard had had. Still, Albus and his friends planned to loudly cheer her on as their house played against their bitter rival. They also promised McClaggen that they would cheer him on as well.

Albus thought he was easily the best player on the team as one of the Chasers. McClaggen was a natural leader, on the pitch and off. Albus thought that if he had more time, he could work with McClaggen on improving his dueling skills so he could, in turn, teach others. 

Shacklebolt, on the other hand, was quite skilled in working with people. He had the interpersonal skills that would be valued in almost any job. Now that Albus really thought about it, he would be an excellent fit to lead Gellert’s female study group. 

To his relief, Albus’ spirits had lifted considerably by the end of the meal. He appreciated that his friends had welcomed him back into the fold, no questions asked. In fact, Gellert never came up at all. Albus imagined that Elphias had told the others not to bring him up, for which Albus was grateful. For one glorious hour, Albus put Gellert’s issues out of his mind and simply enjoyed being a seventh-year Hogwarts student.

.~.

Right after lunch, the students’ mail was delivered. Albus was a little disappointed he didn’t receive a letter from his mother, but he understood that she had her hands full with Ariana. He hoped that no news was good news. Albus was about to head for class when one of his friends called his name.

“Hey, Albus, Elphias, get a load of this,” McClaggen laughed as he waved a piece of newspaper. “My brother sent this fringe newspaper clipping to me as a joke. Some American wizard actually thinks that there is an evil secret society pulling the strings of the Wizarding and muggle world and the evidence is in their muggle paper dollar. What a nut case!” 

McClaggen passed the paper to Elphias, who spread out the crinkled clipping and smoothed it out so Albus could see over his shoulder. 

“I know, right?” Elphias agreed with a small chuckle. “Some people will believe any of this tabloid fodder rubbish. You’d have to be a certified lunatic to believe it. Here, Albus, take a look.” He passed the paper to his friend. 

Albus took the paper and watched the eye at the top of the green pyramid open and glow with yellow light before it closed shut again. He dropped the newspaper clipping with shaking hands and it slipped onto the floor. Then Elphias glanced at his friend. “Albus? What’s the matter?”

“I-I’ve got indigestion,” said Albus, which wasn’t really a lie as his stomach was churning _. Shit. Gellert is a nut case. Gellert is a certified lunatic._

He had to make certain that Gellert’s conspiracy ravings never reached the student population or else his reputation was done for. Without any further explanation, Albus gathered his things and left the Great Hall. 

He didn’t count on Elphias following him.

“Albus, please tell me what’s wrong,” Elphias panted as he ran after his friend. “Why did that newspaper clipping scare you? It’s not real, it’s just a silly conspiracy theory.”

“ _I_ know that,” said Albus. But Gellert didn’t, and that was the whole issue. “Please, let’s just go to class.”

“Alright,” Elphias said softly. “I just wish you would trust me.”

“Yeah,” Albus said bitterly as they headed to History of Magic. “I wish I could too.”

.~.

The afternoon crawled by for Albus, as slow as treacle dripping down a towering mountain of waffles that only existed in his most desperate dessert cravings. After his last exchange with Elphias, he realized just how much he wanted to completely confide in a friend. But that was impossible as Madam Dilys had forced him to agree to never tell anyone about Gellert’s diagnosis. Albus believed that the healer’s intentions were good, but she didn’t seem to understand how difficult hiding this secret was for him. He considered talking to her about it but imagined that she would stand firm by her decision. Albus was trapped. The irony wasn’t lost on him that, just like Gellert, he had no way out.

Finally, his last class was dismissed. Care of Magical Creatures wasn’t his favorite subject, although he did admire the enthusiasm that elderly Professor Artemis Scamander had towards educating her students about tending to various magical beasts. Albus sometimes questioned his sanity in taking this particular N.E.W.T. level class, as some of the creatures he worked with were rather feisty, but on the upside, it didn’t include any homework. 

As always, Albus headed straight to the Hospital Wing after class. Just before he reached the entrance, Albus stumbled over nothing and his books went flying. Grumbling at his own clumsiness, he went to pick them up and his test slid out of his Arithmancy textbook. Albus glared at the P and wadded up the test, stuffing it in his pocket. He really didn’t need to see that reminder right now, not when he was about to see Gellert. Albus didn’t want his bondmate to realize that anything was wrong, as Gellert had enough to worry about already. 

So naturally, even though Albus tried to keep his expression neutral, the first thing Gellert asked when Albus approached him was,

“What’s wrong?”

“Why do you think something is wrong?” Albus chuckled nervously as he sat down on the edge of Gellert’s bed. “I’m fine.”

Gellert quickly refuted him as he straightened the feather pillow propping him up in bed. “You’re not. Your left eye is involuntarily twitching like it does when you’re upset about something. Your posture is a little hunched over and you look rather pale.”

Albus looked at him in disbelief. He’d had no idea Gellert had noticed all that. 

Gellert continued, “And the bond feels off. It started feeling that way this morning. I noticed it even as we talked about my drawing.”

“I see I can’t keep this from you. Very well. I failed an Arithmancy test,” Albus confessed, his voice sounding glum. “I’ve never failed a test before. It doesn’t feel very good. Now I know how all the other students feel when they’ve received less than stellar grades.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Albus. I know how much your grades mean to you. Did this happen because you were spending too much time with me?” Gellert asked quietly, reaching for Albus’ hand.  
  
While he took his bondmate’s hand, Albus did his best to evade the question. “I realized that I’m being spread too thin by my extracurriculars. I’m going to quit choir and assign the prefect meetings to Nadia. And Elphias is going to help me catch up with my Arithmancy homework.”  
  
Gellert frowned. “Catch up? You mean you’ve been skipping homework too?”

Albus winced, as he hadn’t meant to let that slip. “Um, yes?”

“Albus, you can’t keep doing this!” Gellert looked stricken as he dropped Albus’ hand, which fell limply to his side. “You can’t put your life on hold for me. I don’t want that. But at the same time, I want you to be able to talk to me. You weren’t going to tell me about the test, were you?”

“No. I only mentioned it because Elphias told me to tell you,” Albus admitted.  
  
“You would tell him and not me?” Gellert sounded clearly agitated. “What the hell, Albus?”  
  
Albus couldn’t hold back an eye-roll. “ _Really,_ Gell? I thought you were over your jealousy concerning him. Besides, he’s in my class. We always share our grades.”  
  
Gellert glared at him. “I know he’s not interested in you, Albus. I’m jealous that you would confide in _him_ and not me. We’re in a relationship! That’s what we do, we share our problems.”  
  
“I didn’t want to upset you,” Albus said in a small voice.  
  
“Or set me off, I’ll bet.” Gellert scoffed at his bondmate. “You know, Albus, I know I have... episodes. But ninety-five percent of the time, there’s nothing wrong with me. I hate that you treat me differently, that you think I can’t handle certain things.”  
  
“I just don’t want to depress you even more,” Albus insisted. “Surely you can understand that?”

“Then you should know that a surefire way you’re going to depress me is if you withhold information from me!” Gellert said hotly. “I still want to be there for you. I’m not completely useless, Albus.”

“I know that.”

 _“Do you?”_ Gellert gave him a wounded look. “You and Adalia are always talking about me as if I’m not here. That hurts, Albus, more than I can say.”  
  
“You’re right. We shouldn’t do that,” said Albus, stricken with guilt, even though some of those times Gellert had been purposely ignoring them.   
  
“Albus, I can’t have your education suffer because of me.” Gellert reached out for Albus’ hand, but Albus just folded his arms.  
  
“Gellert, that’s not the reason why I failed the test. I told you, my activities-”  
  
“Don’t lie to me!” Gellert thundered, his hands balling at his sides as he clutched at the crimson blanket. “I know I keep you up at night. You always look exhausted. And now your grades are suffering.”  
  
“I’m just a little tired. It’s not a big deal,” Albus demurred, but he realized too late that he couldn’t fool Gellert.

“It _is_ a big deal! I’m telling you, I don’t want that,” Gellert pleaded. “I want you to have your own life separate from mine. I want you to do well in school, to have friends outside of me and Adalia. I don’t want to bring you down.”

“You just don’t get it, Gellert.” Albus was frustrated now. “Don’t you know I’m making sacrifices for you? That I’m doing the best I can for you?”  
  
“Bullshit! You’re not doing the best you can!” Gellert cried. His face flushed with the anger that had slowly bubbled up to the surface after simmering for days. “I need you to be my advocate, Albus. I know you want to listen to Madam Dilys because she is the healer, but she’s basically flying blind. Keeping me confined in here isn’t good for me. Nor is policing my reading material. _That’s_ why I’m depressed!”  
  
“Gell, calm down,” Albus tried. “I _was_ your advocate today, while you were sleeping. I told Adalia that you were, in fact, a real Seer, even though she looked at me like I was crazy. But it’s the disease that’s making you depressed. You just can’t see that.”  
  
Gellert closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew that losing control right now would only worsen the situation and prove Albus’ point that he was unstable. “Have you done any research on how to help people like me?”  
  
Albus frowned a little. “Well, no. I assume that Madam Dilys is up on that.”  
  
“Are you certain? I know for a fact that she’s never treated anyone before like me – I asked Adalia earlier today. All she’s doing is making sure I don’t make another scene and hiding me away from the rest of the school. I’m cut off from my friends and classmates. Besides you and Adalia, I’ve only seen Bianca once! I’m miserable, dammit!”

“It is necessary, Gell,” Albus insisted. “Although I wish to Merlin it wasn’t.”  
  
“Why is it necessary for me to be banned from reading certain books? I’m going to have the episodes anyway. All she is doing is taking away my only means of escape. My reality sucks, Albus.” Gellert blinked back tears. “Not to mention I can’t be intimate with you. You won’t even kiss me! It’s like I repulse you.”  
  
“Of course you don’t repulse me,” Albus said, sounding a bit confused. “How can you even _say_ that? I just don’t feel like I can do that when you’re in this state. It’s for your-”  
  
“Own good. Yes, I know.” Gellert let out a bitter laugh.  
  
Albus reached out to hold Gellert’s hand but Gellert yanked it out of reach.

“Don’t touch me!” Gellert clambered out of bed and stood up to face his boyfriend. 

Albus stood up too, but they were standing on opposite sides of the bed. It seemed like a gaping chasm was between them, one that Albus didn’t know how to fill.

“Albus, I can’t do this anymore.” Gellert’s voice trembled just a tad as he spoke. “We have a sham of a relationship. We barely even touch unless I’m having a nightmare. You don’t confide in me. You treat me like an invalid whose opinions don’t matter.” Gellert crossed his arms. “Unless you can prove to me that you can be the partner that I need right now, I can’t be with you.”  
  
Albus’ eyes filled with tears as his face turned pale. _No! I can’t lose him!_ “How can you say that? How can you put conditions on our relationship after all I’ve done for you? Can’t you see how that’s unfair to me?” 

“Unfair to _you_?” Gellert growled. “ _I’m_ the one who’s being treated unfairly. It’s obvious to me that you don’t care about my needs and that hurts more than I can say. I can’t be with you any longer, Albus.”

“Gellert, you can’t mean that,” Albus said desperately. “You can’t!”  
  
“It gives me no pleasure to say it, but I _do_ mean it.” Gellert glared daggers at Albus as he slammed the bond almost completely shut, leaving it open just a trickle so he didn’t give Albus a constant headache. “Albus, we’re through. From now on, you should sleep in Gryffindor Tower with the seventh-year boys. And I don’t want you to visit me either.”

“But how will you make it through the night?” Albus’ heart shattered into a million tiny pieces as he listened to the words that he never hoped he’d hear. 

Gellert’s voice was full of venom, something Albus had never heard to this degree. “I took care of myself once before I met you - I can do it again.”

But Albus wasn’t going to let Gellert go so easily. “Please don’t push me away. I want to be there for you, darling.”  
  
“You don’t get to call me that,” Gellert snapped. “Not anymore. This is how it’s got to be. Now, I ask that you leave me.”  
  
Albus was desperately searching for excuses. He couldn’t let Gellert go through with this. Surely he knew just how badly this was hurting Albus? “What about the bond?”  
  
“I will leave it open just a crack as not to give you a headache, but don’t try to contact me through it.”  
  
“But I thought we were supposed to be together for a-always.” Albus’ voice hitched. 

Gellert’s expression was cold, unreadable. “You thought wrong.”

“N-no. Gellert, please. I _love_ you!” Albus cried. “More than anything. I can’t believe you would just throw that love away because things got tough.”

But Gellert didn’t budge. His voice sounded odd, almost robotic to Albus. “I must ask you to leave. Stay the fuck away from me, Albus.”

Albus just stared at him, a tear trickling down his cheek as he clutched at his chest. _Stay away from Gellert? Unthinkable!_ Albus knew it was a last-ditch effort, but he had to try.

//Please, Gell. Don’t do this.//

//I thought I told you to stay _away_!// To Albus’ horror, Gellert completely blocked the bond for a few seconds.

Albus’ head throbbed as he reeled from the shock. It was at that moment that he knew he’d lost. 

After taking one last look at Gellert, Albus staggered out of the Hospital Wing, the door magically shutting behind him. He slid down the door, resting his head in his hands after his bottom rudely hit the floor. 

Albus’ shoulders heaved as he tried to digest what had just happened. He swallowed the bile that threatened to come up as he replayed the scene in his head. The bond throbbed as Albus tried in vain to mentally reach for Gellert. But it was no use… Gellert didn’t respond. He’d been cut off from his bondmate.

Little sobs came tumbling out as his tears flowed freely. It was only then that Albus finally realized that the one person who had ever fully accepted and understood him had rejected him for good. 

.~.

End Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so sorry I broke them up. And I'm sorry I made Gellert suck a dick. :( Just please bear with me a little while longer, guys. Again, this is not a super depressing story. Thanks to those who are still following and reading this. Comments really do make my day!


	7. Help Is Always Given At Hogwarts To Those Who Ask For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus finds a way to get Gellert back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So they are turning the corner in this chapter. I think some people haven’t been reading this story lately because its gotten too depressing, so I’m going to post on tumblr which chapters you can skip to get to the not as depressing part. And I think I’ll make the chapters shorter. Maybe. If it happens. :P If you can just grit and bear the first scene, the rest of the chapter is much more uplifting. Hope you like the chapter title! Long, I know, but it’s one of my favorite quotes from the HP series.
> 
> Also, Madam Thomas is a great-great ancestor of Dean Thomas. If you haven’t figured it out by now, Adalia is Astoria Greengrass’ ancestor, (and Scorpius’s) but what’s weird is I picked the name Adalia before I remembered Astoria’s name so it was a coincidence that they sounded similar. I try to use the familiar Wizarding family names. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

Chapter 28: Help Is Always Given At Hogwarts To Those Who Ask For It

.~.

Albus’s head throbbed as he tried to process what had just happened. Gellert had broken up with him in the worst way possible. Not only that, but Gellert said not to visit him. How could he stay away from Gellert, the love of his life, his bondmate and life partner? It was too terrible to contemplate but contemplate it he did.

After a few minutes, he managed to stifle his sobs, not wanting anyone who might walk by to see him crying and ask what was wrong. But he couldn’t stop the dark thoughts that swirled in his head. _Gellert doesn’t want me anymore. I failed him. I failed us. I tried so hard, but it wasn’t enough. I’ve lost him forever. I’m doomed to be alone for the rest of my life. And it’s all my fault._

Albus knew he couldn’t stay sitting outside the Hospital Wing for long. Somehow he found the strength to pick himself up. He shakily put one foot in front of the other and slowly shuffled down the corridor, clenching his jaw to keep from crying. He set off for the Gryffindor Common Room, where Gellert had banished him for the night. Belatedly, he remembered he was supposed to meet Elphias to work on their Arithmancy homework. Albus knew he was in no condition to do so, but perhaps Elphias could help him through this. He dreaded entering the Common Room and having his peers notice something was wrong, as he couldn’t explain the reason.

Luckily, his classmates were distracted and no one noticed when he entered through the portrait. They were crowded around an Indian student, one who Albus hadn’t seen all term. It seemed that Priyesh Patil had just returned from his study abroad in America. He had attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the state of Massachusetts. Albus wondered why he’d returned so suddenly. As if they’d read Albus’ mind, someone voiced that question.  
  
“Priyesh, why did you come back to Hogwarts in the middle of the semester?” Shacklebolt’s booming voice sounded over the din. 

“Yes, tell us,” Beth Creevey chimed in as the other students murmured their assent.  
  
Priyesh sounded rather dejected when he responded. “My mum’s a muggle and they don’t allow intermarrying between no-majs and wizards or witches in America. Let’s just say that some of the students weren’t the nicest to me. So I came back.”  
  
While everyone expressed their outrage about backward Americans, Albus was able to slip by the crowd unnoticed. Out of the corner of his eye, he located Elphias sitting in one of the armchairs near the back of the room, his Arithmancy book sitting on his lap. Elphias looked up and waved him over.  
  
“Hey, Albus, are you ready to work on our...” Elphias trailed off, noticing Albus’ wrecked expression as he approached. “Merlin’s beard, what happened to you?”  
  
Albus shook his head, swallowing a sob that threatened to escape.  
  
“Come on, we need a place to talk.” Elphias took Albus by the arm and led him towards their dorm. It was just their luck that they accidentally bumped into Aberforth.  
  
All the color drained from Aberforth’s face as he stared at Albus. “Shit, Al. Did something happen to Mum? Ariana?”  
  
“No,” Albus whispered. “They’re fine.”  
  
“But you’re not.” Wordlessly, Aberforth followed them into the seventh year boys’ dorm. He glared at Connor McClaggen, who was studying on his bed. Connor got the hint and made a hasty exit.

“Albus? What’s going on?” Elphias asked as he led him to sit down on his old bed. Elphias and Aberforth sat on either side of Albus, their presence helping to calm him a bit.  
  
“Gellert broke up with me,” Albus choked out.  
  
Elphias and Aberforth looked suspiciously at each other.  
  
“Do you know about them?” Elphias asked.  
  
“Do _you_?” Aberforth countered.  
  
“I told you both,” Albus quietly clarified.  
  
“Ah. I’ll kill him,” Aberforth vowed, cracking his knuckles. “He has no business playing with your heart.”

“No, please leave him alone,” Albus begged. “He’s not feeling well.”  
  
“Aberforth, there’s no need for that... yet,” Elphias reasoned. “Albus, remember last time this happened you thought Gellert broke up with you but it was just a misunderstanding? Are you sure this one was real?”  
  
“Oh I’m sure alright,” Albus said bitterly. “He told me that we were done and not to use the bond to contact him, no matter what. He couldn’t have been more clear.”  
  
“I can’t believe he said that,” Elphias exclaimed, sympathetically patting Albus’ shoulder. “Maybe you’re right, Aberforth. Maybe we should go give Gellert a little visit. Still, I think we need more information before we go give Gellert a piece of our minds. What preceded this?”  
  
“We’ve be slowly drifting apart over the last few weeks.” Albus looked down at the Gryffindor bedspread as he absentmindedly ran his fingers over the soft crushed velvet comforter. “Gellert wants more from me, but I’m doing the best I can to help him through his... issues.”  
  
“You’ve been bending over backward for Gellert lately,” Elphias frowned. “How can he want more from you?”

“Bad choice of words, Elphias,” Aberforth groaned.

Elphias rolled his eyes. “Now’s not the time, Aberforth.”

But Albus couldn’t help a tiny chuckle for escaping.

“Right,” said Aberforth, shaking his head. “Back to the issue at hand. Albus, I can’t help but notice how stressed you’ve been lately. Everyone has, including the teachers. I know you, Albus, and I know how much you care about Gellert. You don’t do things halfway. It’s not fair of him to put this all on you.”  
  
“No, it’s not,” Elphias agreed. “Gellert should know that you’re doing the best you can.”

“My best wasn’t enough,” Albus said sadly. “Now he wants nothing to do with me. He even kicked me out of my own bedroom.”

“What the fuck?” Aberforth leaped to his feet, his fists curled. “I’m going over there and-”

“Sit. Down.” Elphias surprisingly managed to yank Aberforth back down by his robes. “Now, Albus, what exactly did he say? What was his reason for breaking up?”  
  
Albus sniffed and angrily wiped the tears from his eyes. “First, he got upset about me not telling him about my failed test.”

“You failed a test?” Aberforth gasped. “How? You’re the smartest person in the school.”

“So he failed a test - he’s only human,” Elphias snapped, glaring at Aberforth. “He fell behind, is all. He still has time to turn his grade around and I’m going to help him do it. Stop making it a big deal! Students fail tests every day and it’s not the end of the world. Everyone has placed these unfairly high expectations on Albus and frankly I’m tired of it.”

Aberforth looked subdued, as if this had never occurred to him before.

“What else?” Elphias encouraged him, placing a comforting hand on Albus’ shoulder.

“He was mad that I wasn’t standing up to Madam Dilys about letting him leave the Hospital Wing and having visitors, among other things. He pulled away when I tried to touch him. That really hurt.” Albus collapsed onto the bed and buried his head in his pillow. “Gellert doesn’t w-want me anymore!”

Elphias and Aberforth just stared at each other for a moment, not sure what to do. They let him cry it out for a bit before Elphias felt it was time to step in. “I hate to see you like this, Albus,” Elphias said quietly. “I hope you know it’s alright to feel upset and that it’s not your fault for what happened.” 

“Yes, it is!” Albus cried, sitting up to face them, tears streaking down his cheeks. “I should’ve tried harder. Gellert claimed I didn’t care about him, so I must not have done enough. Then he said he couldn’t be with me unless I ...” Then it dawned on him. A wide smile surfaced on his face and he wiped the tears away. “I know how to get Gellert back! I can’t believe I didn’t think about it before. I’ve got to get to the library before it closes. Excuse me!”

Albus rushed out the door, leaving his confused friend and his brother behind.  
  
.~.

Albus booked it towards the library, all the while praying that the librarian hadn’t already locked up for the night. He was running so fast he didn’t slow down quickly enough once he reached the library and collided with the librarian.

“Albus, my goodness!” She exclaimed, grabbing his shoulders to steady them.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Madam Thomas, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Albus regarded the dark-skinned librarian, who always had a cheerful disposition. She’d immigrated from America when she’d fallen in love with a British wizard. They had a home together in Hogsmeade and had several adult children. She was one of Albus’ favorite adults in the castle. “Are you closing up?”  
  
The librarian produced a golden key from her pocket. “I was going to leave five minutes early, but I’m happy to stay and help you, Albus, honey.”  
  
Albus sighed with relief. “Thank you. I wouldn’t ask unless it was really important.”  
  
“What kind of book are you looking for?” The librarian asked as she unlocked the door and motioned him inside.  
  
Albus followed her inside to the checkout desk. “I doubt you have anything on this topic, but I was hoping you could point me in the right direction.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I need books about how to help someone with depression,” Albus said in a rush.  
  
“I see,” Madam Thomas said, sounding concerned. “Are you experiencing depression?”

 _Right now, yes. The love of my life just broke up with me._ “No, it’s for a friend,” Albus said in a rush.

“Ah. Unfortunately, Hogwarts doesn’t have any books about that topic, but I could owl St. Mungo’s and a few other hospitals. I’m sure they’d be glad to send me some books on the subject.”

“That would be much appreciated,” Albus said gratefully.

Madam Thomas regarded him closely. “You know, someone very close to me suffered from depression but he’s since recovered from it. I was very involved in his medical care and helped him get better. If you promise not to tell anyone, I will tell you everything my husband and I did to help him recover. I hate to be so secretive but he doesn’t want the stigma attached to him if it gets out he experienced depression.”

Albus gave her a grateful smile. “I promise I won’t tell.”

Madam Thomas returned his smile. “I knew I could trust you. I’m referring to my son. He started exhibiting signs when he was eighteen. He was listless, he barely wanted to eat, didn’t want to go to work. We weren’t sure what was going on. Thankfully, one of our personal friends is a healer and she was able to diagnose him. At first we were devastated but over time, we realized that having depression wasn’t a death sentence for our son, that it was manageable. Our healer friend worked with my son a little each week and eventually, with the help of certain potions, he now leads a normal life.”

“R-really?” Albus sniffed a little. “I didn’t know that was possible. Everything that people told me was that a sustained recovery is too much to hope for.”

“There is _always_ hope, Albus.” Madam Thomas took Albus’ hands in hers and gently squeezed them. Remember that.” 

“I’ll try.”

Madam Thomas frowned as Albus swayed on his feet. She offered him her arm, which he took. “Are you alright, honey?”

“I don’t feel so good,” Albus confessed. “I’ve been a little stressed lately.”

“I think you have a talent for understatement.” Madam Thomas helped him to a nearby couch and sat him down. “Albus, maybe you should lay down. You look rather pale.”

Albus nodded and slowly lay down on the couch. He had to fight to keep his eyes open.

Madam Thomas muttered an ‘accio’, and then placed a pillow under his head, concern evident in her almond eyes. “Have you talked to someone about your friend?”

“I’ve talked with Adalia.” Albus said, sounding guarded. He hoped that didn’t sound too suspicious, as it was common knowledge that she worked in the Hospital Wing. Then again, Adalia was his supposed girlfriend.

“Anyone besides her? In my experience, it’s important for caregivers to have a network of support, not to rely on one person. Have you talked to an adult?”

“Yes, but she hasn’t been very helpful,” said Albus.

“I’m sorry to hear that. You know, you can talk to me,” the librarian said softly. “All of your professors took an oath to keep any student’s personal information confidential unless that information indicated they were a danger to themselves or others. You and I have known each other for seven years. I trusted you with one of my secrets. Please let me return the favor.”

But Albus still wasn’t sure. “I-I don’t know if I should. I’d be breaking confidentiality.”

“Sometimes rules must be bent a little,” Madam Thomas pointed out. “Please, Albus. I just want to help you.”

Albus slowly sat up to face the librarian and decided to trust her. “Alright. It… it’s G-gellert.” The floodgates burst open and Albus sobbed uncontrollably. Madam Thomas scooped him up into her arms and held him as Albus blubbered away. “I’m not s-supposed to tell anyone but I’m so scared and I need to talk about it and I can’t even tell my closest friends and I don’t want to betray Gellert because I’m his best friend and he doesn’t really have anyone else and we can’t tell his father because he makes people disappear and I’m worried what he’d do and…”

“It’s alright,” the librarian soothed as Albus trailed off having run out of breath. “What else?”

Albus’ shoulders continued to shake as he tried to catch his breath. “I-I’m falling behind in my classes because I’m spending all my spare time with Gellert and now I failed a test and now Gellert told me I couldn’t see him ever again because I didn’t try hard enough to help him.” Albus cried on the librarian’s shoulder for a few minutes and wiped his nose before he could go on. “So now I’m here, trying to research his condition so he’ll take me back. Er, he’ll _let_ me back.. back into the Hospital Wing to visit him.” Albus inwardly winced, as he hadn’t meant to let that slip. Luckily, Madam Thomas hadn’t noticed.

“I’m sure Gellert was just frustrated at his situation. I doubt he really wanted to push you away for good. Sometimes people say things they don’t mean in the heat of the moment. I’m sure you’ve been an excellent friend to him. That’s just the kind of person you are.” She gently pushed his sweaty bangs away from Albus’ face so she could see him better.

“I don’t know what to think about what he said,” Albus said honestly. “But I _do_ know that I need your help. Will you tell me exactly what you did to help your son?”

“I can do better than that,” Madam Thomas said briskly. “I can bring my personal journals where I recorded exactly what was happening to my son and how we treated him. In fact, I think Madam Dilys and I need to have a little chat. She is the adult you were referring to, is she not?”

Albus nodded. “You would do that for Gellert?”

“Oh, honey, it’s not just for Gellert.” She gently patted his cheek. “I’m also doing this for you.”

“Me?” Albus looked astounded. “But Gellert’s the one-”

“Albus, as one of his primary caregivers, you need adult assistance.” Madam Thomas sounded as serious as Albus had ever heard her. “All the staff including me can tell you’re exhausted but we weren’t sure how to help you. Madam Dilys has her hands full with Gellert and her other patients so she hasn’t been able to give you the attention that you deserve. I can. Other adults can as well, even if we don’t tell them everything.”

Albus looked hopeful. “You would do that for me?”

“Of course I would.” Madam Thomas stared at him fondly.

“Are you sure?” Albus hesitated. “I don’t want to be an imposition.”

“Albus, you are _not_ an imposition.” The librarian gave him a stern look, as if to say, _really_? “This is part of my job as a staff member at Hogwarts, to help any student in need. I am more than happy to do this for you. You deserve it.”

“Oh,” said Albus, dumbfounded. He supposed she could be right. Maybe he _did_ deserve help. 

“Now, stay there. I’ll be right back.”

As Madam Thomas bustled away, Albus sat there, stunned. He couldn’t believe his good fortune! He’d barely started his quest to help Gellert and what he needed had fallen right into his lap.

She quickly returned with a glass of pumpkin juice and a large Honeydukes chocolate bar. “You look like you could use something to eat.”

“Thanks.” Albus gulped down the juice and devoured the chocolate. He hadn’t realized he was so hungry, but then again, he _had_ picked at his dinner.

“You are most welcome.”

They sat for a few minutes in companionable silence. Then Albus placed the glass and chocolate wrapper aside. “Thank you so much for your help and for letting me go to pieces like that. I’m afraid I got snot on your dress.”

“It’s nothing a 'scourgify' can’t fix.” Madam Thomas gave him a sunny smile and patted his arm. “Help will always be given at Hogwarts, Albus, to those who ask for it. I’m very proud of you for asking. Now, be sure to get enough sleep tonight. And come to the library first thing tomorrow during your free period and we’ll figure out a plan of action.”

“I will,” Albus promised. He gave her a little smile, stood up, and turned to leave.

“Oh, and Albus?” She called after him.

He whirled back around. “Yes?”

“It’s good to see you smile again.”

Albus nodded at her before slipping out the door.

.~.

Albus had one more stop before he could go to bed. He headed straight for the Hospital Wing to relay what he’d learned to Gellert. Hopefully when Gellert had heard what he’d done, Albus would be forgiven and they would get back together. This time he calmly walked to the Hospital Wing, having run enough for the day.

Once he arrived, Albus entered and headed straight for Gellert’s bed, only having eyes for him.

“Gell, I know you don’t want to see me, but I just got back from the library and I’ve found a way to help you,” Albus said in a rush. “Madam Thomas knows someone who has depression and she’s going to help talk some sense into Madam Dilys. But I had to tell her about your depression and I hope you don’t mind. But I did what you said so now you can take me back. Unless…” Albus frowned when he really looked at Gellert, who was wincing. That was when he noticed that Elphias and Aberforth were present. Both had their wands pointed at Gellert.

“Tell him,” Aberforth threatened.

“Before we hex you,” said Elphias, his expression grim.

“Tell me what?” Albus asked as he approached them.

“Well…” Gellert trailed off, sheepishly staring at Albus. “I, um, kind of broke up with you so that you would go get help for me. And so you would break and finally confide in someone else so you didn’t keep feeling so alone. And look, you did! So now can we go back to normal?” He gazed hopefully at Albus, who looked murderous.

“You did _what_?”

“He completely manipulated you,” Aberforth said helpfully. “I told you it was a risk getting involved with him, but did you listen? Nooo.”

Elphias just shook his head. “Not helping, Aberforth.”

“What the _fuck_ , Gellert?” Albus thundered as he stopped in front of Gellert’s bed.

“Albus, believe me, I didn’t want to do it, but I was desperate,” Gellert tried. “I had to get help somehow. This was the only way I could think of to actually get you to do what I asked for.”

Albus was absolutely flabbergasted. He knew Gellert had a manipulative streak, but he’d never been on the receiving end like this. “You could’ve just told me point blank what you needed!”

“I did!” Gellert insisted. “You didn’t listen.”

“Oh, no. Don’t you dare try to blame this on me,” Albus growled. “A month ago, you assured… no, you _promised_ that you would never pretend to break up with me. And guess what you just did? How could you, Gellert? I’m your fucking soulmate! Or have you forgotten?”

Gellert swallowed hard. “I have been feeling rather unstable, you know. Would you believe I didn’t know what I was saying?”

Albus’ mouth dropped open. The nerve! “No, you asshole!”

Gellert sighed. “Eh, it was worth a shot.” 

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Albus exploded, shaking now. “You think you can just play with my emotions and all will be forgiven because you gave me a reason?”

“Er, now I guess I can see why that wouldn’t work,” said Gellert, coloring a bit.

“How can you be so calm about this?” Albus cried. 

“Would you believe because it wasn’t a real break up?” Gellert tried.

“No, I bloody wouldn’t!” Albus screeched. “Gellert, I thought I lost you forever.”

Gellert chuckled nervously. “Well, you didn’t so can we just put this behind us?” 

“I can’t believe you’re acting this way,” Albus muttered as righteous indignation bubbled up inside him. “After all I’ve done for you!” Then he had an idea. “You know what, Gellert? Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to sleep here in your lumpy hospital bed for tonight and _I_ am going to _my_ room to sleep in my large, comfortable bed.” He gave Gellert a triumphant smile. “And for the first time in a month, I’m going to sleep through the night. If you have a nightmare, don’t you dare come running to me because you assured me earlier that you wanted to handle it by yourself, that you didn’t want my help.”

Gellert’s eyes widened. “Albus, I didn’t actually mean-” 

But Albus wasn’t done. “And then, tomorrow, I’m going to catch up on my Arithmancy homework, which I’ve been skipping so I could spend time _with you_. I’m not coming to visit you at lunch and I’m going to enjoy my full lunch hour with my Gryffindor friends, which again, I haven’t done recently because I’ve been _with you_. The only time I’m going to see you tomorrow is when Madam Thomas comes to speak with Madam Dilys. Because for some reason, I still care about you even though you made it very clear that we can’t be together.”

“Look, Albus, I take it all back,” Gellert tried.

“Some things you can’t take back.” Albus shook his head as his eyes threatened to betray him. “You broke my heart. After you broke up with me, I cried outside the door before forcing myself to go find Elphias. I’ll always carry that memory, Gellert. You can’t just make it go away.”

“Shit. Albus, I’m sorry,” Gellert insisted, finally seeming to understand the consequences of his actions. “Like I said, I was desperate. I didn’t have any other choice.”

“ _Choice_?” Albus was livid. He crossed his arms, his glare still quite present. “You blocked the bond for a few seconds! You physically hurt me and you made me think that you didn’t love me anymore! You broke your promise, and you broke my trust.”

“You’re right,” Gellert said quietly, a hint of remorse present in his voice. “I did. And I hated every second of it, _especially_ blocking the bond and harming you, but it wouldn’t have worked if I hadn’t convinced you the breakup was real. But trust me, if I’d thought of any other way to get what I needed, I would’ve done it.”

“That’s just it, Gellert. I _can’t_ trust you right now.” Albus turned to the others. “Aberforth, Elphias, we’re leaving. It’s past time for bed.”

“But I haven’t gotten to torture him yet,” Aberforth protested, reluctantly lowering his wand.

“We’re all tired right now and I don’t want anyone to do anything they’ll regret later. Now, come with me,” Albus ordered.

“Albus, wait!” Gellert protested. “Let’s just talk about this for a minute.”

But Albus had had enough. He stalked out of the Hospital Wing without looking back.

Aberforth and Elphias both glared at Gellert before they followed Albus out of the Hospital Wing and down the corridor, heading back to the Gryffindor Common room.

“Good for you for standing up for yourself,” Elphias congratulated Albus as several torches whooshed to life as they walked past them. 

“Yes, Gellert needed to know that you won’t put up with his bullshit,” Aberforth added.

Albus sighed as they tried to avoid the Bloody Baron, who floated over them and swiped at them with his sword. “I’ve had it with him. Did you think I was too hard on him?”

“No,” Aberforth and Elphias said in unison.

“He deserved to be put in his place after what he did to you,” said Elphias. Then he brought up something that was weighing on Albus’ mind. “I hate what Gellert did to you, but one could argue that he’s right, Albus. I can see why he did what he did. However, in no way does that mean any of this is your fault.”

“I know,” Albus sighed. “Most likely I wouldn’t have gone to Madam Thomas for help if he hadn’t done something so drastic. Which is why, after we get this straightened out, I’ll eventually give him another chance.”

“I’m glad,” Elphias smiled. “You deserve another chance at happiness.”

“You’re too kind, Albus,” Aberforth muttered. “I still think he’s a massive dick.” 

“I know you do,” said Albus, smiling wistfully when he thought of Gellert. “But he’s _my_ massive dick.”

Aberforth shuddered. “Can we please pretend you didn’t say that?”

“Yes, that’s probably for the best,” Albus agreed as Elphias snickered. 

Albus’ heart lightened considerably as Elphias and Aberforth started bickering about whether or not dick size mattered when pleasing a woman. He was looking forward to getting his old life back, one where he wasn’t so bogged down with caring for Gellert. It would be tricky to decide just how involved he would be with Gellert’s future care, but with Madam Thomas’ help, along with the help of his friends, he knew it could be done.

.~.

End Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Things are looking up for Grindeldore!! I know. Finally. But they had to hit rock bottom in order for them to enjoy the good stuff later.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Comments and kudos are great :)
> 
> Thanks to Litsetaure for Aberforth's massive dick comment at the end. :P


	8. A Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus learns how best to take care of himself and his grades. Madam Dilys and Madam Thomas go head to head about how to handle Gellert's condition. Finally, Albus and Gellert have some time alone together for a much needed talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... we're back with a much happier chapter! Finally Albus and Gellert are at a turning point. Thanks for sticking with me to get to this point, as we will be leaving (mostly) the angst behind.
> 
> Also, thanks so much to Litsetaure for some awesome suggestions to make the plot even better!

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

Chapter 29: A Fresh Start

.~.

Albus awoke the next morning feeling incredibly rejuvenated. For the first time in weeks, he’d managed to sleep through the night. Then, when the events of the previous day came crashing down, Albus pushed all of that aside. He would deal with it - he would deal with Gellert - but not right now. Right now, he was going to have a normal day. _Today I make a fresh start._

Albus hummed a happy tune as he went through his morning routine. He hadn’t hummed to himself in a while, as he hadn’t felt like it. But now, it felt like an enormous weight had been lifted and his mood had vastly improved. Before he left his bedroom, Albus stopped to look in the mirror to tie his auburn curls back. He smiled at his reflection, something he hadn’t done since before Gellert’s diagnosis. Madam Thomas’ words from last night had finally rung true. Today, Albus was going to put his own needs first. He was so caught up in his newfound freedom that he almost ran into Nadia in the hall. 

“Hey, watch where you’re going,” Nadia whined as Albus skidded to a stop in front of her. She was wearing her green and black Slytherin robes but they were arranged so that one got a view of her ample bosom. 

“Sorry. Actually, Nadia, I need to talk with you,” Albus said, feeling empowered as he blocked her path. Normally he would’ve dreaded the encounter, but today he was prepared to face her.

“So talk,” Nadia said, crossing her arms.

“It’s about your duties as Head Girl. I need you to start leading the prefect meetings,” Albus informed her.

Nadia stared at Albus as if he’d turned into a giant Acromantula. “No. No way. Besides, why would I when you’re so good at it?”

But playing to Albus’ vanity never worked. “You don’t have a choice,” Albus said cheerfully. “Headmaster Black ordered me to lighten my load. You can take it up with him if you wish. Besides, you owe me one. I’ve been shouldering that obligation and it’s time you did your fair share.”

“Hmph. Very well. I see I have no choice,” said Nadia before she turned on her heel, her nose in the air. 

_One down, two to go,_ Albus thought as he headed for the Great Hall. That had been easier than he’d expected. Perhaps the rest would be too.

The spicy smell of apple cinnamon tarts wafted through the corridor, alerting Albus as to this morning’s breakfast menu moments before he arrived at the Great Hall. But instead of heading for the Gryffindor table, Albus approached the teachers’ table. He quietly spoke with Professor Zartoza, who taught Divination. Albus didn’t much care for the subject and had declined to take it this year. 

Zartoza may not have taught his favorite subject, but Albus was fond of him, as he led the choir. Albus’ palms were sweating informed the professor that he needed to quit choir until further notice. Yet Professor Zartoza wasn’t upset like Albus had feared he might be. He promised to give Albus’ solo to another deserving student and told Albus that he would welcome him back with open arms once he caught up with his schoolwork.

 _Two down, one to go!_ Albus about-faced and raced towards the Gryffindor table. He flopped down onto his usual seat next to Elphias.

“You look chipper this morning,” Elphias commented as Albus filled his silver goblet.

Albus beamed at him before he took a swig of pumpkin juice. “I feel like I’m ready to tackle the day. And I’ll feel even better in a minute.” Then Albus turned to Shacklebolt, who sat to his left. “I need you to head the all-female study group if you’re still interested.”

“Brilliant,” said Shacklebolt, slapping him on the back as he gave Albus a wide grin. “I can’t thank you enough for this opportunity.”

“But only if you promise to actually help them with their school work,” Albus said sternly. “Keep the flirting to a minimum. What you do after the group is finished is your business, but I want you to take this seriously.”

“I understand,” said Shacklebolt, giving Albus a little salute. “I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t,” said Albus. Then he turned to Elphias. “I finally quit all my extracurriculars, save for Dueling Club. I should’ve done that weeks ago.”

“You did it now, and that counts for something. I’m proud of you,” said Elphias, his eyes shining in admiration as he patted Albus’ shoulder. “You put your pride aside and did what you needed to do.”

To celebrate, Albus piled his plate high with apple tarts. He doused them in honey and took a huge bite, savoring the flavor. As he ate, Connor McClaggen brought him into the conversation about the upcoming Quidditch match against Slytherin. When Connor was called to the teacher’s table, Albus and Shacklebolt debated the existence of the Deathly Hallows as Elphias hung on to every word. It felt so right to take part in lighthearted conversation. Albus’ spirits were greatly lifted by the normalcy of being with the boys he’d been close to since first year. He hoped this was the first of many days where he felt like his old self again.

.~.

After breakfast was over, Albus bid his friends goodbye before heading to the library during his free period. 

As promised, Madam Thomas was waiting for him. “Albus, honey, how did you sleep?” She asked as she unlocked the library doors and ushered him inside.

“Great,” Albus informed her with a smile. “I haven’t slept so well in a long time. Thank you for all your help last night. I feel like a new person.”

“It was my pleasure,” she said fondly. 

Albus glanced around the library to double-check they were alone. Overcome with emotion, he hugged the librarian, who pulled Albus into her embrace. It felt so good to feel motherly affection, something Albus rarely experienced in the past seven years.

“Sorry,” Albus’ face burned after he eventually pulled away. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“Don’t be sorry,” said Madam Thomas, a faintly amused expression on her face. “I’m happy to be your stand-in Mum while you’re at school.”

Albus nodded, unable to speak.

The librarian took the hint, not wanting to embarrass him further. “Now, Albus, I’ve asked around and all your other teachers are willing to work with you while you catch up. Our potions master said she’d give you an extra week to finish your essay on Amortentia. Your charms professor will give you an extra three days to finish your project on dark charms. Professor Merrythought is willing to let you use your aiding period to study or work on homework if you need to. And best of all, Professor Pythagorea is willing to give you three extra weeks to catch up on your Arithmancy assignments before you have to take another test. She’s also willing to give you extra credit so you can bring your grade up. Does all this sound fair to you?”  
  
Albus just stared at her in awe. “You did all this for me? This morning?”

She nodded. “Also, as one of Gellert’s caregivers, I think it would be beneficial for you to get some regular exercise. I asked your friend Connor to take you through a medium regimen every few days. He said he’s more than happy to help.”

Exercise had never been Albus’ strong suit, but he knew it would help his overall mood if he stuck with it. “I’ll agree to that,” said Albus.

“Good. I also spoke with the headmaster about your project for the Wizengamot. He has assigned Priyesh Patil to help you with Leonard’s case. Priyesh’s muggle father is a lawyer, so his advice will be invaluable.”

“That would be much appreciated,” said Albus, a wave of relief washing over him. Leonard’s case had largely been forgotten, as Gellert had taken precedence. 

“Oh, and Headmaster Black wants you to know that Leonard has a new lawyer who is dedicated to reopening his case and lessening his sentence.” Madam Thomas smiled gently at Albus. “The headmaster also wanted me to mention that your school project never should’ve been such a responsibility for you alone to clear Leonard’s name. And it might give you some hope to know that Leonard’s family has been cleared to see him.”

“I can’t believe it,” said Albus, his eyes filling with tears. “All of these weights lifted. You’ve been so good to me. I wish there was something I could do to repay you.”

“That’s very sweet, Albus, but it’s unnecessary. One more thing,” said Madam Thomas. “I took the liberty of sending for-”

The library door swung open to admit Beth Creevey, effectively cutting off the librarian. “Am I interrupting something?” The seventh-year Gryffindor asked.

“Ah, Beth. There you are, honey.” Beth and Madam Thomas hugged like they were old friends. “Thanks for coming. Albus and I were just finishing our conversation. Albus, I’ll meet you in the Hospital Wing right after dinner so we can meet with Madam Dilys.”

“Thank you,” said Albus, discreetly wiping the tears from his eyes. “No, really. _Thank you_.”

Madam Thomas gave him a cheeky wink. “Don’t mention it.” The librarian disappeared into her study, leaving Albus alone with his academic rival.

“Hi.” Beth nervously wrung her hands.

“How can I help you?” Albus asked.

“Um, I wanted to ask you something,” Beth said in a rush. “Madam Thomas asked me to help you with Arithmancy. But only if you want my help. If you don’t, that’s okay too. I know this is kind of awkward but I’m game if you are.”

“Are you sure you want to help me?” Albus looked quizzically at her. “You must be enjoying being at the top of the class now that I’ve botched my grade.”

“Not really. It doesn’t feel like I’ve earned it,” Beth confessed. “So I figured I should help tutor you until you’re caught up enough to challenge me again.”

“That would be lovely,” Albus admitted. It seemed that today was the day to swallow his pride, but he knew it was necessary. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Beth gave him a tentative smile. “Elphias told me he was going to help you catch up on the homework. I think that will be beneficial for you. Did you know he’s fourth in the class?”

“No, I didn’t,” said Albus, completely stunned. 

“Yes, he’s really been studying hard to get his N.E.W.T.S. He told me you rubbed off on him.”

“I’ll be damned,” Albus breathed. Elphias had been notorious for his low scores in Arithmancy but it seemed that this year he’d really turned that around. “I’ll have to congratulate him the next time I see him.”

“Indeed.” Beth smiled. “Would you like to get started?”

In response, Albus pulled out his Arithmancy book and took a seat at the nearest table. He pulled out the chair next to him, and Beth took her seat.

“Now, tell me where you’re confused and we’ll start there,” said Beth, taking out her own book.

Albus nodded. “Well, the magical properties of quadratic equations are giving me a hell of a time…”

.~.

After a very productive study session with Beth, Albus’ stellar day continued. He spoke up a few times in Transfiguration, something he hadn’t done in almost a month. He concentrated extra hard in Potions and brewed a perfect sleeping drought, earning a compliment from his professor. He felt up to demonstrating in Charms. He managed to sit through Arithmancy and not feel completely lost. The school day flew by, which was a lovely contrast to the usual slogging through his classes.

At dinner, Albus took an ample portion of Shepherd’s pie. He’d just jogged with Connor for twenty minutes just before the meal, which had been exhausting but when he was finished, Albus felt like he’d accomplished something. He savored each bite, feeling warm and comforted by the familiar dish.

“Still in a good mood?” Elphias asked after nudging his arm.

The familiar twinkle in Albus’ eyes was present. “Oh yes.”

Elphias nodded. “I knew you’d improve if you got a good night’s rest. Did you visit Gellert today at all?”

Albus frowned for the first time that day. “No, although I will be attending a meeting tonight about his care.”

Elphias gave him a knowing look and lowered his voice. “Albus, as your best friend, I will ask you again. _What the hell is going on with Gellert_?”

Albus took out his wand and muttered, “Quietus.” He looked over at their friends, but thankfully no one was paying any attention to them. “Merlin, Elphy, I want to tell you everything, but I don’t want anything to accidentally get back to the student body. Remember that time when you announced to the class that I fart in my sleep?” At the time Albus had never been so embarrassed in his life, but now he could look back on it and laugh.

“That was one time,” Elphias blushed. “And I was a first year! I thought it would be funny. It wasn’t my best moment.”

Albus’ impulse was to curb his desperate need to talk to someone but then he remembered the theme of the day. “If I tell you, do you swear that you won’t tell anyone?”

“I swear on Godric Gryffindor’s grave,” Elphias said solemnly.

“Alright. But not here.”

Once they finished eating, Albus led Elphias out of the Great Hall and into an empty classroom. They took a seat at two of the desks. Elphias leaned forward and prepared to listen. 

Albus nervously chewed on his lower lip. “I know I should’ve told you ages ago. Madam Dilys made me keep it a secret but screw her medieval methods. I know I can trust you, I just...” 

“You’ll feel better if you just say it,” Elphias encouraged. “Albus, I swear I’m not going to think differently of Gellert.”

Albus heaved a great sigh. “Alright, here it goes. Gellert has been diagnosed with a mental illness called manic depression. It’s mainly a muggle disease so you’re probably not that familiar with it.”

“Actually, my aunt has it,” said Elphias, giving Albus a sympathetic look. 

Albus raised an eyebrow. “You’re kidding.”

“Not what you thought I was going to say, was it?”

“No,” Albus said, relieved that he wasn’t going to be inundated with a zillion questions. “If I’d known that, I would’ve told you ages ago.”

“I really wish you had. I could’ve really helped you. That’s awful Madam Dilys told you to keep it a secret,” Elphias fumed. “I mean, I understand why she did, but that was unfair to you. She completely set you up to fail!” 

“Yeah, I realize that now,” Albus said glumly. “I didn’t tell you sooner because I thought that I shouldn’t go against her. I thought that because she was an adult and a qualified healer that she knew best. I see now she was wrong.” 

“She put you in an impossible situation. Dammit, Albus, she had no right to do that to you. No _wonder_ you fell behind!” Elphias exclaimed. “You were carrying that heavy burden.”

“Thankfully, I’ve got a plan to catch up.” Albus smiled at him. “You know, Beth told me that you were climbing the class rank in Arithmancy.”

“You made me believe in myself,” said Elphias, calming a little. “Also, you tutored me over the years. Thanks to you, I might actually be considering a career in accounting like my uncle. Now that I understand it, Arithmancy isn’t so bad.”

“I’m glad I could help.” Albus glanced down at his golden pocket watch. “Shit. I need to go to my meeting with Madam Dilys. I’m already a few minutes late.”

“Don’t let her intimidate you,” Elphias advised as Albus stood up. “You’re one of Gellert’s caregivers and your opinions matter. Stand up for yourself, and for Gellert.”

“I will,” Albus promised, already halfway out the door. “I’ll tell you all about it in an hour when we work on my Arithmancy homework.”

“Good luck!” Elphias called after him but Albus could barely hear him.

.~.

After he bid Elphias goodbye, Albus booked it to the Hospital Wing. He was anxious about facing Gellert after their argument, but he was still committed to making sure his bondmate was receiving the best possible medical care. He would not abandon Gellert, even though he’d pushed Albus away.

When he entered the Hospital Wing, Madam Thomas was already present. To Albus’ surprise, she was engaged in a rather heated discussion with Madam Dilys. He found Adalia and Gellert sitting together on a nearby hospital bed as they watched as the two witches faced off. Albus tiptoed past them and discreetly pulled up a chair next to Adalia. Albus took Adalia’s offered hand and squeezed it. Gellert gave him a hopeful look but Albus purposely ignored him, instead focusing on the ensuing argument. 

Both Madams were slowly circling each other. Madam Dilys’ black and white matronly healer’s uniform was quite in contrast to Madam Thomas’ form-fitting flowing plum-colored robes. The tension in the air was thick as treacle as the women flung accusations at each other.

“Excuse me, _Deanna_ , but I am the one with the healer’s degree,” Madam Dilys bristled as she went head to head with the librarian. “You must trust my judgment.” 

“Pardon me, _Deidre_ , but my son has experienced depression and came out the other side stronger for it,” Madam Thomas interjected, her head held high as she narrowed her eyes at the healer. She waved a book in the other woman’s face. “This journal details exactly what kind of treatment my son received and his progress. What kind of experience have _you_ had treating a patient with depression?”

“Not a lot, I’ll admit. However, I’m afraid there’s more to Mr. Grindelwald’s medical issues than a mere case of depression,” Madam Dilys said frostily, crossing her arms. “Due to medical confidentiality, I can’t tell you more. So, although I’m sure you mean well, your input isn’t relevant. Albus wasn’t even supposed to tell you about the depression.” She glared at Albus, who glared right back.

“Ah. Are you referring to Gellert’s manic tendencies?” Madam Thomas calmly asked.

“Albus Dumbledore, _how could you_?” Madam Dilys barked, her hands balling at her sides as she approached the bed. “The depression was one thing, but this is much more serious. Your breach of confidentiality is unforgivable. I should restrict you from seeing Mr. Grindelwald this instant!”

“No, don’t!” Gellert pleaded.

“You’ll only make things worse,” Adalia insisted.

Albus tensed as fury welled up inside him and he leaped to his feet as he remembered Elphias’ warning. “But I didn’t! I didn’t say a word about that.”

“A likely story.” Madam Dilys gave him a scathing look. “How else would she have known?”

“Albus _didn’t_ tell me that,” said Madam Thomas, shaking her head. “I heard about Gellert’s grandiose rant in the Great Hall and put two and two together. And now you’ve confirmed it. Thank you for that.” She gave the healer a smug smile. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul.”

Madam Dilys looked livid at being tricked, so she rounded on Albus. “Albus, you could’ve put Gellert at great risk. Thankfully, Madam Thomas is trustworthy, but if you’d confided in someone else, there’s no telling what they might’ve done. You could’ve endangered his life.”

“I would never-” Albus tried, but Madam Thomas stepped in. “Deidre, you shouldn’t be cross with Albus. He needed an adult to confide in and I’m glad he chose me. It wasn’t fair to him that you forced him to keep this secret to himself.”

“Yes, I agree,” Gellert chimed in. “You should’ve let Albus confide in another adult besides you. That’s a heavy burden to carry.”

“Gellert’s right,” Adalia added. “I didn’t want to question you because you’re my superior, but I did have my doubts about that restriction.”

Madam Dilys’ hard expression softened. “I was just trying to protect Mr. Grindelwald.”

“But what about _me_?” Albus cried as a tear trickled down his cheek. He angrily wiped it away. “I’ve been suffering in silence for weeks. You made me think that my feelings didn’t matter, that Gellert’s care came before my own. My grades have been slowly slipping, I’ve been feeling melancholy, and I’ve felt cut off from all my friends. Elphias has been constantly badgering me about how he can help with Gellert and I couldn’t even tell him the whole story. What you asked of me was unfair!”

“He’s right, Deidre.” Madam Thomas gently placed her hands on Albus’ shoulders and he’d never been so grateful. “You should’ve considered Albus’ wellbeing too. He’s only seventeen and he’s basically been dealing with this on his own, without any other adult’s help. He already has enough on his plate with his familial situation and his responsibilities as Head Boy. For him to last as long as he did is a testament to his strong will, but Albus shouldn’t have had to bear this burden alone. And now he won’t have to. He has me in his corner.”

Albus gave her a tiny smile, which she returned.

“I just don’t want this to get back to Mr. Grindelwald’s father, nor do I want the students to figure out what is going on with him.” Madam Dilys gave them a pleading look.

“It won’t,” said the librarian. “Albus only confided in me when he learned that my son had depression and I swore him to secrecy. Only after that did he tell me the truth about Gellert, because he felt he could trust me. Whether or not you like it, it happened, and now I am here to help. And now, I will reveal that my son was also diagnosed with manic depression. I am quite familiar with the disease and the ins and outs of caring for someone who has it.”

“You didn’t mention that, Albus,” said Gellert, staring in awe at Madam Thomas.

“I didn’t know,” Albus said, giving the librarian an admiring look.

Madam Thomas smiled at both of them before turning back to Hogwarts’ healer. “Now that we are all on the same page, I believe we can come up with a plan to help Gellert recover and stay on top of the disease as much as he can.”

“Is that possible?” Gellert asked, sounding more hopeful than Albus had heard in a long time. 

“Yes. My son manages well enough. Once we got his potions sorted out, the rest sort of fell into place. He’s made a sustained recovery. He’s happier than he’s ever been. He holds a steady job, has a good group of friends and he even has a longterm girlfriend.”

Madam Thomas reached out to take Gellert’s hand in her own and gave him an encouraging smile. Gellert scooted over a bit so she could take a seat next to him. “I know you’ve been told that the odds of recovery are slim, but my son Euan beat the odds. And I have every confidence that you can too.”

“But you don’t even know me,” Gellert pointed out as his cheeks grew hot.

“I don’t, but I know Albus.” Madam Thomas beamed at her favorite student. “And if he’s invested this much of his time and effort in you, then I’m certain you’ve damn well got a spark inside of you that will help you fight back.” 

Tears sprang into Gellert’s eyes at that. “You… you really think so?”

“You’re not a lost cause, Gellert, honey.” Madam Thomas gently touched his cheek and brushed his tears away. “You should hear the way Albus talks about you. He believes so strongly in you. You have a wonderful friend in your corner.”

“I know,” Gellert whispered. “Thank you. I’ll accept any help that you can give me.” 

They all turned to Madam Dilys, who knew when she was beat.

“Very well, Deanna. I will admit that you do have more experience than me in this area.” Madam Dilys finally acquiesced. She pulled up a chair and took a seat across from the now-full bed. “What do you suggest we do?” 

Madam Thomas’ eyes sparkled as she began to speak about a topic she was very passionate about. “If he is physically able, Gellert should get daily exercise, even if it’s just walking. Exercise helps to fight depression. When my son-”

“Yes, I know that,” Madam Dilys cut in. “I’ve just been trying to keep Mr. Grindelwald safe. He made a run for it to attend Dueling Club a week ago and we haven’t let him out since.”

“Yeah, and now I have that stupid tracking spell on me,” Gellert complained. “But it’s useless if you don’t let me go anywhere.”

Madam Thomas looked appalled. “He’s been stuck here for a _week_? Deidre, I know you don’t have children of your own, but to a fifteen year-old boy, keeping him confined is practically a death sentence. I’m sure Gellert feels like a prisoner caged in confinement. He needs more freedom. As long as he isn’t a danger to himself or others, that is.”

Madam Dilys raised an eyebrow. “That’s debatable.”

“I can be with Gellert when he exercises,” Albus volunteered. “I know how to calm him if he gets… agitated. He can even leave his wand behind when we go out.”

“Deidre, let them try,” Madam Thomas begged. “Just a quick walk around the grounds tomorrow. A well-placed silencing charm and notice-me-not should do the trick. And if something happens, they can come straight back here.”

“Oh, alright,” Madam Dilys reluctantly capitulated. “But if something happens and the other students see him, it won’t be allowed again.”

Madam Thomas nodded. “Speaking of other students, I think Gellert should be allowed visitors.”

“Me too,” said Adalia.

“Me three,” Albus agreed.

“ _Visitors_?” Madam Dilys indignantly squawked. “We’re trying to keep his condition hidden. That sounds counterproductive.”

“I understand, but seeing a select few of his fellow classmates would do him some good,” Madam Thomas insisted. “We’ll have the students we trust sign a non-disclosure waiver that they won’t speak to anyone about his condition.”

“I don’t know,” Madam Dilys fretted. “What if someone accidentally slips up?”

“We will impress upon them the severity of the situation,” said Madam Thomas. “I know you and some of the other teachers think the older students are just kids, but I think some of them are more responsible than you think. I believe we should trust them.”

“You might not think that if you had to treat as many injuries as I’ve had to, due to the students’ incompetence and stupidity,” Madam Dilys countered.

“Gellert had Bianca Nott visit once and he did well around her,” said Adalia. “Can we have her visit again tomorrow if she signs a non-disclosure form? We can trust her – I know it.”

Madam Dilys pursed her lips before finally capitulating. “We’ll try it. I’ll allow Miss Nott to visit for thirty minutes, no more. I don’t want to tire out Mr. Grindelwald.”

“That seems reasonable,” said the librarian before turning to Albus. “Albus, honey, was there anything else you wanted to address while we're here?”

“Yes. Gellert’s reading material is being heavily restricted. I wanted to contest that,” said Albus, squaring his shoulders as if he were headed for battle. “I think it’s doing more harm than good.”

“But if I let him read certain books, it could exacerbate his condition and could put him out of touch with reality,” said the healer. “That’s the last thing we want.”

“I don’t think it would, though,” Albus jumped in. “He’s going to keep having… difficulties whether or not he reads certain books. I want Gellert’s overall mood to improve and that will happen sooner if he doesn’t have many restrictions on his reading material.”

“Yes, restricting his access to certain books sounds rather extreme to me, as well-intentioned as it is,” said Madam Thomas. “Our healer suggested the same thing for my son at first, but it didn’t help at all.”

“I know how much you value books, Deanna, which might be clouding your judgment. However, I’ll think about it,” said Madam Dilys, folding her hands after she shifted in her chair. “If you leave your journals with me, I will be sure to peruse them. That should help me decide how to best treat Mr. Grindelwald.”

“Of course.” Madam Thomas nodded. “There was something else I wanted to mention before I forget. I didn’t realize I was doing it, but when I was around my son, sometimes I spoke about him to the healers or other people in the room like he wasn’t there. It really hurt his feelings. Try your best not to do that with Gellert.”

“I think we’re all guilty of doing that,” said Adalia. “And, as healers, we do it more often than we should.”

“I do too,” Albus said guiltily. “I need to work on that.”

Madam Dilys didn’t say a word, but she gave a tiny nod of acknowledgment.

Albus knew that was the best they were going to get out of her at the moment.

Madam Thomas cleared her throat. “On that note, Gellert, do you have any questions for me?”

Gellert nodded. “Did your son even suffer from nightmares?”

“Frequently,” said the librarian. “My husband and I would take turns helping him through the night. Gellert, honey, do you regularly experience nightmares?”

“Every night,” Gellert admitted. “Albus is always the one who helps me through it. But last night Adalia did it.”

“And how was that?” Madam Thomas enquired.

“It went better than I expected. But I prefer Albus. No offense, Adalia.”

“None taken,” said the healer-in-training.

“I know you prefer Albus, but he needs his sleep,” Madam Thomas pointed out. “What about a rotation schedule? How about you get to sleep with Albus every three nights? As she did well with you last night, I’d suggest Adalia to continue to stay with you.”

Gellert gave her a wary stare. “And the third person?”

“I would like to volunteer,” said Madam Thomas.

“But I barely know you,” Gellert protested. “I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you, Ma’am.”

Madam Thomas gave him a fond look. “I’m a mum, Gellert. I know a thing or two about taking care of people. Didn’t your mum do so when you were sick?”

“I never had a mother,” Gellert said quietly. “She died giving birth to me.” 

“Well, then it’s high time you experienced a mother’s care,” Madam Thomas boldly proclaimed. “That is if you will allow it.”

Gellert turned to Albus, who subtly nodded. “We can try it.”

“Excellent.” The librarian patted his shoulder. “I will spend the night here tonight and I’ll be available whenever you have a nightmare. Is there anything else you wanted to ask me about?”

“Not at the moment,” said Gellert. “I think we’ve covered quite a bit.”

“Actually, I have a few more questions,” said Adalia. “Perhaps if we stepped into the office we can talk about Gellert’s treatment plan.”

“Very well,” Madam Dilys agreed. “But just for thirty minutes more. Bedtime is swiftly approaching.”

The three women disappeared into the healer’s office, leaving Albus and Gellert alone together for the first time since the previous night.

“Hi,” Gellert said softly. He patted the empty spot next to him on the bed, but Albus didn’t move from his chair.

“How was last night without me?” Albus asked, keeping his expression neutral.

“It was alright.” Gellert shrugged. “Adalia was great. She really helped to calm me down from the nightmares.” 

“Good,” Albus said curtly. “She has an excellent bedside manner. I was quite confident that she could fulfill that role.”

“But she _wasn’t you_. I’ve never felt so vulnerable, having someone else see me in that frenzied state. I didn’t like it much.” Gellert swallowed hard. “Did… did you sleep well without me?”

“If you’re asking if I stayed up all night pining for you, the answer is just the opposite,” Albus matter-of-factly informed him. “In fact, I had the best sleep I’ve had in months.”

“Oh,” Gellert said quietly. An awkward silence descended between them and Gellert rushed to fill it. “Well, thank you for getting me help. Madam Thomas seems like she’s really going to help speed up my recovery.”

“You’re welcome,” Albus said just as softly. “You deserve it.”

“And you didn’t deserve what I did to you,” Gellert said in earnest. “I am so profoundly sorry for making you believe I ended things between us.” He took both of Albus’ hands in his and firmly held them. Then he caught Albus' eyes and Albus couldn't look away. 

“What I did was cold-hearted and it was cruel. I never should’ve made it seem like I put conditions on our relationship.”

“That was the worst part,” said Albus, pain lurking in his bright blue eyes as he recalled when Gellert had given him an ultimatum during their so-called breakup. “I need to know that you will still want to be with me even if I don’t have all the answers. Because sometimes I won’t. It was just luck that the first person I asked for help had experience with your issue.”

“Of course I don’t expect you to have all the answers." Gellert scooted closer to his bondmate. He reached out for Albus' hands and took them in his own. "Albus, you’re allowed to make mistakes. I know you’re not perfect, even if some people believe you are and treat you accordingly. I will never hold that against you.”

“Good. Because if you do, we’re done." Fury came off Albus in waves. "For good.”

Gellert nodded seriously. “I know my words aren’t enough to make up for the pain I caused you. I know I can’t simply smooth this over. But I want to make it up to you somehow if you’ll let me.” Gellert carefully searched Albus’ face for any clue about what he might be feeling. “Albus? What are you thinking? Can we please go back to the way we were?”

But Albus was already shaking his head. “That’s just it. I don’t want us to go back; I want us to move forward. However, I just don’t think it’s a good idea for us to be in a relationship at the moment.”

“I understand.” Gellert’s eyes filled with tears as he understood the severity of that statement. “I hurt you, and I understand you don’t want to take that chance on me right now. Does…does this mean you’re going to see other people?”

“No, darling.” Albus dabbed at Gellert’s eyes and gently touched his bondmate’s cheek. “I never could. It wouldn’t be right.”

“Good.” Gellert let out a shaky breath. “Do…do you think you’ll ever give me another chance?”

“I want to,” Albus said honestly. “I still love you, Gell. I will always love you. But you broke my trust and you manipulated me. I can’t just forget that.”

“I know.” Gellert looked down at the wooden plank floor. “I’m truly sorry I had to resort to that.”

“Do you regret it?” Albus closely regarded him. “Breaking it off?”

“I regret hurting you, but if I hadn’t we wouldn’t be in the place that we are today,” said Gellert. He locked eyes with Albus, who coolly held his heavy gaze. “You know I’m right.”

“Yes. You were right, as much as I hate to admit it,” Albus sighed. “I just wish there had been another way.” 

“Me too.” Gellert sighed. Then he caught Albus’ gaze. “You can’t understand how much I agonized over taking such drastic action. But I felt I had no choice. It was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do, to pretend that I didn’t want to be with you anymore. Because _nothing_ could be further from the truth. I can’t stand the thought of not being with you because of something I did.” Gellert’s eyes flickered with doubt. 

There it was, true remorse. Albus couldn’t stand one more second of that doubt in Gellert’s mismatched eyes, so he ultimately caved. “Shit, Gell. Of course I’ll take you back.”

Gellert’s eyes lit up as the doubt disappeared. “You _will_?”

“Yes, but not right away.”

“Oh.” Gellert’s expression turned downcast. “Am I to be punished for something I did that ultimately helped us in the long run?”

“It’s not a punishment,” Albus said firmly. “However, I need us to just be friends for a couple of weeks. Rebuild our trust in each other and all that.” Albus placed a hand on his shoulder. “Then we can reevaluate and see if both of us are in a place where we can be in a relationship. I need some time to take care of myself before I can be emotionally available to you as a boyfriend. I need to put some healthy boundaries in place between us so that I don’t spiral downward into a constant state of self-doubt. And I need to take this time to catch up on my studies.”

“That’s fair,” Gellert nodded. “I want you to be healthy, believe me. I was in a right state knowing I was the cause of your problems. But now, it seems like we’ve turned the corner.”

“Yes, I have a good feeling that we’ve put the worst behind us,” said Albus, giving Gellert a wry smile. “I’m feeling much more hopeful about the future than I have in weeks.”

“Me too,” Gellert agreed. He brushed his leg against Albus’. “Can I still contact you through the bond? I’ve really missed it.”

“I have too,” Albus admitted. “Yes, you can, but you can’t just slam the bond shut when you don’t get your way. Also, if it’s too much emotionally or it’s not a good time to talk, I’m going to tell you and I need you to respect that boundary.”

“I will,” Gellert promised before allowing, “We probably should’ve done that in the very beginning. It would’ve been healthier.”

“Probably,” said Albus. “But we’re doing it now and that’s what matters.”

“Albus?” Gellert said softly. “I know we’re not technically together, but can you still hold me?” 

Albus gave him a big smile. “I’d like that. Budge over.” Albus climbed into bed with Gellert and curled around him. This felt so _right,_ having Gellert in his arms. He placed a kiss on Gellert’s cheek, causing him to sigh. “I’ve missed touching you. It’s been hard not having that.”

“I’ve been hard for me too, believe me.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just basking in each other’s warmth. 

“Can you stay with me until it’s time for bed?” Gellert begged. “Please?”

Albus really wanted to say yes, but he already had another obligation. So he stood firm, something he’d hardly ever done with Gellert. “I can’t. I’ve got Arithmancy homework with Elphias to finish now. It’s part of my plan to get back on track with my academics and I must stick with it, no matter how much I’d prefer to be with you.”

“Then I won’t stop you.” Gellert actually ushered him out of the bed. “Go, do your homework. I’ll see you tomorrow or whenever you decide to drop by.”

Albus stared at him, astonished. “You’re not upset with me for choosing Elphias over you?”

Gellert rolled his eyes. “No, Albus, I’m not that petty. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again - I can’t have you putting your life on hold for me. We’ll have plenty of other opportunities to be together. That is, I hope.” Fear surfaced in his mismatched eyes and Albus had to address it.

“Yeah. Yeah we will,” Albus confirmed with a wide smile. “Come here.” He pulled Gellert in for a tight hug and kissed his forehead. “Be good for Madam Thomas. You don’t need to be embarrassed about your nightmares – she’s used to it. Sleep well, Gell.”

“You too,” Gellert urged. //Goodnight, darling.//

//Goodnight.// Albus sent a wave of loving energy to Gellert through their bond, which was reflected back at him tenfold. Albus basked in the warmth and the feeling of belonging. Then he turned on his heel and exited the Hospital Wing, feeling like he was ready to take on the world.

.~.

End Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think now that there is light at the end of the tunnel for Grindeldore? Did you like this one? Please let me know in the comments section. Thank you for your feedback!


	9. Love Conquers All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert gets the help he desperately needs and he and Albus are continuing to reconcile. Bianca visits Gellert and invites Adalia to Hogsmeade with her. Someone finds out about Albus and Gellert's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know how the rest of the story will play out now. I’ve got three more chapters planned after this one, including the Yule Ball (you can look forward to that one!) before the end. Then we’ll move straight into CTB Part III, the final book of my little Grindeldore trilogy. This chapter focuses more on Gellert. I thought we needed to see things from his POV his time as he starts to turn the corner dealing with his diagnosis.

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

Chapter 30: Love Conquers All

.~.

The next morning, Gellert woke in the Hospital Wing. To his disappointment, Albus was nowhere to be found. Instead, he was greeted with the welcome sight of the woman who’d played nurse to him the previous night.

“Good morning, Gellert.”

“Madam Thomas!” Gellert quickly sat up in bed. He pulled the covers up to cover his lower half, not wanting to reveal the golden snitch-patterned pajamas that Albus had charmed for him. “I don’t remember much about last night. Did I have nightmares?”

She winced. “Oh, dear. It seems my stunning spell was a little too strong.”

Gellert swallowed hard. “Stunning spell? Did I try to attack you?”

“No, not at all.” Madam Thomas gave him a sympathetic smile. “But you did experience a powerful delusion. You wouldn’t stop raving about becoming the savior of the Wizarding World. You kept insisting that you were going to create a New Wizarding Order and unite Wizardkind under your rule. Then you mentioned something about a brotherhood, but I didn’t quite understand that part. You became so agitated I had to stun you.” 

“Oh.” Gellert looked down at his hands. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be a bother.”

“You’re not a bother, honey. May I sit?” 

After Gellert nodded, Madam Thomas gingerly sat next to him on the crimson bedspread. “I’ve heard similar grandiose claims from my son during his episodes. I’m quite used to it and I don’t fault you for any of it.”

Gellert looked warily at her. “You don’t?”

“No, love. It’s the disease that’s making you act this way.”

Gellert’s brow furrowed. “Everyone keeps saying I have this disease, but I want you to know the truth. I know this will sound crazy, but I’m being possessed. Dark forces penetrate my mind at random times and make me do things I don’t want to do, say things I don’t want to say. But nobody believes me when I tell them what's really happening to me.”

Madam Thomas absentmindedly brushed back her bangs which had fallen over her left eye. “My son often said the same thing. It’s a common symptom of manic depression. I know it’s hard to accept, but once my son accepted that he wasn’t being possessed and that he simply had a disease of the mind, his recovery went much quicker. Your delusion of becoming the savior of the Wizarding World is just that – a delusion. It’s not something that can really happen.”

“But it’s not simply a delusion.” Gellert wondered how much to tell her. He decided to go with a half-truth, leaving out the part about being a Seer. “I was raised to believe that I’m going to lead a great revolution. My father made that quite clear. I was well educated and trained to become this leader. That’s why I can take Albus on in Dueling Club even though I’m only fifteen.”

“You were? Oh, honey, I’m so sorry.” She clucked her tongue and frowned. “The way you were raised on that nonsense will make your recovery a bit more difficult, I’m afraid.”

“The door’s right there,” said Gellert, gesturing towards the exit.

Madam Thomas chuckled. “That’s what you kept saying last night. But despite your best efforts, you haven’t scared me away.” 

“Not yet,” Gellert said lightly, but a haunted look appeared in his mismatched eyes. 

The librarian placed a comforting hand on Gellert’s shoulder, who allowed it. “Does Madam Dilys know about your father and how he raised you?” 

Gellert shook his head. “Vaguely. Please don’t tell her specifics. She already thinks I’m crazy enough.”

“I see no reason to tell her at the moment,” said the librarian. “I’m assuming Albus knows about all this.”

“Yes, in great detail.” Gellert’s voice softened when he spoke of Albus. “He’s been a great friend to me. Most people would’ve run, but he’s stood by me.”

“Of course he has.” Madam Thomas smiled. “That’s the kind of person he is. And Adalia knows?”

“Yes.”

“Well, this complicates matters,” she fretted. “But don’t worry, I’m still confident we’ll be able to help you recover.”

Gellert wasn’t feeling very confident at the moment, but he didn’t voice it. He stretched his arms and yawned. “What does my day look like? Will I finally get to have visitors?”

Madam Thomas nodded. “Adalia scheduled Bianca Nott to visit you during lunch. You’ll have time for a quick walk with Albus right before dinner. And I’m working on Madam Dilys to get the ban on your reading material reduced, if not removed completely.”

“Thank you. No really, thank you.” Gellert wiped away a tear that had gathered in his eye, caught off guard by her kindness. “It’s so nice to have an adult who really cares about what happens to me, instead of just wanting to hide me away.”

“I only wish I’d known about this earlier,” Madam Thomas pursed her lips. “But I know now and I’m committed to being your advocate – and Albus’.”

A warm feeling spread through Gellert’s chest, one he hadn’t felt in a while. “And I can sleep with Albus, er sleep in Albus’ room tonight?” Gellert prayed she hadn’t noticed his blunder. He inwardly berated himself for the slip and hoped for the best. 

“Yes, it’s his turn to help you through the night,” she confirmed. “As long as he’s willing.”

Gellert gave her a tiny smile as he thought about spending the night safe in Albus' strong arms. “I think he will be. We had a fight a few days ago but we mostly patched things up last night.”

“I’m aware. Albus was completely distraught when he came to me for help.” Madam Thomas gave him a disapproving look. “I assume you were just trying to get him to ask for help for you, but I hope that you don’t do that again. He was so upset that he completely broke down in my arms.”

“I didn’t know that,” Gellert said quietly. His heart ached when he thought about what Albus had gone through during their supposed break up. “But you don’t have to worry. I’ll never do that to him again.”

“Good. Albus has a good heart, Gellert. And he believes so strongly in you.”

“I know,” Gellert whispered. “Some days I feel like I don’t deserve his attention.”

“You do, sweetheart.” Madam Thomas gently touched his cheek. “You do.”

Gellert’s face burned but he didn’t look away.

“Now, the first order of business is breakfast.” Madam Thomas rose from the bed and cleared her throat. “It’s apparent that you’d lost weight since you’ve been kept confined in here. Is there anything in particular you’d like to eat?”

Gellert considered it. “I wouldn’t say no to eggs and sausage.” 

“I’ll go down early and give your orders to the house elves.” Madam Thomas adjusted her flowing turquoise robes. “Today I’m going to meet with your teachers and see if we can reduce the amount of work you have to do in order to catch up. I have a hunch that as long as you can demonstrate mastery of the material in some way, they’ll be satisfied with that.”

“You really think so?”

“It’s worth a try.”

“Thank you.” Gellert’s eyes shone with gratitude. “I can’t express how much that means to me. I really want to get my O.W.L.s at the end of the year and that means I have to catch up in my classes. But I thought I've fallen too far behind.”

“I’m certain we can make that happen.” Madam Thomas gave him an affectionate smile. She turned to leave before turning back to look at him. “Oh, and Gellert?”

“Yes?”

“It does get better. My son can attest to that.” With that she left, leaving Gellert to ruminate on her words as he dressed for the day.

.~.

Gellert spent his morning tackling his assigned readings in his DADA textbook. He thought it would be easiest to catch up on his favorite subject and couldn’t wait to tell Albus what he’d accomplished. It had been too many days since he’d had the motivation, but now things were different. He could finally see light at the end of the tunnel. It was amazing what a little hope could do for his mental state. Gellert glanced at the grandfather clock across the room, which chimed twelve times. He couldn’t believe it was lunchtime already.

Five minutes later, Albus and Adalia strolled through the doors. To Gellert's delight, they’d brought a visitor with them.

“Bianca!” Gellert beamed as his visitors as his friends ushered her inside. “It’s so good to see you.” Albus led them to a table with four chairs and pulled one out for Bianca to sit in. 

“Hi, Gellert,” Bianca said cautiously, taking a seat opposite him. She tucked her wispy bangs behind her ears, her bouffant pompadour hairstyle otherwise perfect. “No one has seen you since Dueling Club. Are you alright?”

“I’m doing a lot better today,” Gellert declared, which was the truth.

“Oh, good.” Bianca’s eyes lit up. “I’m so glad to hear it. My friends keep asking when you’re coming back to lead their study group.”

“I’m not sure, but hopefully it won’t be too much longer,” said Gellert. 

Albus glanced at him. //That’s being optimistic.//

//I feel optimistic today.// Gellert ached to reach out to Albus, to take his hand, but they couldn’t take such an action in front of their guest. 

//I’m glad to hear it.// Albus sensed Gellert’s desire to touch him. //After, Gell. After she’s gone.//

“I don’t mean to be rude, but why did I have to sign a non-disclosure form?” Bianca glanced at Adalia, then Albus, then back to Gellert. 

“You can tell her, Albus,” Gellert mumbled. “Tell her what’s going on with me.” //I still don’t believe it, but you can tell her anyway.//

Albus nodded. “There’s no easy way to say it, so here it goes. Gellert has been diagnosed with manic depression. He experiences extreme highs and lows, and at certain times, he has delusions. It’s a lot more complicated than that, but-”

“My cousin has something like that,” Bianca cut him off. “He suffers from mood swings, and he sometimes says funny things.” Bianca reached across the table and patted Gellert’s hand. “That’s alright, Gellert. I know it’s not your fault.” 

“Thanks. Did your cousin get better?” Gellert wondered. 

“Not much, but he hasn’t been the best patient. He’s been prescribed potions but he doesn’t take them consistently.” Bianca gave a little sigh. “I wish he took better care of himself.”

“Well, we’re committed to giving Gellert the best care possible,” Albus vowed. 

“While I appreciate your fervor, I’d rather talk about something else, if you don’t mind,” said Gellert. He deftly changed the subject. “Bianca, how are your classes coming? Still enjoying Ancient Runes?”

“Oh yes. We’re still translating the Stonehenge tablets. I get lost in the runes sometimes, so I don’t have to think about…. nevermind.” She gave them a tight smile. “I’m here to cheer you up, Gellert, not to bring you down.”

“You won’t,” said Gellert, seeing right through her faltering perfect front. “Maybe there’s something we can do to help. Let us try?”

Bianca looked down. “I haven’t been true to myself lately.”

“How’d you mean?” Adalia asked. “Don’t worry, we won’t judge you.”

Bianca looked up at her, her expression grateful. “Thanks. I didn’t want to but I forced myself to go on two dates with unattached pureblood boys. I wanted to see if I would like them any better than Flint. But I didn’t feel any spark between us, you know? I knew that even if I courted them, I would never fall in love with them. It’s silly, though. Pureblood marriages aren’t based on love.” She gave a little snort. “I shouldn’t want that.”

“Of course you should. Everyone is deserving of love, especially in a marriage,” said Adalia, giving her a meaningful look.

“Hear hear,” Albus added.

“I thought I could settle for a pureblood man who wouldn’t beat me, but I just can’t anymore.” Bianca’s shoulders sagged. “I don’t want to live the lie that my mum did, and her mum before her.” 

“You shouldn’t have to,” said Adalia. “There are always options, Bianca. Trust me on that.”

“Thanks,” Bianca blushed. “I know I shouldn’t have even gone on those dates, but I just wanted to make sure I considered all my options. I really don’t want my father to disown me. I know that sounds stupid.”

“No, not at all,” Adalia assured her. “I imagine you still love your father, even though he’s asking this of you.”

“I do. He’s all Nadia and I have left after we lost Mum.” An awkward silence fell over the group, the subject of death putting a damper on their conversation.

Gellert quickly shattered the moment with an even more awkward question. “Bianca, there was one thing I wanted to ask you last time but I didn’t get the chance."

“Oh? What’s that?” Bianca stared curiously at him.

“Were you attracted to Flint? I mean, minus the hitting.”

“That’s too personal a question, Gellert,” Albus gently swatted the back of his head.

“Ow,” Gellert complained as he scratched his head. “I claim friend abuse!”

Albus rolled his eyes. “You faker. I didn’t hit you that hard. Apologize right now to Bianca for such an intrusive question.” 

“No, don't apologize. It’s a fair question, Gellert,” Bianca said quietly. “I didn’t love him, if that’s what you mean. I wasn’t really even attracted to him. Rather, I was attracted to the safety and financial security that he would provide. When we were courting, I was actually glad I didn’t love him. That way it wouldn’t make things harder for me when he took a mistress after we married. They all do, you know. The wealthy pureblood men.”

“Yes, I know my father has had several,” Gellert confirmed. “I couldn’t stand any of them. Not that he let me around them much.”

“Your father wasn’t true to your mum?” Adalia looked surprised. 

Bianca shook her head. “Most purebloods don’t really look at it like that. They see themselves above the rules that govern everyone else.”

“Hmm,” Albus considered Adalia’s statement. He knew he’d been fortunate to experience the love of both parents, to have the memories of a happy childhood before his father’s arrest. 

“Albus and I were lucky enough to have parents who demonstrated their love for each other,” said Adalia. 

“I suppose that gave you both hope that you could work out. It’s just unfortunate that all my friends are coupled up,” said Bianca with a sigh. “If I go visit Hogsmeade tomorrow with any of them, I’ll just be a nuisance. Unless… Adalia, would you like to come with me?” Bianca colored as she remembered herself. “That is, of course, if Albus doesn’t mind. I thought he usually chooses to stay here with Gellert during those times.”

“I’m sure he won’t mind,” Adalia said quickly. “I’d love to!”

“Don’t you have a shift tomorrow afternoon?” Albus cheerfully reminded her.

“I’m sure I can ask Madam Dilys to cover for me for a few hours, _Albus_ ,” Adalia said. She gave him a pleading look that clearly said ‘don’t ruin this for me’. 

“I’m sure,” Albus agreed, enjoying this immensely. “Well, I hope you two have a great time together.”

“I know we will,” said Bianca, giving Adalia a shy smile. “I think we have a lot in common. You know, I couldn’t believe it when I learned that Adalia also likes anchovies and crafting. Not many people do.”

“Oh does she now?” Albus grinned mischievously at his faux girlfriend. “I was certain you hated those things.”

“Maybe my tastes have changed since we first started going out,” Adalia pointed out. “I’ve changed a lot, you know.”

“Yes, dear,” Albus’ eyes mischievously twinkled. 

“I’m curious. What brought you two together?” Bianca asked.

Adalia and Albus shared a quick look.

“Mutual friends,” said Albus, right as Adalia said,

“My father.”

Bianca giggled. “Really? Sounds like you two need to get your stories straight.”

“I think Albus mentioned to me that Adalia’s father set events in motion that allowed the happy couple’s friends to suggest that they go on a date,” Gellert jumped in. 

Albus shot Gellert a look of relief. “Yes, that’s exactly how it happened.”

“Well, you two seem very happy together,” said Bianca. “You’re not in it for some stupid reason like money or security. I can tell how much you really care for one another.”

“Adalia is the most important woman in my life,” Albus said truthfully.

“When we first started courting, I could never have dreamed that we would’ve become as close as we are,” Adalia added. 

Gellert noticed that the light in Bianca’s eyes faded a bit at their 'declarations of love'. Then he changed the subject to the upcoming dance, wanting to irk Albus when Bianca confirmed that he would be a shoo-in for the Yule Ball king.

All too soon, Madam Dilys interrupted their conversation. “I’m afraid it’s time for Miss Nott to leave.”

“But it feels like she just got here,” Gellert whined.

She gave Gellert a stern look. “Mr. Grindelwald, you are lucky I allowed her to visit _at all_.”

“Spoilsport,” Gellert muttered, but he gave her a little wink. “Madam Dilys, did I ever tell you what lovely eyes you have? You must’ve had men flocking to court you when you were a girl.”

“My, you must be feeling better if you’re trying to flatter me.” To Gellert’s shock, she actually chuckled at his antics. “But rules are rules.”

Gellert knew better than to protest further. 

“Well, it was lovely to see you, Gellert,” said Bianca, standing up and smoothing out her Slytherin robes. “You too, Adalia. Albus. Shall I come back tomorrow?”

“We’ll see,” said Madam Dilys, pursing her lips. 

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Bianca remembered. “Professor Orion Black stopped me on my way here. He said it was urgent that I give Gellert a message. Professor Black gives his best and hopes you have a speedy recovery. He says he can’t wait to have you back in DADA class.”

“Really?” Albus frowned as he exchanged a look with Gellert. “That sounds a bit odd.” //It gives me the creeps, if I’m perfectly honest. There’s something not quite right about the way he stares at you.//

//I’m beginning to think you’re right.// Gellert agreed. //We’ve barely interacted except during class. His interest in me is a little weird.//

“ _Thank_ you, Miss Nott, for that most illuminating message.” Madam Dilys flashed her a stern look.

Bianca took that as a dismissal. After one last look at Adalia, she left the Hospital Wing.

Adalia longingly watched her go and clutched at her chest. “Merlin, she is so perfect. And gorgeous. And she needs help.”

“What a trifecta,” Albus said dryly. “Looks like she needs you to sweep in and save the day.”

Gellert was worried that Madam Dilys would comment on Adalia’s starstruck behavior but she just disappeared into her office.

“So you’ve landed a date with Bianca.” Albus teased as he reached out for Gellert, who took Albus’ hand. “How marvelous! I know you’ve been waiting for ages to have a chance with her.”

“It’s not a date.” Adalia insisted. “It’s just two friends visiting Hogsmeade together on the weekend.”

“I think it’s more than that,” said Gellert, allowing himself to be pulled into the security of Albus’ lap. It felt very intimate, even though their relationship status was currently on hold. “She’s obviously interested in you. Didn’t you see the way that she blushed when she asked you to go to Hogsmeade?” He smirked at Adalia. “Bianca must be so torn, knowing you’re with Albus but secretly wanting to be with you.”

“Don’t get my hopes up,” Adalia warned but she was smiling. 

As much as Bianca’s visit had buoyed his spirits, Gellert cherished the time he had with Albus where they could touch freely. He wanted to remain in Albus’ arms for the rest of the day, but Albus had to attend afternoon classes. Before Albus left, he promised to return so they could take a quick walk around the grounds before dinner. Gellert couldn’t wait for even a small amount of time to stretch his legs. For the first time in weeks, Gellert smiled to himself. _Freedom at last._

.~.

When Albus returned, he found Gellert dozing with his DADA textbook on his brow. “Gell? You awake?”

Gellert’s eyes fluttered open and focused on the welcome sight of his bondmate. “I am now. It feels like I’ve been waiting forever for you to come back,” said Gellert as he stood up and placed his textbook aside. He didn’t reach for his wand, as leaving it behind was part of the deal.

“Well, I’m here now," said Albus. "I imagine you can’t wait to get out of here.”

“Let’s go.” Gellert enthused, already halfway out the door. “Before Madam Dilys changes her mind.”

After casting a notice-me-not and a silencing charm on them, Albus led them out of the castle and around the grounds. Gellert relished the change of scenery, enjoying the crisp fall air and the crunch of the red and gold leaves as they walked along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He was reminded of their date in the forest when Albus had pulled out all of the stops to apologize to him. If the young centaur hadn’t found them, Gellert knew they would’ve enjoyed a passionate snogging session for the ages. He vowed to snog Albus senseless when they finally resumed their relationship. That thought cheered Gellert considerably.

“Thanks for getting me out of there.” Gellert shuddered. “I hate the bloody Hospital Wing.”

Albus nodded. “I know. You shouldn’t have been shut up in there. That was a cruel punishment for your little Dueling Club excursion. I know Madam Dilys was just trying to protect you, but…”

“Luckily now I have privileges to leave.” Gellert placed his hands in his robe pockets, trying to avoid the chill. 

Albus immediately noticed and performed a hot-air charm on Gellert before doing so on himself.

“Much better,” Gellert commented, appreciating Albus’ gesture. “You know, for the first time, I really think I can beat this...condition of mine”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Gellert gave him a wry smile. “It helps when I’m treated like a human being, and not like a prisoner. Or an invalid.” 

“I know,” Albus whispered. “I’ll do my best not to treat you like that, but I might accidentally slip up.”

“As long as you’re trying, that’s what counts,” said Gellert. Then he paused. “Can I sleep with you tonight?” Without waiting for an answer, he plowed on. “If you don’t want that, it’s fine, just tell me so I can find someone else who can-”

“Gellert, _you’re sleeping with me tonight_ ,” Albus assured him. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Couldn’t stay away for long, could you?” Gellert teased. 

Albus gave him a knowing look. //Very funny. You were afraid I was going to reject you.//

//No, I wasn’t.// Gellert denied before he remembered he couldn’t lie in his mind. //Oh, all right. I wasn’t sure what you’d do. Especially since you don’t want us to be in a relationship right now.//

//That doesn’t mean I can’t help you through the night.//

//Yeah?//

//Yeah.// Albus confirmed. //I want to sleep with you in my arms again.//

//Me too. I mean, I want to sleep in your arms. That sounds heavenly.//

Scintillating blue eyes locked with Gellert’s and their breaths both caught. The tension pulsated between them as they unconsciously moved closer to each other. A wave of desire coursed through him as Gellert leaned in for the kiss. However, just before their lips met, Albus turned away.

“Come on, we should probably get back.”

Gellert nodded, his heart still racing as the moment fluttered by. “Right. We should.” 

//Soon, Gell. Not yet.// Albus gave him a pleading look.

//I understand.// Gellert knew he had to respect Albus’ boundaries, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. 

They walked back towards the castle, each lost in their own thoughts.

.~.

After Albus dropped him off in the Hospital Wing, a smug Gellert informed Madam Dilys that he’d had no problems on his little jaunt. She had no choice but to allow him out again tomorrow, a fact which he loudly cheered.

To Gellert’s delight, Madam Thomas was waiting for him with dinner when he returned to the Hospital Wing. “Gellert! I thought you might like some beef and vegetable stew.”

As the hearty scent hit his nostrils, Gellert could’ve kissed her (although he would’ve much preferred Albus) as he’d worked up quite an appetite on his walk. He eagerly took a seat at the table next to her and dug in. With a wave goodbye, Madam Dilys went down to dinner, leaving the two of them alone.

“How was your walk with Albus?” Madam Thomas inquired.

“Oh, it was excellent,” said Gellert in between bites. “I couldn’t wait to get out of here. Even a small outing of freedom meant so much to me.”

Madam Thomas’ dark eyes sparkled. “I’m so glad. How’s Albus doing? Did he lighten his load?”

Gellert nodded as he swallowed. “He’s quit most of his extracurriculars for the moment until he can catch up with schoolwork." 

“Good for him,” she gave him an approving nod before casually asking, “Is Albus still working on Leonard Longbottom’s defense?”  
  
“Yes. He told me he’s meeting with Priyesh and Elphias tomorrow. They are going to help him try to prove that Leonard didn’t place Pierre under the influence of a love potion. Hopefully they can prove it in court and that will reduce Leonard’s sentence.”

“I hope so too. That poor boy,” Madam Thomas fretted, clucking her tongue as she pushed her empty bowl away. “I was devastated when they arrested him last year.” She shook her head. “I wished there could’ve been something I could do to prevent Leonard from going to Azkaban, but my hands were tied. But, I promised myself that if I ever came across a student in the same boat as Leonard that I would do what I could to help them.”

“I see,” said Gellert, a feeling of dread appearing in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t like where this was going – not at all.

Madam Thomas continued on. “You know, as a librarian, I pay close attention to word choice, in how people speak. I noticed that when Albus was confiding in me a few days ago about your fight, he mentioned something about you taking him back. This intrigued me. I also noticed that you mentioned something about sleeping with Albus this morning, and then quickly corrected yourself.”

Gellert didn’t move, didn’t breathe.  
  
“I also couldn’t help but notice that Albus’ behavior around you seems more like that of an anxious spouse rather than a close friend.” She gave him a knowing look. “Gellert, is there something you want to tell me about you and Albus?”  
  
“No,” Gellert whispered as his hands trembled at his sides. “We’re just friends.”  
  
Madam Thomas stared at him, her eyes shining with pity. “Oh, honey, it’s written on both your faces as clear as day, at least it is to me. You don’t have to hide from me. I’m not here to judge you or Albus - I just would like the truth from you.”   
  
Gellert tried to remain impassive but he was so frightened that his face crumpled and incriminating words tumbled out before he could stop them. “P-please don’t separate us! Albus and I have a soulbond and if we’re separated it will hurt us physically. I’m… I’m used to handling pain, but Albus isn’t. Please, for h-his sake, don’t turn us in to Headmaster Black.” As the tears started to fall, Gellert frantically looked around for his wand. It was on his bedside table. If he ran three steps towards his bed, he could grab it. But could he really turn his wand on the woman who had done so much for him and Albus?  
  
“Gellert, calm yourself. I’m not going to separate you,” Madam Thomas said firmly. She reached for her wand and for one terrible second Gellert thought she was going to turn it on him. Instead, she placed it on the table. “There. You’re in no danger.”  
  
“You-you’re not going to separate us?” Gellert sniffed.  
  
“No, sweetheart,” she soothed. “I promise, your secret is safe with me.”

But even as Gellert angrily brushed his tears away, he still wasn’t certain she could be trusted. “Can you prove it?”

“In a way.” She nodded at him. “I’ve never seen Albus happier than he was at the beginning of the semester when you two must’ve met. I don’t know if you can tell, but I love Albus as if he was my own child. Even if I did agree with Gamp’s views, I would never incriminate someone close to Albus. Besides, I care for Albus so much that I wouldn’t dare interfere with your love. Not to mention I believe you’re an excellent match.”  
  
“Oh.” Gellert gave her a watery smile. “Thank you. I’m sorry I automatically assumed… I just didn’t think any adults would be alright with it.”  
  
“I can’t imagine how difficult it must be for those like you and Albus. Come here.” Gellert found himself crawling into the librarian’s outstretched arms before bawling his heart out. 

Madam Thomas just held him and whispered soothing words until Gellert had finished crying. Although he’d had his doubts at first, Gellert now knew that he could trust her. After he found his voice, Gellert spoke. “It's been really hard. I love Albus so much,” he choked out. “It killed me to pretend to break up with him but it got him to snap and ask you for help.”

“Is that what happened to make him so upset a few days ago?”

Gellert nodded miserably. “I know I hurt him but I couldn’t think of another way to get my needs met.”

“Did he forgive you?” she asked.

“Yes, but I don’t think I deserve it.” Guilt flashed in his eyes as he recalled how cruel he’d been to Albus, even if he’d had an excellent reason.

“Yes you do,” she affirmed.

Gellert wiped his nose on his robe sleeve. “I just want to be enough for him, and I can’t give him the support he needs while I’m stuck in here, battling with my mind.”

“Albus is getting support from others – I made sure of that,” Madam Thomas reminded him. She stared at him, a question clearly sitting on her lips as she decided if it was worth asking. “Can you tell me more about your soulbond?”  
  
“It’s complicated,” Gellert sighed. “I somehow activated the bond when we met when I was two and he was four. Then we were separated until I came to Hogwarts this year. We had a joyful reunion and pledged our lifelong commitment to each other. We’ve had a hell of a time dealing with the headaches that come with it, but it’s been worth it. Talking to Albus in my mind, feeling his emotions - it’s like nothing else I’ve ever experienced. It’s a special intimacy that I would never want to give up.”

“That’s so beautiful, Gellert.” Madam Thomas’ eyes filled with tears. “Soulbonds are so rare these days. I can’t think of two other souls that deserve to be bound together for all eternity. Who else knows?”  
  
Gellert gritted his teeth. “Too many people. Adalia does. Madam Dilys figured it out when Albus kept complaining about headaches. Aberforth Dumbledore knows, as does Elphias Doge. All have promised to keep it a secret.”  
  
“I see.” Madam Thomas pursed her lips. “I imagine Madam Dilys didn’t take it well.”  
  
Gellert snorted. “No, not at all. She was considering turning us in but Albus cleverly reminded her that she had taken an oath to do no harm. And she’d be doing plenty of harm if she separated us.”  
  
“I’m glad she came to her senses. How lovely it is that you can communicate telepathically! I’ll bet that’s useful when you duel, hmm?” Madam Thomas gave him a teasing smile. “Do you use it to distract him?”

Gellert smirked. “All the time. Not recently, though.” He shrugged. “I don’t know when I’ll be allowed to attend Dueling Club.” 

"Hopefully it will be soon." Then Madam Thomas’ expression sobered. “Gellert, I need you to clarify something for me.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“You mentioned that you are used to handling pain.” She frowned and leaned forward in her chair. “What did you mean by that?”  
  
Gellert winced. “Can we pretend that you didn’t hear that?”  
  
“I’m afraid not.” Madam Dilys looked as serious as Gellert had ever seen her. “Has someone been hurting you, honey?”  
  
A lone tear trickled down Gellert’s cheek. “Yes. My father. Other men. Since I was little.”  
  
“Oh, sweetheart.” Madam Thomas sucked in a breath as her eyes widened. “Can you tell me about it?”  
  
“I’ll tell you a little,” Gellert allowed. “My father did this to me. To my eye.” He pointed to his right eye, which was grey and a tad misshapen.  
  
“He deliberately maimed you?” Madam Thomas clarified.  
  
“It’s a long story.” As quickly as he could, Gellert summed up his childhood and the horrific things he’d been forced to endure, including the room where he’d been tortured and expected to perform magic greatly above his abilities. “You believe me, don’t you?” He asked anxiously.

“Of course I do. You’re a very strong person to have endured that, Gellert. We _can’t_ let you go back to him,” said the librarian. “I won’t let that kind of abuse to continue.”

“I don’t think I have a choice.” Gellert shivered. “I assume he’ll want me home for the holidays. What if he hurts me again?”

Madam Thomas absentmindedly ran her fingers through her long dark hair. “As horrible as that is, there’s something else we also need to consider. With your soulbond, how are you and Albus going to handle it over winter break when you go your separate ways? Wouldn’t that give him an unbearable headache, being so physically far away from you?”  
  
“I-I don’t know. I hadn’t thought that far ahead.” Gellert’s panic face surfaced. “What if Albus can’t handle it? What are we going to do? It’s not like we can sedate him for the entirety of the break.”  
  
“I’ll help you figure something out,” Madam Thomas promised. “Try not to worry.” Then she considered something. “Gellert, I don’t mean to pry, but have you and Albus come across any others like you?”  
  
He nodded but didn’t name names. “There are three others we know of. Albus found one couple making out in your library after dark. Luckily he was there so they weren’t reported.”  
  
Madam Thomas smiled. “Well, if a group of you ever wanted a safe place to meet, I’d let you use my office in the library.”  
  
“Really?” Gellert couldn’t keep the admiration out of his voice. “Our proclivities don’t bother you at all?”  
  
She shook her head. “No. I’m afraid I don’t completely understand it, but I gather loving someone of the same sex isn’t a choice. I hate this ridiculous policy that Gamp has forced on the school. I can’t say anything publicly, of course, but if other students need an adult to confide in, can you please tell Albus to pass the word along about me?”  
  
Gellert smiled. “I will. But you’ve done so much for us already.”  
  
“I’m happy to do it.” Madam Thomas’ eyes filled with tears. “You deserve to know that you are loved and valued. You need to have an adult in your corner. You and Albus don’t ever have to hide your true selves around me.”  
  
“Thank you.” Gellert swallowed hard. “You don’t know what that means to me. I’ve never really trusted my elders for obvious reasons. You’re the first adult to break through my defenses and I’m really glad you did.”

“Me too.” Madam Thomas gently ruffled his hair, although Gellert made a sound of protest. “Now, I’d suggest you get some homework done. I got this book to help you with your charms assignments.”

Gellert scrunched up his face. “I’m not really in the mood.”

“Trust me. Open it.” She handed Gellert a charms textbook but when Gellert opened the book, he found it was actually the book on famous revolutionaries that Madam Dilys had confiscated from him.

She winked as Gellert gave her an incredulous look. “Mum’s the word. This hasn’t officially been approved, but I thought you should have it.”

“Wow, thanks!” Gellert beamed at her. “Albus and I will find a way to repay you someday – I swear it.”

“That’s very sweet, but I’d rather you pay it forward.” She gave him a motherly smile. “I was raised in a religious household and while I don’t buy into all of it, I do believe in helping others in need and showing kindness to those who have been outcast.” 

Before Gellert knew what was happening, Madam Thomas kissed his cheek. “Have a good night with Albus, honey.” With that, Madam Thomas stepped into the office. 

Still stunned by how the conversation had gone, Gellert dove straight into the book, leaving the outside world behind.

.~.

By the time Albus arrived around bedtime, Gellert had just finished his beloved book and was clutching it to his chest. Madam Thomas must've heard the door open, as she immediately rushed out of the office. Gellert watched as the librarian took Albus by the hand and led him off to the side out of Gellert's earshot. Gellert saw Albus stiffen for a moment and then relax as the librarian hugged him. 

Then Albus bid her goodnight. He approached Gellert’s bed, his expression guarded.

“Albus, I’m so sorry,” Gellert cried, knowing what had just occurred between the two. “I didn’t mean to give us away. I tried to deny it, but-”

“Gellert, love, relax.” Albus held up his palms. “I promise I’m not upset with you.”

“You’re not?” Gellert sniffed. 

“No, not at all.” Albus sat down next to him on the bed and raked his fingers through Gellert’s hair in an attempt to soothe him. “She already had figured it out and just wanted confirmation.”

Gellert let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Thank Merlin Albus wasn’t upset. He didn’t think he could take yet another fight. “She told me she could tell from the way we looked at each other.”

Albus chuckled. “Yes, I’m afraid we’re not always subtle. However, we both know that I’m much more obvious than you are. If it’s anyone’s fault she found out, it’s mine. But we don’t have to worry. Madam Thomas she said she would support us and even others like us. So, now that we know we won’t be going to Azkaban, are you ready for bed?”

Gellert nodded. “I’ve been looking forward to sleeping with you for the past few days.”

“Me too,” Albus admitted. He offered his hand to Gellert, who took it. “Shall we?” He helped Gellert stand and pulled him close to where they were staring deeply into each other’s eyes. Gellert’s gaze was hypnotic, Albus felt like he was being pulled closer and closer to where he couldn’t look away. He quickly cleared his throat and moved away. “We should get going.”

The moment broken, Gellert levitated his trunk which held his books and meager belongings and followed Albus down the corridor until they reached his bedroom. Albus recited the complicated password and the bedroom door swung open. 

After he entered the familiar room, a silver magazine clipping that rested on Albus’ dresser caught Gellert’s eye. “What’s this?”

Albus blushed. “Oh, it’s nothing.”

“It doesn’t look like nothing. It has your name in it.” Gellert picked it up and read aloud,

“This year’s award for best Transfiguration theory goes to young Albus Dumbledore, currently a seventh year student and Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mr. Dumbledore has submitted several articles to our esteemed magazine _Transfiguration Today_ which have caught the attention of our readers. We hope that he continues to share his gifted insights with us in the future.” Gellert frowned. “When did you receive this?”

“Last week.”

Gellert raised an eyebrow. “And you didn’t think to mention it to me?”

Albus shrugged. “I didn’t think it was important.”

“Not important? Albus, this is quite an achievement.” Gellert insisted. “You should be very proud.”

“Thanks.” Albus blushed a little as Gellert spun him around and gave him a little dip. Albus gazed up at him, clearly taken aback by the gesture. Gellert tried to close the distance between them but Albus shimmied out of his grip. 

“I suppose I am proud. It does feel good to have my work recognized,” Albus admitted. “Although that wasn’t my original intention when I submitted it. I just wanted to make a little money to send home to Mum.”

“This is just the beginning,” Gellert predicted. “One day, you will take the magical world by a storm. I just hope I’m there to see it.” 

“You will,” Albus promised. “You’ll be right there at my side helping me do it.”

Instead of a kiss, Gellert settled for resting his forehead against Albus’ and letting their hot breaths intermingle. He closed his eyes, just enjoying the simple feeling of his skin against his bondmate’s. Thank Merlin Albus hadn’t left him after their fight, that they’d managed to reconcile. 

After they eventually separated, they both hurried through their nighttime routines so they would have extra time to snuggle up in bed.

Gellert climbed onto Albus’ bed and turned the sheets and crimson Gryffindor blanket down.

“Be sure to take your nightly potion before you get too comfortable,” Albus reminded him, just as Gellert was settling in.

“Yes, dear,” Gellert shot back. He accioed the small vial Madam Dilys had prepared for him and downed it with one gulp. At least this one didn’t taste too awful. Madam Dilys still wasn’t sure what the best dosage was to keep Gellert’s moods balanced so it was a bit of trial and error. Gellert had wished the potions would stop him from having nightmares but so far that hadn’t happened.

Finally, Gellert settled into bed with Albus, appreciating the firm mattress. After sleeping in the hospital bed for two days straight, this felt like a luxury. 

Gellert surprised himself when he offered, “Can I hold you tonight?”

Albus looked oddly at him before relaxing. “That’s not how we usually sleep. Do you really want to?”

“Yes.”

Albus leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I’d like that. Thank you.”

Gellert curled around his bondmate who sighed happily as Gellert’s arms held him tight. “You’ve done so much for me, Albus. Before I got sick I was starting to take care of you and our relationship was becoming more stable. But now it’s been unbalanced between us and I hate that.”

“I know. But it’s not your fault.” Albus said with conviction.

“While that’s true, I know how much of a burden it is on you. Albus, are you sure you want to do this tonight?” Gellert asked softly. “My nightmares are going to keep you up and I don’t want you exhausted in the morning.”

“It’s a small price to pay for being there for you.” Albus turned over and lay his forehead against Gellert’s, repeating their earlier position. “I’ve had two nights in a row of excellent sleep. Every three days isn’t going to kill me.”

“If you’re sure,” Gellert conceded. “How’s the homework coming?”

“It’s going well.” Albus smiled. “It helps that I have a plan to tackle it. I should be caught up with Arithmancy in two weeks. How’s yours coming?”

“I actually had the motivation to read through my DADA book,” Gellert happily informed him. “I don’t think I’ll have any difficulty demonstrating mastery of the readings. They’re all spells I know already.”

“I’m so proud of you!” Albus beamed. He nuzzled Gellert’s cheeks, feeling the prickly stubble that was starting to grow. 

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Gellert insisted, but he enjoyed Albus’ praise more than he wanted to admit.

“And the rest?”

Gellert made a yucky face, sticking his tongue out a little. “I haven’t tackled the other subjects yet.”

“Will you work on them tomorrow? Just for a little bit?” 

“Yeah, for you I will,” Gellert promised. “I’ll look at charms. I like that class best, after DADA. Then I’ll get to the others.” 

“Thank you.” Albus smoothed Gellert’s curls away from his face. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

“Not recently, no,” Gellert grinned. 

“Well, you are.”

Gellert uncharacteristically flushed. “You’re the only one I’d believe if someone said that.”

“I know, darling,” Albus whispered. “Now, on that note, let’s go to sleep.”

Gellert sighed contentedly as Albus pulled the blanket up around them. He once again pulled Albus into his arms and protectively threw his arm around his bondmate. //Goodnight, love.//

//Goodnight. I’ll be right here if you need me.// Albus promised. 

They slowly drifted off together, both feeling whole once again as their bodies lay intertwined.

.~.

End Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow, a lot happened! I was so excited to share this chapter with you. They are slowly making up and getting used to being close again, which is wonderful for everybody, me and you guys! And they have Madam Thomas as their official LGBT supporter. YAY. I hope I didn’t make Gellert too OOC when he completely broke down with her, but I think he’s just wanted an adult to love him for exactly who he is. And Albus of course is thrilled too. 
> 
> I know there’s been a lot of adults involved with Grindeldore lately, but that will change and get back to more of like it was in Part I. 
> 
> Also, I’ve been working on Part III and compiling all the scenes I have already written into order. I have so many surprised planned for the final book - it’s going to be epic. I know our fandom is dwindling right now but I don’t care, I’m going full steam ahead because I really want this story to be told. If anything, I’m writing it for me and if you guys just happen to keep reading, I’m glad. 


	10. Relationship Reevaluation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert masters his delusions and returns to class. He and Albus re-evaluate what they are to each other. Then the unthinkable happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there is a time jump in this chapter and boy am I glad! We’ve got another chapter from Gellert’s POV which I think was needed. His life is slowly returning to normal, for the most part. Albus is with him through it all and they finally get a romantic night together in a special room in the castle. 😊 
> 
> Also, confession. In my head I’ve been pronouncing it El-FY-us instead of EL-fee-us. I just watched Deathly Hallows Part I and I realized my mistake. Fail, guys. I’ve been mispronouncing Albus’ BFF’ name until now! Oh well. Back to your regularly scheduled Grindeldore!
> 
> .~.

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

Chapter 31: Relationship Reevaluation

.~.

The next morning, Gellert worked diligently on his charms readings and assignments. In no time at all, lunch arrived at he had a meeting with Madam Dilys, Madam Thomas, Albus and Adalia outlining his treatment plan. He agreed to a half-hour of running with Albus every other day and walking around the grounds in between. Madam Dilys outlined the potions that she wanted him to try, one of which was supposed to reduce the nightmares he suffered from so that he could get a consistent amount of sleep. Madam Thomas recommended that he try meditation, which had helped her son calm his mind and order his thoughts. (She offered several other suggestions, but Gellert drew the line at yoga.) 

They took a break to eat lunch, and then Madam Thomas explained how Gellert could show mastery in all of his classes. He’d go before each professor and demonstrate what he’d learned on his own during the time he’d been out of class. Once he could do that, he’d be welcomed back to class.

But going back to class would be tricky. Madam Dilys didn’t want to release him unless she was relatively sure Gellert wouldn’t suffer any public episodes that might give his condition away, or if he did, he wouldn’t be discovered. Albus thought he had an answer to that. He would carefully monitor their bond and if Gellert had any strange thoughts, he would tell him to make an excuse and immediately leave class and head to the Hospital Wing so he wouldn’t be found out. 

Gellert knew he had a lot of work to do, but he knew it would be worth it in the end. It helped that he was now allowed to read whatever he wished. He was also allowed more visitors, some who helped him with catching up with his classes. Bianca especially helped him catch up in Ancient Runes. Albus remained with him through it all, and while they were affectionate with each other, he hadn’t yet suggested they resume their relationship. 

After being more intentional about going to bed, Gellert’s sleeping schedule was becoming more regular. To his surprise, he actually began to sleep through the night. He still had nightmares but they were more and more infrequent. The number of times he experienced delusions greatly decreased and his depressive moods had disappeared almost overnight. Madam Dilys credited the potions for balancing the chemicals in Gellert’s brain, which she believed had been scrambled during his mental torture.

Gellert tried to incorporate most of Madam Thomas’ suggestions, the most difficult to achieve being meditation. Clearing his mind of all stray thoughts and focusing on his breathing was quite hard. How was he supposed to find inner peace if he couldn’t stop thinking about what he’d like to do with Albus once they’d resumed their relationship? But, after ten days, he managed to reach a true meditative state for a few minutes. Before breakfast every morning, he replicated the experience. And if Gellert felt Merlin’s calming presence during most of his meditations, he never said a word to Albus about it. 

.~.

Before he knew it, two weeks had passed. Gellert was called before each of his professors and easily passed every one of his mastery tests. Then, after carefully observing Gellert’s behavior, Madam Dilys pronounced him well enough to return to class. 

While Gellert was thrilled that he could return to living a normal life, he was a little nervous about explaining to his classmates why he’d been in the Hospital Wing for so long. He knew they hadn’t forgotten his strange rant about leading a revolution. Thankfully, Albus came up with a way to get around all that and Gellert was confident he could pull it off. 

Then, on a chilly autumn Monday morning, Gellert took his breakfast in the Great Hall for the first time in weeks. As expected, he was accosted by his classmates before he could reach the Slytherin table. The girls in his study group were at the forefront of the pack, concern written on their eager faces.

“Gellert, you’re back!” Posey Parkinson cheered, casually flipping her blonde hair as she leaned towards him.

“We really missed you,” Tilly Travers cooed, batting her eyelashes as she clasped her hands together in delight. 

“Gellert, what happened?” Hattie Slughorn inquired, giving him a worried look. “Why were you gone for so long?”

Gellert glanced over at Albus, who was sitting not too far away at the Gryffindor Table.

//If you need me, I’ll be right there.// Albus assured him.

//Thanks, but I need to do this on my own.//

“I know you all must be curious as to why I was shut away in the Hospital Wing.” Gellert nodded at the students around him, who instantly quieted. “There’s a lot of rumors circling around about me, each one more wild than the next.” Gellert winked at them. “That I’ve been under the Imperius Curse or I was delirious. Personally, I’d go with the one that said I’m a Seer and I voiced a vision of a possible future that morning.” Gellert mock-swooned, the back of his hand resting on his forehead. “It was so distressing for me to experience that it took me weeks to recover.”

“So you’re mad now are you?” Flint sneered, who had pushed his way through the crowd to the front without Gellert noticing. “Figures. You’ve been running around with Dumbledore, it was bound to rub off.”

But thanks to Albus’ prior coaching, Gellert was ready for this very situation. “Picking on someone who’s been sick. That’s big of you, Flint. You know, I think I’m getting a vision about you.” Gellert shut his eyes and pretended to wince. “Yes, I can see it clearly now. Damn, Flint, it’s you and… you’re on your knees sucking Headmaster Black’s dick! But hey, don’t worry,” Gellert opened his eyes and smirked, “it’s only a possible future.”

All the students in Gellert’s vicinity roared with laughter as Flint colored. “I’ll get you for that!”

“Go ahead,” Gellert taunted, holding out his arms and motioning towards himself. “I’ve been dying to duel you. If I could beat Albus once, I’ll have no trouble beating you, seeing as he trounced you last time.”

Flint drew his wand and pointed it at Gellert, his arm shaking. “Why you little-”

“Mr. Grindelwald! Mr. Flint! Detention in my office, tonight!” Professor Chemiste shrieked, who had appeared behind them out of nowhere. She made a stern picture, her black robes covering the black turtleneck that almost reached her ears. Her dark hair was pulled back in a severe bun, which only accented her hooked nose. “I have never heard such vulgarity.”

Gellert groaned. It was just his luck that one of the teachers had been lurking around when he put Flint in his place. 

“But I didn’t say anything vulgar,” Flint whined.

“You bullied a student that has been ill and raised your wand. That behavior is unacceptable and warrants an hour’s detention.” Professor Chemiste glared at Flint. “I’ll see you tonight at eight o’clock.”

“Good going, Grindelwald,” Flint hissed after she took a seat at the teachers’ table. “Now I have to shorten my date tonight.”

“Me too. But it was worth it,” Gellert smirked. 

Knowing he was beat, Flint stalked off to the other end of the table, while Gellert received a round of applause from those near him. 

“Now, ladies, what did I miss while I was gone?” Gellert asked as he took an empty seat at the Slytherin table, winking at the nearest girl, who practically swooned. As he pretended to listen to the chattering girls, he thought-spoke with Albus.

//Who were you going on a date with before you got detention?//

It took a lot of effort for Gellert to stop himself from rolling his eyes. //You of course.//

//Still not in a relationship.// Albus reminded him. 

//Yes, but it’s been two weeks. You’ve caught up in your classes and I’ve done the same. I know you’re still hurt that I fake broke up with you, but let me make it up to you.// 

//Hmm. Should I protest for the sake of not wanting to look easy?//

//No!// Gellert begged. //I’ve suffered enough.//

Albus sent a wave of amusement through the bond. //Very well. Where should I meet you?// 

“Gellert? Gellert, are you listening to me?” Posey Parkinson pouted, bringing Gellert back to the present.

“Um, yes. Every word,” Gellert fibbed.

“Really? What did I just say?”

“You said that Gellert Grindelwald is the most powerful and gorgeous wizard in the world.” Gellert blew her a kiss. “Or, if not, that’s what you should’ve said.”

“No, I asked who you were going to vote for.”

Gellert gave her a blank look. “Vote for?”

“For the Yule Ball court, of course.” She gave him an odd look. “The king and queen?” 

Gellert shrugged.

“Oh, I guess you wouldn’t know. You have to vote before tonight if you want it to be counted.”

“Can I vote for me?” Gellert naturally asked.

“I’m afraid only sixth and seventh years are eligible,” Hattie Slughorn jumped in. “Otherwise we would definitely vote for you.”

“I’ll probably vote for Albus and Bianca Nott,” Gellert said. “I’d rather vote for Adalia but she’s not a student.”

“Ooh, that’s what I’ll do too,” said Posey, who quickly jotted down a note and passed it among her friends. “I’m sure we can make that happen for you, Gellert. I have a lot of friends.”

“Thanks, Posey. I know Albus will appreciate it.” Gellert smirked to himself, knowing that Albus would hate being the Yule Ball king because he’d have to dance in front of everyone. Posey turned back to her friends, leaving Gellert free to focus on Albus.

//Gellert?//

Gellert took a large bite of toast after slathering it with blackberry jam. //Sorry, Albie. Those girls can’t seem to get enough of me.// Gellert snorted, as all of the female attention was quite ironic, considering he wasn’t interested in the fairer sex. //Actually I don’t know where we should meet. I think it’s too cold to go to the forest and I don’t want to risk sneaking out to Hogsmeade.//

//I have just the place. It’s in the castle, so it will be warm and it’s a place where we won’t be discovered.// Albus assured him.

//Excellent.//

//I’ll meet you outside Chemiste’s office tonight at nine?//

//I’ll wait for you.// Gellert promised, implying so much more than waiting for Albus to arrive after his detention was over.

//Thanks.//

Gellert glanced over at Albus and they locked eyes across the room. He quickly turned away, remembering what Madam Thomas had said about them being too obvious. Tonight they could stare at each other to their hearts’ content. He just had to make it through the rest of his classes first. 

.~.

Gellert’s day continued without incident. Each of his professors eagerly welcomed him back to class. His classmates did so as well. After the incident with Flint that morning, none of his peers asked about why he’d been absent. Gellert appreciated their politeness, as he hadn’t been looking forward to misdirecting them again, even if the Seer part was true.

At eight o’clock sharp, he reported to Professor Chemiste’s office. Flint was already there and they exchanged a tense look, all they could get away with under the watchful guise of their professor. They spent their detention grading tests and punching each other in the shoulder when their teacher wasn’t looking. After the clock chimed nine, Professor Chemiste let them go after they promised to behave with proper decorum in the future. 

As promised, Albus was waiting for him outside. But Flint wasn’t going to let Gellert go so easily.

“Oh, look, Grindelwald. Your boyfriend is waiting for you. How sweet,” Flint mocked. “I know you said you had a date earlier. I’ll bet you’re probably going to go snog each other in a broom cupboard.”

“Oh we’ll find a better place than a cupboard for our special date,” Gellert winked at Albus, who raised an eyebrow. “I’ve been looking forward to it for weeks.” 

“Argh! I give up.” Flint stalked off, furious that his digs hadn’t gotten to Gellert. “Go suck each other’s cocks for all I care.”

“We’re not ready for that yet, but try again in a couple months,” Gellert called after him. He dissolved into giggles, wiping his eyes as he shook his head at Flint’s terrible attempts at insulting them. 

“All right there, Gell?” Albus looked at him expectantly.

“Never better.” Gellert grinned at him as he naturally fell into step with Albus, who led them away from the teachers’ offices. “I love beating Flint at his own game. So, where are we going?”

“You’ll see!” Albus teased. He had to stop himself from grabbing Gellert’s hand in excitement. But there would be time for that soon. He took Gellert through a maze of corridors and staircases until they accessed the seventh floor. Albus led them down the hall and stopped abruptly in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, almost causing Gellert to run into him. “Here we are.”

Gellert raised an eyebrow. “This is your idea of a secure place? The corridor?”

“So impatient. Give me a minute.” Albus paced back and forth three times and Gellert thought he’d lost his marbles.

Suddenly an arched doorway appeared on the wall across from the tapestry.

“Well, go on,” Albus encouraged. 

Gellert took a quick look behind him to make sure they were still alone before stepping through the doorway. Albus followed and the doorway disappeared behind them.

“What is this place?” Gellert said, his voice filled with awe as he glanced around the room. 

“I call it the Room of Requirement.” Albus came up behind him. He rested his warm hands on Gellert’s shoulders and gently kissed his neck. “It’s one of the most secure places in the castle. We won’t be discovered in here.”

“How does it work?”

Albus couldn’t contain a smug grin. “It’s a secret room that I discovered in fourth year. It provides you with a space that includes what you ask for. In this case, I needed a place for a romantic night with you.”

Gellert looked up at the vaulted ceilings, which were decorated with swooping strands of twinkling red and purple lights. White vanilla scented candles outlined the perimeter. A spacious red couch complete with plenty of extra pillows and blankets sat in the center of the room, next to a small wooden table. 

“Impressive.” He set his green bookbag on the corner of the couch and reached inside. “I brought you some sweets,” Gellert announced, dumping them out on the table. “I got all your favorites. You’re welcome.” 

“How did you manage that?” Albus asked, impressed. “You haven’t left the school.”

Gellert gave him a salacious wink. “I used the resources I had. I took up a “feed Albus” collection at lunch. Elphias provided the sherbet lemons. Connor donated a box of Every Flavor Beans. Tilly gave me the cockroach clusters. Posey even gave me a small box of crystallized pineapple which is extremely expensive. Between you and me, I think those two want to go to the Yule Ball with me. I didn’t have the heart to tell them I’m not going.”

Albus picked up a sherbet lemon and unwrapped it. As his bondmate happily sucked on his yellow candy, Gellert reached back into his bookbag. He pulled out a wooden square box with a silver appendage sticking out the back. Gellert carefully opened it and set the lid down to reveal the box’s secrets. A golden male and female figurine stood in standard dancing position, their hands intertwined. He turned the silver crank and soft chimes rang out, mostly masking the mechanical clicking sound. The dancing couple slowly turned in a circle, forever locked in a never-ending dance. 

“Oh, Gellert, how lovely!” Albus exclaimed as the soft melody filled the room, echoing just a bit. He carefully picked it up and noticed the top was intricately engraved with tiny roses. “I love music boxes. Where’d you get it?”

Sadness reflected in Gellert’s mismatched eyes as he said, “It was my mother’s. I brought it with me to Hogwarts so I’d have something of hers. My father would be furious if he knew I took it.” Then Gellert’s eyes lightened. “I thought we could have some music, even have a dance or two. I’ve enchanted it so it plays continuously for a while.”

“You wouldn’t want that – you know I’m terrible at dancing,” Albus confessed. “I’d just step on your feet.”

“That’s because you haven’t been taught properly,” said Gellert. “Besides, I’ll lead. All you’ll have to do is follow me.”

“Alright, but if I hurt you, we’re stopping,” Albus capitulated. He allowed Gellert to maneuver him into position.

Gellert placed his right hand securely around Albus’ waist and Albus’ left arm on his shoulder. He took Albus’ free hand in his and intertwined their fingers. They moved together in time to the music. “One, two, three, one, two, three…” Gellert counted out loud as Albus stumbled a bit, even with Gellert’s guidance. 

“No, Albus. Let me lead, darling,” Gellert gently rebuked as Albus wobbled and almost fell over. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Albus moaned. 

“It’s alright. This is a waltz, so the steps are pretty simple. I’m going to show your part. Watch my feet.” Gellert slowly demonstrated so that Albus could learn. “Now you try.”

It took Albus a couple tries, but he managed to duplicate Gellert’s movements.

“Excellent.” Gellert complimented him. “Just keep repeating that step and let me guide you.” 

Albus nodded, looking determined. Gellert’s hand on Albus’ waist helped to steer them as they waltzed around the secret room. After five or so minutes, the Gryffindor managed to get the hang of it. As Gellert gracefully guided them around the room, Albus gave a contented sigh as he lost himself in the music. He could easily stay in his boyfriend’s strong arms forever as they waltzed the night away. 

“There. You do fine when I lead.” Gellert brought them to a halt as the music faded. He held Albus’ gaze, staring deeply into his crystal blue eyes. “Albus, you’re so beautiful. And I’m not just saying that so you’ll take me back. I mean it. Your heart, your soul, your mind, and your body. You’re the entire package and I don't know how I got so lucky to be the one bonded to you.”

Albus’ eyes misted over as Gellert caressed his cheek. “Thank you. I love you, Gell. Unconditionally.”

But instead of a favorable reaction, Gellert visibly tensed. _What if Albus expects me to say it back?_

“What’s wrong?” Albus’ panic faced surfaced. 

“Calm yourself, love. You did nothing wrong.” Gellert squeezed his hand and Albus relaxed. “Albus, I deeply care for you, but I can’t say those words yet." Tears gathered in Gellert’s eyes as he tried to explain. “I tried to spit it out when we first met, but I couldn’t do it. I don’t think I’ve told you that my father said those words every time he wanted me to do perform an especially difficult magical feat in that room. He said, “You know how much I love you, Gellert. Don’t disappoint me.” Gellert angrily wiped his tears away. 

“What?” Albus gasped, once again horrified by Gellert’s treatment as a child. “How could anyone be so heartless?”

Gellert shrugged sadly. “When he told me he loved me, I would do everything in my power to try to do what the men in masks wanted. But sometimes I couldn’t. Then I had to endure my punishments.” He shivered. “It was truly hell.”

“But that wasn’t your fault!” Albus cried. “They asked you to perform spells much too advanced for your age.” 

“Then you understand why I can’t say those three words yet.”

“Of course,” said Albus, gently smoothing back Gellert’s curls that had fallen in front of his grey eye. “I’m glad it didn’t have anything to do with me.”

“Definitely not,” Gellert assured him. “However, instead of saying those words, I can _show_ you how I feel.” Gellert reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden shiny object, which dangled from his fingers. He’d agonized over whether or not to give it to Albus now but ultimately decided this was the right time. “This was my mother’s locket. My father gifted it to her on their wedding day. I’d like you to have it as a symbol of my commitment and fidelity. Here, take it.” Gellert tried to hand off the heart-shaped necklace, but Albus refused. 

“I can’t take this, love.” Albus folded Gellert’s fingers back over the locket. “This is one of the only few tangible reminders of your mum. You should keep it.”

“I will be keeping it, as long as you stick around. I’m giving you this because I’m trusting that we’ll be together for always,” Gellert bravely said. “Please, Albus. It would mean so much to me if you wear it. Can I put it on you?”

“Very well.” Albus leaned forward as Gellert draped the long golden cord around his neck. He turned over the heart and saw two capital letters in cursive script engraved into the heart. GG. Gellert’s initials. “I thought you said this was your mother’s?”

“It was. These were her initials as well. Her name was Greta Grindelwald. My father said that one of the reasons he named me Gellert was because my mum wanted us to have the same initials. Although you might want to hide them,” Gellert reminded him. “It wouldn’t do if someone discovered you’re wearing a locket with my initials on it.”

“I’ll bespell it so that we’re the only ones that can see the writing,” Albus promised. “Although if I wear it visibly, I’ll have to claim that Adalia gave it to me.”

“That’s fine.” Gellert beamed as he watched the locket glint in the candlelight. “It looks good on you. It shows me that you’re mine.”

Albus blushed as he curled his fingers around the heart. “ _That’s_ why you really gave it to me, not the fidelity nonsense.”

“No, I meant every word,” Gellert assured him, unable to hide a tender smile. “But I wanted you to have something of mine that shows you how important you are to me.”

“Thank you,” Albus breathed. “This is beautiful, Gell. I will treasure it always. And don’t worry, you’ll never part with it, because I’ll never leave you.”

His heart swelling, Gellert leaned in for the kiss. It was chaste at first, just a gentle press of lips as if they were afraid each other might break. However, soon the kiss grew more heated. Gellert’s questing tongue pressed against Albus’ lips seeking entrance. This time, Albus finally yielded.

Gellert’s mind grew fuzzy as their tongues tangled. The painful childhood memories lurking about his mind vanished as all he could think about those clever lips and the boy they were attached to. //Albus, I need you. So much.//  
  
//Ah, Gell! You feel so good. Don’t stop!//

Gellert maneuvered them onto the couch. Albus lay down and Gellert climbed on top of him. They kissed hungrily, making up for lost time. Gellert’s hand deftly slid down Albus’ cotton black robes, moving lower until it barely brushed against his crotch.  
  
“Eek!” Albus gently pushed Gellert off, breathing hard.

“You alright?” Gellert asked, his eyes glinting with mischief. Albus had let him go further than ever before and his chest wanted to burst with happiness. 

“Yes. That... that was amazing.” Albus pulled away, wide-eyed. “I didn’t know it could feel like that.”

“I didn’t either,” Gellert admitted.

Then Albus turned away so Gellert couldn’t see his face.

“Albie, are you alright? Did I push too far?” Gellert worried.   
  
“I’m fine, er, sort of. I’m just...” Albus blushed furiously and turned around. He sat up, showing Gellert just what kind of state he was in. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. It just happened.”  
  
“Don’t be sorry, love. Come here.” Gellert pulled a shaking Albus into his arms. “It’s only natural. Besides, I’m aroused too. That was one hell of a kiss.”  
  
Albus nodded hopefully. “Yeah? You really liked it?”  
  
“Definitely,” Gellert assured him.  
  
“Where’d you learn to kiss like that?”  
  
Gellert shrugged. “I dunno. Never done it before. I just wanted to show you how I feel about you since my words seem to be lacking. I guess I just let instinct take over.”  
  
“Well, your instinct knew exactly what I like.” Albus fingered his new locket, the metal cool against his skin. “I love having a tangible reminder of what we are to each other. You need one too.”  
  
“Don’t worry about me,” said Gellert. “As long as I have you and our relationship is sound, I’m all set.”  
  
“That’s very sweet of you to say.” Albus grinned at his bondmate.  
  
“I mean it. Would you like a repeat experience?” Gellert asked, hoping he wasn’t pressing his luck.  
  
“Hmm. That was really intense, Gell. Actually, I prefer to wait a little before we try that again. Is that alright?” Albus sounded a little anxious as he didn’t want to hurt Gellert’s feelings. 

“You don’t have to ask me, Albus,” Gellert said, his expression serious. “If you don’t want to do something, you tell me and we’ll wait. Or not do it at all.”

Albus smiled dreamily at his bondmate, and kissed his hand. “Thank you for respecting my boundaries, and for waiting for me to process what has happened between us. I’ve had enough time to sort through my emotions and I’ve concluded that I can’t go another day without us being official. I need you too badly.”

“Does this mean that you’re ready for us to be in a relationship again?” Gellert barely dared to hope, even though he heard what Albus said.

“Yes.” Albus smiled softly Gellert, whose shoulders sagged in relief. 

“Thank you for trusting me, darling,” Gellert breathed. He leaned over and kissed Albus’ forehead. “I swear, I’ll never do anything like that again.”

“You’d better not,” Albus warned. “Do not hurt me again, Gellert. I won’t stand for it.”

“I know. I promise I will always respect your boundaries, and I won’t manipulate you again. I don’t want to take any chances that I might lose you again,” Gellert insisted. “You mean everything to me.”

“Thanks.” Albus nodded at his now newly-reinstated boyfriend. He felt an unmistakable pull towards Gellert, which had only intensified after he proclaimed them official again. “Hey, Gell?”

“Yes, darling?”

“I’m not feeling up to snogging but I would love it if you held me.”  
  
Warmth spread throughout Gellert’s body at Albus’ suggestion. “Of course I’ll hold you.” They cuddled up on the couch and basked in each other’s warmth, curled up in a nest of pillows and blankets.

All too soon, it was time for them to leave the Room of Requirement. However, a half-hour later, their bodies were intertwined in Albus’ bed once again. 

Gellert drifted off in Albus’ arms, filled with sweet relief that their relationship had finally been reinstated.

.~.

_Two weeks later_

Gellert’s life had mostly returned to normal, save for the nightmares, but even those were more infrequent. His relationship with Albus was more solid than it had ever been. His female study group started up again. He enjoyed spending some of his free time with Elphias, Adalia, and Bianca. His classes were relatively easy. He’d endured some more taunts from Flint and his cronies about his hospital stay, but Gellert did his best to ignore them. All in all, Gellert was enjoying his time at Hogwarts. But unfortunately, his idyllic life couldn’t last forever.

It was during an afternoon on the last day of November that disaster struck. Gellert was listening to a lecture in Charms about banishing charms when the voices suddenly returned. 

_Gellert, you must do as we command with Albus. You know what we speak of. It is imperative you follow our orders. Find him and do it now!_

Gellert managed not to outwardly react _. Who… who is this?_

_This is the head of the Brotherhood. Gellert, you have been chosen to lead us. You must comply._

Gellert tried to refuse. _No! I won’t!_

_It is pointless to resist us. We are always with you. You cannot escape us._

//Albus, help!// Gellert mentally cried as a picture of a verdant triangle framing an eye materialized in his mind’s eye. //The voices – they’re back!//

//Gell, stay calm and get out of there. Stick to the plan.// Albus instructed. //Make an excuse about going to the loo and head for the Hospital Wing. I’ll meet you on the way.//

//I’ll try.// Gellert stood up, his chair scraping along the floor. He stammered something about using the bathroom and ran out of his class before his instructor could react. Gellert ran through the corridors, quickly calculating the fastest path to the Hospital Wing. Albus met him on the third floor.

“Gellert!” Albus pulled his shaking bondmate into his arms. “Let’s get you to the Hospital Wing.” He cast a silencing charm and notice-me-not. It was just in time too, because Gellert blanked out and began his usual rant about leading a revolution for the Brotherhood.

Thankfully they made it to the Hospital Wing without being stopped by anyone. Albus found the Hospital Wing was blessedly empty. He assumed that someone was on call, waiting in the office. Albus half-dragged, half-guided Gellert to the nearest bed and helped him lie down. “Madam Dilys! Adalia! I could use your assistance.”

Three women rushed out of the office when they heard Albus’ pleas. To Albus’ relief, not only did Madam Dilys and Adalia appear, but Madam Thomas did as well. She had been frequenting the Hospital Wing lately to check up on Gellert’s progress and Albus’ mental state as well. 

“Oh, dear,” Madam Thomas fretted when she saw Gellert struggling against Albus. She stood back, letting the healers do their job.

“What happened?” Madam Dilys asked as Albus gently held Gellert down.

“He’s hearing voices again. I don’t know what to do.” Albus couldn’t help but be frightened by Gellert’s sudden relapse. He’d been so hopeful that Gellert had moved past his episodes, that they wouldn’t occur again. But his hopes had been in vain.

“You’ll just have to help him through it,” said Adalia.

“If he gets too psychotic, you’ll have to sedate him,” Madam Dilys cautioned.

“I’ll only do that as a last resort,” Albus vowed. “I can reach him, I can calm him down.” He looked down into Gellert’s clouded eyes, their usual sparkle absent.

“Albus… they’re telling me I must do this with you.” Gellert’s face seized in pain as the voices intensified. 

“The voices you’re hearing, they don’t really exist, Gell,” Albus gently tried. “You’re having another episode.”

“No, you don’t understand. The Brotherhood - it’s real! The signs and symbols are everywhere. You just have to know how to read them.” Gellert’s expression was wild and crazed as he shook Albus’ shoulders. “You have to believe me.”

Albus knew his logic would be useless in this situation, but there was a burning question he’d wanted to ask Gellert while he was in this state. “Gellert, explain this to me. Why would the Brotherhood leave a trail of breadcrumbs for people to find? If they are trying to keep their organization a secret, why would they want to lead people to the truth?”

“Arrogance,” Gellert whispered. “Because they want to hide the truth in plain sight. Because they can. And it’s getting more blatant every year.”

Albus sighed and touched his bondmate’s cheek. “Oh, Gell. We’ll get you sorted somehow.”

“It’s right in front of you, yet you still do not see.” Gellert’s eyes filled with tears but he angrily wiped them away. “My own bondmate doesn’t believe me. That figures.”

Albus just stared at Gellert, not sure what to do. Thankfully, Gellert’s erratic breathing slowed and the manic glint in his eyes disappeared. “Albus?” He frowned when he took in his surroundings. “What happened?”

“You heard voices again and started ranting,” Albus said gently.

Gellert tensed. “Did I do it in public?”

“No, you ran out of class before you were discovered,” Albus assured him. “No one was the wiser.”

“That’s good at least.” Gellert glanced over at Madam Dilys. “Dammit, I _hate_ being possessed. How long are you going to keep me here now that this has happened?” 

“I’m afraid you will have to stay here until further notice,” Madam Dilys said, sounding surprisingly gentle. “However, there's something I should mention to you. The longer you resist the idea that you have a mental illness, the harder it’s going to be for you to recover.”

“Yes, it was the case with my son as well,” Madam Thomas agreed, stepping forward into Gellert’s line of sight. 

Then Gellert voiced a realization that had been a long time coming. “Maybe I’m _not_ being possessed. Maybe I really do just have this disease, that I can’t trust what my mind’s been telling me.”

“Yes, that’s exactly it!” Albus said, sighing with relief. 

“You’re absolutely sure, Albus.” Gellert narrowed his eyes. “There’s no doubt in your mind that I could be right.”

“No doubt whatsoever,” Albus vowed. 

“There’s no doubt in my mind either,” Adalia said. 

“Oh, honey, I’m so glad you’ve come to accept this,” Madam Thomas gushed. “You’ll recover much faster now.”

“Excellent, Mr. Grindelwald,” said Madam Dilys with a terse nod. But she saw the doubts still lurking in his eyes. “Think about it. Would all four of us be wrong? Would I, your healer, be offering unsound medical advice?”

“You were wrong before about hiding my condition,” said Gellert, but his protest sounded feeble.

“Would I tell you the wrong thing, honey?” Madam Thomas said, reaching out to touch his hand. “After all the experience I’ve had with my son going through the same thing as you?”

“No,” Gellert said softly. “The odds are very slim that all of you are wrong. It’s just hard for me to let go of this belief.”

“It was difficult for my son as well. But he managed, and so can you,” Madam Thomas encouraged. 

Gellert sighed. “Very well. I’m forced to conclude that since I cannot trust my mind, I must put my faith in yours.” An invisible weight felt lifted off him as he finally conceded to the truth.

“Don’t you feel much better now that you don’t have to worry about this nonsense about a Brotherhood?” Madam Dilys said.

“Yes,” Gellert admitted. “Thank goodness it wasn’t true. My childhood was bad enough. It’s just too horrible to contemplate that a group of men are trying to secretly control our world.”

“None of it was real, Gellert.” Albus said, smiling. “I’m so glad you finally see that. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you, but…where do I go from here?” Gellert asked in a small voice. “I’m not sure which of my experiences were real and which weren’t.”

“We’ll help you sort out what was real and what was make-believe during your abuse.” Madam Thomas promised. “Today will be a turning point in your recovery.” She patted Gellert’s arm. “You’ll see.”

“I hope you’re right.” Gellert glanced over at Albus. “Can I sleep in Albus’ room tonight? I know it’s Adalia’s turn, but after what I’ve just been through-”

“I’ll allow it this once,” said Madam Dilys. Her expression softened as she watched Albus take Gellert’s hand. “I know what a calming effect he has on you.”

“I hope so, he is my bondmate after all,” said Gellert.

To his surprise, instead of making a disapproving comment, Madam Dilys merely nodded. Then they all jumped when Lauren Jordan pushed the door open and limped into the room, clutching her right leg. 

Albus quickly dropped Gellert's hand and schooled his expression into one of mild concern.

“Madam Dilys, I got hit with a bludger again.” Lauren winced as she leaned against the wall.

“Merlin’s beard, Lauren.” Madam Dilys stepped in front of Gellert, mostly hiding him from sight. Her voice had a disappointed tinge. “You know we worked on you using your shield charm during Quidditch practice.”

“I know, I tried but I couldn’t hold it. I’m sorry.” The young beater looked rather dejected as she allowed Madam Dilys helped her limp to the nearest bed. 

“All these Quidditch injuries can surely be preventable,” Hogwarts’ healer tutted. “Now, tell me where the pain is.”

While this was going on, Albus and the two women shielded Gellert from Lauren’s view.

“Adalia, can I go to Albus’ room for the rest of the day?” Gellert softly asked. “I don’t want Lauren or any others who might come in later asking any questions about me.”

“That’s fine,” Adalia approved. “Just don’t leave Albus’ sight.”

“Yes, mum.” Gellert rolled his eyes. “But what about dinner?”

“I can bring you both your dinners,” Madam Thomas offered.

“That’s not necessary,” said Albus, touched by the gesture. “I don’t want to inconvenience you. You’ve done so much for us already.”

“It’s no trouble,” said Madam Thomas. She gave him a sly smile. “But don’t worry, I’ll be sure to knock in case you two are… otherwise occupied.”

“But Gellert is sick!” Albus quietly protested. “I would never take advantage of…” Then he realized he’d been had. 

Gellert smirked at the joke. Who knew Madam Thomas had such a mischievous streak?

“I know you wouldn’t, Albus,” Madam Thomas soothed, her eyes sparkling with amusement. “A sense of humor will carry you through even the toughest of times. It definitely helped with my son.”

“She’s right,” said Adalia, recalling the not-too-distant past. “After my mum died, Albus tried to cheer me up with all of his lame jokes. It really helped.”

“We’ll be sure to keep that in mind,” said Albus, already itching to take Gellert's hand. 

“I just wish I could get past all this,” Gellert fretted. “I thought I was doing really well… and today happened.”

“Gellert, honey, something to remember is that, with mental illness, sometimes you can take two steps forward and one step back.” Madam Thomas gave him a sympathetic look. “But that doesn’t mean you aren’t moving forward.”

Gellert nodded but Albus knew her words didn’t help much.

“Come on, Gell, we should go,” Albus said softly. He helped Gellert gather his belongings and after saying their goodbyes, they headed straight for Albus’ bedroom. 

Even though it was before dinner time, Albus sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him. His intuition told him that Gellert wanted to be held. Without any prompting, Gellert snuggled up to him and Albus securely draped his around his bondmate. 

//Gell? You okay?// Albus carefully asked when Gellert was suspiciously silent.

//No.// Gellert’s form shook, as he cried in Albus’ arms. “Why does this keep happening to me? I thought I was done with all this, Albus.”

“I know. But it’s alright,” Albus tried to reassure him, even though he was just as disappointed that Gellert hadn’t recovered fully. 

“I just feel so s-stupid,” Gellert choked out, trembling in Albus’ embrace. “Only a c-crazy person would believe they were being p-possessed by evil forces.”

“No, love,” Albus assured him. “You have a disease that made you think that. It’s not your fault – I promise. None of us hold it against you.”

“Yes but I should’ve believed you!” Gellert wailed as he shook in Albus’ arms. “I’ve wasted so much time hanging on to this delusion.”

“You believe us now, and that’s what matters,” Albus insisted. “Now you can truly move forward.” 

“Yeah. I want that, I really do. I want to live a normal life, as much as I can.” Gellert gave a little snort. “ _If_ I can. Now it seems the odds of that are slim.”

“You will live a normal life,” said Albus. “If Madam Thomas’ son can do it, you can too.”

“I hope you’re right,” Gellert muttered. 

“I’m Albus Dumbledore, I’m always right,” Albus insisted.

“Such an ego, love.” Gellert gave a small chuckle and turned around to kiss his bondmate. “I know as long as I have you by my side, I have hope for my future.”

“Our future will be very bright, Gell. We’ll get through this,” Albus promised as they rested their foreheads together. “I think you had to come to this realization before you could truly recover.”

“I suppose. I just want my freedom back,” Gellert lamented. 

“You’ll get it,” Albus predicted. “I doubt you’ll have to wait nearly as long this time to be released. We already have a plan in place in regards to helping you adjust.”

“Yes, well, I hope I’m cleared for the next Dueling Club so I can beat you this time.” Gellert managed a tiny smile and tried to keep his tone light. 

“In your dreams,” Albus teased. “Unless you’ve found a way to track me when I turn invisible, you’re going down.”

“I’m going down? My my, Albus, aren’t we being forward.” Gellert smirked. “I would _love_ to go down on you, but I didn’t think you were ready to take that step. Perhaps I was wrong.” 

Albus groaned at Gellert’s innuendo. “Not what I meant.”

“But you wouldn’t mind it, am I right?”

“Gellert, you are underage!” Albus sounded scandalized.

“I won’t always be,” Gellert countered. “Haven’t you at least thought of it?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Albus shot back.

“In fact, I _do_ know. I sent you an image of that very scenario when I beat you that time in DADA class,” Gellert said triumphantly. “What I don’t know is how many times you’ve thought about it since.”

“You’re impossible,” Albus said, his expression fond as he deftly declined to comment. “You know as well as I do that there’s much more to our relationship than the physical.”

“Oh yeah?” Gellert said slyly. “Be honest with yourself, Albus - that’s the most fun part.”

“I’ll show you fun.” Albus evilly tickled Gellert’s armpits, causing him to scream in a very high-pitched voice.

“Truce!” Gellert gasped. 

“Very well,” said a grinning Albus, who relented. “I see that you have yielded to me.”

“Not for long,” Gellert replied. “Give me a chance to redeem myself.”

Albus gently nuzzled Gellert's cheek and breathed in his familiar musky scent. “Always, my dear.”

As they fell back into their usual banter, Gellert tried to hold on to the belief that as long as he had Albus by his side, he could overcome his illness and live as normally as possible. But doubts still crept in, even as Albus held him tightly. 

.~.

End Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Gellert had a minor setback, (and don’t worry it is very minor) but he is still moving forward and learning to deal with his issues. Now the tough stuff is done, the focus will be shifting towards… the Yule Ball! Yay! But, what about Gellert being triggered by people wearing masks? Fear not, my friends! I have a plan. Boy, do I have a plan for everybody. 
> 
> Thanks so much for sticking with me, there is so much more fun and mischief and romance to be had!


	11. Preparations and Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he's been nominated the Yule Ball King, Albus desperately needs to learn how to dance before he humiliates himself at the ball. Gellert prepares to attend the ball and release his trauma regarding masks. Albus and Flint annoy each other as they brew Amortentia in Potions. Gellert and Albus face off against each other during Dueling Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We are just ONE chapter away from the Yule Ball! Yay!
> 
> Thank you to Litsetaure for the new spell and for helping me brainstorm ideas.

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

Chapter 32: Preparations and Jitters

.~.

_One week later_

Gellert had been released again from the Hospital Wing after his mood had remained stable for six days in a row. Only this time, with Albus’ help, he’d managed to keep up with his schoolwork. No one asked why Gellert had been absent, which Albus was grateful for. Even Flint had lost interest in teasing Gellert about his Hospital Wing stay.

That morning at breakfast, Albus glanced over at Gellert, who was sitting across the hall at the Slytherin table. So far Gellert hadn’t had any more trouble with the voices, but another issue kept cropping up. Gellert was holding a clipping from the _Prophet_ that one of his friends was passing around. 

//Albus, there’s a Brotherhood symbol in the newspaper. It’s a sign.// Gellert mentally worried.

Albus sent him a wave of calming energy over the bond. //The Brotherhood isn’t real, Gell. There is no secret code or symbols. Remember? We talked about this.//

//Oh. Right.// 

Albus could feel his bondmate’s embarrassment. //Don’t feel bad. We’re working through this together.//

//I’m so glad I have you to help me see what’s real and what’s not.// Gellert admitted as he ate his bacon and eggs.

//I’m here for you, darling.// Albus assured him. //Never forget it.//

After a prolonged silence in the bond, Albus then turned to his classmates. He engaged Elphias in conversation about the upcoming Yule Ball. As were many of the students, Elphias was worried about finding a date. The best advice Albus had for Elphias was to ask someone out directly, and not ask another friend to do it because sometimes those situations end in disaster. Elphias thanked him for his advice but Albus doubted it had done much to assuage his fear of showing up alone and thus looking like he couldn’t get a date.

After breakfast, Albus was about to head for the library during his free period but a first year delivered a message that Headmaster Black had summoned him to his office. Albus’ stomach started doing little unpleasant flips. What if that Black had somehow found out about him and Gellert? Albus pushed that thought way down as he headed for Black’s office. 

Black was already waiting for him when Albus arrived. “Albus, please have a seat.” Black gestured to the chair across from his desk. 

Albus preferred to stand. “Am I in trouble?”

Black chuckled. “Of course not. Why, do you have a guilty conscience?”

Albus’ back went rigid as he spouted the first answer he could think of. “No, I just didn’t know if you were upset with me for falling behind on Leonard’s defense.”

Black shook his head before he broke out into a mischievous smile. “I have good news! I wanted to inform you ahead of time that your classmates have chosen you to be the Yule Ball king.”

But instead of celebrating the news, Albus’ insides squirmed again. “That’s quite an honor, but everyone knows it’s just a popularity contest. I’m afraid I’ll have to decline.”

“Decline?” Black looked surprised. “May I ask why?” 

“I’m a horrible dancer. Can’t you get me out of it?” Albus begged.

Black chuckled. “I’m afraid not. You must dance the first dance with Miss Nott, who has been chosen to be the queen.”

Albus shuddered. “Dance with Nadia? Sir, why must you torture me? Have I done something that has displeased you?”

Black really did laugh then. “Of course not. Besides, it’s not Nadia. It’s her sister, Bianca.”

“Oh.” Albus brightened. “That won’t be so bad. We’ve recently become friends. But sir, I have two left feet. I’m not exaggerating. I’d only embarrass myself if I have to be the partner that leads.”

“That’s why I gave you two weeks notice. You’ll need to practice. Bianca will be able to instruct you.”

“How do you know that?”

Black raised an eyebrow. “All purebloods are trained in the art of dancing. Balls are quite popular among our kind.”

“Of course.” Albus nodded sagely. “Well, it looks like I’m at an impasse.” 

“Albus, dancing is not a difficult skill to master.” It seemed to Albus like Black was amused. “You’ll be fine. Now, be on your way.”

As Albus descended the moving spiral staircase, he prayed that he could learn to lead in time for the ball. Otherwise, he was so fucked. 

.~.

Albus’ day crawled by as he dwelled on the unfortunate honor that had been so kindly bestowed upon him. He wondered if Gellert had something to do with it and when he asked over the bond, Gellert suspiciously ignored him. 

Albus had one last class to endure before he was scheduled to take a make-up Arithmancy test. He entered the potions classroom with Elphias, managing to arrive several minutes early. They reluctantly parted to sit with their potions partners, Mercury Flint and Maude Bulstrode, respectively. 

A hush fell over the classroom as Professor Chemiste stood up from her desk. After she took roll, she announced their lesson for the day.

“We’ll be brewing a very tricky concoction today, so pay extra attention to what you’re doing,” the potions mistress advised. “I hope you’re all up to the task of making Amortentia. Can someone tell me exactly what Amortentia does? Mr. Dumbledore?” The professor didn’t even bother looking at the class before calling on her star pupil.

Albus beamed. He’d studied the potion in great detail so he could hopefully prove in court that Leonard Longbottom hadn’t coerced Pierre Rosier into taking one, like the French boy claimed. “I’d be glad to. Amortentia is the most powerful love potion one can make. It smells different to everyone, depending on the object of their affections. If drunk, it makes the person infatuated with the one who gave it to them. It also turns their skin pale and gives them a sickly appearance. I must also note that a love potion cannot replicate real love. Thankfully, the potion’s effects aren’t permanent and will eventually wear off.”

“A perfect answer,” said Professor Chemiste with an approving nod. “Five points to Gryffindor.”

Albus couldn’t help but smirk a bit at Flint. He knew he shouldn’t antagonize his rival, but he just couldn’t help himself. 

“Now, turn to page 125 in your textbook. All the necessary steps and ingredients are listed for you. Please split the amount of work between both partners, so that everyone gets a chance to make the potion.” Professor Chemiste gave them a stern look. “Your finished product should have a mother-of-pearl glint to it as well as steam rising in spirals. Be sure to pay attention to your potion’s smell – you might just learn something about yourself.” Professor Chemiste broke out into a rare tiny smile. “After all, the Yule Ball is rapidly approaching and love is in the air.”

The students tittered excitedly amongst themselves.

“I’ll bet mine smells like my boyfriend,” Hattie Slughorn smiled dreamily. The girls around her also commented that they hoped their potions smelled like their crushes. 

Albus wondered what his would smell like that would be uniquely Gellert. Unfortunately, someone happened to voice that thought.

“I’ll bet Dumbledore’s potion smells like Grindelwald,” Flint taunted. “They probably get off on dueling each other.”

Albus rolled his eyes even as his heartbeat increased. “Still stuck on that, are you? Anyone would guess that it smells like my _girlfriend_. You know, something that you don’t have.” He knew it was below the belt, but it was all he could come up with on short notice to deflect from the real truth.

All the Gryffindors cheered at Albus’ little quip.

“Screw you,” Flint growled. “I ought to-”

“Dumbledore! Flint! Settle down both of you,” the potions mistress snapped. “Are you asking for detention?”

“No, Ma’am,” Albus and Flint muttered.

“Five points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Keep it up and I’ll dock more.” 

Albus knew he’d better keep his mouth shut after that. It wasn’t worth risking house points to put Flint in his place, something he could do out of earshot of the teachers. He did his best to stay out of Flint’s way as they brewed their potion together. He glanced over at Elphias, who seemed extremely uncomfortable under Maude’s watchful gaze. He looked as miserable as Albus felt.

Finally, Albus and Flint finished their potion. Albus could smell dark chocolate mixed with coconut, ancient tomes, and Gellert’s fresh scent after he bathed. Perhaps this explained why his secret stash of chocolate had gradually depleted when he didn’t recall eating it. Regardless, he couldn’t stop himself from blushing. Thankfully, most of his classmates were in the same state. 

To his relief, Albus and Flint managed to brew a near-perfect potion and received top marks. However, when Albus glanced over at Elphias, his potion had somehow turned a sickly lime green, which was barely passable. He wondered what the story was there. 

When class was dismissed, a pale Elphias fell into step with Albus. 

“You alright, Elphy?” Albus asked, looking worried. “You don’t look so good.” 

“Merlin, I hate potions class. Maude’s a nightmare, honestly!” Elphias moaned.

Albus gave him an incredulous look. “She can’t be worse than Flint.”

“I don’t know,” Elphias muttered. “She taunted me when I said I didn’t have a date yet for the ball. Then she made me do everything. And she kept glaring at me as I was trying to measure the ingredients. It unnerved me so much that I made several mistakes and then her glare only intensified. She’s the worst!”

Albus furrowed his brow. “Why do you care so much? You passed at least.”

“I don’t care,” Elphias insisted after a long pause. “I just don’t like being pushed around and by a girl, no less.”

“Then stand up to her,” Albus advised. “Like I do with Flint. Tell her that you need to work together as a team, that it’s only fair she does her share.”

“That’ll go over well,” Elphias groaned. “She’s almost twice my size. She could punch my lights out.”

“I doubt that.” Albus snickered when something occurred to him. “Perhaps she likes you?”

“No way. She’s a pureblood and they only like their own kind,” Elphias reminded him. “She’d probably call me a mudblood if she could get away with it.”

“I hope not,” said Albus with a shiver. “I hate that word.”

Elphias shrugged. “No matter what I do or say, she hates me. I wish you and I were still partners.”

“Me too,” Albus admitted. “I didn’t appreciate Chemiste separating us.”

Elphias pulled them off to the side of the corridor away from any passerby. He lowered his voice before asking, “How’s Gellert? I’m glad he’s back today.”

“He’s doing well at the moment,” Albus said quietly. “I think it has helped that he’s accepted he has a mental illness and that this time I know how to help him.”

“Any trouble in paradise?” Elphias winked, his former sour mood forgotten as he focused on his friend. 

Albus grinned. “No. We’re perfect. In fact, we’re better than we’ve been before. I think it’s because we weathered a storm and through it all, we stayed together.”

“That is quite a feat,” Elphias said. Then he noted Albus’ slightly shaking leg. “You alright? You seem a little jittery.”

Albus winced. “I have to take my make-up Arithmancy test now.”

“You’ll do great,” his friend predicted. “You’ve studied hard with me and with Beth. You’re ready.”

“I don’t know if I’ll get and O or not,” Albus fretted. “Even with all the studying, seventh year Arithmancy has been rather difficult for me. It’s a lot to remember.”

“Albus, your life will still go on if you don’t get an Outstanding.” Elphias gave him a knowing look. “Just do the best you can and that will be enough. Alright?”

“Alright. I’d better go. See you at dinner.”

After bidding Elphias goodbye, Albus reported to Professor Pythagorea’s classroom. He’d finally caught up with his homework and now he was prepared to take the test that went with it. 

A smiling Professor Pythagorea was waiting for him. “Good luck, Albus.” His professor nodded at him as he took a seat at a desk in the front row. She was wearing a robe that featured all kinds of interlocking geometric shapes, although it mainly consisted of triangles. Albus liked her bold style.

“Thanks for giving me extra time to prepare.” Albus took the piece of parchment that his professor handed him.

“It’s no trouble. I wanted you to have the opportunity to do as well as possible,” said Pythagorea. “It would be one thing if you fell behind because you were skiving off, but instead you were helping to take care of Mister Grindelwald. That action takes much courage, especially when the byproduct was your grades slipping. You are a very loyal friend, Albus. You would make an excellent Hufflepuff.”

Albus blushed. “Gellert would do the same for me.”

“You should know your selfless act of kindness has not gone unnoticed. The staff greatly respects you for this reason, and for your dedication to reducing Mister Longbottom’s sentence.”

“I try to do what I can,” Albus demurred, hoping that his professors didn’t read into his actions towards Gellert _too_ much.

“You’ll become a great wizard one day, Albus. I can tell.” She patted his shoulder. “Come up to my desk when you’re finished.”

Albus put Gellert out of his mind so he wasn’t distracted. He dipped his quill in his inkwell and he started to solve the equations. He managed to answer every question, even the essay questions although he thought he might’ve bullshitted a few of them. When he was finished, he was confident that he at least had made an Acceptable and if he was lucky, an Exceeds Expectations. This feeling was much different than the one he’d had after his last test, the one he’d failed. Albus thanked his lucky stars that he had such an understanding professor who had given him a second chance. He knew all too well that second chances weren’t something that everyone got in life. 

.~.

_The next day_

After Potions had ended, Albus rushed to the Arithmancy classroom to see if his professor had graded his test. To his relief, Albus had received a solid E on his test. Once he would’ve been horrified by the less than perfect grade, but when he remembered Elphias’ wise words, he felt a sense of accomplishment. This buoyed his spirits considerably as he reported for Dueling Club.

Albus waltzed into the DADA classroom, eager for Dueling Club to start. Gellert was already there waiting for him, along with the usual attendees. But instead of the welcoming sight of his favorite professor, Albus was greeted by Professor Black’s familiar scowl. The young teacher stood at the top of the stone staircase at the front of the room looking down at the students, before descending to join them. Black ominously came to a stop under the massive dragon skeleton that hung from the rafters. 

“Where’s Professor Merrythought?” Albus asked, automatically moving closer to Gellert as Black’s gaze turned to him.

“She’s gone for the weekend visiting a sick relative. I will be leading today’s club,” Professor Black informed him. 

Albus took a seat at the back of the room, as far away from Black as possible. He wanted to scowl right back at the young professor but then he saw Gellert approaching him and he let it go.

“Hey. How’d you do on your test?” Gellert asked, standing as close to Albus as convention would allow as their fellow students chattered around them.

“I got an E,” Albus informed him, his lips curling up in a slight smile. “It wasn’t as high as I wanted but at least it’s a decent grade.” 

“That’s great!” Gellert enthused. He reached out to touch Albus’ hand, but caught himself and refrained. “I know how hard you’ve been working to bring up your grade.”

//I’m proud of you, Albie.//

Albus blushed especially at the mental praise. “Thanks. I-”

“Ahem. I need everyone’s attention." Black held up his hands for silence and the room instantly quieted. “Today we will be learning a new spell. The incantation is ‘Aistinzaf Alsihr’. It is used to drain someone of their strength and their magic. I learned it when I was visiting the Far East last year.”

“Excuse me, sir,” said Albus, without raising his hand. “We’re still working on defensive spells. That spell sounds much too dangerous for the young ones to practice.”

//Albus, don’t make him mad.// Gellert warned.

//No, he needs to know. I don’t want the younger students to get hurt.//

//It’s your funeral.//

“I agree with you,” said Black, which stunned Albus. “Professor Merrythought wanted me to tell all of you that we’ll be splitting up into two groups. She’ll be training the second through fifth years and I’ll be taking the most advanced students. Sixth and seventh years, you may stay. The rest of you can report here after class on Mondays at seven o’clock.”

The younger students moaned dejectedly as they trickled out of the classroom. Gellert automatically turned to leave when Professor Black called out, “Not you, Gellert. You’re so advanced in your dueling abilities that you can stay with this group.”

“Thank you, sir.” Gellert beamed proudly as every eye in the room was turned on him.

//Oh, get over yourself.// Albus mentally griped.

//I will if you will.// Gellert cheerfully replied. //Did you hear him? I'm so _advanced,_ Albus.//

//If your head was inflated any more, you'd float away.//

//As long as you'd come with me, darling.// Gellert flashed him a naughty grin. //I'm sure I'd be excellent at making you come... with me. In me. The semantics don't really matter.//

“Let’s get started,” said Black, clapping his hands and rubbing them together.

A blushing Albus was extremely thankful that Black could not hear their mental chatter.

“Now, I need someone to help demonstrate the new spell.” Gellert’s earlier words about Albus’ funeral turned out to be prophetic. “Mr. Dumbledore, thank you for volunteering.”

Albus blinked. “But I didn’t-”

Black pointed his wand at Albus and shouted, “Aistinzaf Alsihr!” 

Albus didn’t have any time to shield before the spell hit him square in the chest. However, he felt no pain or anything at all. He shrugged. “No effect, sir.” 

Black gave him a small smirk. “No?”

Albus shook his head. “I don’t feel anything. Perhaps it didn’t work.” A moment later, Albus slightly grimaced as a slow tingling spread throughout his body. 

“Feeling something now?”

Albus nodded. “It must have a delay.”

“That’s why this spell is so effective,” said Black. “It takes around fifteen seconds before it takes, and its effects are gradual. Before your opponent knows it, he’ll be passed out on the ground unless he can shield against it. Now, who can tell me some of the other spells you’ve recently practiced?”

Albus could tell Black was dismayed when students rattled off defensive spells. 

“As you are all advanced students, let’s try some offensives spells, shall we? Shacklebolt, what is your go-to attacking spell?”

“Reducto, sir.”

“Patil, and you?

“Stupefy.”

“Gellert?”

“I have to pick just one?”

//Really, Gell?//

//Leave me alone, I’m having fun.//

Black chuckled at Gellert’s joke. “Just one for now. I wouldn’t want to play favorites.” 

“I’m quite fond of Fiendfyre but I can’t seem to manage it for long,” Gellert lamented. 

“Excellent example, Gellert,” said Black, smiling. “We’ll be sure to cover that in a later meeting. Who has more to add?”

Students shouted out spells and Black listed them on the chalkboard. 

As they were brainstorming spells, Albus gradually grew tired. He reached for his magic and found he was about at half his normal capacity. Perhaps Black had forgotten his spell was still affecting him.

Soon the chalkboard was filled with spells. “Very good, everyone. Let’s start practicing,” Black directed. “Pick a partner from a different house.”

Albus and Gellert automatically moved towards each other but Black had other ideas.

“No, Dumbledore, you’re with Flint. Gellert, you’ll be paired with me.”

Albus and Flint glared at each other, but they walked towards each other without complaint. Gellert moved toward Black, secretly making Albus’ blood boil as everyone drew their wands. He wasn’t sure why, but Orion Black gave him the heebee geebees. There was just something off about the way he seemed to favor Gellert. Originally, Albus thought he was jealous of the positive attention Black was giving Gellert, but it was more than that.

“Before we begin, I should mention I’ve provided little vials filled with Pepper-up Potions if you get too drained. I’ve also got some chocolate bars, although those are more of a temporary fix.” Black pointed to his desk. “Please take them as needed.”

Albus knew it was admitting weakness, but his chest felt rather tight and his head was starting to spin. He moved towards the desk.

“No, Mr. Dumbledore,” said Black, a disapproving hint in his voice. “I want to see how you do against Flint in your current state. And no disappearing. I heard about that little trick of yours from last time.”

Although he didn’t enjoy the pain, Albus had to admit that giving him a handicap was a good idea as it would put him on more of an even playing field with Flint. Still, he didn’t like being singled out.

Flint smirked as he approached Albus. “This is going to be easy.”

Albus rolled his eyes. “You’re facing me in a weakened state. Of course it’s going to be easy.”

Albus barely had enough time to wandlessly bring up a shield around himself before Flint attacked.

“You can’t shield forever,” Flint cried as he flung spell after spell at Albus. Finally, Albus’ shield broke and a truly manic glint appeared in Flint’s eyes as he yelled, “Aistinzaf Alsihr!”

The spell caught Albus right in the chest. They continued to duel before Albus visibly slowed down. Everything hurt as his magic was gradually being drained away.

“Do you yield?” Flint cried.

Albus couldn’t bring himself to do it. He _couldn’t_ let Flint win.

//Albus, try this.// Gellert gave him a suggestion, one that Albus hadn’t heard of but he was willing to try it.

Albus called up every ounce of strength he had left and pointed his wand at his opponent. “Aguamenti Circulus!”

His spell surrounded Flint with a whirling sphere of cold water which lifted him aways into the air. Flint sputtered as Albus maintained the spell for ten or so seconds. Then Albus banished the water and Flint fell sputtering to the ground. “Expelliarmus!”

Flint’s wand flew neatly into his hand just before Albus collapsed onto the hard floor. Flint’s wand rolled out of Albus’ hand towards Professor Black, who picked it up.

//Albus!// Gellert cried. He broke away from dueling Professor Black, wandlessly calling a vial of pepper-up potion to him as he headed towards Albus. 

//Don’t be obvious.// Albus somehow reminded him, even in his weakened, almost delirious state.

Gellert slowed his run to a shuffle. “Here, Dumbledore,” Gellert said gruffly as he helped Albus sit up. He opened the vial before handing it off. “Can’t have you fainting like a little girl, now can we?”

Albus took the potion and immediately began to perk up. //Thanks, darling.//

//Of course. I was worried about you.//

Black’s brow furrowed at he addressed Albus. “Where did you learn that spell?” He glanced over at Gellert, then back to Albus, who shrugged.

‘I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve that I haven’t yet demonstrated,” Albus smugly claimed. So far Black thought that spell was Albus’ idea. Excellent. 

“I see.” Black’s expression had gone blank as he performed a quick warming charm on Flint. “Dumbledore, Flint, take a break. The rest of you, continue.”

But after five more minutes, all the students looked rather disheartened save for Gellert, who’d managed to cast the spell on Black before it was reflected back at him. Black immediately made sure Gellert had a Pepper-Up potion to regain his strength.

“Professor, I can’t get the new spell to work,” said Connor McClaggen.

“Me neither,” Shacklebolt admitted, the rest of the students chiming in.

“Ah,” said Black. “I suppose I should’ve mentioned that intent is very important. To successfully cast an Aistinzaf Alsihr, you have to truly mean it. I wanted to see which of you could perform it without that information. Excellent job, Gellert. Same for you, Mr. Flint.”

“You have to mean it, like an Unforgivable,” said Albus, with a sinking feeling in his stomach. “You’re teaching us an equivalent to an Unforgivable? Does Professor Merrythought know about this?”

“Professor Merrythought has given me full reign over this club,” Black countered. “I’m preparing you for the real world. In a real duel, an opponent will use every trick they have to defeat you, possibly even kill you. I’m arming you with every possible way to win a duel. Any objections?”

No one said a word.

Inwardly, Albus was fuming but he couldn’t let Black know how much teaching such a harmful spell bothered him.

“Now, try it again, and this time summon your anger,” Black instructed. “It will help fuel your intent.” 

Albus watched as Shacklebolt and McClaggen managed to effectively cast the new spell, but they were the only ones who could manage it. 

Black looked disappointed that none of the other students had mastered the spell. “That’s all I have for today. Keep practicing your new spell before next week’s meeting.”

“Awwww,” the students complained. 

“Unless you’d like to stick around for a demonstration.” Black dangled the offer and the students loudly muttered their assent.

Professor Black gave a tight grin. “Excellent. Mr. Dumbledore, I want you to fight Mr. Grindelwald.” He then cast another ‘Aistinzaf Alsihr’ at Albus’ left leg. 

Albus started to wince as his magic slipped away.

“Aren’t you going to do the same for me?” Gellert asked when Black made no move to do so.

“No. You’re two years younger than him. He should be able to take you even in a weakened state.”

“But he’s still exhausted from before,” Gellert protested. “It wouldn’t be a fair fight.”

But Black stood firm. “Mr. Dumbledore, when you’re in a real duel, most likely your opponent will land a hit. You need to learn how to fight back when you aren’t at full capacity.”

//Albus, don’t do it.// Gellert warned. //You might get hurt. Refuse to fight.//

//No.// Albus wasn’t going to give Black the satisfaction of backing down.

“If you’re not up to it, Gellert, I’ll take Dumbledore myself,” Black said with an edge in his voice.

“No, I’m up to it,” Gellert quickly insisted. He’d much rather go up against Albus than let Black loose on him. If he used the bond carefully, he could go easy on Albus by alerting him ahead of time what spells he was going to cast.

“No going easy on him, Gellert,” said Black, as if he’d read Gellert’s mind. “I’ll know if you are – I know _exactly_ what you’re capable of.”

“Yes, sir,” Gellert said with a frown. He faced off against Albus, who was wincing and holding his side. 

“No shield charms, and no turning invisible,” Black directed. “Get ready… three, two, one, go!”

Albus and Gellert fired volley after volley of spells. Albus blocked out the pain as best he could, but he walked with a noticeable limp. Gellert did his best to help by mentally telling Albus exactly what he was about to do, but Albus was still tiring quickly. 

“Let’s make this even more interesting,” said Black. He wandlessly called several desks and pieces of furniture into the middle of the room. “During a real duel, you might be faced with obstacles. Let’s see how they do.”

Albus shook with the effort to keep going. He just wanted to go curl up in bed, but he couldn’t back down now. Even with Gellert giving him advance notice, it wasn’t helping much. He’d never felt so drained, so sick to his stomach and his head smarted. His eyes still on Gellert, Albus took a step backward and tripped over a chair. 

//I didn’t realize that was there.// Albus’ behind smarted as Gellert stood over him with his wand outstretched.

//That’s because it wasn’t. Someone wandlessly moved it behind you as you stepped back. Three guesses who.// Gellert’s expression was tight as he stared down at his bondmate.

Albus’ face had been drained of all color. He doubted he could even manage a simple levitation spell. 

“What are you waiting for, finish him off. Practice your new spell,” Black yelled. “Go on, Gellert.”

But Gellert didn’t take the bait. Instead, he ended their duel. “Expelliarmus.” Albus’ wand leapt into Gellert’s hand, who quickly pocketed it. Then Gellert held out his hand and helped Albus to stand. He and Shacklebolt helped Albus to a nearby chair and McClaggen came running with a Pepper-Up potion. 

Albus guzzled it and started to perk up, but it didn’t completely restore his magic. 

“Excellent job, Gellert,” Black praised. “Mr. Dumbledore is a formidable opponent, but I knew you could take him.”

Gellert’s expression was grim and he didn’t acknowledge the undeserved praise. Some of the students shifted uncomfortably as they looked over at Albus, who was as white as a ghost. 

//Albus, do you feel any better?// Gellert worried.

//Maybe a little. I can’t really feel my magic, Gell. My head is throbbing and I just want to sleep.// 

//Don’t worry, I’ll get you to the Hospital Wing.// Gellert promised.

“That’s all for today. Dismissed.” Black exited the classroom without enquiring as to Albus’ state. His classmates did, however. 

Gellert assured them that Albus would be fine after a quick trip to the Hospital Wing. He waited until the classroom was empty before hoisting Albus to his feet, not wanting to bruise his pride even more.

“Can you walk, darling?” Gellert fretted.

“I think so. With your assistance.”

Gellert nodded as he threw his arm around his bondmate. “We’ll go slow.” He and Albus carefully made their way to the Hospital Wing where they knew Adalia would be waiting for them.

“What was Black playing at? That bastard!” Gellert ranted as he helped Albus down a changing staircase. “Depleting you of your magic like that right before dueling me. It’s almost like he wanted to humiliate you.”

“He claimed it was to help simulate a real duel, but it sure felt like you had an unfair advantage over me,” said Albus, leaning on Gellert as they sidestepped a cluster of first years. 

“When Professor Merrythought comes back after the holidays, I’m going to tell her _exactly_ what he did,” Gellert vowed before lowering his voice. “No one treats my bondmate like that and gets away with it.” 

“I don’t know if you should,” Albus cautioned. “It might make things worse.”

“Hmm. We’ll see,” Gellert mused. 

“It’s almost like he’s holding a grudge against me, but I don’t know why.” Albus frowned. “What do you think Black meant when he said he knew exactly what you’re capable of?” 

“I guess he must’ve heard how I beat you in DADA earlier in the year.” But Gellert grew uncharacteristically quiet after that. Albus was too tired to press him further. 

.~.

Fortunately, Madam Dilys set Albus right by dinnertime. The healer was dismayed to hear about the spell Professor Black had taught the students. Adalia also was horrified when she learned how poorly Albus had been treated. Albus asked them to let it go for now and to let him deal with it on his own terms. 

At dinner, all everyone wanted to talk about was Dueling Club but Albus didn’t take the bait. He didn’t want anything he said to get back to Black. Albus refused to answer any questions and deftly changed the subject to the Yule Ball.

After dinner, Albus was stolen away by Elphias and Priyesh to work on Leonard’s defense. 

Gellert was planning on indulging in recreational reading but Adalia approached him before he could hide away in the safety of Albus’ bedroom. “Gellert, may I have a moment of your time?”

“Of course.” Gellert smiled at his friend. Normally they didn’t spend time with each other when Albus wasn’t present so this was somewhat unexpected.

Adalia bravely barreled ahead even though she knew Gellert wouldn’t react well to her suggestion. “I want to help you face your fear of people in masks so you can secretly go to the Yule Ball with Albus.”

Gellert winced. “Yeah right. I’m not going to the Yule Ball. I’ll get triggered. You’d be wasting your time.”

But she stood firm. “I think I’ve found a way to help you conquer that fear.”

“How?” Gellert gave her a skeptical look. “By obliviating me and removing the memories?”

“No. I’ve been doing some research on how to help heal people with traumatic memories and I think I’ve really got something.”

“Heal trauma?” Gellert raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t think that was possible.”

“It’s a very new technique,” Adalia explained. “A witch from the India has introduced it to mainstream western Wizarding medicine but it has yet to really catch on. However, I have reason to believe that it could work on you. Are you willing to try?”

“I suppose,” Gellert allowed. “Will it hurt?”

Adalia gave him a knowing look. “Would I use a technique that would hurt you?”

“I guess not. Hmm. Is Albus alright with this?”

“I told him about it last night. He’s all for it,” she assured him. 

“Then I’ll do it,” Gellert agreed. “I’d give anything to go to the ball with him, even if it will be in secret.”

Adalia beamed. “I hoped you’d say that. Can we start tomorrow?”

“Alright, but I want Albus to be there. Is that alright?”

“Yes. Don’t worry, Gellert, it’s a soothing and non-invasive technique. Come to the Hospital Wing sometime tomorrow morning,” Adalia instructed. “I know you and Albus like to sleep in on Saturdays, so whenever you’re available is fine.” 

“Thanks.” He gave her a tentative grin. “See you tomorrow morning.”

.~.

The following morning, Albus and Gellert met with Adalia inside Madam Dilys’ office. She’d set up two chairs facing each other, though they were almost side by side. 

“Have a seat.” Adalia gestured to the chairs.

Albus and Gellert both took a seat.

“Now what do I do?” Gellert asked.

“I’ve modified the healing technique a bit for you,” Adalia explained. “Normally the practitioner would sit across from you, but I’m going to let Albus touch you instead because I think you will be more relaxed with him,” she explained. “I’ll be sitting off to the side and guiding you through the process. But it won’t be effective if you’re only focusing on Albus’ touch. You have to listen to me, answer my questions, and do what I instruct. And try not to use your bond too much as I’m not sure if that will affect the results.”

“Right.” Gellert nodded.

“Albus, do you remember the techniques I taught you yesterday?”

“Yes. Don’t worry, Gellert, you’ll like this,” Albus assured him.

“If you say so.” Gellert looked skeptical. 

“Turn your palms up and place them on your lap where Albus can reach them,” Adalia instructed. “Gellert, do you give me permission to perform this session?”

“Yes.”

“Do you promise to tell us if you want to stop the treatment at any time?”

“Yes.”

“Lovely. Now close your eyes. Listen to the sound of my voice.”

//I’m going to touch you now, darling.// Albus placed his forefingers in the middle of Gellert’s forehead and gently stroked down the sides of his cheeks. He repeated that motion over and over, causing Gellert’s shoulders to slump and his breathing to slow.

Adalia spoke. “Gellert, I want you to think about a time when you saw the men wearing those black masks.”

“O-okay.” Gellert called a memory where he was alone in that stark white room. He could see the men in masks peering in from the glass window as his father instructed him to test an Unforgivable on a child his age. A bolt of terror went coursing through him. //Albus, I’m scared.//

//You’re doing fine. Just give it a try. I’ll be right here with you.//

“Now, I want you to think about that memory in the fullest way you can,” said Adalia.

Gellert nodded. “Alright.”

“When you think about that memory, on a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst, how distressing is it?”

“It’s a ten.”

“I see. What kind of image did you want to use when you think of the memory?”

Gellert shivered. “A black mask.”

“Can you imagine placing it in a locked box?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Let’s leave that behind for now. I want you to tell me about a place that you’ve been, or an imaginary place where you would feel peaceful and calm.”

“Hogwarts.”

“Where in Hogwarts?”

Gellert flushed. “Albus’ bedroom.”

“Perfect. What do you see when you’re there?”

Gellert took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. “I see his window. If you look out, you have a view of the courtyard. His dresser, which usually has a few empty wrappers from his sherbet lemons. And his massive bed, with the Gryffindor blanket. He always keeps extra pajamas for me and an extra toothbrush. He’s very thoughtful that way.”

Albus changed his motion, instead placing his hands at the tops of Gellert’s shoulders and gently stroking down his arms. He kept repeating that movement, to Gellert’s delight.

“Excellent, Gellert," Adalia continued. "Now, I’m going to have you say the ABC’s backwards.” 

“Um…Z, Y, X…” Gellert slowly rehashed the alphabet in reverse, though he sounded rather drowsy. 

“Now, let’s think about the mask in the box,” Adalia instructed. “What is the charge on that?”

“It’s like a nine and a half,” said Gellert before he gave a huge yawn.

“Lovely,” said Adalia. “Now, I want you to tell me about your favorite book. What’s it about?”

“Well, Albus and I both love the Tale of Three Brothers. It’s about cheating death. It has the Deathly Hallows in it. There’s the wand, the stone, and the cloak. It’s a story about temptation and I think there’s actually some truth to it…”

Albus now stroked across Gellert’s palms as he rambled about their favorite wizarding fairy tale. Then he repeated the cycle again, starting with touching Gellert’s forehead. 

Gellert had never felt safer in Albus’ hands. He hoped he could get Albus to do these motions on him outside of this healing session. After he finished speaking about his favorite book, Adalia brought the session to a close and Albus ceased his motions. 

“Gellert, please take three deep breaths for me. When you inhale, think about how much Albus and your friends love you and that you are safe here. When you exhale, think about the masks and how those people wearing them can’t hurt you anymore.”

“Alright.” Gellert did as she instructed and then he opened his eyes.

“Welcome back,” Adalia greeted him. “Now think about that box with the mask. How intense is the charge around it?”

“It’s a nine,” Gellert informed her. “It’s still really strong.”

“That’s alright. It’s still an improvement,” Adalia enthused.

“How do you feel?” Albus asked, reaching for Gellert’s hand.

“A little better,” Gellert admitted as he interlaced their fingers. “I don’t feel quite as anxious when I think about the masks.”

“Good!” Adalia smiled with him. “I know that was an intense session. Why don’t we switch gears and take a walk around the grounds after sitting so long?”

Gellert eagerly agreed, wanting to stretch his legs.

“Gell, is it alright if I meet with Elphias and Priyesh?” Albus asked. “I mean, if you need me I certainly don’t have to-”

“Go, darling,” Gellert encouraged. “I’ll be just fine with Adalia.”

“Thanks, love.” Albus gave him a quick kiss before dashing out of the Hospital Wing.

“You’re very lucky to have him,” Adalia commented.

“I know,” said Gellert. “He’s amazing.”

“He’s lucky to have you, too,” Adalia added. 

Gellert gave her a half-smile at that. Perhaps, with time, he would completely believe that. He grabbed his coat before they ventured outside, as the chill in the air had only intensified the closer they got to the holidays.

Adalia led them out of the castle, through the gardens and out past the Quidditch Pitch.

“So what did you really think of the healing technique?” Adalia asked as they walked along the Black Lake.

Gellert considered it. “It was a little strange,” he finally said. “It helped but I still have a fear of men in masks.”

“I’m not surprised. It usually doesn’t disappear after one session, especially if the trauma was extensive,” said Adalia. “However, if we keep at it every day, we might get you desensitized enough to where you can handle the ball.”

Gellert stared at her in shock. “Every _day_? You would do that for me?”

Adalia gave him a shy smile. “Of course. I know you’re Albus’ bondmate, but you matter to me too. A lot. You’re a strong person, Gellert. You deserve to be happy and if I can do something to reduce your anxiety, I will do it.”

“Thanks.” Gellert swallowed hard as tears gathered in his eyes. “No really – thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Adalia said cheerfully.

“So… how was your most recent date with Bianca?” Gellert slyly asked after casting a muffliato. “Albus and I want all the juicy details. This was your third weekend visiting Hogsmeade together. That’s got to mean something.”

“For the last time, it wasn’t a date,” Adalia sighed.

“Sure it was. You both were alone together in Hogsmeade – clearly a date, even if she doesn’t know it. Now tell me all about it,” Gellert demanded.

Adalia smiled dreamily as she talked about her longtime crush. “This time we went to Madam Puddifoot’s and sat at a table for two. Bianca ordered for me and the orange passionfruit tea and blueberry lemon scones were amazing. We never ran out of things to talk about. Bianca gets this determined glint in her eye when she talks about something she’s enthusiastic about. And the way she crinkles her nose when she sees something she doesn’t like is really cute. I can’t get enough of her!”

“I see,” Gellert smirked. “Who paid for the food?”

“I did, but only because she paid last time.”

Gellert couldn’t help but truly laugh this time. “Stop kidding yourself. It was definitely a date.”

“Not necessarily. Two girls can go to Madam Puddifoot’s as friends and no one bats an eyelash,” Adalia reminded him. “It isn’t common, but it is done. Now two _boys_ on the other hand - that would look suspicious.”

“How is that fair that you and Bianca can be served there and Albus and I can’t?” Gellert whined.

“This is not a time to throw a pity party,” Adalia scolded.

“Yes, mum,” Gellert said crossly before he remembered himself. “So what else happened between you two?”

“There was a moment right before we parted,” Adalia recalled. “We glanced at each other and there was this almost electrical charge between us. I don’t know if she felt it, but I sure did.”

“I’ll bet she felt it too. You should go together to the Yule Ball,” Gellert casually commented.

“Are you insane?” Adalia swatted his head, something Gellert had noticed she’d done to Albus. “We’d be turned in for sure.”

Gellert rolled his eyes. “Not like that. In secret. Like Albus and I.”

“Yes, but Bianca doesn’t realize that Albus and I aren’t together. And I’m not sure I feel up to confessing about my true feelings for her.” Adalia came to a stop and looked down at the ground. “I don’t know if I could take that kind of rejection.”

Gellert’s eyes sparkled. “I have an idea. Well, actually it was Albus’ idea, but I think it could work. What if _I_ asked her to the dance?”

Adalia raised an eyebrow. “You?”

“Yeah! She needs a pureblood date anyway,” he reminded her. “When I ask her to go with me, I’ll explain the situation, how you like her as more than a friend and that you’re not really with Albus. Then, if she rejects you, at least it won’t be to your face. What’d you think?”

“Gellert, that’s brilliant!” Adalia gushed. “Rather, Albus is brilliant.”

“Oi!” Gellert mock-clutched at his chest. “I’m doing you a favor.”

“Not that much of a favor,” Adalia said. “You need a date too, preferably one what doesn’t expect you to go off with her at the end of the night. I doubt that’s Bianca. She’s shown zero interest in you.”

“True. If you want proof positive that she’s not into men, that would be it,” Gellert reasoned. “Did that come off as too conceited?”

“Yes, but I’m used to it from spending years with Albus.” Adalia rubbed her forehead as if she was getting a headache. “I swear, you two have the largest egos in the school.”

“So you’ll do it?” Gellert pressed.

“I don’t know,” Adalia wavered. “What if it’s too soon? What if she stops being my friend after you tell her how I feel?”

“Come on, Adalia.” Gellert goaded her. “At least you’ll know. If she doesn’t like you, you can move on. But if she _does_ … it will be the best night of your life.”

“Yeah,” Adalia sighed, her expression pensive. “Alright, you can ask her. But if she says she doesn’t like me, make sure she won’t turn all of us in.”

“I doubt she will. We’re her friends. Besides, she told Albus to let Anna and Selene go when they were discovered making out in the library,” Gellert recalled. “In fact, I imagine that showed her that two girls could be romantically together. She would’ve abstractly known but she saw a living example. That could’ve ignited her interest in you.”

“I hope so. I really hope so. I’ve liked her for a long time,” Adalia said quietly. “I’ve dreamed of what it would be like to kiss her for a year. When do you think you’ll ask her?”

“I’ll do it today,” Gellert promised. “I’ll find the perfect moment. Don’t worry, I can be very persuasive.”

“Of that I have no doubt,” said Adalia before they headed back to the castle.

.~.

Gellert was true to his word. He sought out Bianca that night, who was studying in the library with her female friends. 

“Bianca, can I talk to you for a minute?” Gellert approached her table. A few of the girls gave Bianca dirty looks.

“Sure.” Bianca shrugged as she stood up. “What can I do for you, Gellert?”

“You’ll see.” Gellert led them to an unoccupied bench on the far side of the library. He looked around furtively before casting a muffliato and catching Bianca’s gaze. “Bianca, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?”  
  
Bianca stared at Gellert, shock written all over her pretty features. Then she reluctantly frowned. “Gellert, that’s a really sweet offer. I know we’ve been spending a lot of time together along with Albus and Adalia, but I just don’t like you like that.”  
  
“Excellent, glad to hear it.” Gellert beamed at her. “I don’t like you like that either.”  
  
“I don’t follow,” said Bianca, her frown deepening. “Why would you ask me out, then?”  
  
“Because you’ll need to be my date, for appearance's sake. But I’m _really_ asking for Adalia.”  
  
“What?” Bianca whispered.  
  
“She really likes you,” Gellert admitted. “We thought that if you went with me, you would have a good cover.”  
  
“I-I don’t understand,” Bianca stammered. “What about Albus? He and Adalia have been together for years.”  
  
“That’s what makes it such a brilliant plan.” Gellert gave Bianca his trademark wink. “You see, Albus is with me.”  
  
Bianca gasped. "Really?"  
  
“Yeah, we’ve been together since the beginning of term.” Gellert didn’t bother to keep the affection out of his voice as he spoke of Albus. “I’m head over heels in love with him and for some reason he returns that love. I don’t have to tell you to keep that under wraps.”  
  
But Bianca continued to frown. “So you’re saying that Adalia likes me? As in, romantically?”  
  
Gellert nodded. “Very much so. Are you interested?”  
  
Bianca gave him a wary look. “How do I know that you aren’t trying to trick me?”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Gellert sounded confused. “I just told you about me and Albus.”  
  
“You could be lying,” she reasoned. “You could be working with Albus to sniff out anyone admitting to having same-sex desires. He’s Head Boy - that’s part of his duties.”  
  
Gellert shook his head. “Albus would never turn anyone in. Why do you think he’s working so hard on getting Longbottom’s sentence overturned?”  
  
“Sorry, but I’m not quite convinced,” Bianca said coolly, crossing her arms.  
  
Gellert wasn’t sure if this was a good idea, but he couldn’t think of any other way that would convince her. “Bianca, do you remember the time that Albus had a horrible headache and Adalia told you to come find me?”  
  
“Yes. So?”  
  
“What did she ask you to tell me?”  
  
“It didn’t make sense,” Bianca remembered. “She asked me to tell you to unblock it. What did that mean?”  
  
Gellert took a deep breath. His instincts told him to trust her. “Albus and I have a soulbond. I was unknowingly giving him a headache when I mentally blocked the bond after we had a fight.”  
  
“You do?” Bianca’s delicate, well-manicured hand flew to her mouth. “Aw, that’s so beautiful.”  
  
Gellert smiled. “Yes it is. I’m very lucky to have him.”  
  
“So, all this time you’ve been flirting with those girls...”  
  
“All an act,” Gellert said with a bow.  
  
“Wow, I had no idea!” Bianca gushed. “I mean, I knew you two were close, but I didn’t realize just how close.”  
  
“As much as I love to dwell on my secret relationship with Albus... back to Adalia,” Gellert said gently. “You could’ve just said that you weren’t interested and avoided this whole conversation but you didn’t.”  
  
“Does she really like me more than a friend?” For the first time, Gellert noticed a hint of a blush on Bianca’s normally pale cheeks.  
  
“She’s liked you for years,” said Gellert. “She was just afraid to make the first move.”  
  
“Really?” Bianca smiled weakly. “I like her too.”  
  
“Enough to be her date?”  
  
“I think so.” Bianca’s cheeks colored as she thought about the girl who had become a recent close friend and confidant. “Yes.”  
  
“Yes!” Gellert shouted as he pumped his fist.  
  
“Mr. Grindelwald, please lower your voice.” Madam Thomas gave him a stern look as she walked by. Apparently the muffliato wasn’t strong enough to cover Gellert’s outburst.   
  
“Sorry, Madam, I got carried away,” said Gellert before announcing to the room, “I just got Bianca to go with me to the Yule Ball.”  
  
Sighs of disappointment came from most of the girls in the library. A few even gave Bianca dirty looks.  
  
“The hazards of going to the ball with Gellert Grindelwald aren’t for the faint of heart, I’m afraid.” Gellert proclaimed.

“I’m sure I can handle it,” Bianca said wryly. “Especially after Flint.”  
  
Gellert lowered his voice and mentioned something that Albus had suggested. “And if you want to tell everyone after the ball that I’m your boyfriend, you can. That way your father won’t disown you. I’m as pureblood as they come.”  
  
Tears gathered in the corners of Bianca’s eyes. “You would do that for me?”  
  
Gellert was reminded of his earlier words to Adalia. “Why not? I’m happy to help. You’re my friend. You came to visit me in the Hospital Wing even when I wasn’t… quite with it and you still treated me normally. Only a true friend would do that.”  
  
“Thank you!” Bianca hugged a surprised Gellert. Then she lowered her voice. “If there’s anything I can do for you and Albus, let me know.”  
  
“Well, I want to get him alone sometime during the ball. If you and Adalia can give us some time together, I’d really appreciate it.”  
  
Bianca smiled. “I’m sure that can be arranged. I’m sure I’ll want some time alone with her.”  
  
“Oh, I see,” said Gellert with a wink.  
  
Bianca colored. “I mean, if she’d want that. I don’t want to assume anything.”  
  
Gellert rolled his eyes. “Trust me, you’re not assuming. She talks of almost nothing else. Well, I suppose I should take my leave. Albus is waiting for me.”

“Tell him that I approve of you two,” said Bianca. “If there’s anything I can do to repay you for your kindness, I’ll be happy to do so.”

“Actually, there is one thing,” said Gellert. “Albus needs to practice dancing with you. Apparently you’ve been chosen as the Yule Ball king and queen.”

“Oh dear,” Bianca sighed. “I thought that might happen. Why does he need to practice?”

“Albus is… well, he’s got two left feet,” Gellert informed her. “I taught him how to dance a bit, but I always led. He needs to learn how to lead if he’s going to dance with you in front of the whole school.”

“I’d be happy to help Albus learn to dance,” Bianca assured him. “Consider it done.”

“Excellent. I’ll talk to you later... dearest.” Gellert waggled his eyebrows and Bianca couldn’t hold in a snort. 

Gellert left the library with a bounce in his step. He was going to have so much fun playing pretend boyfriend and girlfriend and throwing people off the scent. Albus had been doing it for years and now he got to join in on the fun. 

As he headed for Albus’ bedroom, he thought about the best way to tell Albus the good news, that he’d be attending the Yule Ball after all.

.~.

After he returned from the library, Gellert found Albus reading in his bedroom, as he often did on Saturday nights. Albus looked up expectantly and placed his book aside. 

Gellert beamed at his bondmate. “Albie, guess what? Adalia is going to keep working with me every day for the next two weeks using her trauma healing technique and by then, my fear of people in masks should be manageable so I can go to the Yule Ball with you if you still want me to because I really think I can handle it.”

“Gell, slow down.” Albus chuckled. “You…” He trailed off, then narrowed his eyes before breaking into a huge smile as he understood. “You really think you can stand attending a masquerade ball?”

“I do,” said Gellert, practically oozing with confidence. “I wouldn’t promise it if I didn’t think I could deliver.”

“I can’t believe it!” Albus was completely stunned. He couldn’t believe his good fortune. Over the years, he’d always fantasized about going to the ball with a boy he loved and now he had the chance! They couldn’t be affectionate in public, of course, but Gellert would still be at the ball with him. Then, afterward, they could have a secret celebration all their own. 

“Believe it,” Gellert purred, smirking at Albus, who looked as if Christmas had come early. “And just now I got Bianca to go to the ball as my date, but she’s really going with Adalia. She likes that we are soulmates. _And_ she promised to teach you how to lead. You’re welcome.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” Albus breathed before instigating a long make-out session on Albus' spacious bed.

Albus loved properly snogging Gellert. They couldn’t get enough of it and could hardly keep their hands off each other. Ever since he and Gellert had returned to their earlier harmonious state, they had snogged all over the school. Perhaps they were getting a bit more reckless, but Albus was certain they took enough precautions. Doubly locked doors, notice-me-nots, concealment charms, and muffliatos always did the trick. 

Tonight ended with them falling asleep in each other’s arms, curled up together in Albus’ king-size bed. Albus believed they deserved this happiness, after all that they’d been through. One thought lingered before he eventually drifted off. 

_The Yule Ball can’t come soon enough._

.~.

End Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks so much for comments and kudos, they make my day!
> 
> So the healing that Adalia did on Gellert is a simplistic version of a real healing technique. It isn’t mainstream yet, it’s very new, but it is effective. At least one medical doctor I know is using it with their patients to heal traumatic events (after they sign a consent form.) I was told I couldn’t use the name of the technique in my fic, but if anyone is interested, you can message me on tumblr and I will give you information on the technique. It’s worked for my friends and for me and I credit it for helping pull me out of a depressive episode. I know it might sound odd, but it really does work.


	12. The Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Gellert attend the annual Hogwarts Yule Ball with their respective female dates. Shenanigans ensue. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It’s finally here!!! I know the Yule Ball is a Triwizard Tournament thing, but I wanted Grindeldore to go to a dance at Hogwarts ‘together’, so voila. Alternate Universe. Just use your imagination and it will be fine. :P Enjoy!
> 
> Also, one more chapter after this one is left in Part II! Then on to Part III. Where has the time gone?

Disclaimer: JKR owns it. 

.~.

Chapter 33: The Yule Ball

.~.

The next morning after breakfast, Albus and Gellert met with Bianca in the empty DADA classroom for dance practice. They’d pushed the desks off to the side so they had plenty of room to move. They’d chosen this particular room because it had a gramophone so Albus could practice dancing to music. All three students removed their school robes so they wouldn’t get overheated.

“Bianca, thanks so much for helping me,” said Albus, ever grateful. “I really need it.”

“It’s really not a big deal. I’m happy to do it,” she said cheerfully. “Now, Albus, I’d like to watch you dance with Gellert. I need to ascertain your skill level.”

Albus shrugged as he gravitated towards his bondmate, who pulled him into a standard dance position. “Alright, but I'm warning you, my dancing is abysmal.” Albus couldn’t look away from Gellert’s lovely eyes and he realized this wasn’t going to well if he couldn’t concentrate.

Bianca placed a record on the gramophone, placed the needle on it, and a song began to play. Albus recognized the work of Johann Strauss, the muggle composer. He and Gellert waltzed around the room under Bianca's watchful eyes. Albus tried not to be self-conscious but it didn’t work, as he stumbled and stepped on Gellert’s feet twice even though Gellert was leading.

“Hmm,” Bianca said noncommittally as the song came to an end and Gellert led Albus off the ‘dance floor’. “Albus, can you lead at all?”

Albus shook his head. “I’m afraid not.”

“That’s alright,” Bianca said kindly, coming to stand in between the boys. “We’ll teach you. But I want you to use your bond sparingly. I want you to really focus on my instructions.”

“Of course.” Albus agreed as Gellert grumbled under his breath, not wanting any restrictions on their bond.

“Now, to lead, what you have to do is…” Bianca kept talking but Albus couldn’t concentrate as Gellert slowly lifted his shirt to give his boyfriend a peek at his well-muscled chest where Bianca couldn’t see.

“Albus, did you hear what I just said?” Bianca was impatiently tapping her foot and staring at him. 

“Um…” Albus winced. “Can you say it again?”

Bianca whirled around to catch Gellert’s little striptease. “ _Really?_ Gellert, I don’t think you’re helping him by being here.” She gave him a knowing look. “If you keep distracting him, Albus is never going to learn.”

“Oh fine,” Gellert sighed, dramatically placing the back of his hand on his forehead. “I see that I’m not wanted. I’ll go if I must. See you later, my darling Albie.” He blew Albus a kiss before strolling out of the classroom, the door wandlessly shutting behind him.

“Sorry about him,” said Albus, blushing furiously. “Sometimes he goes a little too far. I know you’re not really used to public displays of affection like that between two boys. I hope he didn’t make you feel uncomfortable.”

“No, not at all. I think it’s sweet,” Bianca giggled at Gellert’s antics. “It’s obvious how much he cares about you. And I know how much you care for him, always going out of your way to help him when he’s sick.”

“We’re very lucky to have found each other,” said Albus as Bianca approached him. He took Bianca’s right hand in his and placed his left on her waist. “Now what?”

“I’ll teach you the basic step. But it’s up to you to steer and set the pace for how fast or slow we go. I will follow your lead.” 

Albus nodded, looking determined. 

“We’ll start off really slow,” said Bianca. “This is a basic waltz step. Watch my feet as I demonstrate your steps. It helps if you can find a rhythm. Think one, two, three as you step. She showed Albus the combination of steps for the leading part. “Now you try it. Good!” She praised as Albus did it correctly. “Now a little faster.” 

Once Albus had mastered the simple step, Bianca had them try it with the music until Albus felt comfortable with the step. Then she had Albus practice steering with putting gentle pressure on her back to lead her in the direction that he wanted them to go.

Bianca’s instructions helped more than Gellert’s ever had, mostly because Albus wasn’t ridiculously attracted to his current dance partner. Before the hour was over, Albus felt much more prepared to dance with Bianca in front of the entire school.

“Can we practice another time before the ball?” He asked as they pulled their Gryffindor and Slytherin robes back on.

“Of course.” Bianca patted his arm. “We can practice as many times as you need. I want you to feel as confident as possible when we dance in front of our peers.”

“Thanks. Perhaps two more times would be sufficient,” Albus hypothesized. “You know, I’ve really enjoyed our time together.”

“Me too.” But Bianca made no move to leave. “Albus?” Bianca sounded rather hesitant.

“Yes?”

Bianca nervously scratched her nose. “I’m not sure about this… thing with Adalia.”

“Oh?” Albus had been expecting this very conversation and was relieved that it had come up now so they could address it.

“This whole thing of liking a girl is new to me,” Bianca confessed. “I didn’t truly realize that girls liking girls in a romantic sense was an option until a month ago. What if I’m confused and I just have intense feelings of friendship for her?”

“You need to talk to her, tell her exactly how you feel,” said Albus. “I know she won’t push you to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I know, I just don’t want her to be my experiment.” Tears gathered in Bianca’s hazel eyes. “She means a lot to me. The last thing I want is to hurt her.”

“I know you don’t want to hurt her,” said Albus, his smile softening. 

“I _think_ I like her as more than a friend.” Bianca winced as if this admission was costing her something terrible. “Sometimes when I’ve seen her be affectionate with you, I was envious of you, that you had her attention. Which was horrible of me because you’re such a kind person. I’ve been fighting those feelings for months but I didn’t know what they meant.”

Albus chuckled. “That’s alright. I think that you being a little jealous of me is a good sign.”

“Perhaps. I don’t think I’ll know for certain until we…” Bianca trailed off.

“Kiss?” Albus supplied.

“Yes.” Bianca gave him a grateful smile. “I’m scared of what will happen if I like it, and what will happen if I don’t. If I don’t, I will have hurt my friend. But if I do, that confirms that I am… you know. That way.” She sat down and put her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking. “I don’t want to be different. Everyone s-says it’s wrong.”

“Not everyone,” Albus said softly, sitting down beside her. He put his arm around her and Bianca softly cried into his shoulder. “It was hard for me too. I suppose a small part of me always knew due to my bond with Gellert. But around fourteen, I started becoming interested in boys. I stared a little bit too long at the male Quidditch players. I desperately wanted to impress the boys and not the girls. Thank goodness Adalia agreed to be my girlfriend so I didn’t accidentally out myself.”

Bianca wiped away her tears and looked up at him. “How do you deal with it when people make snide comments about people who like the same sex?”

Albus sighed. “I try to just ignore them, or respond neutrally but sometimes it's hard when they are particularly hurtful. Sometimes I can joke about it. Flint gets under my skin, even though he doesn’t know what Gellert and I are to each other. It doesn’t seem to bother Gellert, though.” Albus grinned when he thought of his bondmate. “He just gives it right back.”

“He’s really good at it, at misdirecting,” said Bianca. “I wish I could be that confident. He doesn’t seem to care what others think while I care too much. I don’t want to disappoint my father. If he ever finds out I could be interested in women…” Bianca shivered. “Let’s just say it wouldn’t go over well. I’ll never tell him the truth, but it will eat me up inside. Does it ever get easier?”

Albus absentmindedly ran his fingers through his auburn hair, which hung loosely at the moment. “Not for me. I hate having to hide my feelings for the boy I love and lie to everyone, saying that I have a girlfriend. But loving Gellert is _so_ worth the hassle.”

“Yeah?” Bianca brightened.

“Yeah,” Albus confirmed. “I’d hate for you to miss out on something beautiful due to fear. At least give it a go with Adalia. That way, at least you’ll know. And if it doesn’t work out, although Adalia would be hurt at first, she would still be your friend.”

“I think I will give it a go,” Bianca agreed. She gave him a small smile. “Thanks for the pep talk.”

“Anytime. You know, I’ve been talking with Madam Thomas about people like us. She wants to give us a safe space where we can secretly meet. After we return from the break, I’m hoping we can make that happen. So far, it would be me and Gellert, Adalia, Selene, and Anna. And you, if you wanted to come.”

Bianca looked skeptical. “Madam Thomas is really alright with it?”

“Yes. I’m happy to listen to your concerns but if you want a real adult’s advice, you can go to her. I wouldn’t say that unless I was sure she was safe to speak with.”

“Thanks for telling me.” Bianca nodded at him, looking relieved. “That makes me feel a lot better.”

“Anytime,” Albus said bracingly. “Now, why don’t we go tell Adalia and Gellert that our dancing session went well?”

Bianca nodded and they headed for the library to share the good news.

.~.

_The next day_

When Albus went to his DADA class, he found the classroom had been transformed into a crafting wonderland. Professor Black was nowhere in sight, for which he was thankful. The students were excitedly talking amongst themselves as they realized what they’d be using this hour for.  
  
“Alright, class, settle down.” Professor Merrythought waited for silence before speaking. “Today we will be taking a break from our usual lessons. Instead, you will be creating your mask for the Yule Ball.” 

As the class cheered, Albus focused on the professor’s outfit. She was wearing a red and gold sari, which was charmed to glitter. One of the many things Albus loved about Professor Merrythought was her celebration of different cultures by embracing their clothing styles. Albus was rather envious of her fabulous look. He wondered what Gellert’s reaction would be if he walked into their room donning a similar garment.  
  
Professor Merrythought continued on. “All the staff want this masquerade ball to be a success. We’ve provided you with extra thick parchment, several templates, and decorative materials, but you may also transfigure or decorate your mask any way you like.”  
  
Albus stood up amidst the tittering students. He’d prearranged this with his professor and he prayed it would work. He held up his hand for silence, and his peers quieted almost instantly. Ever since he’d become a prefect in fifth year, he’d perfected the art of quickly quieting a room although he wasn’t sure how. Gellert insisted that he had a magnetic personality but Albus wasn’t sure if that was accurate. 

“Go ahead, Albus,” Professor Merrythought encouraged.

“I’m holding a contest to determine who has the most aesthetically pleasing decorative mask but it has to be colorful in order to qualify,” Albus proclaimed. “Nadia and I will be the judges and the winner will be announced at the ball right before the king and queen are declared.” Albus figured that Gellert would be less frightened by colorful masks instead of black ones, which was why he’d instituted the contest.  
  
“Ooh, girls, I know one of us can win the contest,” Posey Parkinson said, just as Albus hoped she would. “Let’s give it a go.”  
  
All the girls muttered their assent. However, most of the boys looked uncertain.  
  
“To make it more exciting, the winner will be awarded thirty galleons,” Albus announced. Madam Thomas, Madam Dilys, and Adalia had each put up ten galleons, in hopes of giving more students an incentive to enter the contest.  
  
Most of the boys perked up at that.

“Let’s do it,” Arcturus Penn encouraged. “Like most of you, I could really use the money.” 

Albus knew most of the boys would follow Arcturus who was the alpha male in seventh year, mostly due to his status as the most successful Quidditch captain and leadership skills. Albus was definitely the most advanced student in the school and he gained much recognition for it, but Arcturus was popular in a different sort of way. Albus tried not to let it bother him. As more and more boys agreed to participate, Albus congratulated himself on his job well done.  
  
“Very good. Let the decorating begin!” Professor Merrythought announced.  
  
Albus grabbed the necessary materials and started on his own mask. He made slits for the eyes and cut the standard shape that should fit his face. Then he considered the color scheme. If he was honest with himself, he knew he wouldn’t be satisfied with any other base color than purple. Gellert would surely tease him for being obsessed with the color, but that wouldn’t stop him. Turquoise and gold would suffice as complimentary colors. He realized his mask would fit right in with the American muggle celebration of Mardi Gras in the southern state of Louisiana.  
  
He glanced over at the other students, who were hard at work. Myrddin Wilt, who was sitting next to Arcturus, was working on a light blue mask, while Arcturus was designing a crimson and gold one. Posey Parkinson was using all the colors of the rainbow. It looked a little garish, but at least she was trying. Hattie Slughorn’s mask featured the primary colors. Elphias was hard at work on a mask designed to look like a tiger. Several others were making animal designs. Only two Slytherin boys had designed their masks to be all black.  
  
Albus turned back to his own handiwork. After cutting out the mask, he coated it with a vibrant violet. After the paint dried, he painted little gold and turquoise flourishes around the eye slits and the edges. Albus considered adding sequins and glitter, but he drew the line at feathers. He decided on including the sequins, planning to enchant them so they would flash different colors. He glued on the sequins and added a generous dash of gold glitter. He transfigured it so it fit his face and added two little holes on the sides so he could thread a string around the back so it would stay on. Albus admired his masterpiece as he set it out to dry.  
  
Elphias waved him over and Albus spent the rest of the class helping his friend finish his mask. Before he knew it, the hour was over.   
  
“Excellent job, everyone!” Professor Merrythought cheered as she walked between the desks, admiring the students' handiwork. “I think our first masquerade ball will be quite a smash. Don’t forget that dress robes are required for the ball. If you don’t have dress robes, please come speak with me and we can make arrangements.”  
  
Albus remembered his secondhand dress robes that were hanging at the back of his closet. He vowed to transfigure his fraying sleeves and collar. He wanted to look his best for Gellert, who would most certainly be the most attractive male in attendance. Not that Albus was biased. Certainly, most of the female students would back up that opinion.  
  
After his class was dismissed, Albus headed straight for lunch to find Gellert with his mask in tow.   
  
.~.  
  
“Hello, darling,” Gellert said under his breath as they met in an alcove off the Great Hall. They used the necessary spells to conceal themselves. “What’s that you’re carrying?”  
  
“It’s my mask for the ball. We just made them in DADA. I wanted you to get used to looking at it.” Albus handed it to Gellert and hoped for the best.  
  
But Gellert only smiled as he looked at it. “This is a gorgeous design. Of course, you would make it largely purple. Even so, it’s quite beautiful.”  
  
“Looking at it doesn’t trigger you?” Albus worried.  
  
Gellert shook his head and patted Albus' shoulder. “It looks more decorative than sinister. I don’t mind that at all.”  
  
“Good.” Albus’ shoulders slumped in relief. “I still feel responsible for my suggestion and putting you through this. So I persuaded some of our classmates to make colorful masks.”  
  
“You did that for me?” Gellert uncharacteristically blushed. “How in Merlin’s name did you manage that?”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Albus said hurriedly. “Do you know what your mask is going to look like?”  
  
“I’m going for a minimalist look,” said Gellert. “I’m going to make it silver, so it will show up in the candlelight.”  
  
“With glitter and sequins?”  
  
Gellert chuckled. “Perhaps a dusting of glitter. I don’t want mine to look as flamboyant as yours, liebling.”  
  
“I don’t want to look flamboyant,” Albus pouted. “I just wanted a colorful mask. You know, to be festive for the season.”  
  
“Keep telling yourself that, love,” Gellert teased. “If it was up to you, you’d be strutting around like a peacock in a shiny purple robe to match the mask.”  
  
Albus didn’t dignify that with a response. “How is your trauma healing with Adalia going?”  
  
Gellert grinned. “She’s been working with me every day. We’ve got the charge down to a two. Then yesterday she transfigured a paperweight into a black mask and showed it to me without any warning. I tensed up, but the anxious feeling slowly dissipated after a few minutes. I think the ball will be easier for me to handle because I will be expecting it.”  
  
“I’m so proud of you.” Albus pulled Gellert into his arms and they both sighed at the closeness. “You didn’t have to try Adalia’s new technique, but you did.”  
  
“I did it mainly for you, so we could be at the ball together. But I also did it for me,” Gellert admitted. He nuzzled Albus’ cheek. “I didn’t want my fear to control me and make me miss out on an amazing experience. Also, Adalia said in the coming months she can work with me to clear any other fears and traumas I have. She’s such a great friend.”  
  
“She is,” Albus agreed. “I just hope her night with Bianca goes well.”  
  
“We did all we could to help her,” said Gellert, his breath hot on Albus’ neck. “You should know I offered to be Bianca’s boyfriend. I think she’s going to take me up on it to get her father off her back. It would be the perfect setup. The four of us could go on double dates together.”  
  
“That would be lovely. I think Bianca wants to be with Adalia but she’s just scared about what that means. I’ve done my best to reassure her that all of us will support her, but she’s got to make that choice on her own.” Albus looked fondly at Gellert. “I’m lucky I found you when I did and that we didn't have to go through all that.”  
  
“Me too. And my love for you is never going to change,” Gellert reassured him before instigating a kiss that turned into yet another snogging session.

.~.

The two weeks leading up to the Yule Ball passed quickly. Albus barely noticed when the groundskeeper hauled several fir trees into the Great Hall and decorated them with sparkling crimson and green ornaments along with enchanted candles that glowed. He had precious little time to spend with Gellert as studying for final exams took precedence. Albus wasn’t completely confident after he sat his Arithmancy final, but he accepted that he would have an E at the end of term. Thankfully he had a chance to bring his grade up by the end of the year before he took his N.E.W.T.S.  
  
The ball was scheduled on the last day of term. The Hogwarts Express left promptly at nine o’clock the following morning. Albus and Gellert were worried about being separated over a great distance, as the bond would surely act up and cause mutual headaches. Madam Dilys and Madam Thomas both assured them that they had made a plan where Gellert would not be sent back to his abusive father and they could stay close. 

Two nights before the ball, Albus hoped that all went according to plan as he lay in their bed and calmed Gellert from a nightmare. He didn’t want to leave Gellert’s side during the holidays, not if he was in a state like this. As much as he would deny it, Gellert needed him. Albus didn’t do well being separated from Gellert either. Their bond was still in its early stages and it was imperative that they remained close. Albus was afraid that along with headaches, they would be inundated with intense feelings of longing if they were separated. He’d really prefer to avoid all that, though he couldn’t see how. Still, Albus put his faith in his teachers and put it out of his mind.

.~.  
  
The night before the ball, the Hogwarts choir held their holiday concert right after dinner. The students stayed at their respective tables to watch what was sure to be a spectacular show. Thirty students in red robes stood on the risers that had been erected at the front of the hall. They serenaded their audience with traditional Christmas songs, several songs honoring the Winter Solstice, and one to celebrate Hanukkah.   
  
There was a long pause near the end of the concert as candles were passed out to all the students and were gradually lit. Gellert was taken by surprise when he watched Albus get up from the Gryffindor Table and join the choir for the final song. 

The choir’s rendition of Silent Night filled the Great Hall, the acoustics perfecting the sound of the blended voices. After the choir sang the first verse in English, Albus stepped to the front and sang in a strong tenor voice, 

_Stille Nacht! Heil'ge Nacht!  
Alles schläft; einsam wacht  
Nur das traute hoch heilige Paar.  
Holder Knab' im lockigen Haar,  
Schlafe in himmlischer Ruh!_

_Schlafe in himmlischer Ruh!_   
  
Gellert just stared at Albus, wide-eyed and frozen in place as the song came to an end.

Albus only had eyes for Gellert even as the students and teachers roared and clapped their appreciation. //Happy Christmas, darling. Or should I say, Frohe Weihnachten.//  
  
Gellert didn’t even respond, closing the bond to a mere trickle. He jumped to his feet and hurried out of the Great Hall without looking back.  
  
 _Shit_ , Albus thought, his thoughts running on overdrive as he tried to figure out what he’d done to trigger Gellert _. I was trying to do something nice for him and it did the reverse. It figures._

After he shook off his well-wishers, Albus used the bond to locate Gellert. He found his bondmate crying softly on a staircase that led to the dungeon. Albus crouched down to Gellert’s level and gently touched his shoulders. “I’m so sorry I upset you, Gell. I only meant to-”  
  
“No, you d-didn’t upset me,” Gellert sniffed as he allowed Albus to pull him in for an embrace. “I was really embarrassed and just didn’t want anyone to see me cry because I was so touched. That was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me. Did I ever tell you about my childhood and Silent Night?”

Albus shook his head, relieved that he hadn’t added to Gellert’s trauma yet again. 

“Ah.” Gellert wiped his nose with the back of his hand. “I used to sing that with the children in my group right before we were separated for the holidays. We each learned how to sing Silent Night in all of our native languages. When they sang it in German and patted my back, I felt like I mattered. That’s how I felt tonight but it was ten times stronger because it was you who took the time to learn and sing it.”  
  
Albus brushed Gellert’s bangs away from his face so he could see all of him, including his beguiling eyes. “I’m glad you liked it so much. I’ve been practicing for days to get the intonation exactly right. Professor Zartoza let me perform the solo even though I quit the choir. He said he was happy to have me participate at all.”

Then Gellert stiffened when he realized something. “I don’t have a Christmas present for you. I saw other students exchanging presents in the halls. I’m sorry, I just didn’t think about it. I’m such a horrible boyfriend! I-”

Albus cut off what was sure to be a tirade. “Gellert, please don’t do that. Give yourself some credit! You’ve spent countless hours with Adalia overcoming your fear of people in masks. Attending the masquerade ball tomorrow night so you can be with me is the best present I could ask for.”

“R-really?” Gellert wiped his eyes.

“Yes.”

Gellert shook in Albus’ arms, even as Albus rubbed his back. “Sometimes I just feel I’m not enough for you. That you deserve someone who isn’t so fucked up in the head.”

“No, love,” Albus soothed. “You are perfect for me, just as you are. I wouldn’t trade you for anyone or anything. Not for all the money in the world.”

Gellert kissed him in response. Albus led them back to their bedroom and this led to another long make-out session, which was happening rather frequently. That night Gellert and Albus fell asleep in each other’s arms and Gellert slept through the entire night.  
  
.~.  
  
 _The next day_

Albus woke up with excitement coursing through his veins. He turned over to look at his peacefully sleeping bondmate. //Gellert, the Yule Ball is tonight!//  
  
Gellert groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. //Great, Albie, but I wanted to sleep in.//

“How can you sleep at a time like this?” Albus leaped out of bed. “Suit yourself. I have a meeting with Elphias and Priyesh about Leonard’s defense. We think we’ve almost got it figured out.”

“Have fun,” Gellert said drowsily. 

Shaking his head, Albus quietly closed the door behind him before he headed down for an early breakfast. He shoveled down his chocolate-chip pancakes so he could head for the library. Priyesh and Elphias soon joined him and their meeting got underway. 

The meeting was as productive as Albus hoped. They finally finished designing their defense to prove that Pierre wasn’t under the influence of a love potion when he was caught with Leonard. Albus wished they could’ve scheduled an earlier court date, but most of the members of the Wizengamot had already gone home for the holidays. 

After their meeting ended, Albus climbed the tower to the owlery to send a message to the Ministry requesting a court date for his appeal as early in January as possible. Freezing from his journey, Albus headed for the library which was blessedly empty. He sat in front of the fire to warm himself. The fire fizzed and crackled merrily as Albus considered just what tonight’s ball might bring. It could be an evening of flirting, laughter, and fun, but it could also be a disaster waiting to happen. Even though Gellert had extensively worked with Adalia, there was a chance that spending hours among all those masks could set him off. 

“Albus!” Madam Thomas approached him, prompting Albus to stand up and greet her. “It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too.” Madam Thomas hugged him, which he appreciated. However, he had come for a reason. “What is going to happen to me and Gellert over the holidays? You haven’t confirmed anything.”

“It’s a surprise,” said the librarian with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Don’t worry, it’s all arranged. Your mother is apprised of the situation as well.”

“Very well,” Albus relented with a grin. “Keep your secrets.”

Madam Thomas let him be and Albus caught up on some recreational reading, which had been pushed to the bottom of his priority list during the term. He wanted some time to relax before what was sure to be a busy night during the ball. Three hours went by in the blink of an eye as he immersed himself in his books. Albus went downstairs for a light dinner before heading back to his bedroom to get changed for the ball.

.~.

Albus had his bedroom all to himself, as Gellert was getting ready in the Hospital Wing. He wanted to surprise Albus when they saw each other all dressed up for the first time. Albus heartily approved, looking forward to their ‘first look’, something that some couples did before they got married.

After he finished transfiguring his fraying collar and sleeves, dressing, and combing his hair, Albus heard a rapt knock at the door. When he stepped outside, he found Adalia waiting for him, who was bouncing on her heels. She wore a silk lavender gown with flowing long sleeves, for once accentuating her curves although keeping her neckline modest. Dangling purple earrings matched her teardrop amethyst necklace. Her mask was violet to match Albus’ but it was also mixed with more of a Slytherin dark green around the eyes. 

After complimenting each other on their outfits, Albus and Adalia descended the stairs and entered the Great Hall. Most of the students were already present, wearing their glittering masks. Albus noted that most of the masks were bright and colorful although he did see Flint, Carrow, and their pureblood crowd wearing black masks. He supposed they didn’t have any incentive to participate in the colorful mask contest, as they certainly weren’t hurting for money.

All eyes fell on Hogwarts’ most famous long-term couple as they reached for each other’s hands. “Smile and wave, dear,” Albus whispered as he catered to his admirers, indulging in a brief moment in the spotlight. As he waved, Albus took in the festive atmosphere.

The Great Hall had been transformed into a winter wonderland. Enchanted snow flurries fell from the ceiling. The Christmas trees and large wreaths had been doused in a dusting of faux snow and silver tinsel. Twirling snowflakes of all shapes affixed to the wall glimmered in the dim candlelight. Candles sat on each table, the main light source save for the torches on the wall and the moonlight streaming in through the windows. Fairy lights twinkled in the air, setting a romantic atmosphere. Glittering icicles were strung across the ceiling. Ice sculptures of Christmas tree, a snowman, an owl, and a goat were on display. Albus caught Aberforth standing next to the goat sculpture but when they locked eyes across the room, Aberforth averted his eyes. 

A small orchestra had been set up at the front of the room. Albus knew he’d appreciate the live music and was grateful Black had chosen to hire one instead of just using a gramophone.

Albus then escorted Adalia over to Elphias, who had gone stag. Albus was about to strike up a conversation with his friend when a colossal gasp filled the hall before the crowd grew silent. Wondering what had provoked such a reaction, Albus turned around and his heart leaped into his throat. 

Gellert glided through the entrance with Bianca on his arm, carefully escorting her as her high heeled shoes tapped on the stone staircase. Gellert looked rather delectable in his perfectly pressed navy-blue dress robes and bowtie, his curls just barely slicked back. Bianca looked stunning in her shimmering silver dress which showed a moderate amount of cleavage and quite a bit of leg. Bianca’s mask was purely Slytherin green with a touch of glitter while Gellert’s was simply silver. They looked like a perfectly matched pureblood couple, especially since Gellert had perfected the holier-than-thou expression Albus had seen on other purebloods when they were looking down on others. When they reached the floor, the crowd parted for Gellert and Bianca. 

//Alright, Gell?// Albus asked, hoping he wasn’t too stressed by all the masks. 

//I’m fine.// Gellert assured Albus. //I can handle this.//

Albus glanced over at his ‘girlfriend’ and noticed that Adalia was gawking even more than he was. “Come on,” she hissed, pulling them toward the couple. “Let’s go see them.”

“I know you’re lovestruck and all, but you have to keep it together,” Albus whispered, in what was certainly a role reversal. “Promise me you won’t do anything stupid to give yourself away.”

Adalia blushed but firmly replied, “I won’t.”

They met Bianca and Gellert and snagged a table for four near the refreshment display, as Elphias had wandered away to chase after a girl. 

His glance went further to spy the refreshment table, which was covered with a perfectly pressed white tablecloth. A gigantic glass punch bowl which sat in the center, was emitting silver smoke. Albus wondered if someone had spiked it yet, as was tradition. Hot cocoa, coffee, and different kinds of tea were also beverage options. He also noticed a chocolate fountain and cheese fondue set, which sounded like good ideas in theory but Albus didn’t envy the house elves who were on clean-up duty tonight.

Desserts of all shapes and sizes were arranged on trays. He spied sugar and gingerbread cookies in the shape of Christmas trees, snowflakes, and snowmen. Red velvet cupcakes with decorative snowflakes made out of sugar topped them. A baked yule log stuffed with cream cheese was the centerpiece. White Russian tea-cakes coated with powdered sugar. A lemon cake with vanilla icing dripping down the sides.

Finger foods were arranged in a lovely presentation on gleaming silver platters, including wheels of cheese, crackers, grapes, pineapple, and strawberries. But Albus wasn’t interested in perusing the desserts, not with Gellert looking like _that._ He couldn’t stop staring at his bondmate and he could feel Gellert’s smugness resounding through the bond as he approached.

“Good evening, you two. Adalia, you look lovely,” said Gellert, immediately dropping his haughty front. He reached for her hand and kissed it. 

“So gallant, Gellert.” Adalia grinned at him. “You’re not trying to steal me away from Albus while you have Bianca on your arm?”

“Not quite,” said Gellert before turning to his bondmate. “Albus, you look quite smart in your dress robes. They, ah, fit you quite well.”

Albus visibly preened at the compliment. “As do you, Gellert.” But he gave Gellert a slight warning look. They both knew that was as far as they could go in public. 

Albus crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping Adalia wouldn’t overstep her boundaries with any compliments she gave Bianca. Instead, the reverse was true.

“Bianca, I like your dress,” Adalia said shyly.

“Thanks,” Bianca said just as quietly. “Yours is nice too.” They looked down at the floor and didn’t speak to each other again. 

Albus and Gellert shared a look that said, _really?_

Luckily, Headmaster Black unknowingly rescued them all from an awkward situation. He was sporting a solid gold mask that Albus had seen displayed in his office. He knew it was an authentic Italian made mask. Black held up his hand and the students grew quiet. “Welcome, one and all to the Yule Ball of 1898!”

The students cheered wildly, the applause echoing throughout the hall.

“We shall begin the ball by announcing the person whose mask has been chosen for their masterful artistry. Arcturus Penn, please come to the front to be recognized. Here are thirty galleons, as promised.” 

After accepting the bag of money, Arcturus held up his mask for all to see. It looked like a lion… then a snake… then an eagle…then a badger. It flashed scarlet and gold, then green and silver, then blue and bronze, then yellow and black. It even sang the first few bars of Auld Lang Syne. Albus was amazed by the complex Transfiguration spells the Gryffindor heartthrob had used on his mask. He glanced down at his own mask, which suddenly seemed subpar. The students clapped as Arcturus took a bow, and returned to stand at his best friend Myrddin’s side, who patted him on the back. 

Albus imagined if the female population ranked the boys in terms of attractiveness, it would be Gellert first, then Arcturus, then him. That fact gave him a twinge of annoyance but then Gellert sent him a wave of love through the bond as if he’d heard Albus’ thoughts though he hadn’t projected them. Albus instantly felt better.

“Now it’s time to announce the king and queen,” Black announced. “I won’t keep you waiting in anticipation. The votes have been tallied and the students have spoken. This year’s Yule Ball King is... Albus Dumbledore!”  
  
Amidst the cheers, Albus bravely took the stage and let the headmaster crown him. The golden crown was decorated with shimmering rubies, emeralds, sapphires, amethysts and several Fleur de Lis, the ultimate symbol of royalty.  
  
“And what is a king without his queen?” Black smiled at Albus, who couldn’t help but glance over at Gellert, who surreptitiously winked at him. Albus’ cheeks flushed and he hoped no one had noticed.  
  
“Without further ado, this year’s queen is... Bianca Nott!”  
  
Bianca pretended to look shocked before she too took the stage and accepted her sparkling gold tiara. She smiled reassuringly at Albus, whose insides were squirming as he knew what came next.  
  
“As is tradition, the king and queen will have the first dance. Maestro?” Black looked at the conductor of the orchestra, who nodded.   
  
Albus and Bianca quickly donned their masks. Albus gave Bianca his hand and led her on to the dance floor where they stopped in the center. Bianca placed her right hand on his left. Albus swallowed nervously as he placed his right hand at the small of her back.

The orchestra struck up a waltz but it wasn’t the one they practiced to. In all of the commotion, no one had thought to inform the orchestra of their selection.

“Shit,” Albus whispered. “What do we do?”  
  
“Just look at me,” Bianca instructed. She cast a ‘muffliato’ so they could talk freely. “The tempo is similar. We’ve practiced a hundred times - you’ll be fine. On the count of three,” Bianca whispered. 

Albus waited for a few seconds before starting. He channeled all of his focus into repeating the same step over and over again. 

“Relax,” Bianca whispered. “Have fun with it.” 

Albus stopped gripping her waist so tightly. He led them around the floor, his confidence slowly growing.

“You’re doing great,” Bianca praised him as Albus carefully steered them around the hall.  
  
"This isn’t so bad.” 

“I told you that you could do it.” Bianca smiled as they danced around the perimeter of the floor. Albus made sure they didn’t get too close to the spectators, but close enough that they would be admired. 

“Only because I had an excellent teacher.” Then Albus switched gears. “Is Gellert doing alright?"  
  
"Haven't you asked him that through your bond?” Bianca asked in a low voice. “Adalia told me he has a fear of people of masks. I don’t really blame him."  
  
"Yes, but sometimes he can mask his emotions from me," Albus worried.  
  
"He seems to be doing as well as can be expected," said Bianca. “He froze for just a second as we entered, but it wasn’t noticeable to anyone else but me.” She gave him a true smile. "Your concern for him is so touching.”

“I’m head-over-heels in love with him. I didn’t want him to suffer due to my stupid suggestion that we have a masquerade ball.”

“Gellert is a very strong person,” Bianca reminded him. “He’s also not stupid. He wouldn’t have come if he thought he couldn’t handle it.”

“That’s true,” Albus conceded before he brought them to a halt as the song ended.

“Let’s give our king and queen a round of applause,” the headmaster boomed as Albus led Bianca off the floor and back to Gellert, who graciously took her hand. Albus soaked in the applause as he’d worked hard to deserve it.

“And now we will have the traditional student-teacher dance! My esteemed colleagues have each chosen a student for the honor. They will now take the floor.”

Professor Merrythought approached him and offered her hand. After taking it, Albus noticed Madam Dilys had found Adalia. Bianca was paired with her Ancient Runes teacher. Professor Pythagorea was with… was that Elphias? Good on him.

Madam Thomas was with Beth Creevey. Professor Artemis Scamander had chosen Aberforth. Professor Clementine Chemiste stood with Hattie Slughorn. Professor Zacharias Zartoza was with Priyesh Patil. Apparently the teachers didn’t seem to care if two females or two males happened to dance with each other. 

Albus realized that Gellert was notably without a partner. He’d been certain his bondmate would’ve been chosen by one of the staff for his advanced abilities. That was when he noticed Professor Orion Black heading straight for Gellert. Albus’ stomach dropped as he watched Black don his mask, approach Gellert, and then place his hand on his boyfriend’s waist. Albus glared daggers at the pair, especially because he could feel Gellert’s slight discomfort through the bond.

//Gell, do you need me to come over there?//

//No, I don’t want you to draw attention to us. Don’t worry, it’s only one dance.//

//I don’t like seeing him touch you.//

//It’s not so bad. I’m fine.//

“Albus?” Professor Merrythought asked. “Are you alright?”

“Sorry, just spaced out there.” Albus blushed, bringing his attention back to her.

“Thinking of your dearest love, I’ll bet.” She winked at him.

“Yes,” Albus admitted. 

The music started up again and Albus led Professor Merrythought around the Great Hall. Dancing seemed almost second nature to him now. But instead of enjoying the moment with his favorite teacher, Albus could only focus on Gellert. Jealousy reared its ugly head as he watched Gellert laugh at something Black said as he gave his bondmate a twirl. 

“Albus, I just wanted to say how much I appreciate your way with the other students in DADA and Dueling Club.” Albus did his best to return his focus to his professor, but it was hard. “They really look up to you and you inspire them to succeed. You have all the qualities of a good teacher. Would you consider teaching after you graduate?”

Albus shook his head. “I don’t think it’s for me. I’d prefer a job with a higher salary. I know that sounds horrible but-”

“You need to provide for your family.” The professor’s expression softened. “I know. But maybe someday? I hope you won’t rule it out.”

“I’m not sure I have the patience for it, but I’ll keep it in the back of my mind,” he assured her. “Thank you for choosing me to dance with.”

“As if I’d pick anyone else.” Professor Merrythought gave him a wink. “Everyone in the school knows you’re my favorite. I truly hope you have a peaceful holiday – you deserve it.”

Albus smiled. “You too.”

Moments later, the music ceased and after he bid his professor goodnight, Albus headed straight for Gellert, who was already standing near their table. “How was dancing with Black?”

“It was no big deal,” Gellert assured him. 

“Really?” Albus sounded skeptical. “Did he say why he picked you?”

“He said he’d heard about my… difficulties. Apparently he’s had some mental issues himself. He just wanted to make sure I was alright. Wow, I’m thirsty after that,” Gellert declared. “Shall I get us some drinks?” 

Albus watched while Gellert made a hasty retreat without waiting for an answer. He looked to see if Adalia had noticed Gellert’s strange behavior but she was too busy sneaking looks at Bianca. 

Gellert returned with four glasses of raspberry-pineapple punch. “Let’s toast to our good health in the coming year.” He handed a silver goblet to Adalia, Bianca, and then Albus, which promptly exploded punch all over his dress robes.

“Hey!” Albus sputtered as Gellert roared with laughter. Albus glanced down at his secondhand robes, which were stained crimson. “Thanks a lot, Gellert,” he said through gritted teeth. “Now I look slovenly.” Albus did his best to be an immaculate dresser, mostly because he liked to but also to give off an appearance of professionalism. He wanted to distance his image from that of his father, who was rotting in Azkaban.

“Don’t be such a sourpuss,” said Gellert with a sly grin. “I think that color looks great on you.”

“Fix. It. Now.” Albus’ tone left no room for argument.

“Fine,” Gellert sighed. He pointed his wand at Albus’ robes. “Scourgify.” The mess disappeared leaving Albus with sparkling clean robes that looked nicer than before. “There.”

“ _Thank_ you.” Forgetting himself, Albus affectionately swatted Gellert’s head.

They both froze. Thankfully, Adalia had their back.

“Merlin, boys, now is not the time to instigate a duel,” Adalia said lazily. “Save it for your club.”

“Yeah, Dumbledore, keep your hands to yourself,” said Gellert.

//Not helping, Gell.// Albus blushed.

“How about we sit down for a bit?” Bianca suggested. “Dancing can be rather tiring.”

Albus, Gellert, and Adalia all agreed and they returned to their table.

.~.

Bianca engaged Gellert in conversation while Adalia stared at the couples dancing by. Albus surmised that she was spacing out, as she often did in a stressful situation. He knew from past experience it was best to leave her be at the moment.

Albus’ eyes were drawn to their centerpiece, which was a ceramic figurine of the Sugar Plum Fairy complete with sparkling silver wings and a pink tutu. He glanced around the room and saw that nearby tables featured a soldier, a rat king, a little girl, and a ballet shoe. How he wished he could give credit to whoever decided to decorate with characters from the Nutcracker Ballet, composed by the Russian muggle Pyotr Tchaikovsky in 1892. Rumor had it that he was inclined like Albus and Gellert, but it had never been confirmed. Albus had longed to see the ballet in London, but there was no way he could afford tickets. 

Gellert finished speaking with Bianca and followed Albus’ gaze to the figurine. “Albus, look, it’s you!” Gellert proclaimed, picking up the fairy and waving it at the girls.

Albus gave him a subtle glare. //Do you want us to be intimate tonight or not?//

//Right.// Gellert hastily put it down and turned to the girls. “So how about those Harpies? They’re doing rather well this season.”

//Changing the subject to Quidditch. Real smooth, Gell.//

//I panicked! I was under pressure.// A tiny crease appeared on Gellert’s forehead as Adalia began to ramble about the benefits of an all-female professional Quidditch team. //Are you upset with me?//

//No, of course not. I just don’t want us to be found out.//

Gellert reached for Albus’ hand under the table, who permitted it. He could tell Gellert needed reassurance. //Are you alright?// Albus could feel Gellert’s discomfort through the bond.

//All these masks are making me uneasy.//

Albus’ protective instincts kicked in. //Is there anything I can do? Do you want to come with me and get some air?//

Gellert subtly shook his head. //If I leave with you, we both know we’re never coming back for the night. I was hoping to dance a bit longer to distract myself.//

//Go have fun.// Albus encouraged. //We’ll have plenty of time to ourselves later.//

//Thanks, darling.// Gellert put on his mask and returned to the dance floor, walking as if he owned the place. 

Albus remained seated, content to watch for now. Gellert changed partners often, never dancing with one girl for very long. He was pleased that Gellert seemed to be having the time of his life as he twirled and dipped each girl. However, for Albus’ ‘girlfriend’, it was another story.

Adalia was trying her best to engage Bianca in conversation but she hadn’t been very successful. Albus considered jumping in, but he wanted Adalia to handle this on her own. But it got to a point where Adalia stopped trying and Albus couldn’t stand the tension so he summoned Gellert over via their bond to whisk Bianca away. A dejected-looking Adalia headed to the refreshment table, promising to bring back dessert for them.

Albus watched as Gellert gracefully led a smiling Bianca around the dance floor. Some days he couldn’t believe that Gellert was all his. How had he gotten so lucky? At times he wondered how they’d been born with a soulbond in the first place. He’d researched it but he hadn’t found a satisfying answer. But whatever the reason, Albus was grateful.

So when Posey Parkinson flopped down in Adalia’s empty chair next to him, it startled him, bringing him out of his contemplative state. “Goodness, Posey, you gave me quite a fright.”

“Sorry, Albus.”

“What can I do for you?” Albus kindly asked. They didn’t usually interact much as they were in different houses, but she’d been in the study group that he’d headed a few times when Gellert had been sick. 

“I wanted to ask you something. You know Gellert well. Do you think there’s any chance that he would want to be with me?” Posey’s blue eyes were shining with hope, with the possibility that her affections might be returned.

Albus tried his best to gently break the news while misdirecting her at the same time. “Someone has already stolen his heart. Gellert told me he is completely committed to them. I’m afraid trying to win him over would be a waste of your time.”

The looked over at the dance floor where Bianca was laughing at something that Gellert had said. 

“Oh. Well, thanks for your honesty,” Posey said glumly, her hopeful expression falling.

“Don’t worry, a nice girl like you will find someone else,” Albus insisted. 

Posey angrily wiped away a tear. “I’m afraid the pool of available pureblood boys is slim.”

“Perhaps a boy from another school?” Albus suggested.

Posey brightened a tad. “Maybe. I have friends at Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and even Ilvermorny. Perhaps they could set me up with someone. Long-distance isn’t impossible, right?”

“Not if you really love the person, I imagine,” said Albus. He knew Gellert would stay committed to him even if they were parted by distance. However, that would be near impossible for them, considering the bond would cause them considerable mental distress if they were separated. 

“Don’t give up, Posey,” Albus advised. “You’re still young. You have plenty of time to find the man of your dreams."

“Right. Well, thanks for the advice.” With a nod, Posey disappeared into the crowd.

Albus wondered how many other girls were nursing a broken heart now that they believed Gellert was with Bianca. Then the music ended and Gellert led Bianca off the dance floor over towards him and the thought left his mind.

.~.

The ball flew by in a flurry of dances. Albus switched partners several times and danced with different girls. He always kissed to top of their hand after the song ended but if they looked too starry-eyed he gently reminded them that he was with Adalia. 

As midnight approached, the torches around the hall were reduced to a mere flicker and the orchestra began to play a slow waltz composed by Johannes Brahms. Almost all of the students crammed onto the dance floor. Albus looked over at Gellert and Bianca, who were dancing next to them. He locked eyes with Gellert, feeling safe enough to stare in the faint light. 

//I wish I was dancing with you.// Albus lamented as he swayed with Adalia.

//I know. We can slip away soon. I can show you how much I’ve been wanting you all night.//

Albus blushed as he felt Gellert’s arousal through the bond, amplifying his own. //That sounds lovely.// Then he returned his focus to his dance partner, who looked rather miserable. Albus went into damage control mode.

“Adalia, dear, you look distressed. What the hell is going on between you and Bianca?”

Adalia winced at Bianca’s name. “I don’t know. We just can’t manage to carry a conversation. I’ve never seen her act this shy before.”

Albus gave her a knowing look. “This is her first time going on a date with a girl, even if it is in secret. She’s still battling her feelings that same-sex attraction is wrong. You came to terms with yours awhile ago. It’s up to you to fix this.”

“I know,” she moaned. “But I don’t know what to do to make things less awkward.”

“Ask her about her childhood, growing up a pureblood – anything you can bond over,” Albus instructed. “Get her talking about herself and it should flow from there. Also, you might want to remind her that she’s the same person she was before she agreed to this clandestine date. Honestly, there’s no difference than being with a friend except you’ll want to kiss at the end of the night.”

“Right,” said Adalia, sounding determined. “As soon as we take a break, I’ll talk to her. Thanks, Albus.”

“Anytime, dear. You’re a Gryffindor – I know you can do it.” Albus and Adalia shared a fond smile. Although they weren’t romantically involved, there was a certain level of intimacy between them belonging to a long term close friendship. As much as he hated to hide, Albus enjoyed misleading everyone with his fake relationship with Adalia, as they were well suited for it. 

The song soon came to an end. Albus and Gellert mutually agreed they should escort their dates over to their table and then disappear. Albus snagged a piece of lemon cake and took a few bites because it would be a crime not to sample any of those scrumptious looking desserts. After bidding them goodnight, Gellert motioned for Albus to follow him, and to grab their drinks. Albus eagerly did so as Gellert led them towards a little-used side door.

“Merlin, they are hopeless,” Albus said as they approached the door, shaking his head as he looked back and watched Adalia take a sip of punch and promptly spill some Bianca’s dress, causing her to jump back in alarm.

“You’re telling me.” Gellert rolled his eyes. “I don’t think you saw, but Bianca drained an entire glass of punch that had been spiked with firewhisky. I had to get her to eat something and drink some coffee to sober her up.”

“That doesn’t sound like Bianca at all,” Albus frowned. “Maybe I should go back in and-” 

“No! Forget them, we did all we could. You know Adalia will take care of her. Now come on!” //We deserve some time alone.//

Albus couldn’t argue with that. He dutifully followed Gellert out into the frigid air. They found an unoccupied bench in the gardens, close enough to the school to still hear the music. Albus sat their glasses down by the bench before taking a sip himself. “Wow, that’s strong.”

“Shh!” Gellert warned. After casting warming charms along with the usual concealment spells and muffliatos, they could speak and act freely. 

“Finally I get you alone and away from those stupid masks,” said Gellert, pointing his wand at his mask and vanishing it.

“You did it, Gell.” Albus squeezed Gellert’s hand and threw his own mask into the bushes. “You shouldn’t have had to endure a masquerade ball in the first place. I never should’ve suggested-”

Gellert cut him off. “No more of that. It turned out for the best, darling. I may not have taken Adalia up on her offer to heal my trauma if I hadn’t had a goal in mind.”

Albus nodded and handed Gellert his own glass. “Cheers.” They clinked their glasses and took a sip.

“Damn, you weren’t kidding about the punch,” Gellert coughed a bit before he set his glass on the ground. “You’d better not drink all of yours, Albie. We both know what a lightweight you are.”

“Agreed,” said Albus, setting his glass aside. “Did you have a good time, at least a little bit?”

Gellert beamed. “I did. It was a lot of fun.” He comically waggled his eyebrows. “Especially all the adoration from our fellow students. That was definitely the best part.”

Albus shook his head. “You’re so predictable, love.”

“And you aren’t?” Gellert grinned. “Mister Yule Ball King. Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy the recognition.”

“I guess I did,” Albus admitted. “Mainly I was just relieved that my dance with Bianca went alright.”

“You did very well. Let’s see if you can give a repeat performance.” Gellert pulled Albus into a standard dance position as they'd practiced before, only this time, it was Albus who had his hand around Gellert's waist. Albus took Gellert up on his challenge and started to lead them around the path amongst the frost-bitten flowers and grass in time with the music. 

//Mmm, you are rather good at this, liebling.// Gellert completely surrendered to Albus, enjoying the feeling of letting go. When the song ended, Albus gave him a little dip and their lips met, just as a barrage of crimson and verdant fireworks erupted over the grounds. They reflected on the surface of the Black Lake, giving them an ethereal quality.

“Fireworks!” Albus cried as he helped Gellert stand back up. “How fitting.” Following the initial burst, blue, yellow, and purple fireworks illuminated the night sky, although Albus thought they hadn’t been teacher approved. _Good on whatever student who decided to bend the rules._

“You know, I see fireworks every time I kiss you, Albie,” Gellert said quietly. Albus didn’t need the bond to tell that Gellert was serious. 

Albus reached out to cup Gellert’s face with his hands. He couldn’t get enough of touching Gellert, as he’d mostly been denied the pleasure during the ball. “This night has been like a dream. Not because of all the finery, fancy food, and decorations, but because I spent it with you, the one that I adore more than anyone else in the world. And because I know we’re bonded for life.” He caressed Gellert’s face, who leaned into the touch. “I love you so much.” Albus wasn’t expecting him to say it back, not with the words being associated with his traumatic past. But then Gellert surprised him.

“Albus…” Gellert gazed at him, devotion reflecting in his eyes. “There’s something I need to say.” Gellert took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I-I’ve loved you ever since I met you. I just never could voice it until tonight. But I didn’t want you to go another day without knowing the depth of my feelings.”

“Gellert.” Tears gathered in Albus’ eyes as he peppered Gellert’s face with feather-light kisses, causing his bondmate to close his eyes. “I know how much it cost you to say that. You didn’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Gellert opened his eyes to drink in the welcome sight of his overjoyed boyfriend. “I wanted to. I didn’t want fear to prevent me from voicing my true feelings.”

“You’re amazing.” Albus laughed with delight and spun Gellert around in a circle before throwing his arms around his bondmate’s neck. “Thank you! I’ve been waiting so long to hear you say it. I know that’s stupid because you say it without words all the time, through the bond, with your lips, with your actions, but it just means so much to me because-”

“Albus?”

“Yes?”

“Kindly shut up.” Gellert kissed him hard, and Albus eagerly responded, closing his eyes and letting Gellert take control. He invited Gellert’s tongue inside and for several minutes, forgot his own name. All that existed was _Gellert_ and the way they intertwined their bodies, minds, and essences. Albus was putty in Gellert’s hands, especially when he kissed his way down the left side of Albus’ neck, leaving little love bites behind to map out where he’d been. 

“Mmm,” Albus sighed as Gellert undid his bowtie and the first few buttons of his dress shirt to swipe his tongue over Albus’ collarbone. Then Gellert continued his quest for Albus’ bare skin, undoing several more buttons. Albus’ eyes flew open when Gellert’s teeth grazed over his right nipple. 

“Gell…Gellert. Okay, okay.” Albus gently pushed him away. 

“What’s wrong?” Gellert asked, sounding confused. “I thought you wanted this tonight.”

“I did, but that’s enough for now,” Albus said gently. “I want us to go slow.”

“Are you sure?” Gellert smirked. “What if I do this?” He projected an image over the bond. A naked and very aroused Albus lay spread-eagled on his bed. He was reaching out to Gellert who stood just out of reach, smirking down at him.

But Albus had expected something like this and was ready for him. In a falsetto voice, he projected //Oh, Gellert, please do me, Gellert, stick your thick cock in me and fill me with your hot seed-//

Gellert groaned as Albus fell to the frozen ground, laughing his head off. “You’re the worst, Albie.”

Albus only grinned. “Serves you right, trying to manipulate me through the bond.”

“But I was only doing it because of Flint and the other Slytherins,” Gellert whined.

“I don’t follow,” said Albus, straightening up as Gellert came to sit next to him on the ground. 

“Flint and his friends told me to try to go as far as I could tonight with Bianca. He said that traditionally, girls would let you go further on the night of the Yule Ball.” Gellert’s eyes grew large. “Was he winding me up?”

Albus nodded. “I suppose it depends on the girl, but I doubt a nice girl like Bianca would’ve appreciated such an advance, even if she _was_ interested in boys. Flint was trying to set you up for failure, as I imagine he didn’t get very far with her.” 

Gellert sighed. “What an ass. I’m glad Bianca left him.” 

Then he critically regarded Albus. “Seriously, though. Don’t you wonder what it will feel like when I’m finally inside you?” Gellert gently tucked Albus’ bangs behind his ears, gazing at his boyfriend with unabashed desire. “What it will feel like when we are joined in the most intimate of ways when you offer yourself to me? When you hear me crying out in pleasure when I sink into you, not only out loud, but through our bond? Don’t you want that, darling?”

 _Damn, he’s good._ “Yes, more than anything,” Albus admitted. 

Gellert’s hand was stealthily creeping closer down Albus’ torso. “Don’t you want to partake in the ultimate expression of love between two partners?”

Albus groaned in response as Gellert lightly trailed his hand down Albus’ crotch. Albus bucked up into Gellert’s hand, which cupped him. Gellert took Albus’ hand and placed it on his own arousal, which was tenting under his robes. As much as Albus desperately wanted to go further, a little alarm bell was ringing in his head.

Although it was difficult for him to stop, Albus gently pushed his bondmate’s hand away. “Gellert, we can’t. Not right now.”

Gellert removed his hand and shrugged it off. “Can’t blame me for trying. But I wanted you to feel how much I want you.”

Albus blushed a bit. “I can feel how much you want me in the mornings when you’re curled around me.”

“And I can feel you when the reverse is true.” Gellert winked at him before sobering. “It’ll happen someday. I just hope I can hold out until then.”

“I’m sure you can make it,” Albus said wryly. 

Gellert quickly stood up. “Speaking of holding out, I need to visit the loo. Not for _that_!” Gellert said after Albus raised an eyebrow. “You have a dirty mind, darling, just like me. I’ll be back in a few. Don’t go away.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Albus whispered as he watched Gellert retreat, admiring the way his trousers framed his tight arse. 

Albus reached for his glass of punch on the bench and took another small sip. It was quite strong, one could taste the alcohol along with the pineapple flavor. Already he was missing the feel of Gellert’s lips on his. Strains of a waltz could be heard from inside. Apparently the Yule Ball was lasting into the early morning. Albus much preferred a more intimate kind of dance like the one he’d been having earlier. 

Albus shivered as he was already colder without Gellert’s warm presence beside him. He debated on whether or not he was bothered to use another warming charm when a sobbing Adalia tore through the courtyard.

He quickly lifted the enchantments and rushed over to her. “Adalia, what’s wrong?” Then Albus realized what had probably happened. “Oh, shit. Did Bianca reject you?” 

“N-no.” Adalia’s black eyeliner was running down her cheeks and her carefully-styled hair had fallen down in disarray. “B-Bianca told me some things about her past and... I-I realized we were wrong about Gellert all along.”

Albus frowned. “What do you mean, wrong?”

But Adalia didn’t answer and only cried harder.

Albus helped her sit down on the bench. Adalia occupied the place where Gellert had sat only moments ago. Albus was more than a little alarmed by Adalia’s behavior. He’d never seen her like this, not even right after her mother had died.

“Hey, it’s alright. Adalia, we’ll figure this out, whatever it is. Look at me and give me your hands.” Albus used the same healing technique Adalia had performed on Gellert, hoping to calm her. He stroked down from her forehead to her cheeks, down her shoulders, and across the palms of her hands. “Good. Take a few deep breaths.”

Adalia did so, letting them out slowly. She was still shaking. 

“Now.” Albus smiled at her, but it wasn’t returned. “What did you need to tell me about Gellert?” 

Adalia hesitated before speaking. “I know you’re going to think I’m crazy, but please hear me out.”

“Of course, my dear,” Albus promised her. “What is it?” 

Adalia swallowed hard. She fought herself to get the words out, knowing they would confuse Albus. Anguish was etched into her pale features which were illuminated by the moonlight before she declared,

“Albus, the Brotherhood is real.”

.~.

End Chapter _33_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked really hard on this one! Please let me know what you think in a comment. Did you like how I handled the relationships? And what did you think about Adalia's big reveal?!


	13. Peeking Behind The Curtain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adalia makes a startling revelation. Gellert explains his side of the story. Albus finally listens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We’ve now come to the end of Part II! Don’t worry, I’ve still got one more part left. It will probably be the longest part. I’ve got a lot of subplots to tie up and I can’t wait to share the final chapter with you guys! I hope you like this ending chapter and the direction it will take us.
> 
> Also, the exchange between Albus and Gellert is really emotional so just keep that in mind. 
> 
> Thanks to Litsetaure and IHaveABadFeelingAboutThis for helping with this!
> 
> .~.

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

Chapter 34: Seeing Behind The Curtain

.~.

(Recap)

_“Now.” Albus smiled at Adalia, but it wasn’t returned. “What did you need to tell me about Gellert?”_

_Adalia hesitated before speaking. “I know you’re going to think I’m crazy, but please hear me out.”_

_“Of course, my dear,” Albus promised her. “What is it?”_

_Adalia swallowed hard. She fought herself to get the words out, knowing they would confuse Albus. Anguish was etched into her pale features which were illuminated by the moonlight before she declared,_

_“Albus, the Brotherhood is real.”_

(End recap)

.~.

“Adalia, what are you talking about?” Albus asked, concern evident in his voice as he regarded his friend. He had the presence of mind to cast a ‘muffliato’ over them, not wanting to be accidentally overheard while they were speaking of this. “Of course it’s not real.”

“I found out the truth from Bianca.” Adalia collapsed against Albus, weeping softly into his shoulder. Her voice was muffled but her words came tumbling out almost too quickly to be understood. “We were wrong. The Brotherhood, it’s _real_! I can’t believe I didn’t figure it out before, I’m so stupid and-”

“Slow down,” Albus cautioned, gently running his hands up and down her shoulders in an attempt to soothe her. “Adalia, you’ve got to calm down or else I can’t help you.”

“I’m sorry!” She wiped her nose on Albus’ robe. "I-I'm trying."

“I know you are. Hey, look at me,” Albus insisted. 

Adalia bravely looked up at Albus. She took several breaths and let them out slowly, trying to get a grip on her emotions so she could communicate effectively. “I’m the worst healer ever. P-poor Gellert. What we…” Adalia’s voice caught. “What we did to him was unforgivable.”

“I don’t understand, my dear.” Albus kissed the top of her head, smoothing her short blonde bangs away from her tear-stained face. “Why do you think the Brotherhood is real?”

“It’s a long story.” Adalia wiped away the tear tracks on her cheeks before catching Albus’ gaze. “So I kissed Bianca for the first time tonight and it was _magical_. It was even better than I imagined.” She smiled through her tears. “Bianca said she liked me as more than a friend but then she said she had something important to tell me.”

“I’m very happy for you.” Albus returned her smile, relieved Bianca had come to terms with her true feelings for women, and Adalia in particular. “But?” Adalia trembled in his arms. “You know how we both don’t have mothers? It was something we bonded over. She finally told me tonight about what happened to her mum, what caused her death.”

“And?” Albus asked.

Adalia took another deep breath before continuing. “After her mother had Bianca’s younger brother, – the Nott heir - she had miscarriage after miscarriage late into the third trimester. Bianca swears that her mother was induced before it was necessary and that caused the babies to die. Only she claims that the babies didn’t really die, that’s just what the public was told. Instead, they were secretly turned over to a group of men who had dealings with dark forces for experimentation. But one time when she was induced, something went wrong. Despite the healers' best efforts, Bianca's mother bled out, causing her to die in childbirth.”

Albus’ eyes widened. A shiver coursed through his body which didn’t have to do with the cold. “You don’t think-”

“There’s more.” Adalia cut him off. “I asked if she could identify these men but Bianca said that if they came to Nott Manor, they always wore a black mask. She also told me that after they produce a male heir and a spare, many of the pureblood wives are used as broodmares to produce pureblood children used to further the cause. The main reason Bianca cited that she broke ties with Flint was not just because he was hitting her, it was so she wouldn’t have to marry him and suffer the same fate as her mum. Bianca also mentioned how she snuck into one of the private balls that her family hosted when she was seven. She overheard her father speaking about the Brotherhood consorting with dark forces to make their victims do their bidding, to possess their minds. It frightened her so much that she never spoke of it - until now. Bianca was very hesitant to share this with me because she thought I’d think she was crazy. She’d been wrestling whether to tell me but she finally did so because she thought it could help Gellert.” 

Albus’ stomach was churning, his body rebelling at the fact that now stared him right in the face. “It can’t be,” he muttered to himself.

“Albus, I’m scared.” Adalia’s hands were trembling at her sides. “I _know_ Bianca. She wouldn’t lie to me. She’s sound of mind, she has no history of trauma save for the times Flint raised his hand to her. If Bianca is telling the truth, she’s corroborating what Gellert told us months ago about the certain pureblood families.”

“What if it’s just a coincidence?” Albus half-heartedly tried, but the pit that had formed in his stomach ached as he said the words.

“Do you really believe that?” Adalia challenged him. 

“I don’t know what to believe. But if it’s true, that would mean that I misjudged Gellert for months.” Albus’ stomach roiled as he considered this. “Are you sure? If Bianca only saw this when she was seven-”

“No!” Adalia angrily cut him off. “Bianca said she saw several men in masks come to her mansion just weeks before this term, to meet with her father. She’s seen them periodically throughout her life.”

“So this would mean that Gellert was really telling the truth and I’ve been treating him like he’s crazy. Fuck!” Albus swore as he clutched at his head. “How could I have been so _stupid_?”

“It’s my fault too,” Adalia said, guilt written all over her flushed face. “He was exhibiting all the signs of manic depression. I was certain that Madam Dilys and I diagnosed him correctly. I was so proud of myself for my achievement, I barely considered that he could be telling the truth.”

“At the very beginning, you suggested he could be telling the truth, but I promptly talked you out of it, if I recall,” Albus said, his voice hitching. His shoulders started to shake but he forced himself not to move. “He’ll never forgive me, Adalia. Never.” Tears gathered in his eyes but he didn’t give in to his emotions. He didn’t want to fall apart in front of Adalia, who was already distraught enough.

“He will forgive you,” Adalia insisted. “Especially after you tell him that you believe him. I know this will be hard, but forget about Gellert for a second. Do you know what this revelation _means_? The implications of this horrible truth?”

Albus tried to digest this new information, but it was difficult. His voice was hollow when he spoke. “It means the purebloods have been secretly plotting while the rest of us go about our business, blissfully unaware of the future horrors that await the muggles.”

“Not only that, but if they are this power-hungry, who is to say that they won’t want to control _us_ as well?” Adalia postulated. 

“If they see the half-bloods and muggleborns as below them…” Albus shivered. “Wizardkind could be just as in danger. Dammit!” He kicked over Gellert’s full glass of punch, which spilled out. The crimson fluid stained the white frozen ground, making it seem like it was bleeding. “I have too many questions that need answering. I need more information to connect the dots.”

“Gellert has it,” Adalia reminded him. “I suggest you speak with him, find out what else he knows that he’s held back from us. Meanwhile, I’ll try to get more information out of Bianca. Then we can all rendezvous later, share what we know, and decide our next course of action is.”

“What if Gellert won’t talk to me?” Albus worried. “Especially when he learns that the only reason I believe him is due to Bianca’ new information?”

“You have to try. He loves you, Albus. He’ll talk to you.” Adalia placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder before dashing off, leaving Albus all alone with his swirling thoughts. 

.~.

Albus shifted his position on the stone garden bench, his bottom growing cold as he waited for Gellert to return. How was he supposed to handle this? How could he admit to Gellert that he’d misjudged him all this time? Albus put his face in his hands and cried into them, all the while hoping that he could find the right words to soften the blow when he spoke with his bondmate. His despair was so all-consuming that he didn’t hear Gellert return.

“Hello, love.” Gellert sat down next to Albus, nudging him in the shoulder. “Did you miss me?”

Albus didn’t budge.

Gellert frowned when Albus didn’t look up at him. “Are you tired? We can go to bed now if you like.”

Albus put his hands down and looked up at Gellert, his expression one of utter agony. Then he grabbed his goblet and drained it, needing liquid courage to have this conversation.

Gellert raised an eyebrow at Albus’ action. “What’s wrong?” He swallowed hard, automatically thinking the worst. “Oh, shit, did I push you too far?”

“No, you didn’t push me. Our little… interlude was wonderful. I’ll always cherish that moment.” A few tears leaked out of Albus’ eyes as he considered that could be their last kiss if Gellert decided not to stay with him due to what he was about to reveal. “Will you recast our privacy spells?”

“Of course.” Gellert made certain they wouldn’t be discovered before placing his wand aside and turning back to his distraught boyfriend. “Now, what happened to make you so upset?” Gellert kissed Albus’ cheek and reached for him.

But instead of melting into Gellert’s arms, Albus stiffened and pulled away. “I just spoke with Adalia. She was ran past me in tears so I lifted the enchantments to find out what was wrong.”

“Oh, so Bianca rejected her?” Gellert incorrectly assumed.

“No,” Albus whispered. 

“What then?” Gellert’s gaze was full of concern and love. “Albie, please. Tell me what’s going on.”

Albus’ face crumpled once again. “You’re… you’re going to hate me.”

“I sincerely doubt that.” Gellert gave him a besotted smile and intertwined their fingers. “When I told you I loved you, I meant it. Whatever it is, we can work through it together.”

Albus knew he didn’t deserve the intimate gesture. Not now. Not after what he’d done to his bondmate. “I’m so sorry, Gell,” Albus choked out. “I should’ve believed you right from the start. I was wrong. I must’ve gutted you to your core when I didn’t believe you and I insisted you needed professional help.”

“Albus? What are you saying?” Gellert asked, clearly confused. 

Albus quickly explained about Adalia’s talk with Bianca and the revelation about the men in masks in league with dark forces. “Adalia said Bianca corroborated your story, almost down to the last detail.” Albus angrily wiped away his tears. “I should’ve _listened,_ should’ve considered you could’ve been telling the truth. But I didn’t, and I’ve caused you so much pain.”

Gellert stared warily at Albus. “Albus, are you trying to trick me? Are you still trying to ascertain how I feel about my diagnosis?”

“What? No!” Albus cried. “I’m telling you that I fucked up, that I made a huge mistake in not believing you. It’s all real, Gellert! Everything that happened to you was real! You weren’t simply stuck in that awful room. You actually went to those balls. Your father really participated in blood sacrifice rituals. And the other children you were with… they were really abused.” Albus clutched at his bondmate as he sobbed into his shoulder.

Gellert didn’t dare to hope. Not yet. “Tell me exactly what Adalia said.” 

Albus tearfully informed him about what had happened to Bianca’s mother and the others. 

“I always suspected that was the case for pureblood women,” Gellert said softly as he tucked his golden curls behind his ears, which had obscured half of his face. “They have an unfortunate fate. I’m not sure whose is worse, the men or the women, especially those who are ordered to give their children to further the cause, like what happened to me.”

“I should’ve known you were telling the truth. Shit, Gell. That means…. you really were possessed!” Albus shivered as he considered those implications. 

“Yes. Yes I was.” Gellert blew out a breath. “And now I can say it to you without fear of being locked away.”

Albus stared up at his boyfriend with sad eyes. “I know I don’t deserve it, but can you ever forgive me?”

Gellert scooted away from his bondmate. Did Albus really think that a simple apology would make up for what he'd experienced? He stood up, looming over Albus, his clenched fists shaking at his sides. 

“Albus, do you know what got me through my childhood? It wasn’t just dreaming of meeting you again. I promised myself I would expose the Brotherhood so that no other children were subjected to the torture and personal violations that I and others endured.”

Gellert’s eyes clouded over, glinting with rage. “When you didn’t believe me that I was being possessed and Madam Dilys diagnosed me with a mental illness, I didn’t know what to do. I became a shell of myself. I didn’t bother to do my homework because what was the point? You thought I was depressed, which was accurate. But it wasn’t due to a disease, it was actually because you didn’t believe me about what was really happening. You didn’t even bother to find out if it was possible to be possessed, you just thought I was fucking diseased. DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT MADE ME FEEL?” Gellert roared. “DO YOU?”

Albus shrank back, frightened by Gellert’s uncharacteristic outburst. He looked up at Gellert, who was towering over him. “I know that it must’ve been difficult-”

“No, you DON’T know!” Gellert bellowed, starting to pace back and forth. “I was a prisoner in the Hospital Wing. I wasn’t allowed to leave, not for anything. I couldn’t have visitors. I couldn’t exercise. My reading material was heavily restricted.” He came to a halt and whirled around to face his bondmate. “I was in HELL, Albus! I had to resort to breaking up with you to set events in motion so I could regain my freedom. I know it must’ve been horrible to be on the receiving end of that, but it was just as difficult for me as well to say those things that hurt you like that.”

“Really?” Albus got up and stood across from Gellert, glaring right back. “You seemed rather flippant about it once I returned with Madam Thomas’ promise to help.”

“I was ACTING!” Gellert shouted. “I hoped if I made light of it, you might too and it would spare you any pain I might’ve caused earlier.”

Albus gave him an incredulous look. “How could I make light of you ending our relationship? That wasn’t _fair_ to me!”

“Albus, this is NOT about you right now!” Gellert bellowed. “You made me think I was crazy. FOR WEEKS AT A TIME! You made me waste those weeks wallowing in despair. I’ll never get that time back. Never.”

“I’m sorry, okay?” Albus pleaded. “I wish I could go back in time and change what I did, but I can’t.”

“Sorry doesn’t make up for what you did to me,” Gellert’s voice dipped, but then gradually grew louder. “How can I stay with someone who doesn’t believe me when I tell them something this vital? My mind was violated by dark forces, over and over and you did NOTHING.”

All the fight went out of Albus, whose eyes once again filled with tears. “Gell, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was only doing what I thought was best. Please… please don’t leave me over this. I-I’ll do anything to make this up to you!”

Gellert sighed, his anger quelled for the moment as he really looked at his bondmate. Albus’ shoulders were slumped, defeat written across his pale face as tears tumbled down his cheeks. Gellert felt Albus’ sorrow through the bond. He couldn’t stand watching Albus crying any longer.

“Oh, darling, I know you didn’t mean it,” Gellert said softly. He sat back down on the bench, taking Albus’ right hand in his, needing that simple touch to anchor both of them. “But that doesn’t mean it hurts any less. I will forgive you, of _course_ I will, Albus. And I’m not leaving, not now, not ever.” He gave his bondmate a tender look. 

“Promise?” Albus whispered.

“Promise.” Gellert kissed Albus’ forehead. //I’m not going anywhere. You are the other half of my soul.// 

//A-and you are mine. Thank you for not closing the bond even though you were angry.//

//I promised you I wouldn’t do that again. I don’t like it either when I can’t feel you in my head.// Then Gellert’s expression grew stern. “However, like I said, I’m afraid it will take a long time to forgive you. Your actions made me doubt myself and obliterated my self-esteem.” He shivered, thinking of those days in the Hospital Wing, hoping they were over. “That’s not something I can get over quickly. You and Adalia knew about the secret societies. You knew there was a possibility the Brotherhood might exist but you didn’t bother to follow up on it.” 

“I-I didn’t know it could be real, Gell!” Albus pleaded, shaking as he tried to digest this information. “Just how was I supposed to check that? It’s not like the library has any books on the subject. Nor could I comb the _Prophet_. They certainly wouldn’t be reporting the truth.”

“You could’ve checked the smaller independent newspapers,” Gellert pointed out. “Selene Lovegood’s father publishes one. It’s called _the Quabbler_ or something like that. Apparently they cover the subject fairly often. You could’ve asked her for articles about the Brotherhood. I’m sure she would’ve helped you, especially after you didn’t report her for kissing Anna.”

“Gellert, I keep telling you, I didn’t think the Brotherhood was real,” Albus managed to keep his voice from shaking this time. “And even if I had, I’ve never heard of the _Quabbler._ ” 

“You haven’t?” Gellert frowned. 

“No.”

Realizing the point was moot, Gellert decided to move on. “But that’s not the only thing you could have researched. About me being possessed, I’m certain there would be at least several books on that subject, about dark forces that lurk in the shadows in our world. You’ve confronted Dementors. Surely you know such evil beings exist.” Gellert gave him a pointed look. “I imagine if you checked the Restricted section, you would find one. But you didn’t even try.”

“I didn’t try because it seemed so farfetched. I didn’t think that it was possible, that these men could be so horrible! But Merlin, Gellert, they were. They still are!” Albus’ voice was tinged with fury. “Consorting with dark forces to possess the minds of the innocent. I can’t think…I don’t know what to do… I can’t _understand_ , can’t put the pieces together…” 

Gellert absorbed the raw anger Albus was emanating through the bond. He knew he needed to act fast. “I know, love. Hold on for just a few more minutes. Come with me.” Gellert dragged Albus to his feet. “We’re getting out of here.”

Albus gave him a wild, desperate look. “Please don’t make me go to bed. I don’t think I could sleep right now.”

“We’re not going to bed,” Gellert promised. 

“But…”

//Trust me, Albus.// 

Gellert hustled the still-trembling Albus back inside the castle. He helped his bondmate climb the stairs and amble along the corridors, nodding at the formally dressed students passing by. They reached the seventh floor and came to a stop in front of Barnabus the Barmy. After they walked past the tapestry three times, the Room of Requirement revealed itself. Gellert quickly ushered Albus into the Room of Hidden Things, which was perfect for their needs. 

“Go ahead,” Gellert encouraged as the door disappeared behind them, leaving behind a stone wall. “We’re alone where no one can find us. Say what you wanted to say.” 

Albus’ normally twinkling blue eyes were dark and fierce. “The goddamn Brotherhoods, Gell. The muggle one and the magical one. Both organizations disgust me. They dared to hurt you! For that, they _must_ pay. I want to stop them, but I don’t know how. Fuck!” Albus’ magic shook the room, as he considered the truth. 

“Fuck them. Fuck them all!” Albus chucked random objects against the wall and they harmlessly exploded into dust. “Arrrrgh!” Albus’ yell echoed through the room. Then he turned back to Gellert, breathing hard. “How on Earth did you live with this all by yourself?” 

“It was agony living with the secret,” Gellert said softly. “I knew my best hope was to convince you to believe me. And you did today. Finally. I suppose I should be grateful that you did so at all.”

“I completely dismissed your claims. I thought they were all part of a silly conspiracy theory.” Albus shook his fists in the air. “It’s not _fair_!” Then he realized something. “That prophecy, about the dark and the light, it really was about us!”

“Yes,” Gellert confirmed. “I’m sorry, Albus, but the Brotherhood wants to control you especially, to use you and your power to further their dark agenda.”

Albus stumbled over nothing, wobbling a bit before he steadied himself. It seemed the alcohol had caught up with him. “Well, I’m not going to be their fucking light-bringer.” Albus’ body shook as fury coursed through his shaking form. “I’ll bring them down from the inside if I have to.” Then his expression morphed into pure rage. “Merlin, I can’t do this. I can’t. _Shit!_ ”

Albus wandlessly launched a fireball at the far wall. 

Gellert quickly doused the flames with several well-placed _Aguamenti’s._

“Am I scaring you, Gellert?” Albus’ eyes were wild, crazed as he pointed at the black scorch marks marring the white wall. “Because this is what it’s like when Albus Dumbledore gets angry.”

“No, Albus. I’m not afraid of you,” Gellert said firmly. He never could be afraid of his bondmate, even while he was in this state. “In fact, I understand your frustration.”

“Aren’t you going to ask me to stop?” Albus challenged. “To curb my impulses?”

“No. I brought you here for this very reason, so you can get it all out. I know you’re pissed at them,” said Gellert. “You’re feeling betrayed. I _know_ , Albus. I went through all of that. But I’ve had time to deal with it, I’ve had years to come to accept it as fact. You haven’t. The fabric of your world has been completely unraveled in a few brief minutes. You’ve peeked behind a curtain that few have glimpsed.” Gellert reached out his hand to him. “But you’re a strong person, Albus. I know that it doesn’t seem like it right now, but you _can_ handle this.”

“How?” Albus’ voice broke. “It’s so much to deal with at once.”

“By knowing that you aren’t alone. I’m right here.” Gellert placed his hand on Albus’ chest. “And I’m right here.” He touched Albus’ temples. //Please, liebling.// “Tell me what you’re thinking so I can help.” //Use the bond if you’d rather.//

//I don’t know what I’m thinking. There are so many emotions bouncing around in my head I can’t identify them all.//

//Try.// Gellert urged.

“I’m horrified and I’m scared, but mostly I’m angry. I want revenge for what was done to you, and the others,” Albus growled, clenching his fists as his heart rate accelerated. “Death is too good for them, especially for what they did to you. I also want to expose them, but I’m afraid to find out who they are.”

“We don’t have to do anything today, or this week or even this month,” Gellert assured him. “Right now it’s enough that you believe me.”

“But you’re my _bondmate_ , the one person I love above all others. I should’ve known somehow you were telling the truth.” Albus angrily wiped away fresh tears with his free hand. “But logic dictated that there was no possible way your story was true. I’m a logical person, Gell. If something seems strange or out of the norm, I usually dismiss it as untrue. But in this case, it was the wrong thing to do. ”

“I know,” Gellert whispered, squeezing Albus’ hand. “I know that. But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.”

“At the beginning, I had an inkling that you could be telling the truth but I discounted it. That was wrong of me.” Albus scoffed bitterly. “By not asking questions and digging a little deeper, I hurt you terribly - to put it mildly. I can only imagine if our roles were reversed, how awful I’d feel.”

“Albus, darling, as mad as I was just now, I think I went overboard.” Gellert reached for Albus’ other hand, who took it. “I was just venting my frustrations, which have been building for weeks. I hate to see you suffering like this knowing I was the cause.”

“Me?” Albus gave a little incredulous laugh as he glanced down at both of their joined hands. “ _You_ were the one that suffered! They stole your life from you, Gell. And then when you found me, you gradually revealed your life story. You trusted me with that sensitive information. But instead of checking your story, I questioned your sanity. I can never atone for what I did to you.”

“I’m not asking you to,” said Gellert. “All I ask is if I ever say anything the sounds crazy, don't simply dismiss it. Try to validate if it could be true or not. Alright?”

“I will, but I really don’t think that’s enough to make up for what I did to you.” Albus paused, an idea forming in his head. Normally he would’ve discounted it but right now it sounded like the perfect thing to do. “There is one thing, something you’ve been wanting to do, but out of my rigid adherence to my stupid ‘rules’, I denied you. Not anymore.” Albus sunk to his knees before Gellert, who could only gape at him. “I can make you feel good.” He gave Gellert a sultry look. “Let me do this for you, love.”

Gellert was now faced with an ethical dilemma. He desperately wanted this, but how could he allow it when he knew Albus would regret it in the morning? “Albus, I don’t think this is the right time to-”

Albus was already reaching for the buttons on Gellert’s trousers.

“No, Albus. _Stop_.” Gellert’s tone left no room for argument.

As intoxicated as he was, Albus immediately pulled his hands away. He stared up at Gellert, his gaze full of vulnerability as he sat down on his haunches on the floor. “I know you want this, Gell. You mention it to me almost every week. Why did you ask me to stop?”

“You’re drunk, Albus. You’re not thinking clearly.” Gellert gently touched his cheek. “As much as I want this, as much as I tease you about it, I’m not ready, and neither are you.”

Albus’ lower lip trembled. “You’re rejecting me.”

“No, love,” Gellert insisted. “We’ll get to this eventually. Just not tonight. We have a lot to work through before we take this step.”

“I just wanted to make up for what I did,” Albus said in a small voice. “I made you question yourself, doubt yourself. For months. I’m a fucking idiot!” He wobbled and fell over on the stone floor, before curling in on himself. 

Gellert sat down next to his shaking boyfriend. “Come here, darling.” He pulled Albus into his arms. “Let it out, I’m right here.” He let Albus cry it out for a while, who clung to Gellert like a lifeline. 

After Albus had calmed down, Gellert loosened his hold. He offered his navy-blue handkerchief so Albus could wipe his nose. “Albus, you’re not an idiot. You meant well. You did what you did out of love. It was just the wrong call.” 

“I know. I’m the worst,” Albus proclaimed as he balled the handkerchief and placed it in his pocket. “My head hurts and the room is moving.”

“I’ll bet,” said Gellert shaking his head. “You drank a full glass of spiked punch. Did you at least eat anything?”

“Just a few bites of cake,” Albus sheepishly admitted.

“Albus,” Gellert sighed as his boyfriend gave a little hiccup. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Love me?” Albus pleaded.

Gellert gave him a soft smile. “That I can do. Now, finally, we got to a place where you believe me. I just wish I hadn’t had to manipulate your emotions to get here.”

“I do, Gellert. _I believe you_ ,” Albus insisted. 

Tears pricked at Gellert’s eyes as Albus stated the three words that he’d longed to hear. For Gellert, those three words mattered to him so much more than when Albus first said ‘I love you’. “I-I’ve waited so long to hear you say that. Can you say it again?”

“I believe you.” Albus cupped Gellert’s face, stroking his thumbs over his boyfriend’s cheeks. “And I will do _everything_ in my power to prevent you from being possessed again.”

Gellert clutched Albus tightly, breathing in the familiar scent of safety and home. “Thank you.” 

//I believe you.// Albus repeated over and over via the bond as Gellert quietly sobbed in his arms.

A few minutes later, Gellert looked up at Albus, whose face was still red from crying. Gellert imagined his own looked the same. “You really don’t think I’m crazy anymore?”

“I never thought that in the first place,” Albus insisted, giving Gellert a regretful smile. “I thought you were the unfortunate victim of circumstance. And, in a way, I was correct. I just didn’t know the whole truth. But now I do. And I’ll never doubt you about that again.”

“Thanks. I’m sorry,” Gellert sniffed, wiping his eyes. “I didn’t mean to go to pieces. I’ve just been dreaming of this moment for a long time. I didn’t think it would ever happen.”

“It did. Thanks to your perseverance.” Albus gave him a long kiss, which Gellert eagerly returned. “You did it, Gell. You convinced me.”

Gellert let out a shaky breath. “Yeah. Yeah I did. Finally.”

Albus gave him a hopeful smile. “And now that I know the truth, I can convince others. I can share what I know about the Brotherhood! I’m sure if we got enough adults involved-”

“No, you can’t.” Gellert’s heart sank. He was going to devastate his boyfriend once again but it had to be said. “Albus, you can’t!”

“Sure I can,” Albus insisted. “I don’t have any history of mental illness. I can tell our professors. They’ll believe me if I present it in a logical way instead of your ranting. No offense.”

Gellert reached for Albus’ hand and squeezed it, praying that he could get through to him. “Albus, think about it. If you start spewing ‘nonsense’ about the Brotherhood all of the sudden, Madam Dilys is going to think that I’m affecting your judgment. Do you know what her conclusion will be?”

Albus had a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach as he realized the truth. “She’ll think it’s because of our soulbond.”

“Exactly. Then, instead of considering you’re telling the truth, she’ll assume that your mind has been compromised.” Gellert gave him a sad smile. “She’d have to explain away your behavior somehow. She’d likely feel she had no choice but to tell Headmaster Black and Merlin knows who else about our bond. If that happens, they could separate us, Albus. We can’t risk it.”

“So I can’t tell anyone,” Albus said, his voice flat.

“You can’t. Not right now, at least.” Gellert sighed. “I’m sorry, darling.”

“Fuck." Albus bitterly shook his head. “Now I know how you felt - powerless.”

Gellert nodded. “It doesn’t feel good, does it?”

“No.” Albus looked down at the floor. “No, it doesn’t.”

“Hey. It’s going to be okay.” Gellert gently turned Albus’ face towards him and gently kissed his forehead. 

“ _Is_ it?” Albus countered.

Gellert nodded, holding out his arms. “Now that we’re on the same page, are you ready to really listen to me now? To hear what else I have to say?”

“Yes, Gell. Tell me everything you know about the Brotherhood,” Albus begged, settling comfortably in Gellert’s warm embrace for what was certainly to be a long conversation. 

Gellert tenderly smiled at his bondmate as he felt their bond swell with the warmth of Albus’ affection, wrapping around him like a thick woolen blanket. “Very well. I’ll start at the beginning.” 

.~.

End Chapter 34

.~.

End Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The first chapter of Part III will be up soon, with our heroes carefully planning to take a stand against the Brotherhood! I know I did a complete 180 on you, but this was always planned from the beginning. Surprise! :P
> 
> I hope this twist doesn’t upset anyone who thought the series was only going to be about Albus helping Gellert overcome having a mental illness. I’ve already explored that idea. I think it was pretty accurate, but this is a fiction story and I think I’ve been heavily hinting that the Brotherhood is real. I hate descriptions and I’ve spent a LOT of time going into great detail about the Brotherhood, so hopefully you weren’t completely blindsided. 
> 
> Thanks so much for sticking with me during the ‘depressing parts’. The rest of the fic will be much happier, with plenty of romantic moments between the two. There will be a few missteps here and there but they will be for the Greater Good of the plot. I had to get Grindeldore to the lowest point so that they can really enjoy the good times. 
> 
> I’d been leading up to that scene for the entirety of Part II when Gellert releases his frustration and when Albus finally believes Gellert. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this last scene. I worked very hard on it!
> 
> Also, in trilogies, the last movie or book is always my favorite, and the middle part is my least favorite. In Lord of the Rings, I was not a fan really of Two Towers, save for the battle scene. For Pirates of the Caribbean, IMO Dead Man’s Chest was cringe-worthy. For the original Star Wars trilogy, although Empire Strikes Back was great story-wise, it was still my least favorite. And for this series, it’s the same. I don’t really like to re-read CTB Part II, but it was necessary to include to really complete the story and show Gellert's frustration. So if you didn’t like CTB Part II as much as Part I, you are in good company! Hopefully, you’ll like Part III the best if I do my job right. <3 
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Love,  
> AlbusGellertAlways


End file.
